One Big Play
by LordofLust
Summary: Rewrite on the way, due to the story having its head up its own ass.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Alright, I got plenty of for that small sneak peek. I would like to say some important things about this fic, before you begin to read it. This will be a very sexually open fic, I won't write any lemons between men, but pretty much every female is open. I would like to point out that the ages of the characters are following the books, Roberts rebellion occurred in 280 ac instead of 282.

In this story I will try to remain faithful to the books, so Naruto can be a better part of canon.

**You** decide if Naruto should have some kind of super power for the next chapter, but no godlike powers, if he gets one it will be only one ability.

Naruto will have an average intelligence, so he won't be going around figuring out all the known theories in the show.

Naruto is a human born in Westeros, I repeat he is a human and can take life threating damage like any other human.

_It's always summer, under the sea_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The birds have scales, and the fish take wing_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The rain is dry, and the snow falls up_

_I know, I know, oh, oh, oh_

_The stones crack open, the water burns_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord_

_The shadows come to play_

_The shadows come to dance, my lord_

_The shadows come to stay_

Patchface's song to Shireen

**Naruto Baratheon**

**Chapter 1**

**The Start**

_**Red Keep 284 AC**_

"ARRRRGHHHHHH FUCK!" A young beautiful blonde woman yelled, as she lied down on her back gasping for air.

"Cersei please, you are destroying my hand." Jamie Lannister begged his as his sister and secret lover was squeezing his hand with all her might.

"Have you ever given birth? I don't think so, so shut up!" Cersei yelled, not really caring about the maids or maester Pycelle being there.

"Come on sister, just one more push." Jamie did his best to encourage her. It seemed to work, but what Jamie didn't predict was with that push, she tighten her grab on his hand, nearly breaking it.

When Cersei finally let go of his hand, small cries could be heard in the room. "Congratulation, it's a boy." One of the maids in the room said, as she held the child wrapped in a blanket.

"Give him to me, I need to see him." One could not help, but admire her. She looked tired almost broken, but still her voice carried authoritative.

When she finally got a hold of him so she could inspect him, she smiled at his small blonde locks. However she did get a small shock when she saw his ocean blue eyes, but before anyone could even see her shock she replaced it with another smile towards the small babe.

Jamie or Robert's child, true she would prefer only to bear Jamies, but right now she didn't care. This was her child and no one was going to change that.

Cersei was brought out of her thoughts, by the sound of lightning and thunder outside, she hoped Robert could be hit by a lightning, she wouldn't mind being queen regent, until Joffrey comes of age.

It has been two years since there last was a storm this powerful. That was the day the Targaryens escaped across the narrow sea, and that young girl born on the day was called Stormborn.

Cersei spotted a little smirk. If there was one thing Robert hated it was Targaryens, but it seemed like their son would have the same title as one of them. Stormborn.

Apparently thought this was a good time to interrupt her in her happiness, as he entered the room, a big stag around his shoulders. Apparently that was her ´reward´ for giving birth to another child.

Robert laid the stag down beside the bed where Cersei laid, he lifted Naruto so he could get a better watch of him. "He has my eyes." Robert said with a small smile, Robert continued analyzing him for Baratheon and Lannister trait. Unfortunately there wasn't a single dark hair on his head.

"What should we name him?" Cersei asked Robert. She just wanted to hear the name and then fall asleep.

"Hmm… Naruto, yes Naruto." Shortly before the rebellion Robert's dad lord Steffon died out on sea, along with many good men. One of them was named Naruto and had been the castellan for many years. The man was a good friend to the family.

"Naruto…Very well." And with that Cersei passed out, exhausted from the ordeal. Robert gave little Naruto a smile, he brought a finger down to caress his check only for Naruto to grab it. "Strong little fellow aren't you?"

Naruto's only answer was a giggle.

Winter is coming

Family Duty Honor

As high as honor

We do not sow

Hear me roar

Growing strong

Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken

Ours is the fury.

The words of all the great families in Westeros, this was properly the very first thing Naruto learned at a very young age.

He was proud of being a member of house Baratheon, apparently they were also the newest house, the founder of house Baratheon was Orys Baratheon. Aegon the conquers bastard brother. Which meant there house only is about 300 years old while all the other great houses can trace their decent back to the age of heroes.

Naruto liked his words. Ours is the fury, but he had to admit, there was one family who words he liked even more, the words of house Tully, family comes first.

Right now Naruto stood alone in the great hall, admiring the iron throne, Naruto would never say it out loud, but he knew his own desire, he wanted that throne, he wanted to be the king, but even though he wanted it, he couldn't get it.

Well he could if Joffrey died, before having any children of his own, but even if Naruto hated his eight year old brother. He would never want him dead.

Naruto has hated his brother ever since that day he tried to kill that pregnant cat, he would have succeed if it wasn't for Naruto who jumped on top of him, in the confusion Joffrey gave Naruto a small scar on the stomach.

Then again Joffrey lost some teeth after their dad heard what happened and saw the bleeding wound.

Naruto was brought out of musing when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly hid himself, when the person finally entered the room, he was wearing a golden armor, and a white cloak symbolizing the king's guard.

When Naruto saw the gray hairs upon his head Naruto instantly recognized who it was. Ser Barristan, he looked briefly around the room before turning around and started to leave.

Naruto brought out a small dull dagger that he always carried around, it wasn't made for killing he just liked bearing a weapon. Naruto was silently getting closer and closer to Barrstan.

"You are mine old man!" Naruto yelled as he began to charge at him. Ser Barristan simply took a step to the side and struck a foot out. That Naruto tumbled over.

Just before Naruto landed face first he shot his hands landed on the ground, he pushed himself into the air spinning around before landing on his feet.

"Well aren't you the acrobatic one?" Barristan asked with a smile. Barristan had trained Naruto in swords since he was six. Naruto loved fighting his absolutely favorite hobby. Of course he had never won against Barristan.

Naruto was truly a young genius when it came to fighting, he was agile and strong. Naruto's mom always says it's because he has the blood of a lion in him. Don't mistake Naruto was proud of being half Lannister, but he knew that his fighting talent had to be a trait from his father.

"Naruto… Prince Naruto are you still there?" Ser Barristan was softly shaking him.

"What I got lost in my thoughts, what?" Naruto asked finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"I was just sent to escort you to your father's chamber, apparently he has something important to talk with you about." It could barely be seen, but Naruto grew a small smirk. Did dad finally realize that I'm the obvious choice to be his heir.

He was in deep trouble. No one had said anything yet, but Naruto could easily read it on the people's faces in the room. His dad Robert was giving him a serious look, his mom a sad look, his brother Joffrey was giving him an evil smirk that he absolutely hated. The only face he couldn't read was his absolutely adorable little sister Myrcealla, who was sleeping in his pregnant mom's arms.

"So… Dad what is this about, I don't suppose you finally found a valyrian steel sword for me?" Naruto asked innocent.

"Shut it boy, this is serious." Naruto couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes, his dad could be scary, especially when he is drunk.

"Naruto I'm sending you North to be fostered by the Starks." Robert told him, not trying to drag this out.

It took some time before Naruto fully understood what had just been said. "W-w-why? King's Landing is my home." Naruto was protesting, honestly a bit scared of the idea.

"Naruto there will be no room for discussion, this is something I have decided for you." Robert said in a harsh tone, he had already gotten complains enough from Cersei about this.

"Bu-but what about Joffrey? You aren't sending him off to some other family?" Naruto might be having a small breakdown, but if he had to leave then he didn't want to leave, while Joffrey was smirking at him that way, at least he could take him down with him.

"Joffrey is my heir, he will stay here and learn how to rule, Cersei will stand for his education, and Eddard Stark will stand for yours." And with that Robert sealed Naruto's fate.

Naruto knew there was no help to get. When first his dad had set his mind on something there was no changing it.

**Naruto's Chambers.**

"Who's a cute little girl? You are, yes you are." Naruto's room was filled with little Myrcella's laughter, as Naruto was tickling her and covering her in small kisses, his mom was there too watching from a chair, with a small smile.

The more Naruto thought about being fostered far away, the more relaxed he actually got, his dad never really cared for him, only when he overlooked Naruto's progress in fighting, he would offer some praise.

If he had to leave, he would only miss his mom and his super cute absolutely adorable little sister… Did I mention she was cute? And beside them perhaps a few people, but he would manage, he hoped.

Mom said that he will with ships, again something that pleased him, his uncle Stannis was master of ships and would escort him to the north, there would be a total of five ships to escort him, something about a prince needs great protection.

Five ships might not be a huge number, but it had only been two years since the Greyjoy Rebellion, and the iron throne lost many ships battling the iron fleet. Theon Greyjoy was also being fostered by Eddard Stark, but if Theon's dad caused trouble again Eddard's job was to take Theon's head.

He would have try and make great friends with Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy, wouldn't hurt to have them as friends when they control the North and Iron islands.

Naruto will be leaving as soon as Stannis arrives with the ships. This means only a couple days, perhaps four, three if the wind is good.

"Hey mom, can I bring Myrcella with me?" Naruto asked, even though he already knew the answer. He wanted to see sweet Myrcella grow up, hell his mom was pregnant with child and he wouldn't even get to meet his new little brother/sister.

"I'm sorry… I know you don't want to go, but there was nothing I could do." Cersei was looking down towards the floor in sadness. Naruto hated seeing his mom like that, it made him sad too.

"Don't worry mom, this might end up being very interesting." Naruto spoke softly.

"Hahahaha he was so fucking fat!" Naruto just couldn't stop laughing as they were leaving White harbor. The only place in the North were there was shipyard big enough to receive all five ships.

Naruto had met Wyman Manderly. The lord of White harbor, but by the seven hells, he was the fattest man Naruto had ever met, even too fat to ride a horse, no seriously even Ser Gregor can ride a horse.

No, but seriously Naruto had to keep a straight face, it was just every time Wyman, his womb would bounce. Young Naruto had never faced a more dangerous enemy than his own laughter apparently.

Well anyway, the story is getting side tracked, he needed to focus now, it had been a total of 20 days since he left the capital, and finally was Winterfell in sight.

The first thought that came to mind was big. Just as big, if not bigger than the red keep, but the history was exciting Winterfell is 8000 years old, while the Red keep is only around the 300.

Naruto was a bit nervous of what they might think of him, he did bring quiet the escort, and he did bring quite a bit of luggage. Only lady Stark prayed to the same gods as him, religion was a bit weird here in the north.

Naruto rode in through the gates with his uncle by his side, they had all heard the horn blow from Winterfell, when they had gotten closer. It wasn't difficult watching who, was whom.

There sure was a big crowd, but they all stood behind the Starks, in the middle Eddard Stark. Lord of Winterfell and protector of the North. His heir Robb Stark, only one year older than him, just like Joffrey.

Their eldest daughter Sansa who only is four years old, she like her brother have taken her looks from her mother, she would without doubt grow up to be a beautiful lady, she was looking at Naruto with eyes full of admire.

Then there were little sweet Arya, who took her looks from her dad, she was only one year older, than his sister Myrcella, in the cute little age of two.

Finally there was the nearly new born baby Brandon Stark. Who hasn't even turned one year yet, he like Sansa and Robb took from their mother.

Lady Stark or Catelyn Tully was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties, she had long auburn hair and wonderful blue eyes.

He couldn't see Theon Greyjoy or the famous bastard Jon Snow anywhere though. He could understand the bastard, but especially Greyjoy should try to show his best side for the royal family.

Apparently he and Theon were pretty much free to go where ever they wanted, well within reason of course, Theon was a hostage and Naruto was a prince, wouldn't look to good for Eddard if either of them suddenly popped up in the River lands… Yearh that would be awkward.

"Lord Stannis. A pleasure to have you here in Winterfell, I see you brought a lot of luggage." Eddard approached to speak with his uncle. Naruto could understand if Eddard was a bit annoyed, he did bring luggage to fill three rooms.

Stannis let out a tired sigh. "The queen insisted, that her son wouldn't lack anything while away from the capital." Naruto stood nervous while looking towards Robb, nope he wasn't spoiled at all.

"Of course and that's understandable, but I would like to know what kind of luggage it is, since it does have to be put within my castle." Eddard reasoned wanting to know what he let in through his gates.

"I can assure you that is just a lot of furniture, some of the princes custom made armors. And some…" Eddard didn't catch that last part since Stannis spoke it a bit too fast. "I'm sorry my lord, but could please repeat the last one?"

Eddard didn't need the answer, he could smell it. It wasn't a sour smell, it was actually quiet sweet, but Eddard paled a bit anyway. A wagon full of jars fill with wildfire came trailing past them.

"I said that the prince has a special love for wildfire, he uses it in small portions for his reading light, and I can assure you that it is 100% safe." Both Stannis and Eddard looked towards the wild fire only to see Naruto watching it with great vigor. "My preciousssssss. If possible Eddard paled even more.

Years passed quickly, not long since he arrived at Winterfell they got a raven, his mom Cersei, had given birth to a handsome baby boy. Even up here in the North it was celebrated, though he wasn't sure if it was only because of his presence.

Just as Naruto wished he made great friends with Robb and Theon, even if Theon was a bit arrogant at times. All three of them often went hunting together.

Naruto biggest eye opener was, when he was very young. He had just been there for around a year. Apparently it was Lady Stark's duty to tell him about the birds and the bees, but it unfortunately Theon had caught wind of it himself, and decided to explain everything to Naruto before Catelyn could.

So instead of the birds and the bees. Naruto learned of fucking and whoring, properly not a good thing for a nine year old boy, but things only grew worse, since Theon explained those things for him. Naruto could start to understand what many rumors from the small folk were about.

It was no secret that Naruto loved his mother way more than his father, but still it broke young Naruto's heart when he heard his dad fucking thousands of whores. In young Naruto's world only mom and dad should have sex with each other.

Sansa who now was eight still admired Naruto, but not as much as when he arrived, she must have realized that just because he was prince, he wasn't born a hero. Sansa and Naruto continued being great friends though.

When Vayon Poole came to Winterfell to teach Naruto numbers, he brought his own daughter, yet another pretty girl same age as Sansa and they quickly became best friends. Good then she use more time on Jeyne instead of stalking him.

As Sansa's admire of him faded Arya's grew bigger and bigger. Naruto also admired young Arya, no matter how hard her mother or septa Mordane. She wouldn't act like a fine lady, and Naruto liked it, she had such a fiery spirit that was enough for him to admire her.

Then there was young Bran as he was called, it was easier and quicker than Brandon, happy little boy, but Naruto couldn't understand him. Being only four the most he did was running around laughing everywhere.

Naruto felt bad about, not really trying to talk to the bastard Jon Snow for the first two years he was there, Naruto did try to open up to him, but mom said never treat small folk or bastard like us, for they will forget who they are.

So it made for some really bad conversations, and beside that Catelyn didn't want Naruto to talk to him anyway.

Then there were the Lord of Winterfell and his wife Lady Catelyn. Being a ward for Eddard wasn't actually that hard, the only things he had to do was whatever Lord Stark told him, and when he didn't have use for him Naruto just roamed around the castle.

Naruto always prayed to the seven at least twice a week, with Lady Catelyn. A small shine was built for Lady Catelyn once she came to Winterfell. So they prayed together, usually it was just a small prayer, the mention of the seven, and then they prayed that everyone would be safe and happy, and for a long summer.

When they prayed they would sit in front of each other with eyes closed, holding hands, but instead Naruto carefully opened his eyes, he continued the prayer, so that she wouldn't suspect anything. Naruto was curious in the age of 12, he stared at her breasts. Naruto had been asked by Theon if he wanted to go the brothel with him and Robb.

But Naruto always said no, well he just wanted to see Lady Catelyn's breasts even if they were covered in fabric. Naruto had a good look throughout the prayer, and when the prayer was about to end, he closed his eyes as simple as that.

As he and Catelyn left the room Naruto did feel a weird tickling sensation in his stomach, it wasn't due to an erection that much he could feel. No it was something else… Excitement.

Half of Winterfell were gathered outside, looking around you could see Robb, Jon and Theon all looking at each other with completion in their eyes. Lord Eddard had called for a great hunt. It was perfect time actually, many had been waiting for a big hunt, and Naruto would be Lord of Winterfell until they came back, sort of a test.

Though Naruto wouldn't be bored, Eddard, Luwin, Rodrik and Vayon. Had all been thinking about different assignments a Lord could bear witness to. Luwin would be the one to watch over Naruto's progress since he was the only of the four men to stay.

The moment they left Naruto began to shine. Lord Naruto Baratheon. _"Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North." _Naruto thought full with pride, as he returned to the main hall and sat down on the Lords big chair.

"Narutooooo." A weak voice said. Naruto looked from the big chair around to see where the voice came from. Finally Naruto saw some eyes in the shadow that came closer and closer to reveal. Maester Luwin.

"Oh it's y-"Naruto was stopped mid-sentence. "My Lord, one of your vassals have practiced the first night, on a lowborn, the first night have been forbidden since king Jaehaeryes the first. What do you do?" Luwin asked

o.o

"I umm ugh." That was a very long day for young Naruto.

Finally they were done for today. They would continue tomorrow or at least until the hunting party returned or Luwin ran out of assignments. As Naruto were on his way back to his rooms, he heard a small gasp.

Naruto stopped in the longer corridor. "Hello?" He didn't get any responds, but soon enough there was a small gasp again. Naruto decided to follow the weak sound, before long he stood outside Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn's chambers.

Naruto heard the gasps, starting to sound more and more like moans, even though he wasn't the brightest child, he did have an idea what Lady Catelyn was doing, since masturbation wasn't entirely new to him.

Now a normal boy would properly either, just start walking away, or stay around listening a bit, but Naruto really wouldn't call himself normal. The excitement from a week ago returned as Naruto carefully as he could opened the door.

Naruto could see her with one eye. Naruto knew she was beautiful, but damn. She lay on her back, her auburn hair spread to every direction, as she was fingering herself. Naruto could feel himself grow harder. As he watched Catelyn cup her own breast pinching her nipples.

He felt parted, one side of him wanted to leave, forget everything he just saw. Then there was the other part who wanted to get closer have a better look. Well at least he was on the middle ground. She was Lord Eddard's wife the man was like a 2nd father to him.

As Naruto was caught inside his inner turmoil, he didn't see that Lady Catelyn had stood up, and was watching him. Naruto waked up from his inner thoughts, when Catelyn grabbed him by the neck and forced him inside the room.

"Are you completely mad? I thought you were a prince and not a spy." Catelyn asked with a great annoyance in her voice. Naruto was still shaking, not because he got caught, no she was still completely naked in front of him.

"Sorry Lady Stark. I was on my way back to my chambers, when I heard noises from your chambers. My curiosity got the better of me, my biggest apology." Naruto said trying not to look at her.

"Well since I actually can't punish you since you are a prince, I at least hope you enjoyed the show." Catelyn spoke watching how Naruto eyes seemed to land on everything, but her in the room.

Catelyn let out a little sigh. "You want to touch them don't you?" There actually were a bit of amusement in her tone. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he was looking down. What the hell was he doing? He should try to leave, but instead of attempting escape, he gave Catelyn a small nod.

Naruto stood up on his nervous feet as he slowly approached her. Catelyn could see how nervous he was, thankfully for Naruto, Catelyn helped him grabbing him by the wrists she led his smaller hands up to cup her breasts.

Naruto had never been this hard before, as he began to give her breasts a couple of squeezes, they were bigger and softer than he expected, well you were only able to see how big they actually were when she wore some of her finer dresses, which was mostly used for more special occasions.

"Lady Catelyn. We really should stop this, you are married." Even though it was Naruto who spoke those words, his own hands betrayed him as they started to squeeze and play with her breasts even more vigorously.

"Ned has barely even touched me since Bran was born, but I suppose you are right." Catelyn spoke through her small moans as she moved away from Naruto's eager hands. Naruto thought it was scary how quickly he missed the feeling of her in his hands.

"But if you do regret this decision, then come to the stables by midnight." Lady Stark whispered into his ear.

Bran, Arya and Sansa were all sleeping. Even though it was summer, up here in the North, there could still be cold night winds, and sometimes snow. Right now Naruto was walking around in circles, not knowing what he should do with himself.

Right now he was Lord of Winterfell, as such he carried all Lord Eddard's burden, but to meet with his wife Catelyn, he wasn't even sure what she was going to do, but he would feel terrible if he let her wait.

**XXXX Warning Edited Lemon from Test project XXXX**

As Naruto left for the stables he decided, to stand his ground. Telling her there was no way he could do this, he wouldn't shame her or Eddard.

He saw how the stars were shinning beautiful in the moon night above Winterfell. It was late most of the castle slept peacefully, but not Naruto. No he was currently thinking of what he should tell Catelyn.

When he finally entered the stables he saw her naked, even though she was more than twice his age he could feel his dick reacting to her. He was only 12 years old and a virgin, and he wasn't experienced with women.

"So my stag really did come for me." Catelyn smiled as she gave him a come over motions with a finger. Naruto could feel his legs starting to move on their own, when he got close enough Catelyn took off his pants and boxers in one swift move.

Catelyn got a small shock as Naruto half erect penis that was 6 inches long, hit her right on the jaw. "Wow, seem like have gotten really lucky, you are a very `gifted` stag." She smiled as she pulled him down to eye height.

He leaned in closer to her, her eyes were beautiful blue like the sky on a beautiful summer day. Naruto was surprised when it was her who put her lips to his, Naruto wasn't given the chance to properly kiss her back before her tongue entered his mouth.

Her mouth was warm and wet, shortly after their tongues were in an erotic dance together. He would lie if he said he didn't enjoy this. It was a long kiss, but they had to pull back, much to Naruto's sadness he needed something called air. Once he had gotten the air he needed he quickly went back for a second kiss.

He let out a groan once he felt her soft delicate hand grabbing his dick, out of instinct he brought his hand up and squeezed her right breast. "Go ahead do what you want with them." Catelyn moaned after she had pulled back from the kiss and was whispering in his ear.

Naruto felt excitement reaching maximum, when brought his mouth down and eagerly started to suck on her left nipple, while his hand was squeezing her right breast. Naruto couldn't believe how good this felt. He loved sucking in her nipples while she stroked his dick. It really felt like he was in one of the seven heavens.

As Naruto got more confident he began to switch between the breasts sucking and squeezing on them eagerly, while she with one hand was stroking his hair and with another hand stroking his dick.

She could feel Naruto's dick was starting to leak. "Naruto stand up." She commanded he didn't hesitate to so, he got a bit embarrassed when he saw how much salvia there was on her breasts from all that sucking.

Catelyn looked down on her sticky chest. "Well if you take all of my kids, you definitely is the most passionate one about it." She finished as she gave a small chuckle.

"Normally I would just let you put it in, but since you have behaved so well up until now, I think a proper reward is due." Naruto watched with great vigor as Catelyn brought her tongue closer to his crown.

Naruto groaned when he felt her tongue on his lower head, she gave a couple long lick from the head down to the base and up again, then she twirled her tongue around his lower head. Before she finally took the head into her mouth. Naruto couldn't believe how great this felt.

Naruto couldn't think straight all he knew was the great feeling as Catelyn bobbed her head back and forth on his dick. Even her tongue messaged his dick.

This went on for about a few minutes, her mouth and tongue felt so incredible, she couldn't take everything down, not only was he 6 inches at the age of 12, but he was also quite thick down there, it were a perfect match. Almost is if those lips were made for sucking him off.

But Naruto was a virgin so it didn't take long before Naruto felt something weird. "S-something is coming." He warned her, he wanted to yell, but he didn't dare if anyone discovered this… He wouldn't even think about what could happen.

She pulled her head back until she only had the tip left in her mouth she brought her hand up to his shaft and started to pump vigorously.

Naruto was snapping after air, when his orgasm finally kicked in. He grabbed Catelyn auburn hair roughly, as he could hear her gulping all the semen down. When she finally pulled back a small string connected from his lower head to her lips.

"A shame and I really –" She was caught off as she watched how his dick didn't fell. "Impressive, then I guess we can move on." She sounded surprisingly happy.

She went back and laid herself back down on a hay stack, she spread her folds so Naruto better could get a better watch, and finally she made a come here motion with her finger.

Naruto couldn't decide which feeling was the strongest the excitement or the shame, as he knee walked towards her. By the seven what was he doing? He wanted to thrust with all his might into this lady before him. Yet he also thought of Eddard, her husband, why did she have to be so sexy?

Even as his thoughts was a completely other place, Naruto still brought his dick closer to her entrance and gave her a last look, she gave him a nod, and with a slow push forward Naruto lost his virginity.

Naruto wouldn't say it out loud, but she was much tighter than he had thought she would be. She did have kids after all, not that he was complaining it felt amazing, he started in a slow and steady pace.

He watched how her still wet breasts bounced back and forth, and he once again brought his mouth down to suck them. He pinched her right nipple and was rewarded with a big moan, which only started to grow in volume, it filled young Naruto's chest with pride

Catelyn couldn't believe how good this felt, perhaps it was because he was a little bigger than her husband, or perhaps it was the kick she got from breaking her vows. Either way she had never gotten this wet so fast before.

As Naruto started to speed up he could feel his balls slapping against her folds at the fast pace. Once again he was filled with pride yet again when she made a little scream." I'm going to cum!" She screamed.

Even though Naruto was the virgin, it was Catelyn who was the first to come, Naruto pulled out and watched how she squirted on the floor, the moment she stopped Naruto pushed back inside of her, and this time she bit down on Naruto neck, not to let whole Winterfell know of her pleasure.

Naruto was absolutely merciless in his thrust as he backed each thrust with his full power, she looked like she was about to pass out, but even if she did Naruto wouldn't stop at this point. Finally Naruto let her know he was about to end it. "I'm cumming" He said in a high pitched voice.

At the same time Lady Catelyn reached her own 2nd orgasm.

Naruto shot his semen straight deep into her cervix, she didn't show any signs of resistance as Naruto emptied himself inside her. They were both sweaty, when Naruto finally pulled with a plop sound, his semen slowly started to leak out.

Naruto got back on his feet. "… Lady Stark we really shouldn't have done this." Naruto said as he looked on the ground in shame.

He was surprised when lady Catelyn gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul." She whispered into his ear. Naruto gave a small surprise jump once she gave his dick a squeeze.

"I truly hope we will have chance like this again." Catelyn told him in a happy tone, as she gave him a last kiss on top of his blonde locks.

Catelyn turned around and started to look for her panties, unfortunately she had underestimated Naruto, once she knelt down to take her panties. Naruto grabbed her rear and brought his dick to her entrance.

"Naruto what are you? We both need to rest stop!" Catelyn commanded him.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Naruto said, as he once again pushed his entire length inside of her. Naruto didn't give her any chance to recover as Naruto started to thrust into doggy style.

2 hours later Naruto helped a limping Catelyn back to her chambers.

**XXXX Lemon over XXXX**

The next day nearly everything had returned to normal. Eddard and his people were all still out hunting. Right from the morning Luwin had new assignments.

"Luwin I was actually hoping that Naruto would join me for a prayer now, if that isn't too troublesome." Catelyn spoke as she entered the room. Naruto could see it. Her small limb, though it wasn't anything you could see, unless you were actually looking for it.

"Of course Lady Stark. One should always have time for the gods." Naruto gave Catelyn a smile as they left together. When they were out of sight Naruto gave her ass a small smack. "So where are we going `praying`" Naruto asked with a voice full of amusement.

In the three days it took for Lord Stark to return Naruto and Catelyn, spent a lot of time together, not that they stopped after they returned no, but they were far more careful. A month after Lord Stark returned, there were held a big celebration Lady Stark was pregnant.

Only Naruto and Catelyn knew the truth, she knew she was pregnant, when she convinced Eddard to lay with her.

Nine months later a new baby boy was born Rickon Stark. Naruto would always look at him with great affection in his eyes, but he could never show it, since people didn't know. And beside that Rickon would have a great childhood here, he didn't want to screw that up.

More years passed, as him Theon and Robb became best buds, unfortunately it still didn't work that great with the bastard Jon Snow.

Naruto and Theon were often picking on Robb. Sansa has grown up to become a beautiful young girl, she was 11, but she could already turn heads. Naruto admitted sometimes he also made a turn, but nearly every stable boy was lusting after her. It was so easy to see, since Robb was the elder brother of course he hated it.

Arya had gotten the nickname horse face. Which totally weren't true Arya was only 9 years old, but she defiantly weren't ugly, she was a pretty young girl too, not as beautiful as Sansa, but if she was 11 too, then they would properly be equals in beauty.

Bran once crushed Naruto's heart. "Naruto I want to join the king's guard, then we can be best friends forever." Did a young Bran once tell him not knowing Joffrey was the heir.

Naruto and Catelyn would still sometimes disappear, and reappear later.

"Bran relax your bow arm, father is watching" Jon snow told his seven year old brother Bran.

Bran looked up to see his dad mom and Naruto all watching him. Bran then returned his focus on to his target, and made a horrible miss. That had some people laughing.

"And which one of you were a marksman at 7?" Lord Stark asked and people instantly shut up. Suddenly another arrow hit the target, which had been shot by Arya.

"Damn Arya have you practiced in secret?" Naruto asked, but she didn't get to answer as Bran had started to chase her. Suddenly there could be heard some footsteps approaching and Naruto had to remove the hidden hand he had placed on Catelyn's ass.

Rodrick and Theon approached. "Lord Stark we have caught a deserter form the nights watch." Rodrick spoke.

"Theon get the lads to settle their horses, tell Bran he is coming too." Eddard spoke, even Naruto was surprised he gets too see an execution at the age of seven.

"Naruto do you wish to come too." Eddard asked Naruto, because Naruto had previously told about his discomfort at seeing another person being killed. Don't mistake he could kill he had already proven that against a group of wildlings, but if he could avoid it, then he preferred it so.

"No thank you Lord Stark, somebody has to watch over the castle while you are gone." Naruto spoke with a little amusement.

Once they rode out Naruto and Catelyn left for her and Eddard's bed chambers.

**Small Lemon (In the next chapter I'm not gonna write warnings they are annoying -.-)**

Naruto was lying on his back as Catelyn was riding him. Naruto had placed his hands upon her hips while she had put her hands upon his shoulders. It was Catelyn there was doing all the work. Not long after Naruto and Catelyn had started their love affair, Naruto had begun to dominate.

Naruto brought her closer so he could suck on her nipples while she rode him. Over the years Naruto had grown to the length of 8½ inches. Which both Naruto and Catelyn were extremely thankful for.

Naruto was about to give Catelyn's ass a big smack, but he stopped himself and Catelyn movements. "Is something wrong Naruto?" She asked disappointed that he stopped.

Naruto removed his mouth from her nipple. "Someone is coming." True enough now that Catelyn came out from her daze she could hear the faint footsteps too. Catelyn hurried to get off him, Naruto gathered all his clothes and hid under the bed. Catelyn only just got her dress on and got to adjust her hair, when there was a knock on the door.

Quickly looking around to see if there was any piece of clothing lying around, when confirmed it was safe she answered. "Come in."

"Apologizes my Lady we have just received a raven from King's landing. Thought that you might wish to see it." It was Maester Luwin.

"Thanks Maester, but if you don't mind I have a bit of headache today, could you possible…" Catelyn said coming up with an excuse to make him leave.

The maester gave a bow and was already on his way out. Shortly after Naruto crawled out. " I assume that these are yours?" Naruto gave her a cheesy smile as he held some white panties in his left hand.

"I was in a rush." Was her short responds. "You should properly read this." Catelyn gave him the message.

"Alright." Naruto took the paper and threw himself back on the bed. Catelyn didn't waste time seeing what it was he wanted as she started to take his cock into her mouth.

Jon Arryn was dead… Naruto had only a few hazy memories of the man, he was honorable, but beside that, he actually couldn't quiet remembered him.

As Naruto continued to read… His dad and mom were coming to Winterfell?! Naruto reread it a couple of times, before finally making sense of it.

A large horn suddenly blew outside, and Naruto threw the message away in frustration, don't I even get the chance to cum one?!" Naruto said as he was looking at how Catelyn were bobbing her head up and down on his shaft while stroking it with another hand.

"Don't worry Naruto, you know Ned goes to the Godswood after an execution, to clean ice." Catelyn answered as she removed her head from his dick.

"Oh right." Naruto started to smile as he lifted Catelyn up into the air, and placed her so she was bent over the bed, so Naruto could reach far deeper inside of her.

**Small Lemon over (stupid warnings)**

When Naruto made it down to the yard, he fell in love. Every one of the Stark kids had gotten a puppy! Or he thought it was a puppy, turned out to be a Dire wolf, which also was kind of cool.

4 weeks later

Young Bran had climbed up a watchtower, to see Naruto's family approach. "The king is coming."

**Chapter 1 End**

**AN: **Ages will follow the books, a few ages have been changed. I will let people know that this story is a single pairing, though Naruto will properly have sex with most girls, he will only marry 1.

As I said in the start it's a very sexual open, so I won't write a warning next time lemons appear.

I will let you people decide it their limits for lemons, because Naruto is 15 and Arya is only 9, but I had planned on making a lemon at some time, but if too many people are against it, I will drop it.

If you actually want to see a special lemon, you can leave a review or PM me, if you want to see something special.

I'm always open to suggestions on my story.

Right now the planned pairing is Naruto x Margaery

Author out.

…

…

…

…

…

"Your story suck" a weird voice said

"What who said that?! I actually used a lot of time on it!"

"I'm right here you idiot" The weird voice answered again

"Brain… Is that you?"

"Yes it's me you idiot were you even trying to make proper story, I mean look at all those grammatical errors." My brain said

"Shut up you know English isn't our first language" I yelled as I started to cry.

"Now look this is a story"

Once upon a time there existed 19 rings each granting great powers. 7 were given to Westeros one for each kingdom 9 were given to the free cities, finally 3 were given to each country in slaver bay. But they were all deceived for within the shadow another ring was forged.

"**STOP **that's not even a Naruto crossover anymore" I yelled a my silly brain.

"Hmmm. Then what about this. Naruto only trueborn son of Euron Greyjoy?" **NO**

"Hmmm. Then what about this. Naruto last ruler of Valyria?" **NO**

"Hmmm. Then what about this. Birth of Naruto in the lands of always winter?" **NO**

"Hmmm. Then what about-" **I said NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I yelled as I started to squeeze my head so hard that it exploded Oberyn Martell style.**


	2. Chapter 2

One Big Play chapter 2

AN: Wow thank you all for so much support! I never expected over 100 favorites on my first chapter.

Now let's talk about all the reviews, some were nicer than other, but you need to take a bit of both. Some were against a Naruto x Arya lemon, because of her age. Then again some wanted a Naruto x Myrcealla lemon, and she is even younger. So please I really need for people to tell me if any of that is okay. I don't want you to look on their ages, but their appearance.

Some called Naruto an OC which really broke my tiny heart. No it didn't Naruto has the exact same appearance as from shippuden, but I can't really use his idiotic personality for a fiction about politics, sex and war.

Many of you wanted him to have some kind of super power, while the power won't appear yet. As of right now its immunity to fire there is in the lead.

A question from me. Is there a lack of Naruto elements in this story? I've have made other Naruto crossovers, but I usually only add Naruto to another world.

Many was shocked about the Naruto x Catelyn that I have added to the story, but why not, I just thought it was fun, and beside that if you watch Game of Thrones s01e01 You can see tiny Rickon running around with slightly blonde color in his hair. If Cersei can have secret bastards, then why not Catelyn, just for the hell of it.

Last, but not least. Thank you all for the support, it's what keeps me motivated. :)

Name: Naruto Baratheon  
Nick name: Stormborn  
Mother: Cersei Lannister  
Father: Robert Baratheon (?)  
Age: 15  
Traits:  
Master warrior. (Is considered a genius with a weapon)  
Brave: (Not afraid of danger  
Witty: (Not always a good thing)  
Shameless: (Want to see me naked? Sure!)  
Lustful: (Happy for the opposite sex)  
Agile: (Extremely acrobatic)  
Healthy: (Eat your vegetables)  
Handsome: (Attractive for the ladies) (Not as much as his brother)

Name: Joffrey Baratheon  
Nick name: (None yet)  
Mother: Cersei Lannister  
Father: Robert Baratheon (Jamie Lannister)  
Age: 16  
Traits:  
Poor warrior: (He can swing a stick around)  
Craven: (Easily scared)  
Handsome: (Attractive for the ladies)  
Proud: (Holds his head high)  
Healthy: (Eat your vegetables)  
Cruel: (Speaks for itself)

Other traits can be added as we get further into the story. 

**Chapter 2**

**Only a family**

Everyone was standing outside, waiting for the royal family. The only thing that could be heard was all the guest riding in on their horses. Naruto and all the Starks were outside ready to welcome the royal family.

The first family member Naruto saw was his brother Joffrey, looking just as smug as the day he left. Naruto realized that Joffrey actually wasn't looking at him, but Sansa. Naruto quickly sent Robb a big smile, to which Robb sent a deadly glare back daring him to make a joke of this.

Behind his brother was his own personally guard. Sandor Clegane the hound, brother to Gregor Clegane, though compared to his brother the hound was just a puppy.

Then he saw his uncle Jamie, who was wearing his king's guard armor, just as the day he left. Naruto didn't have that much love for his uncle, mainly for the time when he was little and Jamie would ask him to leave, so he could speak with his mom, always bossing him around.

When Naruto saw the royal carriage his heart began to thump a bit faster. His mom, Myrcella and little Tommen. He wanted to see them all, but he stood still not wanting to break line before talking to the king. His dad.

Disappointment, was the clearly the strongest feeling right, the proud man who nearly extinguished the Targaryen bloodline Robert Baratheon, was a minor Wyman Manderly, at least his dad could still ride.

Naruto felt even worse when he saw, how his dad had to get help to get down from his horse. When he approached them everyone went down on to one knee. Naruto knew his dad wasn't a man for manners, and he was right when his dad quickly made a motion for them all to stand up.

"Your grace." Lord Eddard spoke, Naruto new they were great friends, but nine years is a long time, and time in the end will wash everything away… Perhaps a bit dark look on life, but true none the less.

"You got fat." His dad told Lord Eddard. Well his dad still had a bit of his old corny humor. It wasn't long before they both started to laugh. Robert gave Catelyn a hug and then said hello to all the kids before he finally got to Naruto.

"And who in the seven hells are you?" Naruto for his own sake sure did hope he was still joking.

"Dad?" Naruto asked with a worried voice.

"Oh for the seven don't look like that I'm just messing with you Nurabo"

"No dad my name is Nar-"He was caught off by his dad again. "I said I was just messing with you." His dad told him with a glance that finally gave Naruto some comfort, but Naruto also quickly realized his dad just pulled a double prank on him.

Then finally when Robert moved out of his view he saw his mom Cersei. She was just as beautiful as the day he left. Before she could greet any of the Starks Naruto had captured her in a big hug.

"It's also good to see you sweetie." Cersei said as she embraced Naruto. "Naruto sweetie could you go get Myrcella and Tommen while I greet the rest of the Starks? I'm sure we will have plenty of time catching up afterwards." Cersei asked him.

By the mere mention of his siblings Naruto hurried over the muddy ground to the carriage, when Naruto opened the door he saw both his siblings slightly flinch away. Naruto went down on one knee. "Hey Myrcella, Tommen it's me you big brother Naruto" He said with as much kindness as possible.

Of course they were a bit nervous around him, he was the sibling they never met, well Myrcella have met him, but she was too small to remember, and he wouldn't even think about what kind of image Joffrey had given them of him.

"Umm, could I have a hug?" Naruto asked not really knowing what to do, but that did seem to work as Myrcella was the first one to approach and then Tommen. Naruto embraced them both. Myrcella had mid long blonde hair that reached down her back, just as long as their mother. Tommen on the other hand had very short hair, and was perhaps a bit chubby, not much, but a bit.

"Do you two think we all can be great friends?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice, he hoped so much that they would both like him. Both of them gave him a nod and a big smile. Tommen started to hug him tighter, and Myrcella kissed his check, before she also started to embrace him.

"I'm sure that you and Bran are going to become great friends." Naruto told Tommen. "And I'm sure that Sansa will absolutely adore you." Naruto told Myrcella. Naruto hadn't felt this kind of happiness in a long time.

**Later at the party!**

"I trust that my son hasn't been too much trouble?" Cersei the queen asked Lady Stark as they sat alone by the table having a watch over the entire party. "Not at all young prince Naruto has been a perfectly mannered boy since day one, even before he came he must have been well raised." Catelyn said trying to please the queen.

"He must have caused some kind of problem?" Cersei insisted wanting to know what her son has been doing the past seven years.

"I really mean it your grace, all my kids are happy for him, my husband are happy for him, and I'm happy for him" Catelyn ended with a smile. Sansa thought that this was a good moment to interrupt, she wanted to show her best side before the queen.

Robert Baratheon had announced the engagement between Joffrey and Sansa, neither seemed to mind, but Naruto felt sorry for Sansa, she would very quickly get tired of him. Joffrey had an ability to make people dislike him.

Well not minding any of that, because right now it was party time! Naruto and Robb were currently drinking more beer than any of them had ever done before. Naruto tried to make Joffrey drink too, but damn pussy is afraid of a bit alcohol.

Naruto was drunk there was no denying that, he even felt it himself. "Not funny!" a feminine scream was heard not too far away. Arya must have been bored since she had started to shoot food after Sansa.

Naruto saw how Robb was about to rise, but Naruto gave him a pad on the shoulder, telling him that he got this one. "Time for bed." Naruto told Arya as he raised her from her seat.

"I'm not tired young Arya resisted as Naruto was lifting her under one arm and opened the door to her chambers with the other. "Sure you are, if you weren't then why would you shoot food after Jon?" Naruto asked already showing her how messed up his brain was.

"I wasn't, I was shooting after Sansa, and I'm not tired!" Naruto remained silent

"Naruto is something wrong?" Arya asked as she started to wave her hand before his eyes.

"Tell me Arya… Did you grow smaller?" Naruto had just proven that if anybody should be going to bed, it should be him.

"Just leave." Was Arya dry responds, that had to be as much bullshit as she could take for one night. "Very well, then goodnight Arya." Naruto leaned down and pecked her on the lips, much to her shock.

Arya quickly ran over towards the window spitting outside, rubbing her mouth with her sleeve, Naruto just stood calmly breathing into his own palm, it couldn't be that bad could it?

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Arya yelled at him with anger in her small brown eyes.

"Aww, is the little lady afraid of being kissed?" Naruto asked in a taunting tone. Arya looked like she was about to hit him, but Naruto grabbed her fist with his hand, he then threw her unto the bed.

Naruto was looming above her, holding both her hands with one of his above her head "Goodnight little lady." Naruto told her gently as he grabbed her jaw with his other hand and put his mouth down to hers. Naruto had expected her to start hitting or pushing him, and she did.

Naruto had to give up. "Fine then, no more kissing~" Naruto told her in a playful tone.

"Like I even wanted to that was disgusting!" Arya yelled at him as she punched in his stomach, yep she was angry.

**Knock Knock**

"Is this Arya?" A voice outside the door asked.

"No this is Patrick." Naruto was the one who answered, as he opened the door revealing Jon Snow. "Hey you are that guy who is so happy for his hair, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Jon Snow.

…

"Prince Naruto how much has you've been drinking?" Jon snow asked him with a slight bit of amusement and concern.

"Yes." Naruto answered with a brilliant smile. "Now then bastard let's go drink until there is no more beer, and when that happens we will drink all the wine!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Jon Snow in a headlock and started to walk away with him.

When they left Arya was left alone, why did Jon even come? Curious she licked her lips, a little blush spread on her checks before she jumped head first into bed, just wanting to forget it all, though she wasn't going to tell anyone. Men did stupid things when they are drunk, and Naruto was a lifelong friend, she didn't want him to get into trouble for something as stupid as a kiss.

**3am in the night.**

At this point the countless tables in the dinner hall had been emptied for guests, the few that remained were all sitting laughing by one table. Naruto, Robb, Theon and his Robert. Were all still partying, Jon Snow passed out a couple of hours ago, and he kind of lost the body.

The guests that all were still partying could be at this point considered shit faced.

Even his dad was extremely drunk, just a moment ago he tried to hold a speech, but completely slurred in his own words. Naruto saw how his dad was once again rising up. "_Here we go again"_

"Everyone! Let's drink until our heat… drink until hat… herat… Drink!" Too bad he wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, Joffrey that pussy had left for bed early, only to come back yelling that the bards music was too loud for anyone to sleep.

Dad didn't take to kindly to that.

The last thing Naruto remembered was that he raised another beer.

**Morning**

"Fuuuuuuck my head." Naruto moaned in pain as if someone was hammering upon it. Naruto looked around his own chambers, and nothing seemed to be ruined, Naruto felt a sense of pride, by not fucking anything up while drunk.

Naruto was about to stand up, but felt a weight on his chest, wait a moment. Naruto watched how the blanket was raised above him, someone was sleeping on him, and there was something else… Naruto gave a small thrust, then another. Yep he had his dick in something.

Naruto feeling like playing sneaked his hands under the blanket to feel up the person he was sleeping with. Her hair went just beyond her shoulder, she had a nice set of undeveloped breasts, with small nipples. Naruto felt even lower until he reached her ass, little tight one.

Well it couldn't be Sansa or Arya. Which was a relief Sansa had longer hair than this, and Arya breasts were nowhere as big. Naruto removed the blanket, she had beautiful dark hair. "Good morning Jeyne Poole." Naruto said with a bit of happiness in his voice.

There was a bit blood on the bed, so it had to be her first time. So he had bedded the steward's daughter, no biggie. Sure she wasn't a lowborn, but she wasn't a noble either, if anything the girl could take pride in losing her virginity to a prince.

She was completely out no reason to try and wake her up, he would have some clothes brought up for her, because he was a kind prince like that. When Naruto finally managed to rise from the bed he didn't think the floor would be slippery, as he felt down on the ground with a loud thump.

"Naruto what are you doing in my room?" When Naruto landed on the ground he saw his 2nd visitor for the night. "Robb what the hell are you doing under my bed?" Naruto returned Robb with another question.

"I don't remember what happened, but I think that from our situation that it was sick" Robb answered as they gave each other a smile.

"Hodor" Both the boys attention were drawn to the closet as a naked Hodor walked out from the closet and then proceed to leave the room naked, some maids were about to get a big shock.

Naruto have in his life now had sex with two women Catelyn Stark and Jeyne Poole, and he didn't mind any of them, he did mind whores though, the thought of countless men having fucked them, kind of discouraged Naruto from ever visiting.

**Later on**

The morning had been quite eventful. Bran and Tommen had been sparring in the training yard, so had Joffrey and Robb. Robb won easily, but then Joffrey came with all the bad excuses about not being able to use a real sword.

But both Naruto and Robb were better than this so they both just ignored him, not feeling like whipping his royal ass.

Myrcella had been sowing with Sansa and Arya, Myrcella had talked to him, about what was wrong with Arya, she was nowhere near lady like, which was a bit confusing for young Myrcella who had been taught educate by some of the finest in King's landing.

Right now Naruto was seated on a horse, his father had called for a great hunt. And it was expected for him, Robb, Theon and Joffrey all to come along. Jon snow came along for the ride as well even if he didn't have to.

When they were done they all had to show what they had gotten Naruto, had defiantly two stags and one bear. And Joffrey had gotten one rabbit.

…

Robert's face said at that moment made 101 different ways to show its disappointment, in Joffrey defense it was a rabbit.

When they returned from the hunt, and people had to help Naruto carry his prey, they were very confused at seeing the entire castle in utter panic. Bran Stark had fallen down from a watch tower.

Naruto didn't know how to react. Brandon Stark was an innocent boy he is only 7 years old, but out of all the Stark's he was properly the one Naruto spoke least with. No not true, he and Brandon were friends, he knew that, but he wasn't saddened by the news, more shocked. Perhaps the news had to sink in… Yearh that had to be it.

Why?! Why wasn't he sad all the Stark's had already cried, well not Eddard, but he wasn't allowed to cry in public. Yet no tears would spring from his eyes.

Naruto was first able to visit later the night when maester Luwin was done attending to the boy. The only ones in the room were Catelyn and Bran. Originally the plan was that Eddard, Sansa, Arya and Bran were to come along to King's landing, but now Bran had to stay.

"Catelyn, my dear it hurts my heart thinking about the pain, that not only Brandon, but also you must go through." Well it was expected of Naruto to give his condoles. Naruto hadn't felt shame for the relationship he have had with Catelyn in a long time, but no the feeling of shame was flowing back into him.

It was not the countless of sex they have had, or the countless time they nearly had been discovered by Lord Stark, while they were fucking like dogs behind another door. No the shame came when Naruto watched the down lady Stark, and he wanted to take her. Right here and now in front of her son whose life was in a close line.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto you were out hunting, there was nothing you could have done." Catelyn didn't even look at him, but on Bran the entire time. Naruto walked closer to Catelyn and leaned down towards her kissing her, Catelyn used to be so much more passionate, but she barely even used her tongue.

Naruto realized when a cause was lost and decided to quit it, just as Naruto began to leave Catelyn grabbed his crotch. "Take it out." She said in a low tone, Naruto thought she was crying. This memory will be one that will be stuck inside his mind for all time, the day he took advantage of a mother's sorrow.

When Naruto left the room he didn't feel proud, but he did feel relieved which is something he guessed.

**Chapter 2 END**

**AN: Let's get something's stretched out.**

**This chapter was mostly meant for comedy, and to start things off**

**Please if you do review tell me about what you think of the idea of an Arya lemon**

**The ending was extremely hard to write, because mainly I wanted to write a fucked up lemon, where they do it on Bran's bed, but then I might as well have said goodbye to a half of my favorites.**

**Naruto super power ability. Immunity to fire. What do you think?**

**I forgot to mention Jeyne Poole was 12**

**Are you guys okay with Naruto x Margaery**

**Do you like the views of Naruto and Joffrey in the start I plan on making it with 2 new characters for each new chapter, or until Naruto has some major changes in his traits. **

**I guess that was most of the things I wanted to say, but I know the second I post this chapter I remembered something else I wanted to ask about.**

**Please leave me lots of nice Reviews, they feed me with motivation.**

**Author out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **So I should start of by saying, that it wasn't three guys on Jeyne Poole. Robb and Hodor were just there for the humor.

A few were disappointed by the last chapter, and I'm fine with that. I admit it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I feel restricted since I want to please all my viewers, and it's a close 50/50 as for what you want with Arya.

Some were disappointed about the lack of lemons in the last chapter. I really didn't plan on adding a lemon to each chapter, if anyone is in doubt Naruto and Catelyn did do it in the room with Bran, but I thought it would be too much to put that down into a long lemon. For sparing the faint hearted.

I get the hint. People obviously don't want fire immunity as Naruto's superpower, so instead I had this awesome idea, which will be revealed after the hands tourney, but we need a hot witch. Does anyone know one?

Name: Eddard Stark  
Nick Name: Ned/The quiet wolf  
Mother: Unknown  
Father: Rickard Stark  
Spouse: Catelyn Stark  
Age: 37  
Traits:  
Skilled warrior: (Is good with a weapon)  
Serious: (Not place for much humor)  
Brave: (Not afraid of danger)  
Proud: (Holds his head high)  
Healthy: (Eat his vegetables)  
Just: (EVERYONE should be judged from the law)  
Honorable: (A loyal friend)

Name: Catelyn Stark  
Nick Name: (None yet) (Horny slut) By Naruto Baratheon  
Mother: Minisa Whent  
Father: Hoster Tully  
Spouse: Eddard Stark  
Age: 33  
Traits:  
Brave: (Not afraid of danger)  
Proud: (Holds her head high)  
Beautiful: (Attractive to the opposite sex)  
Healthy: (Eat her vegetables)  
Lustful: (Happy for the opposite sex) (Naruto only)  
Quick: (A smart woman)

**Chapter 3  
Home or the wall?**

Naruto, the hound and Joffrey all was quietly looking at Tyrion. How in the seven hells he ended up sleeping with the dogs was a mystery. "Uncle you do know the part ended quite some time ago?" Naruto asked Tyrion as he finally got up.

"Well at least you are sleeping with more beautiful bitches than you are used to." Joffrey made fun of him with his trade mark smile. "We are finally returning to King's landing today." Joffrey continued, apparently he wasn't very fond of the cold.

"Yes that's today, but before we go, you will speak with lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies, both of you." Tyrion actually commanded, addressing both boys.

"Don't worry uncle I've already given my sympathies to Lady Stark." _I've also given her something else, hehehe"_ Naruto laughed inside his head. Joffrey on the other hand is a bit more troublesome.

"What good are my sympathies? The boy means nothing to me, and besides I can't stand the wailing of women." Joffrey told them, quickly looking towards Sandor, to see if he approved, but when he looked back at his uncle he was met with a bitch slap to the face.

As Naruto watched, he almost thought it was his name day.

"I tell mother!" Joffrey almost screamed. Naruto had to hold back his laughter at how pathetic Joffrey was.

Tyrion slapped him again. _"Yes, yes, slap him more, I'm kind of turning on by this. Slap him more!" _That was currently Naruto's innocent thoughts.

"Then go on, tell your mother, but first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark, tell them how deeply sorry you are, do you understand?" Tyrion told Joffrey in a harsh tone.

"You can't d-"Joffrey was cut off by Tyrion's third slap. "Do you understand?" Joffrey didn't say anything, but left the scene before he would begin to cry.

Naruto and Tyrion both watched Joffrey leave. "Well… Tyrion are you hungry? I am." Naruto asked. He knew his mother and his other uncle Jamie had just have arrived in the dinner hall.

"I'm starving." Tyrion answered him, as the duo left for the dinner hall.

**Dinner hall**

They had barely even entered before Tyrion had started ordering food, he wasn't lying, actually Naruto was surprised, and that a man so small could eat so much.

"Hey uncle, where were you yesterday? I thought that you wanted to come with us out hunting." Naruto sounded slightly disappointed, he did look forward to spend some time with his uncle, even if they weren't best friends.

"Sorry, I was currently caught in something else." Jamie answered.

"Is Bran going to die?" His little sister Myrcella asked worried, and Naruto couldn't help, but tease her. "Aww, do you have a crush on Bran?" Naruto asked her as he gave her a hug from behind.

"W-what, no I don't, I was just worried." She said with a tiny blush. "Oh don't worry sweetie I know. Cause you have a crush on Robb." Naruto told her still in his playful tone, and this time she did start to blush.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm just teasing you." Naruto told her as he gave her a kiss on the check. "And don't worry, Luwin says that there still is a chance that the boy might live." Naruto continued.

"Wouldn't it be more merciful to put the boy out of his misery? Instead of letting him linger in such pain?" His mother asked.

"Death sounds so boring, but perhaps you are right, even if does survive, he would be a cripple, just like Willas Tyrell." Naruto answered. "Well I guess the gods must decide his fate." Tyrion cut in.

"I still can't believe you are going." Cersei said, much to Naruto's confusion, were they talking about something else now?

"Where is your sense of wonder? One of the seven wonders, just a couple of miles north from here?" Tyrion asked. Naruto did understand what he was talking about.

"Uncle are you going to take the black… I have heard that they lack men, but you." Naruto didn't want to tell his uncle that he would properly just be a waste of food up there.

"Of course not dear nephew, I simply want to see it, if I went celibate, the whores would go begging from Dorne to Winterfell, no I just want to stand on top of it and piss of the edge of the world, what about you nephew want to come along?" Tyrion offered to Naruto

"Fuck no." The answer greatly surprised everyone at the table. "I've already been there, after all I have been up here for a little more than seven years. I didn't think there could get much colder, but the wall proved something else, I'm not going back there." Naruto finished

"Naruto sweetie, you shouldn't spend so much time with your uncle. You are clearly picking up his vulgar language." Cersei said as she raised herself.

Tommen, Myrcella and Naruto all left with their mother.

**Bran's chambers**

Naruto entered the room with his mom besides him, Catelyn looked tired, before they left he would have to give her a proper farewell, he still kind of hoped that she would come to King's landing with him and leave Bran for Robb to look after, but that was the one thing he couldn't make her do.

"My queen, I'm sorry, I-"She was cut off by Cersei. "Don't worry about it I'm your guest." His mom would then tell Cat about when she lost her oldest son Steffon, to a cold. He died even before Joffrey was born, so Naruto really didn't know him.

Cersei turned around when her son wasn't leaving with her. "Naruto is something wrong?" She could understand if Naruto was saddened by Bran, after all he did see the boy grow up.

"Mom if possible I would like to say goodbye to Bran and Catelyn in private." Naruto tried to look as sad as possible, he knew his mom was clever, but he was also good at faking emotions.

"Of course sweetie, but we are leaving soon. Don't take too long time" Cersei kissed him on the forehead, trying to tell him to be brave, when Cersei left Naruto didn't spare poor Bran a glance, but instead they were turned to Lady Stark.

**EXTREME lemon warning (I don't want to put warnings in here, but I need to do it with lemons like this one. If you are a Bran fan or like Bran in any way DON'T READ THIS. If you are more the dare devil type feel free to read.**

Naruto turned around to lock the door before returning to Lady Stark's side, he took her hands in his. "Catelyn this might be the last time we ever see each other, I need you right now, just one last time, can you do that for me?" Naruto whispered the question into her ear.

Catelyn remained still, but her body didn't lie as Naruto started to kiss her neck, he felt her shiver from his touch, she had always been so easy to dominate, they had done it so many times Naruto knew, every nook and cranny of her, he had been there.

Naruto placed his lips upon hers in a slow loving kiss, the kiss would grow strong and stronger, it seemed like Catelyn was getting into it too. The room was soon after filled by the sound of kissing as they embraced each other, their tongues were circling around each other.

There was a long salvia string connecting both their tongues when they pulled away from each other in need of air. Naruto gave Catelyn a cheesy smile when she began to strip him of his shirt. "Growing impatient?" Naruto asked her as he gave her another kiss.

"We need to hurry, we don't have much time." Was Catelyn's responds, and Naruto was happy she seemed at least having sex seemed to bring her out from the hole being depressed thing.

Finally they were both naked in front of each other. Naruto gently placed Catelyn back down in her chair, Naruto then went down on his knees and parted her legs, and he blew hot air unto her folds, and enjoyed the sweet moan she gave.

Catelyn grabbed her own breasts, and tweaked her nipples, when Naruto parted her folds with his tongue. "Gods…Yes, Naruto…Feels so gooood." Naruto loved thinking that she was getting that reaction from what he was doing.

Soon after Naruto pulled back. "You are just as delicious as ever." Catelyn had expected them to switch places, but Naruto had something else in mind. Naruto with slow steps went over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Naruto, not there, please, you can sit in the chair." Naruto just sent her an amused stare. "But why I like this blanket, it feels extremely comfortable, and it also tickles a little. Come here… little Lady Slut." Naruto finished in a happy tone.

There was a great victory in Naruto eyes, as Catelyn slowly, but surely approached, before she went down on her knees Naruto cupped her checks and gave her a kiss. "Good girl." He told her happily as he petted her hair.

Catelyn grabbed the base of his cock with both her hands, she used the upper hand to begin stroking back and forth, while her lower hand remained firmly planted on the base. Catelyn began to circulate her tongue around his balls.

"That's it, arhh, you are doing great." Naruto complimented her as she began to suck on his ball sack, she would switch between each orb, having one in her mouth, while she would use a hand to play with the other, but she didn't stop there she also used her last hand stroking his entire member with an easy motion.

Unfortunately they were on limited time so Catelyn didn't give his balls as much attention as they deserved, before she started on the blowjob. Catelyn mouth was always a welcome pleasure, her mouth was wet and warm, she cared more about licking what was in her mouth than sucking on it, but Naruto really didn't mind, he could feel his entire 8½ inches of cock getting wet, as she withdraw and spitted on it.

Finally it was time for the main course, but here was only one occupied bed in the entire room, and he didn't feel like fucking her standing that only happened during quickies but this was a farewell fuck, damn straight it had to be good.

"Sorry Bran." Naruto said with a boring tone, as he went over to the other side of the bed and gently grabbed the sleeping Bran. "What in the seven hells are you doing?!" Catelyn screeched at him, Naruto could easily see the panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him." Naruto ensured her as he gently pulled Bran over to the edge of the bed. "Now see, there is also place for us." Naruto said in a tone as if he had just accomplished something big.

"You can't be serious!" Catelyn wheezed at him.

"Don't worry Cat, nothing will happened, and beside this is a special occasion, we need to be a little bit dare devils." Naruto told her as he gave her ass a hard smack. She gave a small painful yelp, just before Naruto pushed her body down unto the bed.

Naruto grabbed both her tits and gave them some eager squeezes. Naruto guided his cock towards her entrance. "Don't you want this Cat?" Naruto asked her with hurt eyes as he kissed her check.

"I do." Catelyn said in a slow whisper. Even though Naruto wanted her to scream for it, they were still on limited time, so that would have to do. "Good girl." Naruto told her once again as he pushed his cockhead in between her warm folds.

Naruto began to do her in a slow pace in the missionary style, Naruto held himself in air with one hand as he used the other to play with Catelyn tits. Cat's moans were small, but sweet to his ear. It didn't take long before the first demand came. "Faster." She moaned

And so he did, he began to thrust both faster and harder down into her, her tits bouncing back and forth. "Harder!" she yelled. And once again Naruto increased the pace, as soon as Catelyn opened her mouth to breath, Naruto captured her in a passionate kiss.

The bed had begun creaking at this point from the force Naruto used to thrust into her. "Fuck arh ha fuck yearh yeeesss." Catelyn was snapping after air, as Naruto wouldn't stop his merciless thrusting.

**THUMP**

They both got wide eyes when they saw what happened Bran had fallen down from the bed, unto the stone floor. "Narrruto Stooop!" Catelyn tried to summon her powers, but Naruto wouldn't let her if anything he started to thrust harder than before.

Naruto grabbed both her hands, that tried to push him away and brought them over her head, as he gave her another kiss, little after little the panic disappeared from Catelyn's eyes. When Naruto pulled back from the kiss he didn't expect to see Catelyn smiling at him.

Before Naruto knew it Catelyn had pulled him down to kiss again by holding her hands around Naruto's neck, her legs were also behind Naruto's hip forcing him to stay inside of her, not that he wanted to pull out.

Naruto couldn't do it much harder than this, but it would have to do as Naruto made many hard groans and Catelyn were screaming into his chest, the hole be was shaking back and forth, if Naruto could it harder than this the bed would properly break.

Naruto finally felt climax approaching. "I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled as he filled her insides, also triggering her own orgasm. Catelyn laid sweaty on the bed and couldn't believe how much cum was entering her, was it because Naruto had some kind of fetish?

When Naruto pulled out with a great pop sound, Naruto fell down on the bed beside Catelyn. "That was amazing." He said out in relieved tone. Catelyn could only give a nod to that statement, both their bodies were glancing with sweat.

Finally Catelyn saw Naruto cock still standing, though not as hard as before, it was mixed with both their juices. "Say Naruto do you need me to clean that for you?" Catelyn asked in a teasing tone.

"Shouldn't we be helping Bran back in bed, he might be seriously hurt." Naruto tried to reason a bit. Catelyn gave a small look over to the side of the bed where Bran fell down, the bed was a bit high in the air.

Naruto then felt the wonderful sensation of Catelyn's hand on his cock, slowly stroking it. "Don't you think he can wait a bit?" She asked with a playful smile. Catelyn took the head of Naruto's cock in her mouth, looking up at him as if waiting for an answer.

"Defiantly."

**EXTREME Lemon over, to those that are mad now, you have been warned, and if you think this is bad I let you know I still held back, when I started I planned on one where every time Naruto thrust into her that his balls would hit Bran in the face, so don't say I didn't spare you!**

**Outside**

When people saw Naruto walk over the muddy ground, many people began to keep quiet, just looking at him, which did make Naruto nervous, sure there was a little screaming, but they couldn't have heard. He got the answer when his father started to approach him.

"Naruto where the hell have you been?!" We should have half an hour ago, that's when Naruto caught on, sure he knew he had used quite a bit of extra time, he guessed he would have to lie himself out of this one.

"I'm sorry father, It's just I grew up with Bran, it's just very hard for me to see him like that." Naruto could see it work, many started to give him pity, something he didn't mind, you could reach incredible far just from pity alone.

Don't mistake him, he hated to lie, but there was no way that he would come out and say. "I'm sorry I was busy banging Lady Stark on Bran sick bed." That would almost be as good as committing suicide.

Naruto wouldn't mind if she got pregnant with a kid more, but he knew she had been drinking moon tea, in secret. He had Rickon even if it was in secret and that was enough for him.

"Naruto." Robb brought Naruto into a big hug. "It sure was nice having you here." Robb told him as they hugged each other. "It was nice staying here too, you are a good friend Robb, don't ever forget that." Naruto told his best friend.

Theon was a friend too, but apparently he sucked at goodbyes so he was out hunting, he did leave a note saying it was nice to have met him. It was actually quite sad to leave.

"Naruto honey." Naruto blushed a bit at what his mom had just called him in front of Robb. "Naruto would you please ride with us, Tommen, Myrcella and Sansa will be there too?" Cersei asked him.

"Sure I'm coming now." Naruto said with sad smile. Robb saw how the doors to the carriage Naruto just entered got closed, and he knew. They wouldn't see each other for a long time. Greywind began to howl sadly, so did Shaggydog and the still unnamed dire wolf that belonged to Bran.

**Inside the carriage**

It was a weird feeling Naruto experienced right now, the walls he had grown so familiar with, disappearing. "Naruto is it strange leaving?" Myrcella asked holding unto Naruto's arm. "A little bit sweetie, I have been here for so many years, and now I'm going home." Naruto gave her a small sad smile.

"Please don't be sad big brother." Myrcella said as she kissed his check. For both Sansa and Cersei this scene was so adorable.

"I'm not sad… I'm just confused." Naruto answered as he continued to look out the window, now they were officially outside from Winterfell, and a month long road trip lied ahead.

"Naruto are you sad?" This time it was Tommen who asked, he clearly been confused from Myrcella's question. Naruto gave them both a sly smile, before he scooped them both up in his lap and began to tickle them both, so they wouldn't stop laughing.

Perhaps the kids were right, perhaps he was sad to leave.

It didn't even take a day before people began to split off, Jon Snow and his uncle Tyrion where headed even further north towards the wall.

**20 days later**

The journey had been silent, no troubles for miles, the small trouble Naruto had was mainly when Myrcella would sit on his lap in the carriage, and the road would get bumpy, so he would have to press his thighs together so his boner wouldn't stick her in the ass.

Well to be honest he was horny as hell, he hadn't had anything for 20 days. He thought that he could use Jeyne Poole, since he knew she wouldn't resist, and she was and okay pretty girl, but she was surrounded by other girls all the time, trying to learn how to be a proper south girl.

At one point he did consider masturbation, but after years with the real thing, that didn't sound especially fun. He really missed Catelyn, more than ever right now.

Today they will overnight at castle Darry, which is a great surprise since, the Lord of Darry. Raymun Darry lost three brothers fighting for the Targaryen's. Well he supposed it was a good thing for a Lord to try and rebuild his connections to the crown.

Well anyway Naruto needed to get his mind of sex, so he decided to go for a swim, after all it wasn't far from here that his dad killed Rhaegar Targaryen, if Naruto could find a ruby he was sure that his dad would be proud.

So Naruto jumped in the water only in his trunks, as he followed the Trident became more and more narrow, there weren't any currents in the water either, the sun was shining down upon him, making the sea glimmer, he could feel his feet on the wet lake bottom, Naruto looked around to see beautiful trees nearly overall, and they stood on some of the greenest grass he had ever seen.

In a world were murder, rape and theft were a daily occurrence, you really had to value the small things in life, like this beautiful place, everything seemed just so perfect her, so harmonic. Naruto closed his ears and could hear the birds singing their songs.

He slowly swam further down the trident, until he saw Arya. She was play fighting with someone he didn't know, Naruto had planned on just slowly swimming past them and say hello, but Naruto knew there was trouble on the way when he saw Joffrey and Sansa enter the scene.

Naruto jumped in when he decided it had gone too far, when Arya hit Joffrey with a stick. What in the world was Arya thinking? It was honorable to defend your friend, but to hit the crown prince, for a low born? Not something that made a lot of sense for Naruto.

"Joffrey." Naruto tried to snap him out of his rage, but Joffrey just continued to swing his sword around in midair, Naruto decided to stop him by force when he nearly got hit by him. "Enough!" Naruto yelled as he with a quick movement grabbed Joffrey wrist, forcing him to let the sword go.

"Nymeria no!" Naruto could hear Sansa yell, he quickly turned around to see Nymeria sprinting towards Joffrey, when it leapt Naruto got in the way catching the dire wolf in midair, its claws did dig into his chest, but he managed to remain standing carrying the heavy dire wolf.

Nymeria growled as she looked at Joffrey. Naruto slowly put Nymeria down, but kept her close, if she should attack again. When the dire wolf calmed down Naruto released her, so she slowly walked over to Arya.

However Naruto had failed to understand how much of an idiot his brother was, as he without Naruto looking grabbed his swords and with it raised in the air he charged with the intention of slaying the dire wolf.

Nymeria only just managed to see the blade came flying towards her, before she sprang to the side and bit down upon Joffrey's wrist. Naruto refused to take responsibility for that one. That was just stupid.

Arya and Nymeria ran away into the woods, Sansa looked like she was having a small panic attack, and Joffrey, well he was crying. Great everything was once again up to him. Even though in the start Joffrey didn't want to come along Naruto forced him up on his legs, it would be a small walk to castle Darry.

**Night**

Naruto was still a bit amused about how the hole castle had casted a great fuss about the injuries him and Joffrey had gotten, but Naruto had greater matter to attend to, Arya was gone, nobody had seen her since she ran away, so right now he was out searching with the Stark search party. "Arya!" Naruto yelled hoping she would respond.

There was no sound of animals tonight the only thing you could see were the countless torches and the yells Arya!

Finally Jory Cassel arrived Arya was found, but Naruto knew there once again was trouble when he heard that Arya was taken directly before the king. "Everyone back to the castle!" Eddard yelled.

When they entered the main hall they saw a scared looking Arya standing alone. When she saw her father she immediately started to hug and apologize to him. "I'm sorry Ned, I didn't mean to frighten the girl, I just wanted to get this over with quick." His father told Lord Stark.

As both parts told their stories, which were completely different by the way, it was Naruto's turn. "Naruto you were there too what happened?" His dad asked.

It didn't take long for Naruto to answer. Both Arya and Joffrey were looking at him with hope in their eyes. "Arya is telling the truth." Naruto said with no hesitation. In the start nobody said anything. "So you are calling your brother a liar?" Robert finally asked.

"I don't wish to speak against my own brother, but it is Arya that is telling the truth." Naruto thought he could say it all without any kind of emotion, but he did get sad when he saw the disappointed look his mother gave him.

"Even if Joffrey was over exaggerated a bit, that doesn't change the fact that those wolfs are dangerous creatures, and shouldn't even live this far south, to bring them into the capital is madness." Well mother knows best he guessed

Finally Robert raised himself from the chair and let out a long tired sigh. "Just get her a damn dog. I'm sure she would get at least just as happy for it." Robert finally spoke. In other word his dad was giving the green light for killing lady.

Next morning Naruto hadn't expected Sansa's cries to be as heart breaking as they were, she had slept while her dad had killed lady and sent it's body back north. Naruto did care for Sansa, but he didn't know it would be like this, he was sad when she was sad. What a strange feeling.

**10 days later**

Finally he could see it the giant city and the red keep that was his home. King's landing.

**AN: **Why are you mad at me? I did give you the warning for the lemons.

I don't have much to say this time around, but I want to thank you all again for all the support you guys give me. Thank you all very much!

Please leave a nice review :)

Author out


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: **So someone did get mad at me for the lemon in the last chapter, and then there were those who found it amusing. I truly love people like that, finally there was the small group who said it was too mild, all my love to those people.

I still get sad when someone call Naruto OC, but I guess I manage, after all there is so many people there support me on this story, but It's impossible to give Naruto his original personality. Someone requested more stuff from the Naruto universe, don't worry, the power I will grant him will come from the Naruto universe.

If you want a lemon, or want to see something appear please pm or review it to me. I like to fulfill wishes, but for the people who want me to change the pairing to Naruto x Daenerys, not happening, personally I don't like Drogo either, but I want Daenerys story to go as canon as possible.

Naruto isn't indifferent to the Stark's, but especially for Bran and Eddard he may seem indifferent, because Robb is his best friend, he cares about Sansa and Arya, Rickon is his own kid, and Catelyn is his secret love affair. On the other hand Bran has always been a kind kid, but not one he had taken a particular interest in, and Ned. Naruto have grown used to actually finding it fun having sex with Catelyn where they have almost been discovered by Ned.

The tourney of the hand will soon be upon this story, which means almost all known characters will be in the capital, just let that one sink in.

-.- Of course will there be a Cersei lemon, but not now!

The author of this story bears a huge amount of respect towards George RR Martin, so please don't criticize the ages, since most of them will remain true to the books, and not the show. Long live our god and savior George.

You guys don't know how much all your reviews means for me, by the way I do hope you guys read these an's they are mostly very important.

Name: Myrcella Baratheon  
Nick name: None  
Mother: Cersei Lannister  
Father Robert Baratheon (Jamie Lannister)  
Age: 8  
Traits:  
Beautiful: (Attractive for the opposite sex)  
Stubborn: (Usually gets what she wants)  
Smart: (Smart little girl)  
Brave: (Is not afraid of danger)  
Honorable: (Loyal friend)  
Adorable: (She is so cute!)

Name: Tommen Baratheon  
Nick name: None  
Mother Cersei Lannister  
Father: Robert Baratheon (Jamie Lannister)  
Age 6  
Traits:  
Craven: (Easily scared)  
Chubby: (Little overweight)  
Wild: (I want to play)  
Adorable: (He is so cute!) 

**Chapter 4**

**Let's hold a tourney!**

Naruto slowly and gently stroked both of his sibling's hair, a sign for them to wake up, they had been hitting the road very early this last month, in hope of getting back to the capital as soon as possible, so it wasn't unusually for Tommen and Myrcella to fall asleep on his chest.

Their eyes began to flutter open. "Hello sweeties, we are finally home." Naruto told them with a big smile. Both kids hurried up to look out the window. They both seemed relieved of finally being home. Sansa was also looking outside, she seemed to be admiring the city.

"Sansa are you enjoying the city?" Naruto asked. Ever since Sansa heard how Naruto defended the wolves, she seemed to have been admiring him a bit more, Naruto did like the admiration. There had also been that funny episode where Naruto tried to speak to her, but she wouldn't stop blushing, apparently Jeyne had been telling her tales.

Naruto tough had been scolded a bit by his mom, who clearly wasn't happy about what Naruto had said to his dad about the wolves. Naruto realized that his mom was right, family comes first we need to protect each other, before any other, his mom was so smart.

When the carriage finally stopped, Naruto stepped outside holding Sansa's hand. Originally he wanted to show her around the castle, but Naruto's attention was quickly pulled somewhere else, apparently Eddard was going to have a meeting with the small council, and Naruto wanted to see who was on it.

"Sansa I'm so sorry, but I really should go to that meeting, a prince should know of what's going on the realm right?" Naruto apologized to Sansa, who also looked a bit sadden by the news. Naruto couldn't just leave her standing there, so he quickly ran back into the carriage. Only seconds after two small children ran out of it with fire in their eyes. "Don't worry Sansa we are going to show you all around the castle, we are going to play games and we are going to become best friends." Both Myrcella and Tommen spoke as they each grabbed one of her hands and dragged her away.

Pycelle had been the one that had called the early meeting, as Naruto and Eddard walked down the long halls a certain pride felt Naruto when the gold cloaks would bow, he knew they were bowing for him and not Eddard, finally he was home.

When the doors opened to the small council, Naruto though was a bit disappointed, it was just the same old council, the only difference was that one uncle had left and another had joined. His uncle Stannis master of ships had left King's landing after gotten into an argument about the brothels.

On the other hand his Uncle Renly had joined the council as master of laws, Renly was only 24 making him only nine years older than Naruto and one of the youngest small council members of all time.

"My prince. Lord Eddard. We are all truly honored by having you with us here on the small council." Lord Varys spoke, or just Varys, he wasn't really a Lord, he didn't rule his own caste it was more of façade, a show of respect towards a council member.

"Lord Baelish." Naruto spoke. "It's good to see you again." Again Naruto had trouble remembering the small council before he left for Winterfell, but he did remember him and Petyr Baelish being good friends.

"You honor me your prince." Petyr Baelish also known as little finger spoke, before turning his attention towards Eddard." Lord Eddard I had hoped to meet you for some time, without doubt Catelyn must have mentioned me?" Little finger asked.

"No she hasn't, I'm afraid." Lord Stark replied with a little smirk, while the two were nearly openly discussing their love for Catelyn, Naruto could only sit ne the side line while finding the whole situation amusing. Catelyn was his.

Naruto then gave his uncle Renly a hug and grand maester Pycelle a hand shake, then they could finally begin with this meeting.

"So what are we here for? What was so important that it had to be rushed like this?" Naruto asked, he wasn't mad, just a bit tired from the long road.

"Apologizes nephew, I did ask for this meeting to take place tomorrow, but Pycelle insisted." Renly answered. Naruto accepted the answer. Though even if he was his uncle he didn't want him to call him nephew in front of the other council members.

"My prince, since your brother prince Joffrey is engaged to Sansa Stark, which will make you the most desired man in Westeros, right now." Naruto knew where this was going, but before the argument could go any further Naruto raised his hand. "I will marry when my father orders me to." Naruto told them, not leaving place for a discussion.

Because to be honest he was a bit afraid of marriage, all the noble marriages in Westeros would be arranged, so what if he was given a woman who would never love him, what if she was going to bear the child of someone else, but pass it off as his. Of course he and Catelyn had done that, but it was funnier when it wasn't him who was the target, well beside that he had always heard he would marry a beautiful noble child bride. Or at least that was what mom always would tell him.

"Well anyway take a look at this nephew" Renly said as he handed him a piece of paper, when Naruto unfolded it showed a drawn picture of a woman. Long brown hair, brown eyes and flawless skin, a picture of Margaery Tyrell.

"I admit she is a beautiful woman, but I repeat I will marry once my dad commands me to, until then I think I try to experience a bit more pleasure before I'm bound by marriage." Naruto spoke knowing they could relate neither Lord Baelish nor his uncle Renly was married.

"Of course and we respect your decision my prince" Varys spoke. "Then perhaps we can move unto other matters? The hands tourney." Varys continued.

"Oh right. How forgetful of me must be the old age." Pycelle spoke as he handed Eddard a small scroll. "It seems that my brother the king wants to host a tourney in Lord Starks honor." Renly spoke.

"How much?" Lord Baelish asked, since he was the master of coins, he had to know since he was the one responsible for the money being there.

"40.000 gold dragons for the winner of the joust, 20.000 gold dragons for the winner of the melee, and 20.000 gold dragons for the winning archer." Eddard spoke followed by a long sigh, he clearly wasn't honored by the whole tourney thing.

"Well I will have to speak with the Lannister's we already owe Lord Tywin them 3.000.000 gold dragons, what is another 80.000?" Lord Baelish asked much to Naruto's and Lord Eddard shock. Eddard was shocked because the crown was 3 million in debt to the Lannister's. Naruto was shocked because he knew his grandfather was rich, but to be able to loan out 3 million… damn.

"You are telling me the crown is 6 million in debt?" Lord Stark asked not believing what he was hearing. "I'm telling you the crown is 6 million in debt, his grace is fond of spending money, not how to make them." Lord Baelish answered.

Ned, was looking down unto the table with a sad eyes, there sure was a lot of work to start on. "I see, if that was all then this meeting is over." Eddard announced, and everyone stood up.

Now Naruto was walking alone, after the long meeting Naruto was headed up towards his room, he wondered if anything had changed, had anyone even bothered to clean it. Well just beyond these doors laid the answer.

When he pushed the doors to his room open, a big smile could be seen on Naruto's face almost everything was as the day he left, but cleaner and perhaps more organized, but he didn't hope that wildfire had just been standing there for the last seven years. That could be dangerous.

**Cersei's room**

Cersei sat on a chair her oldest son Joffrey sat across her, as she was tending to his wound that the dire wolf had given him. "Aw." Joffrey whimpered. "Please honey the wound is nearly healed." Cersei assured him as she continued cleaning the wound.

"It's ugly." Joffrey said as he looked at his wound in disgust. "All kings should have scars, and you should be brave you killed the beast." Cersei assured him. No I didn't both the Stark girls and Naruto saw it." Joffrey said as he looked down.

**Knock Knock**

Cersei had called for her son Naruto, so he could apologize to his older brother.

When Naruto entered the room Joffrey's eyes were already looking at him with hate, while Naruto just kept his head down. "Naruto, don't you have anything to tell Joffrey?" His mom questioned.

"I do, I'm very sorry for lying at castle Darry brother. I was just so jealous that it is you that have to marry Sansa Stark, because I have always felt love for her." Naruto said just as his mom had instructed him to, with a bowed head.

Before Joffrey hadn't been all that happy for marrying Sansa Stark, but Joffrey always liked tormenting others, so if Naruto felt love for her then he would much rather have her, Joffrey loved taking things from others.

"I guess I can understand you brother, Sansa Stark is a beautiful woman, but rest assured I will treat her much better than you ever will be capable of." Joffrey told Naruto as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto hated this, but he had too, his mom was right their father could die of a heart attack any second, and he didn't want the king as an enemy at that time. "That brings me great relief brother." Naruto told him as he offered a small fake smile.

"Just make sure you never lie again." Joffrey told him as he made a wave motion with his hand meaning he could leave now. Naruto gave his brother and mother a last bow, before leaving. How he hated that.

**3 Weeks later**

Naruto was still sitting on the small council, he had been given the title master of ships, but since there wasn't any lack of ships in King's landing, it was basically a job, where he didn't have to do anything.

Before the council stood Jason Slynt commander of the gold cloaks in King's landing. "Forgive me, but it is the hand's tournament that is causing all of this ruckus." Jason Slynt said, but Lord Stark was quickly to correct him. "The king's tournament, just because it bears my title it does not make it mine." Naruto really didn't know why Lord Eddard hated the idea of a tournament so much.

People were building up in King's landing, more and more people coming to everyday. Even the Tyrell's and Martell's had been invited a tourney for every knight or every hedge knight in all the seven kingdoms.

Naruto was excited tonight there would be a huge feast, the halls would be filled with hundreds different people, and tomorrow the archer tournament would begin, the next day the melee, and then finally the joust. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't a knight so he couldn't take part of the joust, and he didn't care for the archery, but of course was he going to sneak into the melee, even though around 30 out of 100 people died there every time, and those that didn't die usually got some big wounds.

As of right now, Jason Slynt was here because all the gold cloaks had problem upholding the law, with this many people. Lucky for Jason Lord Stark was as kind to offer him 20 of his own household guards, while the tourney was going on.

And an additional 50 men that Lord Baelish had to pay for, Naruto did think the Lord Stark was a bit harsh towards little finger there, the master of coin was already the most occupied man on the council, since he was still working on getting the coins gathered for the prices.

Finally Ned dismissed the council, every Lord went his own way, and Naruto had expected that he could finally play a bit with Myrcella and Tommen, but before he got over there he stopped in his tracks.

His uncle Jamie and Jory Cassel Lord Stark's guard's captain stood outside his dad room. Jory was asking, if his uncle could deliver it to this dad. Naruto could also hear why he didn't just enter the room, the room was filled with shouting from whores and his dad.

Naruto really couldn't take it. "I'm sorry Jory, but could you give me the paper?" Naruto asked. "Of course my prince if you could deliver it when-"Jory was cut off and shocked when Naruto just opened the door and entered.

Jamie also stood in shock, it didn't even take five seconds before you could hear feminine screams and Robert yelling. The doors opened and six whores came running out, but there still where a lot of yelling coming from the room, finally the door opened a second time. Both Jamie and Jory could see the red mark on Naruto check and the little trail of blood, Robert had hit him.

The rest of the day Naruto would be comforted by his mother, and countless of maids that tried to hide the red mark with makeup. He had to look perfect tonight, there would be plenty of Lords hands that need a shake and plenty of Ladies hands that he needed a kiss.

Tonight would be the first feast. The next would be the night the tournament ended.

**Night**

Everyone had arrived. The first man Naruto had greeted was Mace Tyrell, Lord of the Reach and Warden of the south, he was a fat man, with short brown hair, and a funny looking beard, but Naruto would never laugh at a fat man again, not since he met Wyman Manderly, the fattest man in Westeros.

Naruto though couldn't believe it when he saw Lady Tyrell, she had the biggest breasts he had ever seen, Naruto tried to keep calm despite how much he wanted to put his head in between those, they were even bigger than his moms and Catelyn combined. Mace clearly didn't marry her for her brain, she was a tall woman with long silver hair, she had to be around 15 years younger than her husband, and Naruto was already eyeing her, if she got drunk, he wouldn't mind showing her more private places of the castle.

Then he met the heir to the Reach. A cripple just like Bran, Willas had lost the feeling in both his legs after the viper of Dorne had knocked him off his horse in another tourney, unfortunately the horse had afterwards landed on Willas and crushed both his legs.

Then there was Garlan the gallant, a title given to him by his older brother Willas. Garlan is a skilled swordsman, just like Naruto, but Garlan has no interest in gaining any honor, while he wasn't as handsome as his little brother, Garlan is clearly the strongest of all the Tyrell's.

Leonette Fossoway. Or Leonette Tyrell was a beautiful woman and wife of Garlan, she had bright blue eyes, like his own, and long blonde hair like his mom, she too was a beautiful woman, Naruto did think it was a little weird how the second son was married, but not the oldest.

Ser Loras. Or perhaps better known as the knight of flowers had shoulder long brown curly hair, he was a handsome man, but like his brother Garlan he is also a capable warrior. Though there lately have been rumors about Ser. Loras playing for the other team.

Margaery was the last Tyrell. Margaery has thick, softly curling brown hair, large brown eyes, unblemished skin and a slender yet shapely figure. To put it bluntly she was extremely beautiful, Naruto would have to bid her up to a dance later.

Then there were the Martell's. There was a bit tension between the Tyrell's and the Martell's, so everyone was a bit tense.

Though Lord Martell didn't even show, which was totally understandable apparently he was very sick, and not capable of leaving his home, but his daughter Arianne, his wife Mellario and his youngest son Trystane was there.

Arianne had also brought four of her cousins with her, but they weren't welcome her in the main hall since they were bastards of her uncle Oberyn Martell. She brought. Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand, Tyene Sand and finally Sarella Sand.

Mellario is an exotic woman from Norvos, who actually still lived there even though she is Married to Lord Doran, she had a fallout with her husband after Doran sent their son Quentyn to be fostered by the Yronwood's, much like he was fostered by the Stark's. She was a beautiful woman with a many freckles on her face, her long black hair hang loose, and she had a slender body.

Arianne, she was… Something out of this world, Arianne is buxom and beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She has full lips and round ripe breasts. Yet another woman Naruto wouldn't mind marrying, but it was a bit weird that she was 21, but still unmarried, well no matter what he would also have to bid her to a dance tonight, he would love to learn more about her.

Trystane Martell is the youngest child of Lord Martell, there wasn't anything special about him, he was 10 years old, had short black hair and olive colored skin like his older sister.

There were many other families as well, but a bit to his disappointment, Lady Arryn, Lord Hoster or his grandfather Tywin weren't here, there were smaller lords from their lands, but still Naruto would have liked meeting Lady Arryn, Catelyn sister.

"This will most certainly become a very entertaining night." Naruto spoke to himself as he lifted the first glass of wine up to his lips.

**Chapter 4 END**

**AN: **I wanted to make this longer, but it felt natural to end it there, I don't really have anything to say, except that of course some events will be skipped, I want to mainly focus on Naruto in this story. Last thing please don't when I suggest a lemon say it's disgusting a no will suffice.

Now then, there are a lot of hot girls in King's landing right now, what should he do? Hmmm. O many options, so many wishes.

Now then last thing, I will let you all know that reviews are what keeps me alive, the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will get published!

Just so you won't get shocked, I may or may not be cruel towards Naruto in the melee, it's rough business.

Author Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **So I just got a lot of feedback. One or two was angry that Naruto apologized to Joffrey, but this Is not a story where Joffrey is king and Naruto can walk up to him slap him in the head, and then get away from it without a punishment.

And as sp90TANGo pointed out I made a super embarrassing error in the last chapter, I can't even read his review without flinching.

As for right now I have decided, that there will not be put restraint on the lemon, but some of them may get a warning, if they are too extreme, underage or incest. I will make sure that if you don't wish to read any of that it will be easy to skip.

To those that keep on pushing with a Cersei lemon, there will be one, but not yet. If you want one so badly go read the prince that was promised chapter 4.

**Chapter 5**

**Never Yield**

The rains of Castamere, a great song, it showed his grandfather's strength, but while it was a great slow song, it could easily become boring when you had to listen to 20 different versions of it. Every bard had a different version of the song. Perhaps they didn't even know any other song.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?" Naruto asked as he extended his hands towards Lady Tyrell. "My prince while I'm honored, you really should dance with my daughter instead of an old woman like me." Lady Tyrell kindly declined.

"My lady, I plan on dancing through the entire night, of course would I dance with your daughter, but I would be extremely grateful if you would honor with just one dance." Naruto pushed her. Lady Tyrell quickly looked towards her husband.

"Well go on, you shouldn't turn the prince down, and beside you deserve to dance, since I don't plan to." Mace Tyrell said, and true enough, he was properly not a dreamily dancing party. He looked like a man with absolute no stamina.

"Well I suppose that one dance won't hurt." She said with a smile, as she took Naruto's inviting hand. Before they reached the dance floor Naruto quickly scanned the room for his family. His dad was sleeping with his head planted on a table. His mom was speaking to some small crown lander lords. And all his siblings had left, Joffrey was a big party pooper, and it was Myrcella's and Tommen's bedtime.

Naruto entangled their left hands together and rested his right hand on her hip, and she rested her right hand on his shoulder, the entire room had been dancing the same waltz over and over again, but if anything it made it more romantic.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but would it be okay to call you Lady Alerie?" Naruto asked finding it easier than Lady Tyrell. "Of course my prince, nothing would make me happier." Lady Alerie smiled as the dance began.

"Well then Lady Alerie, may I tell you that you look absolute fantastic tonight." Naruto complimented her. "Oh, my prince I hope you are not flirting with me, after all I'm a married woman, but I'm sure my daughter would appreciate so fine words." Alerie told him, and Naruto wasn't so surprised of course was she going to talk about her daughter, he was the most powerful unmarried man in Westeros.

"Of course Lady Alerie, but when I look at you I can clearly see where your daughter has gained her amazing looks." Naruto continued to sweet talk her, as he pushed his body closer together with hers.

"Hehe. You are exactly the kind of man that Margaery would love." She responded. "Oh so Margaery has already experienced love before?" Naruto question.

"W-what of course not, I can guarantee you that she is still pure." Alerie looked like she was about to have a small panic attack from the slip she made.

"Well it is my dad that decides who I am to marry, but perhaps I could be persuaded to talk to my father about her?" Naruto mused as he gave her as his hand on her hip, begin to go a bit lower.

"If you would do that it would please very much, but something tells me that you won't do that for free, so what do I have to do?" Alerie questioned. Naruto made sure to time it perfectly the moment his back was turned towards Mace Tyrell, he gave her ass a quick squeeze, when they turned so Mace could see his wives back his hand would be back on her hip.

"Oh you don't have to do much, you only have to find my room, and there we can discuss the details." Naruto told her with a sly little smile, when the dance ended Naruto took a hold of her hand and gave it a kiss. "You know where to find me, if you are interested." Naruto told her as he left the room.

Alerie looked towards her husband, he was a good man, their sex life was a bit boring, but she had never been unfaithful though, but if she could help her daughter with marrying a prince, wouldn't that justify it?

"Darling will you excuse me while I go visit the loo?" Alerie questioned Mace who was busy eating. "Of course not just don't take too long time." Mace told her as he went back to eating. "I will try not to." She mused as she left the ball room.

Naruto had been busy, he had stripped so he was only wearing some loosely clothes, he had started the fireplace with a bit of wildfire, so the flames burnt a beautiful green color.

It had only been minutes, but it felt like eternity for Naruto until there finally was knock on the door. "Enter." He said. He was clearly excited this was a new beautiful woman, who he would make his.

Alerie really was a beautiful woman, and it only got so much more obvious when he could see her in the beautiful green light that shined around the room. She gave a small bow. "My prince what will you have me do?" She questioned. "Please just call me Naruto. You might as well grow used to it." Naruto told her with a small smile as he kissed her check.

"As for right now, please follow me." Naruto said to her as he grabbed her hand and slowly began to drag her towards his bed, god how he loved noble woman.

When they got to the bed Alerie sat down on the edge of the bed, Naruto's hands working on her long light green dress, while he took long sniffs of her hair, she even smelled like roses, Naruto finally got her out of her dress leaving her in her green bra and panties.

Naruto could not help, but stare she had wonderful smooth skin and huge breast that Naruto barely could take his eyes off. "Now then if my Lady would be as kind to help me now." Naruto said indicating that she should help him remove his clothes.

Just before Alerie was about to help him with his shirt Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips. And Naruto could see her small blush, when she was about to take off his pants Naruto refused her.

"No… You are not allowed to look while you do it." Naruto told her as he grabbed her head and forced her into a kiss, while she had to use her hands getting his pants off, Naruto had unfortunately expected to much from her since, the kiss wasn't as passionate as he would have liked, and she failed to get his pants off.

"I'm sorry my prince I'm not very good at this." She said embarrassed while she looked down into the ground. Naruto gave her another peck on the lips. "Don't worry I will teach you." He assured her.

"First you need to move your lips more, and don't be afraid to let your tongue out a bit." He told her as he gave her another kiss, a much better and wetter kiss, while he also removed his own pants and shorts.

When Naruto pulled away a long salvia string were connecting their lips. Alerie looked with widened eyes when she finally got to see Naruto's manhood. "Big." She mused, Naruto felt a big grin on his face, and he was still growing.

"What's wrong Alerie?" Naruto asked letting out the Lady part, just to see if she would notice. "I'm sorry Naruto I just didn't expect it to be like that. Naruto gave her a big smile before he reached around her and uncooked her bra. "And I didn't expect tits like these to exist in Westeros." Naruto complimented her as he gave her left breast a rough squeeze.

Alerie blushed quite a bit when Naruto lifted her up in his arms and placing her head on a pillow, though she seemed quite confused when Naruto began to go down on her. "Umm Naruto what are you doing?" She asked when his mouth was only a few inches from her womanhood.

"Foreplay?" Naruto asked her with confused look. "You have tried this before haven't you?" Naruto asked her, but she shacked her head, telling him no, wow this was going to be fun.

"Please relax Alerie." Naruto told her as he spread her folds, slowly licking her insides, the effect was instant. "Ah, Naruto… it feels a bit weird." She said in a lowly tone and Naruto decided to push his tongue deeper into her. She tasted sweet, not like something he had ever tasted before, but this was exactly why woman was so wonderful, they are all so different.

"By the seven…dammn, soo good." She moaned out. When Naruto pulled back her eyes snapped open. "W-why are you stopping." She questioned, Naruto pushed her back down, he then guided her hands to her own breasts. "You should work too." He told her as he made her begin to play with her own tits.

Naruto the pushed two fingers into her, as he began to lick her clit. "Yes! Fuck urg thereeeeee." Alerie screamed as Naruto began to push harder into with his two fingers, when Naruto carefully bit down on her clit she let out a small scream, as she began to squirt. Naruto opened his mouth right before her pussy, accepting as much of it as he could.

"Alerie you taste amazing." Naruto told her with a big smile, but Alerie held her hands up in front of her head in embarrassment. "Alerie it's your turn now." Naruto told her before he bent down taking one of her big nipples in his mouth.

Alerie removed her hands from her eyes and looked how Naruto sucked on her big breasts. She brought a hand up on top of his head slowly stroking his spiky blonde hair. "It feels so good Naruto" She whispered in a low tone.

Alerie grabbed his semi erect member with her soft hand. Naruto pulled back from her nipple and looked her in the eyes. "You really are an amazing woman Alerie." Naruto told her as he gave her a tender kiss. He then put himself down on the bed giving her easier access to his crotch.

She gave it small careful strokes, Naruto had placed both his hands underneath his head so he easier could see what Alerie was doing. Finally she extended her tongue from her kips and let it flatten on his cockhead.

Naruto would give small groans for every lick. Naruto didn't even have to ask for it before Alerie took the head into her wet mouth. As time went on Alerie seemed to get more and more into it, she had placed both her hands on his thighs, while she bobbed her head up and down.

When Naruto got impatient he decided to stop her, he laid her back on her back, his erection throbbing wet at her entrance. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked her. At first she looked very vulnerable, but then it seems like she remembered why she did all this. "Only if you keep your promise, about talking to your father about marrying my daughter." She told him with sharpened eyes.

"Fine, fine." Naruto said as he began to enter her, she felt a lot like Catelyn, but suddenly Naruto stopped, he had only pushed around four inches into her, not even half. Naruto thought of what was wrong before it hit him, she had never been explored beyond this point.

She had already started to moan, she must have he had pushed everything inside her. "Sorry Alerie, but I'm not even half way inside of you yet." She looked shocked when he told her, but she started to moan when Naruto forced more of his cock into her unexplored areas.

Alerie couldn't believe this, she had never been this full before, she was absolutely filled to the brim. When Naruto began to make small gentle thrust she opened her mouth gasping for air, she had never tried something like this before.

"By the seven! You are so big!" Alerie yelled. And Naruto only began to thrust harder, so her big breast would bounce back and forth. Naruto captured one of her big nipples with his mouth and gently bit down on it, causing her to thrash around in the bed.

When Naruto pulled out of her, he roughly grabbed her and turned her around so she was on all four. She didn't really mind she was way more focused on the pure ecstasy the prince was giving her, as he pounded into her with big slaps.

"Naruto I'm going to cum!" She yelled, when Naruto had grabbed one of her tits from behind. Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrows, she was Cumming again, already? Well perhaps it was on time they wrapped this up.

Geez it was his bed, he would really need some maids to clean those sheets, they were completely wet with Alerie's juices. When she finished with her orgasm Naruto pushed right back into her, giving her no chance to recover. Naruto grabbed her hips and hurried up, his hips nearly a blur when they crashed with Alerie's ass.

Finally Naruto slowed down into smaller and harder thrusts. "Fuck yeah!" He yelled as he released all his cum, filling her up. Naruto leaned forward so his head was leaning on her back as he continued to shoot into her.

Alerie gave a long moan as Naruto slowly pulled out of her, it gave a small pop sound when it was fully out. "Thank you I really needed that." Naruto said with a big smile as he laid himself down beside Alerie.

"Alerie was gasping after air, but still managed to reply. "Well… I admit… That was… really good." She said in between gasps. "Oh and don't worry I speak to my father about your daughter." Naruto reassured her, he did think it was a bit funny though, the mother was giving him her body, but then he had to screw her daughter later, nice promise.

"Thank you… And if you should by any chance get bored before marrying her, then perhaps I could be of assistance?" Alerie asked, Naruto didn't want to say anything sure he was going to mention her to his father, but there was no guarantee, so instead Naruto gave her a big smile as he straddled her stomach and began to blow hot air onto one of her nipples. "It would be an honor my Lady."

Shortly after Naruto and Lady Alerie would return to the ball room, nothing had really changed since they left, only a few people had left the part. Naruto escorted Alerie back to her husband. "Lord Tyrell I must say you have an exceptional wife." Naruto told him as he gave Lady Tyrell's hand a last kiss before leaving.

"Haha, he seemed happy what exactly have you two been talking about?" He asked amused. "We just talked a bit about how good a wife our daughter would make, nothing much beside that." Mace eyes opened in shock. "R-really, that's fantastic." He said as he gave his wife a kiss. "Though you really ought to eat food with less salt." He told her when he tasted her lips.

Naruto walked amusedly around the dancing floor, shifting from partner to partner, he had great conversations with many women, however he finally saw the woman that he really wanted now that he already had taken Lady Tyrell. "Excuse me Lady Martell, may I have this dance?"

**Morning**

Last night had been a very mild party, everyone wanted to look their best when the archery tournament. Right now Naruto was riding with his entire family towards the field the completion would take place.

Both Naruto and his father however was really bored with archery, It would always be some Summer islander who would win, but it was always just men who would shoot at a boring target, until one of them missed and got kicked out.

Naruto took his seat between his mother and sister, and then his dad would finally announce the start of the archery. "Just begin already!" Even though some people were still finding their seats. Well his dad was very impatient.

The contest hadn't gone on for very long before Naruto got bored and decided to leave, perhaps he would find someone more pleasurable to talk to, and it didn't take long. "Hello Sansa and Arya, what are you thinking of the contest so far?" Naruto asked them with a warm smile.

Sansa looked like she was about to responds, but Arya beat her to it. "It's boring." She answered plainly out. "Arya!" Sansa yelled at her, this tournament was in honor for their father after all. "Don't worry Sansa, I think it's boring too, so will you two be here tomorrow during the melee?" Naruto asked them.

"No, father won't let us." Sansa answered, Naruto could understand why, the melee was not something for ladies or children, since there always was a guarantee for blood and death, even if the people who entered used tourney swords, they could still kill.

Though Naruto saw Arya's small smirk, when the melee's was mentioned. "I understand I'm not a happy for the unnecessary bloodshed either." Naruto told them, well I was kind of true he won't be watching it, and he would try to avoid killing, if possible.

"Can you tell me where your father is?" Naruto asked. "Um Naruto our father doesn't want to attend to the tournament." Sansa told him, and Naruto did think it was a bit disrespectful to not show up to his own tournament, that his grandfather Tywin sponsored by the way.

"Understood, then I better be on my way, oh and by the way Sansa don't believe everything Lord Baelish tells you." Naruto told her, he had seen Petyr been whispering in her ear from where he had been sitting. "There are only two reasons why I like him Sansa, one I find him amusing, two I like the way he dresses and three he a dangerous man cross." Naruto told her.

"Umm Naruto, that was three reasons." Sansa told him. "Well Sansa you know what people say, there are three different people in this world, those who is good at math, and those who aren't." Naruto told her as he quickly ruffled Arya's hair and left.

"Wow that was the worst joke ever." Arya said, and Sansa could only give her a small nod finally agreeing with her sister.

As Naruto continued to look around, he quickly found somewhere to spend his time. "Hello Lady Martell, Lady Arianne, I hope everything is as you like them." Naruto saw Lady Martell spot a small blush, Naruto had bedded two ladies last night her and Lady Tyrell.

"Prince Naruto, it's an honor, thank you for the wonderful dance last night." Arianne spoke with her honey sweet voice. "Not at all Lady Arianne the honor was all mine, and these beautiful ladies must be your cousins, am I right?" Naruto asked when he saw the four women sitting on her right.

"Well aren't that are promotion! Did you hear that girls we went straight from bastards to beautiful ladies." The one sitting closest to Arianne laughed, the other girls joined in on her laughing and Naruto wasn't sure if he was supposed to be embarrassed.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto asked turning to Arianne and her mother. "No, don't worry my prince it's just been a long time since anyone tried to flirt with us." Naruto guessed that she was Obara the oldest of the infamous sand snakes.

"What makes you think I'm flirting? I'm just complimenting a beautiful lady." Naruto said and the girls began to laugh again. "I think they would prefer if you just call them bastards." Arianne told him, which did confuse him, Jon Snow would always get mad when he was called a bastard.

"Well… Alright then, perhaps I should just leave. "Oh please don't we didn't mean to insult you." Lady Martell said as she made space between her and her daughter, Naruto then sat down and gave Lady Martell's ass a small squeeze. "By the way will any of you be here tomorrow for the melee?" Naruto asked them.

"Me and my cousins will be here, though my mom is not too happy for the bloodshed, if we are lucky someone will finally kill Gregor Clegane." Naruto was about to choke. "W-what is he in the melee?" Naruto asked slightly unnerved. "Of course, he usually wins in these things." Arianne told him. "I see."

As the day went on Naruto talked more with the two Martell's and the four bastards also seemed to warm up to him, he even caught Tyene in checking him out. The winner of the Archery was some Summer Islander, whose name he couldn't even pronounce.

When night finally began the spread it's darkness in the sky, Naruto for the first time began to feel butterfly in the stomach. He wouldn't say he was scared to fight tomorrow, but he would admit he was nervous, and if the mountain was in.

Even though Naruto wasn't very religious he still gave the seven a prayer tonight.

**Morning**

Naruto stood beside countless other knights, all wearing their own unique armors, some of them wore the color of their houses, others just wanted to look cool. Naruto himself thought for a moment to dress up as Rhaegar Targaryen, but his dad would properly have the guards attack him before the melee would even begin.

So instead he took the looks of another mystery knight. The knight of the laughing tree. Apparently it was a knight who had showed up out nowhere in Harrenhal once, and defeated three knights, when people got curious about his identity he disappeared.

He was one of the smaller knights there, but that suited him even better, the knight at Harrenhal had also been described as one of small build, Naruto could feel many people staring at him, some properly thinking that he will make an easy target.

They all stood in front of an Iron Gate waiting for it to open so they all could take place. "Start the damn thing before I piss myself!" Naruto could hear his dad yell, his dad and mom, would be the only one present from his own family. And they were seated right above them.

**WUUUUURRRRRRRMMMMMMM**

Every knight could hear the horn bellowing outside, and the ports finally opened up for them all. There were a total four different entrances, and from the right Naruto could see the huge man Gregor Clegane enter. Beside him Naruto couldn't currently see anyone else of great renown.

Naruto quickly scouted the stands for anyone he knew. There were Arianne and her four cousins, there were no Starks, and the only two Tyrell's that had showed was Mace and his second son Garlan. Finally Naruto took a quick look towards his parents. Naruto could see himself standing up there, it would be so much different being safe, but no he was down on the ground and had to fight.

Though if the worst thing happened, he should be able to take off his helmet and his parents would properly stop the event.

There were two different prices at stake the first and the best price were of course the 20.000 gold dragons, but the winner would also be granted knighthood, which actually was the main reason Naruto was here.

Then the horn bellowed once again starting the match. Naruto eyes widened in shock, at how fast the entire battle ground changed, people running around swinging their weapons at each other, yelling their own unique battle cry.

When the first one came towards Naruto, he lifted his shield guiding the sword away from him, Naruto then used the sword shaft to hit the backside of his helmet sending him into the dust, when he was about to stand up Naruto delivered a quick kick right in the side of the helmet knocking the first opponent unconscious .

Then the next one came and Naruto simply blocked his sword with his own and then quickly hit him square in the face with his shied, sending him to the ground, and the third was even easier, before Naruto knew it a lot of attention was on him, his quick knockouts was creating quite the whispering.

As Naruto got warmed up, it only became easier, what the fuck was he so worried about? These were only a bunch of amateurs, trying to become famous. He didn't even have to worry about killing anyone. They just fell one after another.

Though when the numbers began to dwindle, and most common folk trying to gain fame was knocked out, there still where some knights that knew what they were doing. Naruto though still wasn't concerned even if they could parry a couple of his hits.

When Naruto head bumped, the last knight in front of him Naruto quickly looked around for other people only to realize it was only him and the mountain back. _"Well fuck." _Naruto thought to himself before he lifted his sword and shield, preparing to fight him.

Naruto could hear the people in the stands whispering and betting, most properly against him. Gregor approached with quick steps and Naruto, he had to be nearly twice as big as him. When Gregor lifted his sword Naruto lifted his shield to block it.

There were a loud bang as Naruto was thrown to the side, his shied destroyed. _"New plan, dodge." _Naruto took out his dagger from his waist and held it in his right hand, while he held his sword with his left hand.

The next time Gregor approached and slashed at him, Naruto dodged underneath the blow and quickly slashed at him, but his sword didn't even come close at breaking his armor. When Gregor grabbed out after him Naruto quickly jumped back, if he was caught he was dead.

This was ridiculous Gregor was famous for wearing three layers of armor, if he had to do any damage he would, need to find a very small place in the armor he could thrust his weapon into. He didn't care if he killed Gregor the man was a child murder, and raper.

Naruto would then be the one to charge, Naruto was fast and acrobatic and he was defiantly going to take advantage of that. As he charged Gregor raise his sword into the air, Naruto timed it perfectly, the moment Gregor slashed down Naruto jumped down sliding between his legs, he quickly got up on his legs and jumped up into the air sinking his dagger into Gregor's back.

"ARGH!" Everyone there could hear the painful grunt Gregor gave, when Gregor turned around Naruto slashed his sword towards his face knocking his helmet off. Naruto was about to jump back into safe distance, but Gregor quickly grabbed his arm.

Gregor bailed his other hand into a fist, and Naruto tried to block it with his own hand, but the only thing that happened was Naruto's hand hit himself hard in the face, there were a tug on his arm and Naruto was forced back into looking at Gregor who hit him straight in the face again.

Naruto was seeing stars when he landed on his back, but all the excited yelling from the audience quickly brought him back to reality. Gregor was holding his left leg with both his hands, Naruto was wondering what he was going to do.

Only to get scared shitless, when Gregor began to lift him into the air above his own head and then clashed him down into the ground. The entire audience flinched. When Naruto was again brought into the air Naruto managed to see Arya hiding in the stance, if he survived this he had to confront her.

Gregor once again slammed him down into the ground, the next time Naruto was lifted up he managed to hit Gregor square in the face with his armored hand, breaking his nose. Gregor let go of him midair, and Naruto managed to land on all four.

Before Naruto could stand up he was kicked through the air and landed on his back, when Gregor approached him. Naruto quickly used his sharp metal boots and kicked Gregor right between the legs. "ARRRRGHHHHH!" He yelled as blood started to fall down between his legs, yeah he was never using that again.

Naruto wanted distance and he wanted it now! He quickly found a new sword on the ground that had belonged to somebody else. He had to finish this fast, but he didn't want to get to close either.

Naruto was determined on finishing this now, he charged with the sword pulled back over his right shoulder, when he tried to decapitate Gregor's head, but Gregor lifted his hand, so his sword sank halfway into his wrist, making it impossible for him to ever use his right hand again.

They both had the exact same though inside their heads. _"Just die already!"_ Naruto pulled his sword back ready to pierce it through his brains, and Gregor made his last move, with his left hand lifted his huge sword into the air.

Gregor's sword cut through his armor like butter. Naruto felt his chest open from his collarbone down to his left leg, while Naruto Naruto managed to push his sword clean through Gregor's head killing the mountain.

The crowd was absolutely silent. Finally there could be heard a yell. "Fuck Yeah!" That was what Naruto wanted to yell, but he didn't find the power instead it was the baster Obara Sand that had yelled on top of her lungs.

The claps grew louder and louder, Naruto then choose to take of his helmet, giving many people, and possible his mother the biggest shock of all time. "Look dad, mom. I won." Naruto murmured under his breath, before he felt his eyes rolling back, he was losing blood and fast. Naruto then fell back on the muddy ground unconscious.

**Later**

Naruto eyes began to flutter open, when he felt something heavy upon his chest, and what he confused him quite a bit. It was a woman long red hair there were even longer than her own body, beautiful delicate face, with black lips, but most noticeable was her long horns and the weird looking eye in the middle of her forehead.

At first Naruto tried to move his body, but he couldn't his body wouldn't responds to him. "Umm hey." Naruto tried talking to her, since there was not much else he could do in a situation like this.

"Hello my son." She said confusing Naruto, while her hands continued to roam his chest.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong boy." Naruto told her.

"No I don't, now shut up, I have almost fixed your scar." Naruto looked in shock, she was right the scar, Gregor had cleaved right down through him, even cutting off his right nipple, but that was back as well.

"Ho-how?" Naruto questioned dumbstruck.

"As I said you are my son." Naruto didn't know what to say, well that didn't even answer his last question.

"You can't be. My mom is Cersei Lannister, the queen." Naruto tried to reason.

"I've never claimed to be your mother." Naruto only managed to get even more confused.

"There I'm done, I see you later sweetie." She told him as she began to disappear in the air.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Chapter 5 END**

**AN: **And I finally introduced a new Naruto character, though there will go some time before we see her again.

If you are confused about how Gregor lifted Naruto and crashed him into the ground just go to YouTube and search Hulk vs Loki.

By the way I hope I'm not offending anyone by making it mostly married women's Naruto sleeps with, It's just that a big part of the ladies in game of thrones are already married.

Nymeria and Tyene Sand are both very hot I know, but do you guys think that Obara Sand and Sarella should be featured too?

Well that was all for now, I'm sure you have noticed I work faster in the weekends. :)

Please remember to leave a nice review or PM me, I enjoy talking to you all.

Author out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: To those people who were confused yes that was Kaguya.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything and all that shit about the money I don't make**

Name: Arianne Martell  
Nick name: None  
Mother: Mellario Martell  
Father: Doran Martell  
Age: 21  
Traits:  
Beautiful: Attractive for the opposite sex  
Seductress: Wraps men around her finger  
Witty: Quite a fun person  
Proud: Holds her head high  
Healthy: Eats her vegetables  
Adventurous: Want's to see the world.  
Smart: Above intelligence

Name: Margaery Tyrell  
Nick name: The little rose  
Mother: Alerie Tyrell  
Father: Mace Tyrell  
Age: 14  
Traits:  
Beautiful: Attractive for the opposite sex  
Just: Follows the law  
Charitable: Loved by the poor  
Smart: Above intelligence  
Brave: Not easily scared.  
Proud: Holds her head high  
Healthy: Eats her vegetables

**A Hero and Annoyance**

**Robert PoV**

All he wanted was some god damned sleep, the castle had been busy the entire day, he had to be there with his wife who would walk panicking around in circle around Pycelle's room. She wouldn't shut up about Naruto, not even for a second.

There had been send ravens out to every close Lord, telling them to send their own maester's. There had even been a huge crowd gathering outside the castle with people yelling all different kind of messages for their prince's health.

Joffrey had been brooding the entire day, talking about how pathetic his brother had been to take that kind of damage. And he agreed, his son went up against the strongest man in Westeros, something only a fool would do, and this was the consequences he had paid, but he was proud.

Robert had only once gone in to see his son, and that was when he knighted him. Because then if his son would die, at least he would die a knight. It was finally night time, and everyone could get some well-deserved sleep.

When suddenly the sound of a bell, could be heard throughout the entire castle, and his wife Cersei shot out of the bed already running towards the door naked. If one tower was ringing it meant a prince or princess was dead, all the bells would ring for the king.

"Wait woman!" Robert yelled at her, he was not about to have his wife running naked through the halls. Besides it was not only one bell, there were more, it was more like an alarm.

Before Cersei made it to the door, she was stopped when there were knocking at the door. "Your grace!" The voice from the other side of the door yelled. "It's your son prince Naruto! He has gone missing!"

**Naruto PoV**

When the beautiful, though very strange woman disappeared in thin air, Naruto discovered that he was sleeping in maester Pycelle's chambers, and the bed was rather uncomfortable. So Naruto decided to leave for his own bed.

Naruto had only just gotten down under the warm welcoming blanket, before the bells had started to sound throughout the Red keep. _"For fuck sake what now." _Naruto thought as he placed his pillow above his head, trying to block out the sound.

As Naruto tried to ignore the sound, his eyes opened in shock, when someone he didn't know violently opened his door. "Your grace he is here!" The man yelled. Shortly after, his dad and mom came walking into the room with big steps.

"Good morning." Was Naruto smart reply, if he had to guess it was about 2am. His mom quickly gave him a hug and held him tight. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" His dad yelled at him.

"Well I was trying to sleep." Naruto murmured as he rested his head on his moms shoulder. "Don't play smart over for me boy! You have the whole caste around looking for you in the middle of the night!" Robert continued.

"I'm sorry." Naruto murmured as he fell asleep on his mother's shoulder, as she was stroking his blonde locks. "Robert please, let him rest." Cersei spoke as she embraced her son.

Robert still looked a bit angry. "Fine." He turned around and left. "Are you coming too?" He asked Cersei. "No I want to stay here with my son." Cersei told him as she slowly laid her son back down onto the soft madras.

When everyone had left the room, Cersei crawled underneath his blanket and kept her son close, Cersei loved no one, but her children.

**Morning**

When Naruto awoke next morning he found himself buried into his mother's cleavage, she smelled so wonderful of lavender. Her long blonde hair spread behind her, and Naruto couldn't help, but holding her tighter, his mom was his everything, he would never let anyone hurt her.

Her skin was smooth, when Naruto decided to wake her he kissed her check. "Good morning mom." Naruto told her with a big smile. "Good morning sweetie, how are you today." Cersei asked him.

"Well, I'm still sore all over Naruto said as he stood up and stretched his sore limbs." Naruto where is your bandages?!" Cersei yelled at him, when she saw his naked back, afraid that his scar hadn't stopped bleeding.

When Naruto turned around Cersei could for the first time actually see his chest, she hadn't seen anything last night due to the darkness and blanket that was over Naruto.

Shortly after Naruto sat back inside the maester's room. "I have never seen anything like this, it's like there never had been a scar." Pycelle said as he looked intensely at Naruto's chest, he was the one bandaging him, so of course he was dumbstruck by what he was seeing.

More maesters would show up as the day went on, even some of them a little mad when they saw nothing was wrong, well that was fair, they did ride all night too come and help their prince. Only to see nothing was really wrong.

Though Naruto finally got the answer as to why his scar was healed, when Naruto told people that it was a three eyes, red haired woman with horns, most people thought that he was crazy, but the high septon was quickly to yell out. That the mother had heard everyone's prayers and had blessed the prince. Surprisingly many people agreed to that actually made sense.

"So Naruto my boy." Robert spoke in a merry tone. "What do you say to compete in the jousts? I have already knighted you, I could easily get you a spot." To be completely honest, that hurt a little. Naruto knew he had already been knighted by his father while he was unconscious, which was fine even though since he was little he had always wanted Sir Barristan to knight him. And know when he was finally feeling better his dad wanted him to go back out there to joust.

"No thank you dad. I rather stay here in the castle and prepare for the party tonight, since I'm still tired and sore." Naruto said, though it was actually more a request than an actually answer, if it was important enough for his dad he could force him to joust. Though Naruto didn't think he would be so cruel.

"Very well, but how the hell do you plan on spending your day then?" Robert asked him. "I come up with something." Naruto mused to himself as he was left alone in the red keep, only a few servants to keep him company.

**Eddard PoV**

His two sweet daughters sat beside him as they were watching the jousts, both of the girls had been a bit upset when they had learned about Naruto being hurt yesterday, but thank the gods, he was already feeling much better, the high septon calling it a miracle, but personally Ned thought that the old gods were still watching over him.

Naruto was a good boy, he had brought nothing, but joy to his family. When he first time rode into Winterfell with his uncle Stannis, everyone one thought he was just a spoiled prince from the south, but they all learned to love him, even Catelyn who didn't open up to that many people really liked him.

Well anyway right now the joust has been going on for quite some time. Sir Gregor was though one of the favorites, but well, Naruto kind of took care of him. Right now it was Sir Hugh of the vale against the Sir Jamie the kingslayer.

He really needed to speak with Sir Hugh about Jon Arryn sometime when the joust is done. Both knights galloped against each other, with Sir Jamie's breaking when it hit him right in the throat, Sir Hugh fell down on the ground, violently bleeding from his throat. Ned quickly held both his daughter close to him, not wanting them to watch.

When the body got dragged away Robert announced a little break, when you looked at the Martell's you couldn't help, but see how happy they were it was as if nothing could change the merry mood.

The Tyrell's were also impressed, but not nearly as much as the Martell's who had announced Naruto a hero of Dorne, tonight they would properly be the ones most noticeable at the party.

During the break Eddard went over to speak with Sir Barristan. "A shame, only just made knight and then he has to fight Sir Jamie." Sir Barristan said. "Aye, though I wonder how the lad could afford the armor, he had only just been knighted." Eddard asked

"Perhaps Jon Arryn left him some money?" Barristan suggested before the horn bellowed, meaning the joust was about to start again, Sir Barristan should hurry, it was his turn to meet the knight of the flowers.

When he returned to his seat he couldn't help, but see one of his little girls were missing. "Sansa, where is Arya?" He asked his daughter. Sansa just shook her shoulders. "With her dancing master I guess."

**Arya PoV (Warning contains Arya lime/lemon call it what you want, but you have been warned!)**

The joust was just a bunch of guys with big names riding horses, trying to push each other to the ground with a stick. Compared to the melee she had sneaked out to watch it was like comparing a cat to a shadow cat. The melee had been way more intense and had actually amused her to some degree.

She had been shocked like everyone else when the winner had been Naruto, she knew Naruto was skilled at arms from growing up with him in Winterfell, but he killed a man nearly double his size, she wouldn't admit, but she blushed a little when Naruto's sword pierced the other man's head.

Well she was getting side tracked in her own imagination, right now she had a goal, and that was to catch that fucking cat! She had been chasing the cat known as Sir Pounce for nearly 10 minutes now, and she was starting to feel exhausted.

She chased after the cat as it rounded a corner, when she got around herself she saw the cat run in through a small door opening, she didn't know who lived in there, but she needed that cat to show Syrio, or else she wouldn't pass for the next training.

She went in to her total stealth mode when she looked inside the room, she quickly relaxed when she saw Naruto sleeping away peacefully. Naruto would never mind her disturbing a little, then she saw Sir Pounce actually resting on top of Naruto's stomach.

She approached as silent as a shadow, when she jumped at the cat it let out a mighty hiss. Naruto awoke with slam on his stomach that knocked all the air out of him. When he looked down he saw Arya in a fierce fight with his brother Tommen's cat.

"Arya what in the seven hells!" Naruto yelled at her when she pushed her ass down in his lap. "Naruto just wait a moment, just let me catch you, you damn cat!" She yelled back as she continued a fight with the cat Naruto had dubbed Mr. Whiskers, even though Tommen would get mad at him when he didn't use the real name.

"Ugh Arya… Please stop. Not only was his entire body still sore, but he was also starting to feel his member starting to get erect due to Arya pretty much humping him. "Kya!" Arya suddenly stopped fighting Sir Pounce. "Something tried to push into my butt!" Arya yelled as she grabbed his erection through the sheets.

Normally Naruto would properly tell her that it was nothing, but now that he actually looked at Arya he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful you woman, still growing though. She had long legs, with a slender body, grey eyes and brown hair.

"Well Arya… Actually I have a small problem, perhaps you could help me with it." Naruto asked a bit nervous of how she was going to react. "Do I have to? I need to catch that cat." Both Naruto and Arya looked over in the corner of the room where Sir Pounce was sitting just looking at them. "Don't worry Arya he won't go anywhere, besides if you don't help me I could tell your dad that I saw you at the melee." Naruto confronted her.

Arya looked shocked at what he told her. "Fine I do anything, but can we please hurry." Arya asked him. Naruto gave her a small smile as he stood up from the bed and with a quick motion pulled down his pants revealing his member to her. Naruto was honestly surprised, she was the youngest he had ever been with, but she wasn't giving him that gasping look like so many others did.

"Wow, I didn't know that those things could grow that big." Arya said as she studied Naruto's manhood up close. "Have you seen these before?" Naruto asked her a bit surprised. "Of course I have when bathing with my father and brothers, though yours is much bigger than theirs." Arya said not once removing her eyes from his cock.

Naruto decided to take the next step and brought Arya's small hand up to his member, her slender fingers could only just reach around the half of it. "It's really hot." Arya said as she gave his cock a small squeeze. Naruto then took a step closer to her, his purple head got raveled when she still held onto his manhood.

Arya was curious when she saw a sticky substance leaking out from the slit, Arya decided to poke it, she got more curious when she saw it formed a long bridge between her finger and his cockhead. Arya then tasted it. Naruto could see she was thinking carefully over what she just tasted.

"Naruto that… Actually tasted really delicious, can I have more?" Naruto thought she was so cute asking more of his semen. "Sure Arya, but tell me do you know what giving head means?" Naruto asked the young woman.

"No I don't." She looked a bit puzzled. "Don't worry Arya just open your mouth and then I will handle the rest." Naruto told her with an assuring tone as he brought both her hands from his shaft and down to play with his balls.

Arya not sure what was going to happen opened her mouth a bit. Naruto tried not to chuckle she was so clueless. When Naruto started to push the glans against her lips, they were forced open, and Naruto gave a pleasure moan when he entered her small mouth.

With most rational thinking pushed aside Naruto brought one hand behind Arya's head and grabbed her hair bun, starting to move her back and forth on his throbbing erection. The feeling of her small tongue messaging the underside of his shaft was amazing.

Naruto could tell Arya was enjoying herself as well with all that pleasure full moaning she was letting out. Naruto continued to thrust in and out of Arya's mouth for about 10 minutes sometimes he would reach his throat and choke on it, but she never pulled all the way out.

**Knock Knock**

"Naruto are you in there?" Naruto could hear from the voice that it was Arya's dad Ned, but he never stopped his thrusting hips. "Yes I'm in here. What is it?" Naruto yelled back. Naruto was praying to the seven he wouldn't come inside, but he also found this extremely exciting.

"The king has called for a small council meeting, are you coming?" Eddard asked through the door. Yes I will be there shortly, but I just awoke, please continue without me." Naruto answered, well it was a bit amusing since he was coming in two different ways he thought as Arya's lips slid outwards as Naruto withdraw.

With a few more thrust Naruto suddenly stopped, with only the tip in her mouth Naruto bean to fiercely stroke himself. Arya looked at him not understanding why he was not pushing back into her mouth, though she was a bit shocked when a strange fluid began to enter her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto wheezed as he began to spray his seed into Arya's mouth, Naruto tried to hold a bit back not spraying it all at once, but it only gave Arya about three seconds between each shot in her mouth, Naruto eyes widened with shock when he saw how Arya drank it all without spilling. She looked like she had done it a 100 times before!

Naruto then quickly pulled out and put his pants back on. "I'm sorry Arya we talk about this later, but I really need to hurry up for that Council meeting." Naruto said as he petted her on the head. Arya was left on Naruto's bed already missing the feeling of the thing he called a dick in her mouth. She would have to try something like that again, as Arya was licking her lips she suddenly remembered her original goal. "Where are you Sir Pounce?!"

**Naruto PoV (Safe to read again!)**

"Get out! Get out! I have your head on a spike!" Naruto quickly stepped aside when he was just about to enter the council room, Lord Eddard hurried outside he looked angry actually, Naruto had very rarely see Lord Stark angry.

Naruto then decided to slowly sneak into the meeting. "Naruto what the hell are you doing here!" His father yelled at him. Naruto saw how red his head was, him and Ned must have had quite the fight.

"Father I'm master of ships." Naruto spoke in a careful tone. Robert hit his children very rarely, but he would do it if he was angry enough, and he sure looked angry enough. "Ships? The last thing in the world I want to hear about is fucking ships!" Robert yelled at him.

"Naruto what the hell is Ned thinking!" Robert continued to yell at him. "W-well father it would be a great help if I knew what we were discussing." Naruto asked feeling smaller and smaller each time he was yelled at, people might say he was craven, but Naruto was a brave boy, but he was only brave when he had to be.

"The Targaryen whore is pregnant." Robert said this time in a lower and darker tone. Well father I don't think Lord Stark supports any kind of assassinations if that's the problem." Naruto said giving the council his honest opinion of who Eddard Stark was.

"Doesn't support assassinations huh? And what about you? What about my own flesh and blood, do you believe we should assassinate this girl?" Robert asked him. "Well a boy should learn from his father as your son I will of course support you, but as a boy fostered by Lord Stark, the no I will not." Naruto answered.

"Just give us your damn answer do you agree or not!" Robert yelled. "I wish to vote blank." Naruto answered them. The council was quite for a time, but Naruto could see Robert looked at him with disappointed eyes. "Even my own flesh and blood."

At least he avoided getting punched this time, he wouldn't want to get all that make-up back on just to look respectable for the party tonight, thinking about the party, he was wondering who he was going to enjoy the night with Lady Tyrell or Martell.

The rest of the day actually went quite calmly, but of course that had to end as well. People had gone crazy when his uncle had attacked Ned on the open street, and now his uncle had fled King's landing, and Ned was bedridden.

That was one way to ruin the mood before a grand party, another was when they heard the reason about the fight. Catelyn had kidnapped his other uncle Tyrion. What the hell was Catelyn thinking?! She was supposed to only do things to please him, but this was not pleasing at all! Next time they see each other Naruto would have to punish her.

**Robert PoV**

"Forgive me your grace, I would stand, but." Ned said as he lay down on his bed, with him was his wife Cersei and his son Naruto. Cersei was here because she was angry at Ned, and Naruto because he was concerned, he knew this would just make for a long boring argument.

"Do you know what your wife has done?" Cersei spoke with an icy tone. "Mom I'm sure Lord Stark never meant your house any offense." Naruto told her while holding her hand in his. "No Naruto. She is right, but my wife did nothing I didn't command." Ned spoke.

"And by what right does your wife dare kidnap someone of my blood?" Cersei asked.

"I'm the king's hand I-"He was cut off by Cersei. "Former hand yo-"And she was cut off by Ned. Finally I had heard enough of their bickering. "Both of you shut up! Catelyn will release Tyrion and you will make your peace with Jamie!" I commanded.

"And what about Jamie? He killed my men, give me leave to bring him back for justice." Ned asked, though he had heard a different story from Cersei. "Liar you and your men were on your way back drunk from a brothel." Cersei said.

While I was wondering on what to do, it appears that my wife thought it was a good idea to open her mouth again. "I took you for a king." Cersei told him. "Hold your tongue." I warned her really not in the mood to take any shit right now.

"He's attacked one of my brothers and abducted another, I should wear the armor and you the gown." And that was just as much as he could take as he lashed his hand out against her, but before it made impact, it was caught in a steel grip.

It felt as if the whole room got a lot warmer. "I'm sorry father, me and mother will be leaving now." Naruto told him with a sweet smile and closed eyes, to tell the truth he looked frightening, though Robert showed no sign of being intimidated.

"Come mother, we should prepare for tonight's feast." Naruto said as he let go of his father's hand and started to drag his mother outside.

When they left I sat down beside Ned. "I've never loved any of my children, a sad thing for any man to say I know. Of course there is the first week of their birth were I nothing, but adore them, but afterwards, well." I told Ned.

"Now listen Catelyn will release Tyrion, and I can't touch Jamie. I'm bloody half a kingdom in debt to his father! I don't know what your problem is with those yellow haired shits, but as soon as I return from my hunt we are going to set things straight!" I commanded at least there were going to be some beautiful maids tonight at the party tonight, so his day won't be complete shit.

"Oh and by the way here, and if you ever take it off again I swear I put the damn thing on Jamie Lannister." I said as I threw him the hand of the king badge.

**Night Naruto PoV**

Finally party time once again! He could imagine the sand snakes were holding their own party outside, they had been quite the merry bunch since he slayed Sir Gregor. Right now he was dancing with one of Lady Tyrell's sisters, her name was Lynesse Hightower.

She did have a reputation of being a bit of a… Well whore. Naruto had heard from Ned that she was once married to Jorah Mormont a now exiled man for selling slaves, apparently the poor man needed money to pay for the expenses this woman had cost him.

She was a beautiful woman, and normally Naruto would have tried to get lucky with her, but her rumor about being a slut was one big turnoff. Naruto had no love for whores, the only thing he wanted was noble ladies or relatives of powerful men.

When the dance was over Naruto quickly switched partner, hopefully he would dance with a lot of beautiful women tonight, he loved dancing just as much as his uncle Renly. Though when people looked between him and Renly, it was quite obvious who was the better dancer.

"Sansa can I have this dance?" Naruto asked a bit out of breath, he must have danced for about an hour nonstop. "Of course my prince." Sansa said as she took a hold of his hand. Shortly after they were both dancing in the middle with all the other guests.

"Sansa how is your father? What happened to him was terrible." Naruto asked the beautiful woman in front of him. Sansa looked sadden by the question. "I'm sorry, if it's a topic you don't like to discuss." Naruto assured her.

"It's not that, but my father says he will send both me and Arya back to Winterfell, he says it's for our own safety." She said as she looked down in the ground. "I see… Well it definitely won't be the same without you or Arya." Naruto said also sadden by this development.

If Naruto was lucky Sansa would stay a bit longer so he could have another dance with her, it would feel a bit weird to ask her twice in a row. Suddenly Naruto felt to hands blocking his view. "Guess who~" A melodic feminine voice whispered in his ear. "Arianne?" Naruto guessed. When she removed her hands it seems he was right, Arianne was standing there, and… Was she pouting? "Boo Naruto it's no fun if you guess it on the first try." She said as she actually grabbed his hands and forced him into dancing.

"_Yes! Yes! Dominate me!" _Wait what was he thinking?

"My prince, while I would love to continue dancing here, I would much rather if we could move to a… Let's say more private area. Naruto looked at her in shock. "O-of course, it would be my pleasure." Naruto spoke honestly.

Shortly after Naruto was walking down a long hall, he wasn't sure of where he was going since Arianne said she had a surprise for him, so she was blocking his view with her soft hands, Naruto didn't mind the slightest as she walked behind him Naruto could feel her chest pressed up against his back.

He did wonder where he was being led to, when he could hear a door creaking open. "Here we go!" Arianne said in a merry tone as she removed her hands. What Naruto saw before him, nearly made him cry tears of joy. Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella were all sitting on a bed completely naked.

Naruto was about to thank the seven, but was caught off as Sarella caught him in a fierce kiss. Naruto was about to wrap his hands around her and deepen the kiss, but both his hands got grabbed by Nymeria and Tyene who each directed his hands to fondle their breasts.

While all this was happening Arianne had finally gotten all her own clothes off, and was ready to join them. While Naruto was having all the fun in the world, he suddenly had a thought. Where was Obara? Arianne had arrived with four cousins, one brother and her mother, who Naruto already had banged.

Well either way Naruto didn't feel like asking since he was already quite busy. Sarella then pulled her tongue out of his mouth and Naruto could feel himself being pushed down. They quickly got Naruto shirt off, and moved down to his pants. Naruto was eager to get out of them too.

When the girls finally got his pants of and got a good look at his equipment, there was a small silence before Arianne finally spoke. "B-but I thought the giants were extinct." She sounded as if she were in a battle she already realized she couldn't win.

Naruto then felt a nice rough hand on his shaft. "Well it's certainly unbowed and unbent, but I wonder will it be unbroken by the end?" Nymeria said in a teasing tone, and Naruto gave a nervous gulp, when she gave the glans a lick.

Sarella began to grind herself against his left arm, Tyene began to kiss him, but it only lasted a short while as Naruto was ripped away by Arianne who also began to kiss him. "Geez aren't you in a hurry?" Tyene asked as she grabbed Arianne's head and kissed her. Naruto only leaned back enjoying the show while Nymeria dragging her finger around his ball sack and slowly brought her mouth up and down on cock.

Sarella saw how Arianne and Tyene were in the middle of a heated make out session, as she leaned forward and once again planted her lips on Naruto's. Naruto was still able to watch how Arianne and Tyene stuck out their tongues and twisted them around each other.

"MMMM!" Both Tyene and Arianne stopped when they heard the pleasant sound, without any of them noticing Sarella had placed her pussy right on Naruto's mouth and he was already lapping away happily.

"Sarella we were using him!" Arianne said angrily and Tyene decided to pinch both Sarellas nipples making her throw her head back in pleasure. "Hey girls." A voice said getting both Arianne's and Tyene's attention. "The one who can take in the most gets the first ride?" Nymeria challenged them while stroking Naruto's long shaft. Arianne and Tyene gave each other a challenging smirk before agreeing.

While Naruto was eagerly licking Sarella, while using his hands to fondle her small breasts he felt a mouth starting to cram his lower head inside, before it pulled back off. Naruto then felt a mouth trying to do so again and once again, he couldn't hear what the girls were talking about since Sarella moans where too high.

Naruto gave a groan when he felt one of the girls starting to sit down on his manhood. "Urghh." He groaned sending a wave of pleasure up through Sarella. "Oh by the fucking gods more! I'm almost there!" Sarella were yelling on top of him.

"Move." A sudden voice said as Sarella was suddenly thrown off Naruto. Before he could see which girl that was riding him, Sarella's place was quickly taken over by Tyene. Naruto could already feel his jaw starting to get tired. The girl who was riding him needs to be either Arianne or Nymeria.

"What the hell Tyene! I was almost there!" Sarella yelled at her. "Well sucks to be you then." Tyene answered with a dazed face as Naruto continued to lick. Shit he could feel he was about to reach climax, Nymeria had been incredible skilled with her mouth, but this was amazing as well.

"Then help me." Sarella said as she stood up in the bed above Naruto head and pushed her pussy inside Tyene's face. Naruto heard Tyene gave Sarella a big spank before she began to lap at her too. Naruto decided to do the same and gave Tyene's ass a big spank. Naruto could hear how she moaned while licking her half-sister, so Naruto decided to give her one more.

"MMMMMM!" Naruto tried to warn he was just about to cum. "Hey cousin I think he is nearly there. Tyene pulled back to say before she quickly went back to licking Sarella. "I fucking knooooooow! I want it all ugrh Naruto give me a fucking bastard!" Arianne yelled as she was brought up and down on his cock, while Nymeria who was in front of her were sucking on her left nipple.

"FUUUUUCK! I'm cumming!" Sarella yelled as she began to squirt down on poor Naruto's face, not that he minded it at all. Finally Naruto released as well shooting his semen deep into Arianne's womb. "fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Arianne wheezed as Naruto continued shooting his semen into her.

Nymeria could see some of the semen starting to leak out where Naruto and Arianne where connected. "Woe congratulations with that much I'm sure you are going to become pregnant." Nymeria said as she scooped some of the semen with a finger and gave it a lick. "Now it's my turn." Nymeria said as she helped Arianne off him, she had fallen asleep on his chest still connected to him.

When Nymeria finally pushed Arianne off and was about to dig in she was interrupted. "Nymeria wait." Tyene said as she removed her pussy from Naruto's face. Naruto was finally able to see what has happened so far. Both Arianne and Sarella were sleeping on each their sides of him and Naruto decided to begin a squeeze their breasts while Tyene and Nymeria were talking.

"Sis I'm already almost at my end, let me finish quickly then you can play with Naruto until I'm done. Nymeria wanted to fuck already, but she agreed she did want Naruto to lick her down there before sitting on top of it.

Naruto knew what was coming and prepared his almost already broken jaw when Nymeria grabbed his hair and forced his head back down, while Tyene started to mount her. Naruto continued to play with Sarella and Arianne's breasts, just to be sure he was playing with all of them.

Nymeria being impatient turned around on his face so he could see her… Well more private hole. Nymeria then leaned forward and began to rub Tyene's clit. "Ooooooooo sis that's good! Tyene let something out that reminded Naruto of the dire wolves when she reached her own release. "Fuck that was good." Tyene said with a shallow breathing.

"Finally my turn, are you ready my prince?" the oldest sand snake present spoke. "Fuk ys." Naruto said with his destroyed jaw. Finally Nymeria guided his already cum smeared cock into her entrance and Naruto gave a long groan, he was beginning to feel quite sensitive.

Arianne began to stir awake after Nymeria began to ride him. "Good morning." Arianne said with a loving tone, even though it was still night, and the party was properly still going on outside. "I hope it was any good." Arianne said as she kissed his check. For one moment Naruto almost told her that she was much better than her mother, but then he decided that he was actually quite happy for living and decided to give her a more traditional answer. "It was amazing." For some reason Arianne still hadn't noticed Nymeria still bouncing up and down on his cock yelling something about his spear to pierce her sun.

"Nymeria… cumming." Naruto groaned and Nymeria quickly pulled out and started to stroke him with bother her hands and watched how his semen flew one last time up through the air and a bit of it landed on everyone in the room.

Nymeria then decided to join her half-sisters and her cousin in their sleep as she lie herself down beside Naruto and Sarella. "Well that sure was fun, don't you agree buddy?" Naruto spoke to his erection and saw how it bobbed in agreement before going limb.

"Goodnight girls." Naruto spoke as he turned around to lay on his stomach while pushing his arms out to both sides making sure his arms were resting on every breast there.

**2 weeks later in Dorne**

Arianne was enjoying the calm wind in her hair, Arianne had wished to marry for quite some time, but her dad had always told her no, but right now she didn't care, at some point she was going to find a way to be with Naruto even if she would have to make their bastard an heir to Dorne.

"Well girls are you ready, we arrive soon? Arianne was a bit shocked when she saw Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella all throwing up over the railing of the ships. Obara looking at them with calculating eyes. "We don't feel so good." They all said as they brought a hand to their stomach.

Arianne paled a bit. How the hell is this even possible he didn't even cum inside Nymeria, but she was filled with it?!

**Chapter 6 END**

Mnightshamalama plot twist… Is that how you spell it?

Thank you all for your support on this story, please remember to leave a review, since it keeps the author motivated :)

Author out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer I still don't own anything except for the things that I actually own **

**AN: **Yes the sand snakes all got pregnant, and the pairing is not up for a vote! Though to all the Naruto x Arianne people out there, and you know who you are don't worry you won't be disappointed.

Name: Robb Stark  
Nick Name: Young Wolf  
Mother: Catelyn Stark  
Father: Eddard Stark  
Age: 16  
Traits:  
Trained fighter: Not great and not bad  
Serious: Should learn to have fun  
Just: Judges everyone as equals  
Brave: Charges into danger  
Infertile: Kids=Challenge is possible though.

Name: Tywin Lannister  
Nick Name: Old Lion  
Mother: Jeyne Marbrand  
Father: Tytos Lannister  
Age: 56  
Traits  
Trained fighter: Not great and not bad  
Merciless: Mercy? No you die  
Ruthless: Just get it done, no matter how  
Smart: He knows his stuff.  
Intimidating: He is scary run!

I have no fucking idea of what I'm doing!

~The Author.

**Chapter 7  
One too many deaths**

"What in the seven hells is the meaning with this!" Naruto yelled before him was Lord Stark, he had just woken up from his sleep covered in sweat, he must have had a nightmare, but right now he could care less. He was royally pissed!

"What is the meaning of what, my prince?" Ned asked, either he must have been really tired or just very stupid, if he did not know why he was here.

"You have called my grandfather to court! And you are calling him a traitor!" He looked calmly as Naruto was accusing him, but I could feel my blood boiling, by what right did he dare claim his grandfather Tywin a traitor?

"He will only be accused of treason if he doesn't show before a fortnight." Eddard answered calmly. "Your wife kidnapped my uncle Tyrion. Of course will he seek justice." Naruto argued still angry at the decision.

"And I will give him justice, in the name of the king." Ned told me sternly, this was far from over, but Naruto knew there was no discussion with him, he was way too stubborn. His other uncle Jamie was commanding an army of 15.000 men right now that were pushing into the Riverland. He had already crossed the border and nearly slaughtered 4.000 men. He knew this from stories he had heard and he was sure a war was coming.

**Garden**

While Eddard did miss the north greatly, being alone outside in the silence, being able to see the last flowers bloom before winter, certainly has its own unique beauty down here in the south. Out of his eyes I managed to see the long blonde locks of a lion approaching. "My queen." Eddard was about to stand up.

"Please don't stand. I can see you are in pain." The queen spoke with her usually gentle voice.

"My queen, I be blunt take your kids and run away, I don't want their blood on my hands, not now that I have raised one of them for nearly 8 years." It was a saddening development really. He held no had no bad intentions toward any of her children.

"The Targaryen's wed brothers and sister for hundreds of years, me and Jamie are more than that we are twins, we belong together." She admitted blankly while staring out into nothingness.

"I could care less about who you sleep with, but I do care about the line of succession, and none of your kids have a right for the iron throne." I told her harshly.

"Not true… Naruto, one night Robert was sober enough to know where to put it, I wanted to drink moon tea, but I couldn't, I just couldn't." Cersei said sadly. "Love no one, but your children. I will not run from the capital. When you play the game of thrones you win or you die, there is no middle ground." She left him with that last comment.

Eddard refused to believe her. If she had been pregnant with Robert's child she would have taken moon tea, if she had already given birth to one bastard before Naruto was properly on too, even if his dad was neither Robert nor Jamie

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running as fast as his two feet's could carry him, their echoing laughter could be heard as Tommen and Myrcella was running in front of me, they had come not long ago and asked him to play tag with them, at first he had told them no, but when they started to call me a chicken they were just asking for it!

"Na-Naruto!" A voice suddenly yelled and Naruto stopped in the middle of his hunt to inspect where the voice came from. "Renly what the hell happened?!" Naruto yelled as soon as Naruto saw the state his uncle was in, he was covered in mud and blood, his usually fashionable clothes torn.

"I-its R-Robert we were out hunting, he was drunk." Naruto didn't really have to hear much more he could pretty much guess the rest. "Tommen Myrcella we are done playing now, please go back to your rooms, I will be there shortly." Naruto said giving them both a smile.

They both gave me a small nod, before running to their rooms. "Renly tell me what happened?" Naruto asked as he joined his uncle's side. "He commanded us to stand back. There was nothing we could do." His uncle said sounding very insecure.

"Just tell me uncle how bad is it?" Naruto asked wanting to cut to the chase. "You are mistaking Naruto, your father is dying." This did shock Naruto. He could have imagined him taking a grave injury, but the old geezer was actually dying.

When Naruto and his uncle entered the room, there already were people inside. His mom, Pycelle, Joffrey, Sir Barristan and Lord Stark. My eyes finally caught landed on my dad, he was paler than I had ever seen him before. And if I wasn't mistaking then Joffrey was crying.

"Naruto come here." His dad motioned with his hand for Naruto to take a chair next to Joffrey. "Joffrey you are going to become king now, but listen to your brother, he has a gift, a gift where he is able to speak with some sense." Naruto's father gave him some awkward praise.

"Joffrey, you need to become a better king than I ever was, I'm sorry for being you boys father, you both deserved so much better." Robert softly muttered

Naruto couldn't help his curiosity and gently lifted his dad's blanket, to see the wound a hole right through the stomach, it was a disgusting sight. Lancel he was the one who had to make sure there was wine enough. Naruto knew that his dad had always been cruel to the boy, but if this was on purpose he couldn't let it pass.

"Naruto I have never been there much for you or any of my children. Naruto I want you to tell Tommen and Myrcella about what happened here. Now, all of you leave I want to speak with Ned!" His father spoke in a hard tone with his remaining power.

**With Renly**

"Lord Stark may I have a word in private" Renly asked as he finally saw his target. Lord Stark gave both of his two guards a nod and they left us. "What is the matter Lord Renly?" He asked me.

"Until his death Robert named you protector of the realm right?" Renly questioned him. Renly could feel my hands slightly shaking, Renly was quite nervous, what he was about to talk about was technically considered treason.

"He did, what about?" Lord Stark asked me. "Give me two hours and I can collect 100 swords." Renly assured him with a small grin, the kingdom, was just in front of them, it is so close I can taste it.

"What should I do with a 100 swords?" Lord Stark asked me. Renly couldn't believe this. He really didn't know the meaning behind my words. "Tonight while the castle sleeps we can strike. Cersei won't care about you being protector." I told him

"What you are saying is treason, you plan on taking control." Lord Stark said.

"As long as Joffrey sits upon that throne Cersei Lannister will rule, we need a better king than that, someone like me." Renly finally told him.

"And Stannis? What about your older brother it is his by right." Lord Stark said in a harsh tone, Renly should have guessed this would have happened Robert was always talking about how honorable Lord Stark could be. It could actually be quite annoying.

"I will not dishonor Robert's final hours by shedding blood in his halls." Lord Stark finally said and left me alone in the room. And at that moment Renly decided that Lord Eddard Stark was an honorable fool.

**Next Morning**

The bells were ringing, his dad was dead, but here were something else, something that had started a search all over the castle, and assassination. Lancel Lannister had been found dead this morning with a knife plunged deep into his throat.

Too bad one death was sad enough now they had two. Oh well Lancel could barely even be called a relative being cousin to his mom, did not make him family. There hadn't even been given particular much of an effort to find the murder.

The whole city would cry today, the bells would ring all day as Robert would be buried and Joffrey would become king.

Naruto did his best explaining what had happened to Robert to both. Myrcella and Tommen, Myrcella being the easier one. She already understood the principal of death, Tommen however was a bit denser, Naruto succeeded in telling him that their father was trapped in a dream and he couldn't wake up.

Though much Naruto's my sadness none of them seemed to really care about their father. Robert Baratheon a great warrior, horrible at everything else.

Right now Naruto's entire family stood in silence they were all standing in the great sept of Baelor, and there was a short moment of silence for Robert.

**Later**

Sandor Clegane had refused to take his place as Lord of the Clegane keep instead he decided to continue as Joffrey sworn sword, which was a great shock to many people, for a man to turn down Lordship. Or as he had said. "Fuck the Lords."

The throne room was filled with courtiers and different Lords from all over the Crownlands. Everyone wanted to make a good impression on their new king. "Mother where is Naruto he should be here, aren't he also on the small council?" Joffrey asked his mom who stood beside him.

"Naruto decided to go shopping at the market place, but don't worry even though he is on the small council he doesn't need to be here. When you are being crowned you need to be acknowledged by. The hand of the king, the Lord Commander of your king's guard and the high septon. Beside if any of them refuse to acknowledge you, you can simply replace them." His moter assured him with a smile.

"Fine, but what takes the council this long. They should hurry much more when I call for them." Joffrey said in a very impatient tone, finally the gates opened up to show three members of the small council. Eddard Stark, Varys and Petyr Baelish. Followed by around a hundred gold cloaks.

"I want my small council to begin and prepare for my coronation, but first I want you all to pledge you loyalty to me, my small council should be the first to have that honor." Joffrey spoke with a bored voice.

Eddard took a quick nervous look around, Joffrey didn't have a claim on the throne and he was not just going to let him have it. Jason Slynt was with him and backing him, Petyr had seen to that. Eddard took one last breath, before he opened his mouth.

**Market**

"And I've tasted the dornishman's wife." Naruto happily finished his song as continued to walk down the market, followed by four Lannister men, who were there to guard him, from stuff like kidnapping.

Every day there would be something new on the market, people from all over the world came and left, and beside it was about time he used some of those 20.000 gold dragons he won, by taking another man's life.

While his eyes studied everything there his goal was the same as always look for a valyrian steel sword, it wouldn't be impossible for some merchant to have gotten his hands on one without even noticing it.

As Naruto happily continued down the street he suddenly saw a fast lightning running right past him. "Oh hey Arya!" Naruto yelled, but she didn't even turn around she just continued running. Oh well perhaps she was out looking for a cat or something like that.

Well the shopping was not a complete waste of time, since he saw something that he just had to buy. "How much for the horse old man?" Naruto questioned as he began to stroke the silver-grey horse.

"What did you call me you little sh-"He looked like he was about to continue, but that was until the man saw the guards behind Naruto. "You are speaking to Prince Naruto Baratheon heir to the throne. I suggest you choose your words carefully." One of the guards spoke.

The merchant's face instantly turned to become a huge smile. "I'm sorry my prince I didn't realize it was you, umm in honor of your brother you can have it for free." The merchant spoke fast.

Naruto gave him a smile. "Really? Thank you so much!" Naruto said as he began to take the horse away. Naruto knew that he was intimidated, but by the seven hells he was not saying no to free stuff, and if the merchant really did needed the money he would have given him a price.

"Hmm I'm going to name you Shadowfax." Naruto finally decided.

**Castle**

Just as Naruto was dragging the horse in towards the castle, he got a great shock, when he saw a body lying down surrounded by blood. Naruto ran over and was able to recognize the body since he had slept with his daughter.

It was Vayon Poole steward of Lord Eddard, he had been impaled by a spear, which had left a hole right through his body, before Naruto could do anything else he was already surrounded by his guards, they must have just a shocked a he was.

"Prince Naruto there you are." Naruto looked towards the gates to see Varys. "What has happened here?" Naruto asked, still looking a bit shocked.

"If you will follow me I will tell you what happened." Varys said. Naruto gave him a quick nod before turning to his guards. "Take Shadowfax here to the stables." Naruto told them as he joined Varys side.

"Now Varys tell me what in the seven hell happ…end" Naruto failed in his last words as more dead bodies showed up in the corridor they were walking in, they all looked like Stark soldiers.

"I'm afraid that Lord Stark refused to pledge his loyalty to our new king." Varys said with a neutral tone. "So… And what happened to everyone? What happened o Sansa, Arya and Lord Stark?" Naruto asked with clear worry in his voice.

"Lord Stark has been moved to the black cells, we haven't been able to locate the youngest of the girls, while I'm escorting you to Sansa right now, she is in your mother's chambers." Varys said as they continued down the hall.

Naruto was still shocked, he had seen Arya running down the market place, but while he should tell, he decided that he will just erase that memory from his mind, if Arya was wanted he could at least do that for her, as a friend.

When Naruto and Varys finally entered the room. Naruto hurried up and took Sansa's side. "Sansa are you okay?" Naruto asked. Cersei eyes slightly sharpened when she saw how Naruto took Sansa's hand in his to comfort her.

"Yes thank you my Prince, I'm quite alright." Sansa answered and Naruto knew she was afraid, if she wasn't she would just call him by his name, not my Prince. Naruto's eyes then turned to his mother. "What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked her.

"Don't worry my son, we know Sansa hasn't done anything, but we need to make sure she isn't a traitor like her father." Cersei told him calmly. "I'm not a traitor I swear, but I would like to hear what is going to happen to my father." Sansa said meekly.

Cersei looked like she was about to speak, but Naruto beat her to it. "Mom what exactly will happen to Lord Stark?" Naruto asked his mother, but he got an answer from Pycelle instead. "Treason is treason." The old man said sternly.

"Well what will happen is all up to Sansa and if she cooperates." Cersei gave a better answer. "I do anything you ask of me, let me prove my love to Joffrey." Sansa said, and Naruto was honestly surprised, was she still willing to marry him?

"I need you to write a letter to Catelyn about letting my brother go, and a letter to your oldest brother, tell him he is summoned to King's landing to pledge his allegiance to our new king." Cersei said.

When Sansa began to write Naruto could feel his hands beginning to shake, this letter might be taken the wrong way, in worst case a war, an even bigger one that we already have. Sansa finally finished the two letters and everyone was on their way out.

"Naruto honey please stay a moment." Cersei said. And Naruto was more than happy to stay with his mom. Naruto went behind his mother and grabbed her in a hug. Now that everyone was gone it was much easier to show his affection. "What is it mom." Naruto asked her.

"Naruto you are aware this might turn out in two different ways, one the boy might come here and swear his fealty to Joffrey, or the second he might march upon us with an army. What do you think will happen?" Cersei asked him.

"Mom, the northern people are proud, if we have put his father in jail, and then command him to bow, I think he will take that the wrong way." Naruto said in a more serious voice, letting his mother out of his embrace.

"That is why Naruto if that happens I need you to tell me now everything about the Starks, you have been there for seven hard years, if you know anything please tell me." Cersei said as she cupped his checks and looked into his eyes.

"Alright… Even though I promised Robb to never tell anyone, but he is afraid of spiders." Naruto said with a small nervous laugh. Cersei couldn't help, but to chuckle at the new information, a great potential threat was afraid of spiders.

"Naruto it wasn't quite that I meant, no I need to know if there is anything about them, that might if only slightly tarnish their reputation." Cersei said as she stroked his blonde locks. Cersei's eyes sharpened slightly when she saw Naruto looked down to the ground. "Naruto you know you can tell me everything right?" Cersei asked with a loving tone as she stroked his checks with her thumbs.

"Catelyn." Naruto muttered. Cersei already at this point began to give a small smirk. So her son knew something secret about Catelyn, this could be good. "What is there with Catelyn, Naruto?" Cersei questioned him.

"She umm has been Lord Stark unfaithful." Naruto said fighting with his own words. Cersei could barely believe this, she remembered sitting beside her when they were visiting Winterfell, and she surely didn't seem like that kind of Lady. "Anything else sweetie, please don't hold anything back." Cersei said as she slightly bowed down so she could better watch Naruto in the eyes.

"Rickon. Is not Lord Starks." Naruto then reviled. Cersei felt like it was the best name day she had ever had, this couldn't possibly be any better. Though she was starting to think, why had he never told anyone before?

"Naruto this is wonderful information, but I'm curious why have you never told anyone before?" Cersei asked. If Catelyn had threatened him the North didn't even have to march against them, then she would have to make them march upon them instead.

"Because… I um… I'm the father." Naruto said in a shaking voice. It looked like all blood drained from Cersei's face, her brain was running haywire, her son was 15! How old was Rickon again?! Had she sexual abused her son?!

Naruto think that he might broke his mom. As she stood there pale, and just looking out in midair. "Naruto." She finally spoke again. "You need to be more specific." Cersei said in a slightly shaking voice still not meeting his eyes.

"W-well when I was 12 I was shortly in charge of Winterfell when a big part of the castle left for hunting, and Catelyn seemed to have been left unsatisfied for one too many night, and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." Naruto explained in a low voice.

This did manage to wake Cersei up. "Wait are you telling me you were willing?" Cersei nearly yelled.

Naruto was looking down at the ground "Y-yes I grew up with Theon Greyjoy and he told me a lot about sex, and even invited me to a brothel, but I would always say no since I think whores are disgusting, but when Lady Catelyn spread her legs I couldn't resist." Naruto said it as if he was apologizing. "I'm sorry." Naruto then finished

Naruto then felt a hand resting upon his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, but I'm just quite shocked. Did you continue the affair after Rickon was born?" Cersei asked, she sounded like she had cooled down.

"Yes we did, the last time was just before we left for King's landing." Cersei did give him a weird look at that statement. "I thought you went to visit Brandon?" Cersei asked. Naruto couldn't help, but give a small laugh. "I did." He answered thinking back on the sweet memory, still cringing a bit when thinking about Bran, he did fall head first.

"Well Naruto, nobody really needs to know about that, if only the boy swears his fealty to Joffrey and beside do you think we might be able to use another name in this instead of your own, for your own reputation of course." Cersei said with a smile. They were going to blame another man for being the one to have an affair with Catelyn.

Naruto stood thinking a bit, a small lie wouldn't hurt anybody. Naruto thought a bit about possible candidates in Winterfell who could take the blame, it would be best with someone unable to deny it, perhaps someone that died since Rickon was born. Naruto then finally knew who to blame, since he thought it could also be quite comical, and he was sure nothing would happen to Rickon, since it would just be a rumor. Naruto then whispered a name in his mother's ear.

Cersei was really starting to feel uncomfortable with this conversation, but she still needed to know one last thing. "Alright Naruto, but why, just why did she continue to have an affair with you?" Cersei asked needing to know why she did not just stop it after the first time.

"Well she would usually yell that she loved my size, and I was much bigger than Lord Stark." Naruto answered honestly. Cersei did give him a recalculating look that, she did not quite believe that her son was bigger than a full grown man, but she would never call one of her children a liar. She would do that for them if needed.

"Alright sweetie, you can go now." Cersei said as she kissed Naruto's forehead. When Naruto left Cersei slumped down in the chair, as much as she tried to forget Naruto's last words hunted her, his size she wondered. Perhaps she should invite her children to take a bath with her at some time, just to check there weren't something wrong with them… Yearh just to check that.

**2 weeks**

Arya was still to be founded and Naruto was getting quite nervous, a lone girl out on the streets. The chances were likely that she had been raped multiple times and lied dead somewhere in Flea bottom. Arya had been, such a sweet thing, and he would never wish that any harm would befall her.

Despite Eddard being a traitor, and the spider Varys information about Robb and all of his banner men, with a total of 20.000 men marching south. Sansa is still engaged to Joffrey. The thought about confessing his sins to Ned had crossed his mind, on multiple occasions, but in the end he decided that what he doesn't know would never hurt him.

Renly and Stannis had both proven to be traitors. Renly had married Margaery Tyrell and had gained the backing with the Reach, along with many houses in the Stormlands, only a few of the houses have chosen to serve Stannis. Some men had tried to sail away during the night, to join up with Stannis, but their heads had quickly been put on spears up on the wall.

The Crownloands could perhaps gather 8.000 men. The Lannisters had a total of 35.000 men, but against the North, the Stormlands and the Reach. They would lose, the Reach was the most fertile lands in Westeros, without them people would starve, people were already fleeing.

Naruto had also gotten quite mad a moment, when Sir Barristan Selmy was relieved of duty. Naruto was slightly angry at himself, for not being present when that happened, but the most of his anger was directed towards Joffrey. Sir Barristan, was possible the best swordsman in all of Westeros.

Being relieved of the King's guard was of course a great offense and Naruto felt it in his heart when he heard how people laughed at him after Petyr Baelish had make a joke. Those were people he had served with for a big part of his life, and they laughed at him. And if that was not enough Joffrey had even commanded for his capture, shortly after he left. Only for Barristan to kill 2 men before fleeing King's landing. Naruto was already beginning to count Joffrey stupid moves, and this was the first one.

Today Eddard Stark would finally be judged by Joffrey at the sept of Baelor.

**Great sept of Baelor**

"Lord Eddard Stark of house Stark!" Was yelled for everyone to hear as Eddard was dragged outside into the bright sun, he hadn't seen the sun for weeks, being locked into the dark cells. There was a lot of booing.

He was much thinner and paler than Naruto had ever seen him before. "My name is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North!" Eddard spoke with a hard tone. Now all he had to do was to tell everyone that Joffrey was the rightful king, and he would be given mercy.

"I stand her to tell you all that Joffrey Baratheon is the one true king, or so he would have me say!" Eddard ended in a surprisingly high voice. "I will not stand here and be judged by a bastard with no claim on throne!" Eddard continued.

People were starting to yell kind of different things and the gold cloaks were about to drag Eddard away, but they didn't make before everyone heard his last proclamation. "I demand a trial by combat!" The reaction was pure silence.

One Stark had once lost his life, been denied a trial by combat here in King's landing. Joffrey should already know that demanding a trial by combat could be done at any point during a trial. Joffrey could refuse right now and have his head, and damn he looked like he would do so.

Lord Stark already knew that there weren't any men willing to stand as his champion, but fuck it! He was willing to stand for himself, if they thought they had broken him they had another thing coming, he was still able to give ice a couple of swings.

"Very well Lord Stark since you insist, I would have given you mercy though, but since you decide to seal your own fate. Sir Ilyn give him his blade." Joffrey commanded. "Now then Lord Stark do you require a champion?" Joffrey asked in a smug tone.

"No… Your grace I'm perfectly able to stand for myself, the question is are you?" Eddard taunted Joffrey. "Normally I would make short work of someone like you, but I'm to wed your daughter, I couldn't possible kill my own father in law." Joffrey said.

"No instead I choose my brother Naruto Baratheon to fight in my stead." Joffrey said loudly. Suddenly all attention was on Naruto. _"Don't I even have a choice?"_ Was Naruto's thoughts.

When first Joffrey has found a way to spark his amusement there is no way to stop him. Naruto knew that when he saw the small council and his mother trying to talk Joffrey out of this.

Lord Eddard was then grabbed by the gold cloaks once again and got dragged away. Everyone in the masses began to walk towards the arena. Naruto could feel his very step as he walked, he could hear every person, he did not want to do this, and he just wanted to lock himself up in his chambers.

Would he have to kill Eddard, even though the man did not pay him much attention killing him, would certainly be much harder than it was to put his dagger in Lancel's throat.

This was cruel.

**Chapter 7 END**

**Boy that escalated quickly.**

So… Yep the next chapter will feature Naruto vs Eddard :(

We will also give the war much more attention. This is pretty much up for a vote, though I'm not sure. Should Naruto stay in King's landing and talk politics and intrigue. Or should he gather men and march out to war?

This chapter was a real bitch, I though it went too fast, but now it's done so what can I do?

Remember to leave a nice review it really appreciated!

Author Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer I still don't own anything.**

**To the people whose concerned if the story will be taken down, don't worry everything is already backed.**

**AN: Not really that much going on in this chapter, just a quick look towards Dragonstone, then a lot of family time, in the next chapter we will begin on season 2 Hurray!**

**Everything for my family**

**Dragonstone**

"Last thing we have heard from our scouts, is that your brother have around 100.000 men at his command." Dale Seaworth said, the oldest of Davos Seaworth's children. "The true enemy is the Lannister's if you could make peace with your brother, only for a short time." Masester Cressen suggested.

"I will not make peace with my little brother as long as he calls himself king. Neither will I help this King in the North as he calls himself, I'm the true heir, I didn't ask for it, but it's mine by right." Stannis Baratheon said with his deep voice.

"Joffrey, Robb and even my own brother, they are all usurpers who will try to steal my kingdom from me. I trust that you Davos remembers how I treat criminals." Stannis continued referring to Davos fingers.

"Of course your grace, but what shall we do now?" Davos questioned their next move. "Lord Stark chose only to write to me about the secret of Joffrey, Naruto, Tommen and Myrcella's birth. I will not commit the same mistake. We are going to spread the word." Stannis said.

**King's landing arena**

Naruto could feel his entire being shaking, his teeth were chattering, he wasn't afraid, but he was sad. True he didn't feel bad about his adventure with Catelyn, but that didn't mean he ever wished Eddard any kind of physical harm.

Naruto had to rub his check when he felt something run down, it was a tear, then he had to rub the other check as another tear felt, before long his nose were getting red too. Was Sansa going to watch this? She would hate him forever.

Naruto chose not to bear armor for this fight, only to make it more fair for Ned, if he was wearing armor, he wouldn't be able to lift his sword. All he could do was to wait with Pycelle's small speech and then he would have to fight.

The horn that signaled the battle started before Pycelle was done with his speech. Good they might as well get this over with. Naruto only felt worse when the mass started to cheer on him, while they were booing at Ned.

Cersei was nervous, she didn't like the thought about any of her children fighting, why in the seven hells did Joffrey chose Naruto to fight for him? There were so many other capable candidates.

"I really don't want to do this." Naruto said softly making sure that only Eddard could hear, they had both drawn their sword. Eddard with his great sword, and Naruto with his one hand sword and his shield.

Naruto quickly jumped backwards when the Eddard made the first swing towards him. "Neither does I Naruto, but Joffrey nor anyone of you have any claim to the throne." Eddard said sternly as he attacked again, but this time Naruto blocked with his shield.

"Why must you speak so disgusting lies about me and my family?" Naruto asked as he elbowed Ned in the chest, which caused him to falter back. "Though don't worry Ned I will give you a quick and painless death." Naruto said in a soft tone.

"I really do appreciate your generosity, but you think I'm just going to let you kill me then you are wrong!" Lord Stark yelled as he made a broad swing against his chest. Naruto quickly dodged underneath the strike and impaled him right through the heart.

Eddard spitted out blood which landed on Naruto's face. "Don't worry Ned I promise to keep Sansa safe." Naruto gently whispered in to his ear. "A-and Arya?" Ned weakly asked. Naruto didn't say anything. "And Arya?" Ned asked again. "I-I-I'm sorry." Naruto finally managed to say.

With that Naruto finally pulled out his sword and Lord Stark fell to the floor like a puppet that had lost its strings. The crowd was cheering loudly. He could hear Joffrey was the one laughing the loudest, was it because of Ned? Or was it the way he was shaking?

Naruto quickly hurried away from the arena, he needed a bath.

**Council**

"So what does our master of whispers brings us today?" Petyr Baelish was the first to ask, when everyone was seated.

"I'm afraid that I bring both good and bad news your grace." Varys said addressing Cersei. "We should now that we are here also start thinking about my brother's name day coming up." Naruto said remembering that Joffrey turned 17 in a week.

"We can discuss Joffrey's name day last, but first give me the good news, the gods know I need them." The queen regent spoke. "By the way is there any news of Lancel's murder?" She continued.

"I'm afraid not your grace, my gold cloaks have been searching everywhere, but we haven't been able to find a clue." Lord Jason, now Lord of Harrenhal, master at arms, and commander of the city watch said.

"At least you said you have good news Varys." Cersei stated. "Yes my queen apparently your brother Lord Tyrion has managed to escape from Lady Catelyn." Varys said in his usual smooth tone. "And the bad news?" Naruto asked.

"Robb Stark has managed to capture your other brother Ser Jamie." Varys then said. The statement was followed by a rather awkward silence. "Is there a possibility they would be willing to trade." Naruto spoke, he could see that it had hit his mother rather hard, but she did a good job concealing it.

"For Sansa Stark? No they would never do that, perhaps if we also had Arya, but I'm afraid that not even my little birds can locate her." Varys spoke. "Well if that was the news, is there anything else I should know about the war?" Cersei spoke, seemed like she had already gotten over the news about Jamie.

Before anything else could be said a courtier came running inside the room. "Excuse me my queen, my prince, but the king has requested your presence in the throne room." The courtier said, not even one looking at them.

Wonder what brother wants now.

**Throne room**

"_The boar's great tusks, they boded ill,  
for good King Robert's health.  
And the beast was every bit as fat,  
as Robert was himself.  
But our brave King cried, 'Do your worst,  
I'll have your ugly head,'  
You're nowhere near as murderous as  
the lion in my bed."  
King Robert lost his battle,  
and he failed his final test,  
The lion ripped his balls off,  
And the boar did all the rest._"

If looks could kill Naruto and Cersei would have killed him over a 1000 times already, there were complete silence in the throne room after the bard Marillion had stopped his song, apparently he had been boasting about his own original song.

The silence was broken once his brother began to clap, soon many other people were starting to clap as well, and the poor bard even began to smile a bit. "Very amusing, isn't it a funny song? I imagine it was even better received at that tavern." Joffrey spoke.

"Forgive me your grace, I will never sing it again." The bard said with pleading eyes. "Tell me what do you favor your fingers or your tongue?" Joffrey asked with his cruel little grin. Naruto funny enough approved of this.

"Y-your grace?" The bard asked confused with a pleading voice. "Answer the question, if you got to keep one, which one would it be?" Joffrey asked again. Naruto could easily see how much Joffrey were enjoying this.

"E-every man needs hands, your grace." The bard answered with a shaking voice. "Good tongue it is then. Ser Ilyn who better than you to carry out this sentence." Joffrey said. "I'm done for today I leave the rest to you mother." Joffrey said as he was on his ways down the stairs.

"Wait." Naruto said in a hard tone when he saw Ser Ilyn approach the bard. Joffrey stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh brother what is wrong, have you taken a liking to the bard?" Joffrey asked Naruto. Naruto threw the bard a quick look, he looked hopeful.

"Of course not brother, but for quite some time I have wished to learn how to rip a man's tongue out, perhaps I could have the honor?" Naruto asked his brother who was actually seemed slightly shocked. The bard had regained the old horrified look, he had really no reason to worry. Naruto would have him killed shortly after anyway.

"You surprise me brother, I like that." Joffrey said as he patted him on the shoulder. Naruto really had to think about that one, if he was like by his brother, did that make him a horrible person? Oh well he had a tongue to rip out.

"Thank you brother." Naruto said with a small fake smile, he then went down the stair. Ser Ilyn gave him the clamp and knife, Naruto was pretty much blocked off from the rest of the word, when he held the knife in to the fire.

When he was done, the guards were kindly enough to keep the bards mouth wide open, it would be quite difficult to catch his tongue, with all that screaming he was doing the tongue was moving around quite a bit. With a fast movement Naruto did manage to catch it with the clamp, the poor bard was only screaming a bit louder.

Naruto really thought that this was fascinating, when he started to pull the tongue out, he would never have imagined how far it could actually stick out, perhaps he should just continue to pull it like this, but meh this was his first time, so he might as well do it properly. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." Naruto assured him, and with a quick cut the tongue was off. Wow there was a lot of blood.

"Look that wasn't so bad was it." Naruto asked when he saw the bard remained standing. "Now then men, please take him away." Naruto said to the guards. Naruto then returned to his mother's side. "Hmm where did Joffrey go?" Naruto asked.

"He had something he wanted to show Sansa." At that statement Naruto did pale a little, he had promised to protect Sansa, oh well Joffrey wouldn't hurt her, they were engaged after all. "But enough about your brother, I Tommen and Myrcella were about to take a bath together, as of right now you look like one who could need one as well." Cersei told him, while every man in the room sent him a jealous look.

"Sure." Naruto answered.

**Bath**

"Naruto why are you covered in red?" Tommen asked him, once they all were in the changing room, it wasn't mixed, since it was only made for the royal family, and while it could be discussed that some Targaryen siblings did get it on in there, it isn't something we talk about.

"Well you see your brother was so clumsy he actually poured wine down on himself." Naruto explained with a smile as he patted Tommen's head. "Come on Myrcella, the boys can joins us when they are done." Cersei said.

"Naruto turned around to see his mother and sister already naked. Myrcella was, so adorable she was clearly going to grow up with the same hair as her mother, her small breast barely sticking out. She was without doubt going to grow up just as beautiful as their mother.

His mother, had a graceful slender form, which looked perfect with her pale skin, it was impossible to see that she had actually given birth to four children, she had the second best breasts he had ever seen only beaten by Lady Tyrell. Not that he would ever imagine any of them in a sexual way, nope he wouldn't…

Though he supposed he was very lucky, he was one of the three men in the world that could see them naked, without having his eyes gauged out and the executed. Even though he shouldn't when Naruto and Tommen got their clothes off Naruto also chose to inspect his little brother.

While Naruto would always love his brother they were really different, Naruto might not remember that much when he was six, but he had never been that plump, he had much more smooth hair, compared to his wild free hair, well they both loved animals and that was something.

"Hey brother you are a knight right?" Tommen asked him cutely. "Yes aren't I cool?" Naruto asked with a big smile. Tommen gave him an eager nod. "Brother can I be your squire? Then you can knight me too!" Tommen asked while he was jumping up and down.

This did surprise Naruto a bit, he had never been a squire before, and so he couldn't really tell what the appropriate age was for a squire. "O-um. Ask your mother." Naruto said. It wasn't really in his place to say. He knew that squires had to work hard, and he really couldn't bring himself to boss Tommen around.

Tommen quickly opened the door and ran inside to his mom and sister, wanting to ask mother, Naruto was then left last one to enter. Tommen had to be careful it was hot in here, so the floor would be slippery.

It was a big room, there could be around 50 people in pool, there were also a lot of statues that worked as fountains, unfortunately when Robert became king he had a woman made in here who would shoot water out of her nipples at all time, it was a bit disturbing.

"Mom how come Naruto's penis is so big?" Myrcella whispered to her mother, when she saw Naruto standing in the other side of the room looking around at the room. "Myrcella you don't ask those kinds of things." Cersei told her sternly.

Cersei then also turned around to look at Naruto. "Alright that is big." Cersei then muttered to herself, it was nearly as big as Jamie's when his was erect and it was without doubt a lot thicker! Cersei could feel her checks starting to blush, and had to force herself to look away.

"Mom mom mom mom mom!" Young Tommen yelled as he made a big canon splash right in front of his mom and sister, splashing them with water. "Mom can I be Naruto's squire?" Tommen asked in a happy fast tone.

"Tommen sweetie, do you even know what being a squire means?" Cersei asked him, it was honestly very cute how much respect Tommen had for Naruto. "Sure I do! I will just have to bring him his weapon every time he fights." Tommen said happily.

"You would also have to sharpen his weapons, clean his armor, help him gets his armor on, and everything else he tells you to do. Beside all that it the ordinary time one goes from squire to knight is 10 years. You would first be knighted when you are 16, what do you think about that." Cersei asked Tommen, who did seem to have lost his smile.

"B-but Naruto was never a squire." Tommen said meekly. "No he won his knightship. You can also become a knight if you achieve something great, like beating a famous opponent, like your uncle Jamie did." Cersei told him.

"Don't worry Tommen I'm certain that you will one day become a wonderful knight." Naruto told him after he had swam up behind him. "Now Tommen I have a very important job for you, I need you to distract your sister, so I can speak with mother for a minute." Naruto whispered into his ear.

Tommen gave an eager nod. Myrcella looked confused, first Naruto had whispered something to Tommen and now Tommen was headed towards her. "Tag!" Tommen quickly yelled as he poked Myrcella's shoulder and quickly ran away, only for Myrcella to jump after him.

"So mom the letter has already been sent. It seems like there is some kind of rumor going around every lord now and then." Naruto said as he sat down beside Cersei. "What do you mean? Is there a rumor going around about us?" Cersei asked him.

"Yes it seems that uncle Stannis has made up some disgusting lie about me, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are all bastards born of incest, between you and uncle." Naruto said with a sneer. It was an incredible disgusting lie. He was honestly surprised that Stannis would ever write something like that.

"There is nothing our enemies won't do to see us lose our power, but you said the other kings were having some dirt as well." Cersei asked. "Yes apparently Stannis has burned the seven, and is now favoring a new god, which had made him quite hated, by our more religious Lords." Naruto said laughing a bit. The man with the smallest army also pisses of the gods.

"Beside that there is a rumor about Renly, and him being and expert in rear attacks. Though he still have the largest army, because he has married Margaery Tyrell." Naruto said, alright the rumor about uncle Renly preferring the male sex has been around for a bit now.

"And then there is the letter we have sent, about Rickon being a child made from an affair between Catelyn Stark and the imbecile man they call Hodor." Naruto said.

"It was a good idea using the only man in Winterfell who can't deny it." Cersei praised him. "It's mostly to hurt their pride, Catelyn can simply deny, it's mostly to raise a bastard suspicion about all her other children as well." Naruto said.

"Now then let me relax a bit, tomorrow we need to start and make plans for Joffrey's name day." Naruto said as he reached a hand around his mother, and held her closer, he then leaned his head back, closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. Well the silence except for Myrcella and Tommen's playing.

Cersei was about to do the same, her son had shoulder's there were broad enough for her to rest her head on, but instead she couldn't help herself, she made sure Naruto wasn't looking and then she took a quick glance at the floating sea creature between his legs. It was just so… So beautiful, so perfect.

Cersei started to play nervously with her fingers, what would happen if Naruto caught her staring, why did she feel like this?! It was her son, and yet just quickly she wanted to try and touch it, just a quickly little poke wouldn't hurt would it?

Cersei managed to keep herself back for a couple of minutes, while Tommen and Myrcella continued to chase each other. "N-Naruto?" Cersei asked, but weirdly enough she didn't get a reply. "Naruto?" She asked once again, but this time there was a bit of snoring, he was sleeping!

Cersei took a nervous breath, she gave Naruto and her two other kids a quick glance, before her had approached the floating cock. By the seven the needed this she hadn't had any sex since Jamie ran away from King's landing, and that's nearly four months ago!

She was able to gently lay a finger down on the shaft, when Naruto gave no reaction. She grew a bit braver, and slowly stating to drag her finger around the shaft, if only Jamie had been blessed with a cock like this one, and she would have been the happiest woman in Westeros.

Slowly she tried to put her fingers around it, but she only got around half before her fingers stopped. No wonder that Lady Stark had grown addicted to this! This would fill her to the brim, but she was only curious, she wouldn't do anything sexual with her son, she was only inspecting him.

Or that was what she told herself, without even realizing it she gave her son a stroke. Her hand flew back to herself, when Naruto gave a small moan. "Catelyn don't stop." Naruto moaned out. Cersei looked at him he was talking while sleeping, she has heard that someone did that, but she had never seen it before. Was he dreaming of Catelyn?

Quickly Cersei pulled her hand back down to his cock, and pulled his foreskin back, revealing his glans. "Catelyn…Slut." Naruto moaned out. Cersei was extremely surprised he had called Lady Stark vulgar words like that?!

Just once more, once more, Cersei told herself watching her son, when she for the last time put her hand under the water she got herself quite a shock though. She had made her son hard! Naruto's erection had started pointing upwards.

Last time she told herself as she grabbed the erect cock. "Mom what are you doing?" Cersei nearly flew 10 miles up in the air, when she heard Myrcella's voice. "N-n-n-n-nothing darling." Cersei said with a shaking voice, both Myrcella and Tommen were looking at her curiously.

"You have been pulling on big brother's penis for quite some time, why?" Myrcella asked. "N-no I haven't I was j-just inspecting." Cersei was stuttering at this point. "That's not fair mom we want to try too!" Myrcella said and Tommen was nodding.

At this point Cersei really couldn't defend herself anymore. "I-I'm sorry I need to go." Cersei said quickly as she nearly ran out of the pool. Both Myrcella and Tommen then got stars in their eyes. They both swam in close to Naruto, like a shark closing in on its prey.

Both Myrcella and Tommen then grabbed Naruto's member. "Alright Tommen, Naruto seemed to really like when mom did it slowly, so he must love it even more if we pull as hard as we can, on my signal." Myrcella said and Tommen gave her a nod.

"One two three now!"

Cersei was outside in the changing room drying herself as fast as she could, she had matters to attend to.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHH" Cersei couldn't help, but to feel sorry for Naruto, even though Tommen and Myrcella were children, they were stronger than they looked.

Naruto was suddenly brought out of his pleasure filled dream, where Catelyn was sucking him off while Naruto sat next to a sleeping Lord Stark, the best part about his dreams where that every time it was something sexual about Catelyn, they had already done it in real life, that dream was just another memory.

"What were you two thinking?" Naruto asked holding his cock, which Myrcella and Tommen nearly had ripped off. "We thought that you would like it?" Myrcella asked him. The weird part was that they both looked so innocent, when they clearly had tried to rip off Kurama… Yes that was the name he had given his penis.

Naruto quickly stood up, but fell back down in the water as quickly as possible. He hadn't seen he was having a diamond hard erection. "And why would you two think that was a good idea?" Naruto was scolding them, but he felt bad when it looked like Tommen was about to cry, but by the hells he was not going to let them rip it off just to make them feel better.

"Well you looked so happy when mom was doing it, so we thought we could as well." Myrcella said. Looking down into the water with Tommen. "W-wait what do you mean when mom was doing it?" Naruto asked slightly nervous.

"Well you looked so happy in your sleep while mom was pulling on your penis." Myrcella answered honestly, while Tommen was nodding eagerly next to her, he clearly didn't like to be scolded.

"I see." Naruto said. He lacking words, to express himself, his erection did come from the dream right? Right?! Mom wouldn't do that! Then again it's been a month since dad died, how much did women need sex? He and Catelyn had just done it at every opportunity they had.

Could his mom be sexually frustrated?! His mom was still you and she had basic needs like sex! Was she going to use some random man to fulfill them?! Fuck no! Over my dead corpse would some random guy stick his cock inside my mom! If she really needs then I can do it!

Naruto was sure if he could make satisfy Catelyn then hell he could satisfy his mom! Cersei was a beautiful woman who could have any man she desired, but Naruto wasn't going to let her. No other man was allowed to put his hand on her now that father is dead.

"Have we done something wrong?" Tommen then asked, and Naruto turned towards them with fire in his eyes. "Of course not, are you two going to stay? Because I'm leaving now." Naruto told them with a smile.

"Already?" Tommen asked while pouting. "Fine if you're going then we go as well." Myrcella answered for her brother. Naruto then stood up, it wasn't much better than last time, but it had gone down to being semi erect, so instead of standing up, now it was just pointing out in midair.

"Naruto can you hang on that?" Myrcella asked watching how the cock bobbed up and down in the air as Naruto walked. "No sweetie, and no we are not going to try." Naruto answered her questioned.

"Naruto can you extend it?" Tommen then asked. "Hmm that's a good question, can you extend yours?" Naruto asked Tommen. "No." He answered as he looked down at his barely visible penis. "Well there you have your answer." Naruto told him as he continued out the pool, he loved his siblings, but they were waaaay to interested in Kurama.

Tommen was the first one to get clothes and out, but Naruto and Myrcelle was quite a bit slower, even though Tommen was the chubby one, he was also a small ball of energy. "Ummm Naruto?" Myrcella asked in a low shy tone.

Naruto could hear there was something different about her voice, when Naruto turned around he forgave her for still staring at Kurama. "Yes sweetie what is it." Naruto asked with a gentle tone.

Last time we held a feast, there was this boy." Myrcella said gently, Naruto knew that he perhaps was jumping towards hasted conclusion, but the way she said it already made him angry. "And Myrcella? What about this boy?" Naruto asked with his sweet voice.

"You know the game come into my castle?" Myrcella asked. Naruto was familiar with the game. it had been one of Arya's favorites when she was small. "Yes I know the game, what about it?" Naruto asked, right now he was praying to all the gods there was, there did exist men, who decides to teach children a different kind of come into my castle.

"Well this boy had other rules for the game." Myrcella said. Naruto felt a weird painful sensation on his back, but decided to give Myrcella all his attention for now. "Myrcella did you play with him, and if you did what was his name." Naruto could feel his head starting to hurt as well.

"N-no I didn't like the rules, but I would like to play it with you." Myrcella then said with a blush. Naruto began to regain his breath. Thank the gods! "Perhaps one day Myrcella, but not now." Naruto told her with a smile.

When Myrclla had gotten her clothes off Naruto gave her a peck on the lips and sent her off, though must to his shock Myrcella chose to take the chance and gave Kurama a last pull before running off laughing.

Naruto however couldn't bring himself to be angry right now, he was just happy that Myrcella hadn't been tricked into something. Naruto then finally packed his abused Kurama away and left the room.

**Night**

No matter what he did Naruto. Just couldn't sleep he needed to see her, he gave the door a few knocks, before there was a sound. "Enter." Said the voice as Naruto pushed the door open. "Hey mom, how are you?" Naruto asked happily.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Cersei asked her son, it was the middle of the night. Sadly for Naruto he couldn't say she looked even more beautiful in her silky green nightgown, but unfortunately she couldn't get more perfect than she already was.

"Mom Myrcella and Tommen told me something interesting in the pool." Naruto said as his hair shadowed his eyes. "N-Naruto it's not what you think." His mom pleaded.

Naruto only gave her one last look before he made his mind up. He was going to fuck his mother!

**Chapter 8 END**

**Alright Great News! You can actually help here!**

**How should the Naruto x Cersei lemon be?**

**Naruto will start by cuddling with her, and then slowly turn it into something more.**

**Naruto will tell Cersei how much he needs her.**

**A Very very rough Naruto, Naruto will love her, but his love can hurt… and leave bruises.**

**Feel free to suggest :)**

So we are actually going to start with a lemon next time. Yaaaaaaaay!

Overall what did you think about the chapter? Please leave some nice reviews, oh and to the guy named Silver Crow. I would totally like to PM you, but it's too bad that you are a guest. Thanks to my supporting friend jjmm095

Author out!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright most were in for a soft, that will turn rough later on, which is fine with me. Nearly any women will be featured in this, as if you haven't figured that out, but someone has suggested, and I won't be mentioning names, but for Brienne and Olenna most likely won't be featured!**

**I know Cersei gets a lot of fan hate, but I really love her, she is my 2nd most loved character, only beaten by Euron Greyjoy.**

**I don't really need to tell anyone that there will be incest in this chapter, right? Big lemon since people has been nagging about it for some time.**

**I'm sad to say that I had to delete a review. Now listen you can flame the story if you absolutely need to, but this review were aimed at me as a person, therefor it had to go.**

**There won't be any M/M in this story. Tommen was there just to make it more humoristic. He had no idea what he was doing. I'm also thinking of using him as a cockblocker sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: Game of thrones is owned by our Lord and savior George, and Naruto is owned by that Japanese guy.**

**Chapter 9  
Loving &amp; Hunting**

**Cersei's chambers**

"Don't worry mom, I could never be mad at you for something as trifle as that, but with that said. I would like to have been informed, if it really was necessary to inspect me, as Tommen and Myrcella called it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, I swear there was nothing sexual behind, I was just a bit curious." Cersei tried to explain calmly, though Naruto had never seen her more anxious before. Naruto was only responds was that he walked over to pour himself a cup of wine.

"Mom, please drink with me." Naruto said with amusement clear in his tone, Naruto could see that most of the wine was already gone, had his mother been drinking? "Naruto sweetie it's late and we should all be sleeping, if you want to you can sleep in here with me." Cersei offered with a small nervous smile.

"Oh don't worry I was planning on that." Naruto said as he took a sip from the golden cup. Even though Naruto wasn't an expert on wine, he could taste it was arbor gold, quite expensive, to just be drinking all alone in a room. "Here mom, please drink with me." Naruto offered Cersei the cup. Cersei took the cup with gentle hands and slowly brought the cup to her lips, she almost spilled when she felt a hand on top of her head, Naruto was stroking her hair.

When she was done Naruto took the cup and went back to place it on the board. "Tell me mom, do you love me?" Naruto questioned when he returned to Cersei's side. "Of course I love you more than anything else, why do you even ask?" Cersei questioned, she did love no one, but her own children.

"Mom I love you too, more than anything else, therefore please allow me to show you my love." Naruto said gently as he placed a hand on her thigh. Cersei could feel herself starting to shiver from the touch. When Naruto moved in to try and kiss her, Cersei was able to gather enough strength to stop him, but much to her dismay he began to suck on her collarbone instead.

"Naruto, please stop that, please. " Cersei said with a weak voice. Though Naruto weren't really listening to her at this point. He began to slowly work his way up her throat, trailing many kisses all the way up to her jaw.

Cersei could feel her breath starting to get heavier, but she still didn't put up any resistance. No she couldn't allow this, this was her baby boy! She loved him more than anything else in the world, but not like this, she had to stop him.

Cersei were about to open her mouth and tell him to stop, but her words were made in to a moan when Naruto gave her throat a long lick. Cersei gave a gasp when she felt that Naruto was lifting her in the air, he gently placed her down on the bed, her head resting on the pillow.

Naruto was hovering above her, his long hair fell down and shadowed his face, but it only made his sky blue eyes shine even more than they normally did. Cersei felt her lips run dry, when Naruto cupped her check's and started to sink his head closer to her.

Cersei did not move a single muscle, when Naruto's soft lips landed on her own. It was Naruto who was working Cersei clearly had no intention of getting into the kiss. Instead she just kept her lips closed, and waited for it to end.

He really had a challenge before him here, but then again that just made it so much more fun. Cersei's eyes opened in shock when Naruto began to push his knee in between her legs, when she gave a small gasp Naruto took advantage and slit his tongue inside her mouth, well knowing that his beloved mother never would bite it off.

Naruto really was the one with the advantage here, if she screamed for the guards the whole family picture would look very awkward, and neither would she ever dream of hurting her darling boy. As Naruto's tongue continued to explore her mouth, which tasted like every sort of wine he had ever tasted. Naruto began to slip off her gown.

Suddenly Cersei's two arms shot up behind his neck. "_There we go!" _Naruto thought as Cersei began to kiss him back, her tongue intervened with his own in an erotic dance. Naruto managed to raise Cersei shortly, so he could pull her gown down to her ass.

"I'm glad to see that you have started to get in to it mom." Naruto grinned as he cupped her right breast in his palm. Cersei chose not to answer, but instead looked away. The whole plan with this was to make her want more, and he couldn't when she was so goddamn stubborn.

Naruto pushed his face in against her breast and started to suckle, Cersei did begin to moan… A lot in fact her nipples must be sensitive. Naruto tested his new theory by giving her other nipple a tweak. "UGHH!" She let out a muffled scream proving his theory right.

Naruto eagerly began to take his shirt off. Naruto leaned in for another passionate kiss, which Cersei returned with full force, her wonderful soft asset were pressing in against his chest. Naruto was suddenly thrown unto his back.

"Now it's my turn, sweetie." Cersei said in a seducing tone, that Naruto believed not were for children. Naruto felt a hand land on his crotch, and before he knew it his mom had unleashed the 9 inched Kurama from his cage.

Naruto let out a gasp when he felt his mom's soft hand beginning to stroke him. While Cersei perhaps looked willing and ready her thoughts were completely different. _"I just make him cum quickly and then we can both forget this ever happened." _Cersei tried to reason with herself. Apparently Cersei had never heard of Naruto's and Catelyn's `fun` marathons.

Now that Naruto had showed her breast so much love, why not return the favor? Cersei left hand slowly trailed down the shaft until they got to the prized balls. When Cersei placed his cock by her mouth and gave the tip a small kiss Naruto couldn't help, but make a dumb comment. "You kiss your children with that mouth?" Naruto questioned, but his fun was soon replaced with pain, when his mom squeezed his shaft uncomfortable hard.

"Gah I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Naruto nearly screamed, why did everyone get so strong when they had to punish his cock? Cersei looked nervous, she was going to give Naruto a blowjob, she had done this for Jamie perhaps a handful of times before, but this one was much longer and thicker.

"Ahhhhh." Naruto let out a long pleasant sigh as his mom's lips slowly slid down his length, her left hand still playing with his ball sack. Naruto leaned back and pleasantly waited for the sensation of her mouth starting to bob up and down… However he didn't receive that feeling, slowly Naruto opened one eye to see what she was doing.

"_What in the seven hells?" _Is that even a blowjob Naruto questioned himself. Cersei had just taken the head in between her luscious lips, though she weren't even using her mouth, she was just keeping it inside, while she was jerking him off.

Naruto let her do as she pleased for a while, but honestly this was bringing him nowhere. So Naruto got the great ide of grabbing her hair, and just force the whole thing down her throat, why not? Arya made it look easy. Then again Arya was special taking down everything took Catelyn quite some time to learn, while Arya was a natural talent, and did it like it was nothing. Hmmm what to do?

Ah screw it. Naruto gently grabbed the sides of Cersei's head and began to slowly bring her longer down. "MMM!" Cersei looked like she was panicking, her hands shot up on his thighs and began to push her backwards, when Naruto finally let go of her head she nearly shot herself backwards. "What the fuck Naruto? I could have died." Cersei hissed at him.

"I don't think it is that dangerous, I'm sorry to say this, but you really don't know how to give a blowjob, looks like we have something we can practice on later." Naruto said with a grin as he pushed her back and lined himself up at her entrance.

"W-wait not there!" Cersei yelled at him. She might have had sex with her brother, but she wasn't too fond of doing it with her son. "What why not?" Naruto asked amused as he started to slowly push into her.

"Ughhh…AGH!" Cersei let out a gasp when Naruto in a swift movement pushed everything he had inside of her. She couldn't believe how far he was stretching her. She was absolutely filled up, never have tried to have this sensation with Jamie.

"Please… Pull out." Cersei whispered with clenched teeth, wait why was Naruto looking at her like that? Cersei finally thought he was going to listen to her as he slowly slid out, but when only the glans remained inside of her Naruto thrust right back into her.

"Don't worry mom I make you enjoy this in no time." Naruto said with a smile, he leaned down and began to kiss her, which she returned. Naruto couldn't really understand his mom. she seemed to switch moods back and forth all the time.

_Gods why! She hated this, it was her son, her darling boy, but why if it was so wrong, then why did it feel so fucking good?!" _Cersei screamed inside her mind. It felt incredible the moment he pushed inside of her, but when he began to move the pleasure easily grew tenfold.

With a groan Naruto started with making small tender movements. When Naruto pulled out of the kiss, Cersei's mouth remained open to let out a long series of moans. Naruto let out a sudden gasp when he felt her tighten around him, was she cumming already?

Naruto kept still inside of her until she released him again. "By the gods mom this is much worse than I had thought." Naruto said with false concern in his voice, when Cersei finally let go of him Naruto quickly pulled out, and turned Cersei around so she was on all four.

"W-what are you doing?" Cersei asked trying to regain her breath from her previous orgasm. Without getting an answer Cersei felt the colossal cock starting to push against her folds once again. By the seven it felt so good.

Naruto gave a groan as he grabbed Cersei's rear and once again began to push inside of her, Naruto decided to turn up the pace a little. He did want his mother to experience as much pleasure as possible. It was his gift to her for being such a great mom.

Naruto leaned down and buried his face in his mom's blonde locks, so he could better hear every time her breath hitched when the tip of his cock hit the entrance to her womb. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't cum inside of her, her being only a month old widow.

It's unfair it was only the Targaryen's that had incest allowed, he wouldn't mind marrying his mom, fuck if she grew old way before him, she was beautiful now, and he wanted her now! With these thoughts Naruto began to rail into her even harder.

"Mom… You feel so good… Around me, what about you." Naruto whispered into her ear in between his breaths. Cersei let out a small voice hidden by her countless moans, much to Cersei's shock Naruto stopped.

"Tell me honestly don't you like it?" Naruto asked as he reached around her and squeezed her wonderful breasts. Cersei didn't answer, but she began to work herself using her own hips to move back and forth on Kurama.

Naruto wasn't especially happy with this, he asked a question and she would have to answer. Naruto gave her a quick spank and listened to her small whimper. "I asked you don't you enjoy this?" Naruto questioned for the second time.

"I do." Cersei admitted looking down in shame.

"So would you like for me to continue?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"Yes. P-please fuck me as hard as you can." Cersei said refusing to turn around and look her son in the eyes.

"Look now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Naruto praised her as he once again grabbed her rear and began to ease inside of her. "But as hard as I can, are you sure? Catelyn sometimes ended unconscious after that." Naruto said remembering back to some happy memories.

Apparently while Naruto was remembering back to Catelyn he forgot all about his poor mom, and started to thrust a lot harder into her. Cersei's eyes began to roll back, and her tongue loll helplessly from her mouth.

Naruto was first brought back to reality several minutes later, by a building sensation in his balls, he knew he couldn't come inside so with a swift he pulled out with a great pop, and started to shoot unto her back, some landed on her ass other landed all the way up in her hair.

When Naruto saw her face he quickly brought his hands up to his mouth, not wanting his mom to hear his small laughter, he had often seen Catelyn with the so called fucked stupid look, but his mom had her complete own version of that face.

"Don't worry mom, I can show you so many things, it's going to be wonderful." Naruto said with full happiness in his voice as he leaned down and kissed his mom check. "I love you mom." Naruto said. "I love you too." Cersei weakly said. Finally she could rest. The gods know she needed it.

"Wait mom, I'm curious did dad ever take you here?" Naruto asked as he put a finger into her ass. Cersei didn't give him an answer, oh well there were other ways to find out. Naruto slowly guided his now curious Kurama to the small hole. The tip went in pretty easy, so it would be okay just to slide the rest in… Right? Catelyn could, though it took some time before she enjoyed it, but she said it was her first time there, but if his dad had already done it here his mom would be able to feel pleasure right from the start, with that thought Naruto with a quick movement forced his entire cock into her ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cersei let out a huge scream, luckily she let it out into a pillow, or the whole castle would have woken up. "It's hurts! Pull out!" Cersei screamed at him.

Guess Naruto was wrong Catelyn had nearly the same reaction, but now Naruto was a little more nervous if anybody had heard that. "Be silent mom I teach you to enjoy it like I thought Catelyn." Naruto assured as he patted her a top of her head, only to find some of her hair sticking to his hand. Ewwwww.

Cersei tried her best to relax her muscles, why did he have to be so fucking big?! Cersei bit her lower lip, Naruto was right the pain was rapidly turning into pleasure, and Cersei began with what little strength she had back to push back into Naruto.

"Ahhhh." Cersei let out a long pleasure filled moan, which Naruto took as a sign to begin a faster pace, his hips began to smack in against Cersei's wonderful plumb ass. "Yes! Yes! Pound into my fucking ass!" Cersei screamed.

Naruto grabbed her arms and lifted her up, her back against Naruto's hard chest. Naruto could feel himself getting close to the end. He turned Cersei's head and sealed her lips in a deep kiss. "ARH!" That was the only muffled warning Naruto gave her before he filled her ass with her seed.

They both fall down into bed with a heavy thump. "Wow that was amazing." Naruto said with a relieved look on his face, he needed that as well. His mom was already sleeping the moment she hit the bed, so he didn't except an answer. "I love you mom." Naruto said before closing his eyes falling asleep.

**Next morning**

"I always knew that you were a mam's boy, but that's just ridiculous." Naruto slowly opened his eyes, it must have been late the sun were already shining with full force outside. The one who had insulted him was his brother Joffrey. Beside him stood Tommen and Myrcella.

"What is it your grace." Naruto asked sarcastic, as he leaned back into the unknown warmth behind him. "We were supposed to plan my name day 3 hours ago, and you two have been sleeping in here all the time." Joffrey said with an annoyed tone.

Naruto turned around, he had almost forgotten he was with his mom, when he saw her big smile Naruto knew that what he had done was the right thing. "Brother why are you sleeping with mom?" Myrcella asked.

"Well dad has been gone for a month now, and I thought I would keep mom with company." Naruto explained. "Good morning everyone, I'm sorry Joffrey we will be down shortly, but right now I need to talk to Naruto." Cersei said, Naruto wondered how long she had been awake.

"Fine, this room smells weirdly anyway." Joffrey said before leaving. Tommen and Myrcella also left arm in arm, Naruto tried reaching out for them, they were just so cute. "So mom what do you want to say." Naruto asked using a hand to keep his head up. While Naruto may look happy, it had been a long time since he was this nervous. Was his mom happy or mad?

Before Naruto could react Cersei smacked him across the face. Naruto gained a sad face, he really wanted to do it again sometime, but before anything could be said Cersei grabbed his head and forced her lips on his. _"Girls are weird."_ Naruto though, but hell if a hot woman was kissing him then you should kiss back.

Naruto was too shocked to stop her. Cersei mounted him, the blanket falling off revealing her beautiful skin, it looked even better during the day. "Naruto we definitely have to do that again sometime." Cersei said humoristic with a teasing tone.

"You are perfect." Naruto said before he forced her down and attacked her neck with kisses. "Not now, we have to plan Joffrey name day today." Cersei reminded him as Naruto went lover down to her tits. "Can't we just skip to that?" Naruto asked.

**7 days later t(****ツ****)_/¯**

Naruto was sitting with crossed arms and a jealous look on his face, how come that the gods sends a red star across the skies on Joffrey's name day? When they didn't send one on his. That was currently the reason to much of Naruto's jealousy.

Joffrey had chosen that on his name day they would hold a big melee, unfortunately due to the current war there weren't that many participants. Naruto almost fell asleep during some of the fights, even the hound refused to fight because he said it was a bunch of idiots with sticks, greatly offending some of his brothers in the king's guard.

"Now Sir Lothor Brune against Sir Dontos Hollard." The next fight was announced. Sir Lothor Brune took the scene like any other man did, however Sir Dontos appeared to have chosen a more unique was to make his entrance, by smelling of wine and stumbling in.

Despite the war going on some important people did show up. Naruto looked towards Gyles Rosby and all of the Strokeworth's to see how they reacted to this Sir Dontos. They looked amused, so even if he showed up in disrespect… Why not?

"Joffrey you should totally let him fight." Naruto said with a smile. Hell he had heard that the red viper of Dorne fought most of his battles a bit drunk. It might as well be funny to see a drunk man fight.

People quickly began to speak, he had clearly shown the crown disrespect, and deserved to die, but would it really make that much of a difference if he died in battle? People continued to chat among themselves until Joffrey raised his hand.

"Sir Dontos many people of here have waited to see you fight, but if you don't feel capable to fight feel free to decline, it's your choice." Joffrey said in a friendly tone, and Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor. Here he was trying to act like a sadistic bastard so that his brother wouldn't torment him.

"Perhaps if we could just wait a bit." Sir Dontos suggested. "Of course, and while we wait we might as well enjoy ourselves. Sir Meryn help Sir Dontos celebrate my name day." Of course, Naruto for a moment actually thought he was going to show him mercy.

"You can't." Sansa said in shock, when she saw the men starting to force an entire barrel of wine down his throat. "What did you say? That I can't?" Joffrey asked with his oh so annoying voice.

"I just meant that it will bring bad luck to kill a man on your name day, your grace." Sansa said in an emotionless tone. "Naruto have you ever heard of that?" Joffrey asked, never have heard of that strange suspicions. Naruto quickly looked towards Sansa… "Yes there is something about that brother." Naruto answered, backing Sansa's small lie.

"Then I just have the fool executed tomorrow." Joffrey said annoyed over he wasn't able to get his fun. "You are right your grace he is a fool, he doesn't deserve quick death." Sansa answered, Naruto was pretty much sure, that everyone except Joffrey knew what she was doing. "Did you hear that Dontos, you are now my new fool!" And apparently what Sansa did worked.

Naruto starting to get real tired of Joffrey shit made a movement with his finger, telling to start the next match, but before it could begin they were interrupted once again, this time by a rather happy small man who was whistling.

"Hey uncle been quite some time since we saw you." Naruto said when he saw his uncle approach, with some rather strange people behind him, they looked like mountain clansmen. "Well a lot happened since Winterfell, perhaps I should write a book about it." Tyrion joked.

"There we have my favorite nephew and niece." Tyrion said addressing Tommen and Myrcella, leaving Naruto and Joffrey out of the entire favorite thing.

"Joffrey we were looking for you on the battlefield." Tyrion said, Naruto thought that Tyrion was really unfair with that statement. The Crownlands were already weak, and they continue to grow weaker, more and more Lords join up with Stannis despite him burning the gods.

"I have been her ruling the kingdoms." Joffrey defended himself, with a rather awkward tone, and Naruto couldn't blame him, he was in a discussion with an imp after all.

"And what a fine job you have done. Well excuse me, but I have other matters to attend to." Tyrion said, but just before he left Naruto managed to grab hold of him. "Allow me to come with you, I need to see the small council anyway, and what about you?" Naruto questioned Tyrion.

"What a coincidence I was heading for the small council as well." Tyrion said. Shortly after that Naruto had made sure that Tommen got to ride as he was promised, Naruto and Tyrion left together.

"Tell me dear nephew, what exactly are you to Lady Stark?" Tyrion suddenly answered. Of course his uncle wasn't dumb. "Well I grew up in Winterfell, and every day that missed my mother, she would comfort me, but why do you ask." Naruto questioned.

"It's just that I'm curious while being a hostage, Lady Stark seemed to hold you in high regard, beside there is that rumor about Rickon Stark being a bastard by Lady Stark and that Imbecile Hodor, but you were the witness between that adultery weren't you?" Tyrion asked him.

"I was." Naruto confirmed.

"I simply wondering, why you didn't interfere or told Lord Stark?" Tyrion asked.

"Well as much as Lord Stark was a friend, so was Lady Stark, it just wasn't my place to be a snitch." Naruto told.

"Are you sure that you perhaps didn't join in on the fun?" Tyrion finally asked, and Naruto sent him a dirty glare. "Exactly whose side are you on?" Naruto questioned.

"You hurt me dear nephew, after all I love my family." Tyrion answered.

**Small council **

The council looked a bit shocked to see Tyrion. "What are you doing here this is the small council." Apparently Cersei wasn't too happy about seeing him. "Well I do believe the hand of the king is welcome during all small council meeting?" Tyrion asked.

"Our father is hand of the king." Cersei said sternly. "Yes, but in his absence." Tyrion said while handing a scroll to Varys. "It appears that Tyrion is temporary hand of the king until Lord Tywin will arrive." Varys spoke.

"Get out! Get out all of you!" Cersei yelled getting everyone there to their feet except Naruto. "Do you mean me too?" Naruto asked as he gave his mom his puppy eyes.

Cersei quickly grabbed her son in a hug. "I need you to head to my chambers. I believe I will need you very bad soon." Cersei whispered in his ear. Naruto responded by kissing her check. "I love you too mother." And with that Naruto left.

**Later with Myrcella**

Myrcella was running down the hall looking for her brother Naruto, their mom's cousin Cleos Frey had showed up, and he had news from the North, Cersei had told her that Naruto was resting in her chamber.

When Naruto finally heard the door open he turned around, his legs pointing up towards the ceiling while he was lying on his stomach, with a rose in his mouth. "Well hello there. Myrcella!" Naruto swallowed the rose in his mouth. "Yearh hell why should I except anyone else?" Naruto asked with a nervous grin.

"You are weird." Myrcella judged him. "Mom wants you back in the small council, her cousin Cleos Frey has arrived with peace terms from Robb Stark." Myrcella said.

Naruto let out a tired sigh. "I see alright thank you for telling me Myrcella." Naruto was just about to leave, but Myrcella sprang in front of the door. "I want a kiss for telling." She said sternly.

She was so cuteeeee! Naruto leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. She began to giggle and ran off. Naruto's eyes followed her with big heart in them. So adorable!

So Naruto had to take the long way back to the council chambers, the moment he entered the room there was a sound, like when someone was ripping paper. The moment Naruto entered the room, everyone was leaving, why did the gods joke with him so!

"There you are where were you?" Cersei asked Naruto. "Well I was waiting for you as you promised, come on." Naruto said sternly as he grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards her chambers.

"I guess we didn't like the terms?" Naruto asked, referring to when she ripped the paper. "No we didn't, the boy demands half the kingdom, another thing we know that Theon Greyjoy is sailing home." Cersei said.

"I wouldn't be too worried about the Greyjoys, their words are basically that we are going to kill you and take all your shit." Naruto joked as he lifted Cersei up in his arms and bore her into bed.

**Later**

A sweaty naked Cersei laid upon and equally sweaty Naruto, both were trying to regain their breath. "Fuck… that was good." Cersei breathed out.

"Agreed, though you still need to learn how to give better blowjobs. "Naruto said.

"Blowjobs later, we need to talk to Joffrey, we alone don't have men enough to look for Arya, we need Joffrey to get the gold cloaks to help us as well." Cersei said, still in between her breaths.

"Mom I would love to find Arya as well, she is my friend, but don't you just want to use her so we can trade her and Sansa for Uncle Jamie?" Naruto questioned. "You act way too eager to get Jamie back, and more people will believe it's true. That rumor I mean." Naruto continued.

"They can believe what they want, I couldn't care less. He is family, isn't it natural I wish him home?" Cersei asked, as she began to redress. "I guess." Naruto answered as he also began to redress.

**Throne room**

"Wow are we renovating everything?" Naruto asked, as he looked around on all the workers, and as if we didn't already lacked money.

"I'm turning this room into its proper appearance, father was a fool, the way he decorated the room. The Targaryens were conquers, that is a seat for a conquer." Joffrey stated as he pointed towards his thrones. Naruto couldn't help, but think that Joffrey hadn't conquered anything yet.

Joffrey we still haven't seen Arya, and we need her if we want to get Jamie back, the Starks would never trade Jamie for Sansa alone." Cersei stated.

"I think they might, they put way too much value on their women." Joffrey said, paying more attention to what the workers were doing.

"I'm sure that if you asked your grandfather." Cersei tried to break through to Joffrey. "A king does not ask, he commands. I have heard a disgusting lie about Uncle Jamie, and you." Joffrey said.

"A lie is a lie. Nobody believes it." Naruto stated, while he stood beside his mother.

"Some believe it. Is it true that father fucked other women, except you and that Delena Florent, he once did?" Joffrey asked eyeing his mom. Cersei were just about to slap Joffrey, when something really weird happened.

Her arm lost speed, and it became slower and slower. Naruto in confusion saw that everything was moving slowly around him, he grabbed his mother's arm and brought it back down, for time to begin again. "Were you just about to hit me?" Joffrey asked Cersei with a shocked face. Joffrey were just about to open his mouth again, but by sheer accident Naruto right hand palm found its own way to Joffrey's face.

*slap*

Suddenly everyone stopped working and was now looking at them. "I could have you killed for that, but I'm not about to turn kinslayer, not for your. Get out." Joffrey almost wheezed at him.

**Naruto's room **

Naruto jumped a top of his bed, not really knowing what to do, it was a weird feeling he was at war, yet he had nothing good to do. Naruto walked out on his balcony were he could see the entire city from.

Naruto could see a lot of shining small figures moving around in the streets, the gold cloaks must be busy, and he was just up here with nothing to do. Naruto stood and stared over the city, it was shortly enough already begging to turn dark, the days were growing shorter.

**Knock Knock**

"Enter!" Naruto yelled. He didn't have anyone to talk to anyway. "Hey brother." Joffrey said as he was entering the room.

"I'm sorry I got so mad before, I'm actually here to give you an important job." Joffrey said with his cruel little smile. "And what exactly is this job?" Naruto questioned, hell if it was a command he couldn't even refuse.

"Just some bastard boy, that I want dead, his name is Gendry if I remember correct, and beside you have just brought a new horse right? I give you an additional 15 men. You can begin right now, happy hunting." Joffrey said as he left again.

Well a hunt isn't so bad.

**Chapter 9 END**

**I felt fucked when the lemon was longer than the rest of the chapter, but shit happens.**

**I don't think that my original idea for the chapter 3 lemon will ever be released, due to it being extreme.**

**Myrcella will be up for a vote in another chapter. Yes Jeyne Westerling will be featured at some point.**

**Lastly Naruto won't bring Arya back, mostly because I can't imagine her taking Joffrey's shit like her sister Sansa can.**

**Please leave many nice reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thanks, but no thanks

Disclaimer I owe… Nothing

**Warning! Implied rape… Did I spell that right… Hmm I'm an idiot… Damn.**

**Story Start**

**With Theon**

Theon felt conflicted like never before. Since he was nine he had been raised a ward of Eddard Stark, he became great friends with Robb and Naruto over those years he spent in Winterfell, but now he was in a war split between his two friends.

Theon knew he at times could be a bit arrogant, and maybe even a little selfish, but Naruto and Robb had never treated him badly, instead they looked through him and befriended him.

Robb have also felt conflicted about all of this, not really knowing what kind of punishment Naruto should receive, when words had gotten out that Lord Stark had been imprisoned, but after the duel, if you could call it that Robb had demanded Naruto's head. His father had been left down in the dungeons for week barely alive, and then he gets a sword and has to fight for his life. It was disgraceful.

Theon was currently sailing across the Ironman´s bay from Seagard to Pyke, his father was after all Lord of the Iron Islands. At first Robb seems unsure whatever he could trust Balon, but that thought was thrown aside when the vile rumors became known, of course Lady Stark had denied them all.

In his heart Theon knew that those were just disgusting rumors meant to give every Lord doubt about all the other children as well, but know when he remembered tiny Rickon it was true there were nearly nothing from Lord Stark, even less than the rest of the children, but surely those traits must come later. Rickon was only four years old after all.

It had been a full 10 years since the last time hew the Iron Islands, sine he saw his father and sister. Now he could only wonder how would they receive him, and how would they take the proposal, his father wasn't much for deals. After all we do not sow.

**With Arya**

Yoren had smuggled her out of King's Landing disguised as just another criminal or poor boy of to join the nights watch. Her father had always been kind to the men of the nights watch and told her that they could be trusted, but while she wouldn't say it out loud while traveling with Yoren, except her half-brother Jon she didn't really trust the men of the nights watch.

Not since Arya learned the song about brave Danny Flint anyway, the same thing happened to Naruto. At first the night's watch seemed like an old proud organization, but after hearing just one song you can lose all the respect for them and realize that they are nothing, but murders and rapers.

It had only been two days ago that the traveling group had been visited by unpleasant guests, two gold cloaks from the capital, at first she had been frightened what if they were after her? But no they were funny enough after Gendry.

When Arya had asked about why they were after him, he said she was just as confused as him. As they continued to travel north she started to put the thought behind her, and started to look forwards, could she finally get home? Yet she was also constantly on guard the gold cloaks said they would be back with more men.

The days were still quite warm and comfortable in her current clothes, but the nights however were growing longer, and you could feel the cold air hitting her face, not that she minded. She was born in the North. The winds of winter were most welcome to her.

**With Naruto**

He couldn't stop his fast blinking. This had to be the absolute stupidest thing he had ever seen. Naruto had gathered the small group of gold cloaks that his brother ordered him too, well he did so after giving his mother a farewell `present`.

After that him and the men had sat out on horses, himself with 15 gold cloaks at his back, they had been riding fast, reaching Edgerton within an hour, everyone had been completely quiet only the horse galloping could have been heard, and the suddenly a weird whizzing sound followed by a clink.

The funny clink sound came when some strange object hit Naruto's armor, he quickly gave a stop sign so he could take a better look at the object that hit him and to his surprise it was a rusty arrow.

"Give us everything you have, and we won't hurt you too bad!" Naruto turned and began and got hit by a powerful feeling of déjà vu. The way these people were dressing, and how they looked, they had to be wildlings from beyond the wall who somehow have managed to get all the way down here to the Crown lands.

However as soon as Naruto got over his déjà vu, and actually looked at the 20 wildlings he had to fight keeping his snicker back, they were barely clothed and were using wooden clubs as weapons, a few having actually iron weapons, and one of them was a woman.

"Are you people bloody deaf?! Give us everything you have or we will kill you all!" The man that yelled must have been the leader since he was one of the few with an actual sword.

"Now that would be intimidating if you were… Well intimidating." Naruto said in a calm tone he threw a quick look back at the gold cloaks they were completely calm as well. They must also see them as a minimal threat.

"Are you mocking me?!" The leader yelled outraged.

"Of course! I'm prince and heir of everything from the wall to the southern sands of Dorne, beside that I have 15 elite guards at my back wearing some of the finest armor and steel money can buy." Naruto said out flatly.

Naruto saw the one woman began to whisper with their leader, this had to be the worst ambush in all history. "Mance can suck my fat cock for all I care! First we take care of this whisker faced fuckhead!" The leader yelled as he slapped the red haired woman.

The moment Naruto was insulted the sound of swords being drawn was heard. "Yeah I did think about sparing your life, but whatever I guess. Kill them all, but leave the leader for me." Naruto ordered as the gold cloaks jumped down from their horses and charged.

It really was only a one sided annihilation, the wildlings did get some hits in, but their weapons did nothing against the armor, and only made a bang or a small bugle in it. When it was almost over the leader decided that he didn't want to die as well and chose to run.

Naruto however just picked up the rusty arrow he had been hit by earlier and went back to his horse Shadowfax, and unstrapped his bow he brought as well. Naruto took a steady aim and unleashed the rusty arrow, which hit the running man right in the neck.

"What an amazing shot my prince." A gold cloak complimented.

"I was aiming for his asshole." Naruto said honest.

"Oh."

The only one who was back was the woman, who was the one who shot the arrow in the first place, she was actually good with a bow, but she didn't have any good arrows. "Now then what is your name beautiful?" Naruto questioned with a kind smile.

"Ygritte my Lord." She quickly answered.

"Three things, for the first I'm not a Lord, I'm a prince. For the second lowborns like you are supposed to say mi Lord. And finally how do you want to be punished? You did try to kill me after all." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"M-mercy please, I promise I will do anything you ask of me." Ygritte said slightly frightened.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from cracking a small laugh, not his usually perverted laugh, but a much more sinister version. Naruto leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Sorry, but lowborns just aren't exactly my type." Naruto said as he patted her head.

"But you don't need to worry I'm a merciful man full of kindness, so let us see now. You tried to kill me, but failed so as your punishment… Guys I'm hungry… I think I go and find something to eat, you can have her while I'm gone." Naruto said as he turned around and let the men have their way with her… He was a generous and merciful man.

**1 hour later**

…

…

Naruto stood and leaned up against Shadowfax, while eating some smokeberries he had found nearby, there was still the long groans coming from the nearby bush, and occasionally a scream, what a horrible thing rape, at least he had no part of it, his mom would be disappointed if she ever found out that he had raped, so he didn't.

Then finally there were some shaking from another nearby moaning bush. "Done?" Naruto asked when the happy men returned. "Yes, by my prince may I ask why you didn't take part in it with us?" The gold cloak asked

"That's just disgusting. I'm not a rapist. Well we should hurry while the sun is still up." Naruto answered with a small smile as he mounted his horse. While the other men watched with huge eyes. Prince Naruto was a massive hypocrite.

**With Catelyn**

Robb had sent her to the Stormlands to negotiate with Renly, yet another self-proclaimed king. While Catelyn however rather wanted to support Stannis like her husband did, it was simply not a possibility his army was too weak and small.

If an alliance was possible they would outnumber the Lannister's 3 to 1. While they were also waiting for a reply from Balon Greyjoy, who also could be of great help, even if she did not trust him.

However Renly was no warrior, however he was a diplomat, have been the master of laws in King's landing under Robert. So if he was as smart as she hoped she would be able to convince him, after all the Lannister's is the true enemy.

While this entire war was going on and Catelyn had to play her own part in it, she also felt confused. Naruto had killed Ned on order from Joffrey. He had lied about Rickon not being Ned's child… Okay that wasn't a lie, but still he had lied about the father, this rumor had gotten her a few seductive stares from many different people, which was the problem about rumors, someone would always believe them.

And yet, she wasn't angry or hated Naruto, no she missed him by all her heart. He held a special place in her heart, though not as much as one of her children, but close… Yes very close, her and Ned had been married in many years and they got kids together, she thought that was happiness, but when she started to play around with Naruto, he was so much more eager, curious and caring than Eddard had ever been before, so in her heart there was still doubt.

**With Tyrion**

"Thank you so much I haven't had a proper shit for weeks now." Tyrion said as he took a small bottle from Pycelle.

"Ah a problem I myself have been fighting with a great many times these last years." Pycelle said with his old rusty voice.

"Pycelle I can trust you right?" Tyrion asked his voice changed to a more worried tone.

"Of course my Lord." Pycelle quickly answered he almost sounded offended by the question.

"We are in troubled times Pycelle, the crown needs to create new alliances, and such alliances must sometimes be made in marriage contracts, but my sister the queen mustn't know I can't have her meddle in these affairs, there is simply too much at stake. I plan to marry Myrcella off to Trystane Martell." Tyrion said.

Tyrion knew that he was playing with fire right now, Cersei would never let go of her daughter, and Naruto wouldn't either, but he would simply have to persuade them.

**With Arya**

"Leeroy Jenkins!" A foreign voice yelled in the night, the yell were followed by blowing horns, and screams all around their camp, Arya shot up from the place she was sleeping and quickly tried to figure what was going on.

"Wake up everyone! There are men out there that want to rape your corpses!" Yoren yelled with a booming voice, which waked everyone up. "Now you listen to me, if anything goes wrong you run, as far north, and as fast as you can." Yoren told Arya.

Outside stood around 50 men, a mix between gold cloaks and Lannister soldiers. Arya nearly chocked on her breath when she saw the one riding in front with his golden hair. "Naruto."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yoren yelled as he walked with big steps towards Naruto, while Arya, Gendry and Hot pie were hiding behind a bush.

"I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion, but I'm currently looking for a bastard called Gendry. If you would be so kind as to just hand him over, I promise you that you can go back to the wall and continue on raping Danny Flint." Naruto said in polite tone that only grew in amusement.

"Brave words from someone in the middle of enemy territory. This is the Riverlands boy, as far as I'm concerned you are not really wanted here." Yoren said in a serious manner.

"You aren't up to date my friend. Lady Shella has given up Harrenhal to my grandfather Tywin, so as of right now you are standing in Lannister territory. These lands belong to Sir Janos Slynt now." Naruto lectured him.

"Now then if you would be so kind as to drop your weapons and lineup it would be most appreciated." Naruto asked kindly.

"You know I don't think that I will." Yoren said as he spat on the ground as a final insult.

"Then so be it, but you do know that means I will have to kill you right?" Naruto asked as he jumped off his horse and drew his sword.

"The rest of you guys can begin to look for prisoners, while I kill this man." Naruto continued as Yoren charged at him with a vertical swing, that he ducked under with ease.

"I'm wondering do you people name all of your goats or only the ones you fuck?" Naruto continued to taunt the man.

The next time Yoren slashed at him Naruto caught his sword hand by the wrist and with quick movement took off his entire arm. "Well I guess that's it then." Naruto said as he turned his back to Yoren.

As Naruto were walking away feeling fabulous over quick victory he wasn't prepared for the sudden pain in the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell man?!" Naruto yelled at Yoren, when he saw the man had just used his other arm to hit him.

"Our fight is far from over you arrogant pretty boy." Yoren said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Far from over?! I cut off your fucking arm!" Naruto yelled in shock as he saw how fine Yoren was handling it.

"It's just a simple flesh wound, no biggie." Yoren said as he tried to hit Naruto again, but ended with his other arm cut off as well.

"Naruto then turned around and began to walk away again. " The seven please grant me strength handling with this Northern bullshit." Naruto knew that people from the North were thought to be tougher and strong than people from the south, but being so tough was just ridiculous.

Arya was running as fast as both her leg could take her, when she was thrown backwards when a fist had collided with her jaw. "Aww that's a cute little blade you got there, maybe I pick my teeth with it." A bold man told her, he was wearing the armor of one of the Lannister soldiers.

"Round up all the survivors!"

The bald man roughly grabbed Arya and lifted her up from the ground. When Arya got rounded up on a line with the other people who had managed to survive she felt dread filling her entire body at the sight of Yoren. Both arms and legs cut off, and laid dying in the grass, the worst about it was that he was still alive.

"Please be quiet and listen carefully, all I want is a bastard named Gendry, if you would be so kind as to point him out I promise that everyone else will survive." Naruto said in a calm tone. Arya was looking down in the grass not wanting to make eye contact. She knew that Naruto would never raise a hand against her, but still their families were at war.

Arya could feel Naruto's sight passing by her as he was calmly exanimating everyone there. It looked like Naruto was just about to open his mouth to speak again, when a quick movement stopped him, and someone longer down in the line took his chances and ran.

"Must be Gendry…" Naruto muttered almost soundlessly while standing still, just watching the boy run, there was a short pause as everyone just stood and watched the boy run, before Naruto moved again and approached a Lannister soldier. "Pleas borrow me your crossbow." Naruto said his eyes not leaving the fleeing boy.

When Naruto was handed the crossbow he took a steady aim, before he released the arrow that sored through the wind, and then hit its target. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone could hear the painful scream the boy let out as the arrow had planted itself right in his asshole.

"What an amazing shot my prince." A gold cloak complimented.

"I was aiming for his neck." Naruto said honest.

"-.-"

**With Sansa**

There was an extremely awkward silence at the table. Sansa was currently eating dinner with Cersei, Tommen and Myrcella. There was a powerful smell of food flooding in the room, but lately these days Sansa haven't had much of an appetite.

"Mom?" The tiny voice of the smallest lion Tommen was heard.

"Yes sweetheart?" Cersei asked with a small smile, trying her best to hide her blush, now that she and Naruto had been so active every day, and he now had been gone for four days was really stranger to her, and her lower region. They both missed him like hell.

"Are Joffrey and Naruto going to kill Sansa's brother?" Tommen asked, actually managing to break the awkward silence, even if it wasn't the best subject to discuss when having dinner.

"That is a possibility I guess, they have already killed her father, so yeah they just might. Would you like that little pup?" Cersei asked curious.

"No, I don't like it when anyone dies." Tommen said as he quickly returned to his food.

"Well even if they do Sansa will still fulfill her duty, won't you?" Cersei questioned Sansa.

"Both my father and brother are both traitors to the crown, and I can barely wait for the day I can pledge my love for the king in the eyes of men and gods." Sansa said in a neutral voice, making sure not to show any emotions.

She had already been humiliated once this day. Her brother Robb have won a great victory in Oxcross and killed 10.000 men including killing Lord Tywin's brother Staffon Lannister and have taken two of his nephew's prisoner.

"I'm sure that you will look beautiful at your wedding Sansa, I just wish that I can be there too." Myrcella said sadly having already cried when she heard that she was going to Dorne, but it did comfort her that her mom said she didn't have to leave before she had the chance to say goodbye to Naruto.

Cersei's face visibly darkened at the mention. "I'm sorry that you can't be there Myrcella, but I wish you best of luck with your own marriage in Dorne." Sansa tried her best to keep back her small smile, when Cersei's face darkened further, she had nothing against Myrcella, but she would hit Cersei in every way she could.

**Knock knock**

The unexpected intrusion was more than more welcome to Cersei, who needed something to take her mind of things. "Enter." She said in her usually stern voice.

"Please forgive my intrusion your grace, but I bring news from the Stormlands."

**With Catelyn**

Idiot, this was the only word she could use to describe Petyr Baelish. He brings her Ned's bones and apparently he thinks that gives him an excuse to hit on her. The man that had betrayed Ned even though he had promised to help him.

No. He would never have a chance, and she never excepts to marry again, she already has five kids, and soon enough she wouldn't be able to make more anyway. She was getting too old for all that anyway, her oldest son Robb has promised to marry a Frey girl after the war, and she took that as a sign that her time was over, now she only wanted to be there for her children. After this job she will ride home to Winterfell, to Brandon and Rickon, who misses her most.

And right now she was outside. There was a wind in the air so you could clearly feel you were in the Stormlands. Renly was meeting with Stannis. "Lady Stark I had not expected to see you here in the Stormlands." Stannis said to her with his famous frowny face.

"Neither had I Lord Stannis." Catelyn answered

"King my Lady, it is king now." Stannis corrected her.

"Of course it is, after all who isn't a king now days?" Catelyn asked sarcastic tired of the entire everyone is a king problem.

Before Stannis could talk again Renly beat him to it. "I can barely believe it is you, and I who never thought that you would leave that island of yours after Robert got angry at you for your brothel idiocy." Renly mocked.

"You have no need to worry, when I sit on the iron throne I shall have all brothels banned. And if you support my claim and give me back my army, and then I will even make you my heir, until a son is born to me." Stannis said in his neutral tone.

"You are delusional brother. I have over 20 times more men than you… Wait why is your stag on fire?" Renly asked first know seeing the strange fiery stag.

"Our king has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the lord of light." Melisandre spoke out.

"Oh and you must be this red priestess I keep hearing about. Brother I can see why you found religion in your old age." Renly mocked as he inspected Melisandre.

"You should bow to your brother he is the Lords chosen born amidst salt and smoke." Melisandre insisted.

"Born amidst salt and smoke? What is he a ham?" Renly mocked again managing to shut Melisandre up.

"Renly stop trying to be a smartass, you were never anything more than an ass to begin with." Stannis said, much to the confusion of everyone.

"Brother… Was that you trying to make a joke?" Renly asked watching Stannis carefully.

"No. That was me telling a fact, now this is your last warning. Surrender the Stormlands over to me by dawn. If you fail to do so then I will destroy you." Stannis said, not letting on his embarrassed he was for the failed joke he made.

"Brother, can you imagine once I respected you, but now you are nothing, but a bitter old man. My answer is no, and that's final, now you can join me. Or you will be the one who gets destroyed. You have until dawn to give me an answer.

"Kids." Catelyn muttered under her breath making sure that no one heard. They acted like big children even if they killed each other they would become disgraced as a kinslayer. In the end there were made no agreements when they parted that day.

**With Naruto**

Harrenhal was as huge as he remembered it, he had only seen it briefly one when they were riding to King's landing from the North and Naruto had decided to go sightseeing. The owners of Harrenhal is the Whent's, but since his grandfather took control of it. Joffrey gave it to Lord Janos of the city watch.

"I thought that you said my grandfather had not yet arrived." Naruto said asked Amory as he looked curiously at the countless Lannister Tents that were outside the Walls and inside the walls as well inside of the walls, everywhere you looked Lannister men.

"We had not yet expected Lord Tywin's arrival. our scouts had told us he would first come in two days." Amory answered nervously.

"Well your scouts suck. Could you show me where he is?" Naruto asked.

"Of course my prince. Please follow me." Amory said when they got inside and off their horses. They were followed by the usual group of gold cloaks and many more Lannister soldiers behind them, between the gold cloaks and Lannister men walked all the prisoners they managed to catch alive, the bastard boy who had been shot in the ass. Naruto cut his head off and put it in a bag which Shadowfax now carried, poor horsie it must smell really bad.

As Naruto and Amory walked over the muddy earth Naruto couldn't help, but look at Amory suspicious. "Amory I'm sorry, but I can't help but wonder, is it true that you were the on that killed Rhaenys Targaryen?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Aye that is true enough, little dragon whore. I had to drag her out from under her father's bed she wouldn't stop screaming, but it was a great honor to help your grandfather in the extension of that band of inbred lunatics." Sir Amory said as if he was hero for killing the only three year old Rhaenys.

"Hmm an honor? Personally I can't really see the honor in stabbing a three year old to death, but perhaps it's just me being soft. Personally I would think she deserved a more swift death." Naruto said.

"But my prince she was a Targaryen. And beside she kicked me in the face, that little harlot." Amory tried to justify his case.

"Here we are my prince." Amory said when they reached a door to a small room.

"Good inform them of my arrival." Naruto said suddenly showing a more harsh side of himself.

"O-of course my prince." Amory stuttered as he quickly knocked on the door.

"My Lords prince Naruto has arrived." Amory said. Naruto could hear some rumble from within the room before he finally heard his grandfather's voice. "Leave." Some of the Lords that left Naruto couldn't recognize, so many Lannister's.

Naruto then entered the room and closed the door so it was only him and Tywin. "Hello grandpa~" Naruto said in a singing voice as he jumped over and began to hug Tywin.

"Naruto. I had not expected you here, what are you doing here?" Tywin questioned lightly trying to shake Naruto off, but Naruto kept his arms around him refusing to let him go.

"What? I take strong offense to that can't I just come and say hello to my grandpa without wanting something?" Naruto asked in a fake hurt voice as he finally let Tywin go.

"Of course, but not in the midst of a war, which reminds me. I could use you. You killed the mountain, and while that annoys me greatly then I wouldn't mind if you took his place tomorrow." Tywin said in his usual voice.

"His place tomorrow?" Naruto asked curious.

"We are marching west to Casterly. Robb Stark is currently living off my land only surrounded by a mere 5.000 men." Tywin said, but got a bit confused when he saw Naruto's face. "Is something wrong?" Tywin asked.

"Well… Originally I was sent out by Joffrey to hunt something special to him, but before I left I had a conversation with mom, and she told me, that if I could come in contact with you I had to tell you that the situation in King's landing are rather serious, and she wishes you to come south.

"I do believe that you will be able to handle yourself a little longer, the latest news are that Stannis has left Dragonstone, so that should help you with more trade." Tywin said which surprised Naruto who didn't know Stannis had left.

"Where is Stannis then?" Naruto questioned.

"Well he is busy fighting his brother, and in the meanwhile I want to hurry up and reclaim the supply lines that your friend the Stark boy is sitting on, so I can help you further. As far as I see, by not coming to King's landing I'm already helping." Tywin said, and managed to have Naruto feel sheepish.

"Alright I understand and will tell my mother, but where if Robb only has 5.000 men with him, then where are the rest?" Naruto questioned.

"My scouts say 12.000 other Northman are controlled by Roose Bolton and is further north, but there exact point in unknown, our last problem is Edmure Tully who has an army of 11.000 men in Riverrun, which does making travel west much more risky." Tywin answered

"I see, and how many men do you have here?" Naruto asked.

"20.000. And another 13.000 further south in the Westerlands." Tywin answered.

"Well thank you for your offer, but I think that my mom needs me a little more in King's landing than you do in the battlefield. Tyrion is really getting on her nerves. So thanks, but no thanks." Naruto said rejected the offer as polite as he could.

**With Arya**

She was freezing cold, and hungry. Her only companion now was Hot pie who by the way had just pied his pants. She had been forced to sleep on the muddy wet ground, some Lannister men had entertained themselves by throwing rocks at them, luckily no one hit her, but many other got bumps or bloody lips when a rock would hit them in the face.

In the distance she could see Naruto talking to some men, who she did not know. It would be so easy just to yell. "I'm Arya." That would be it and Naruto could free her, but what then? Would he free her and let her go her own way? Properly not.

Finally the man came back his name was Addam Marbrand. He was not a Lord, but a son and heir to Ashmark, since his father was too old to participate in the war himself Addam volunteered to go. Apparently he didn't think a lot about his father and wants him to die soon so he can get his lands, Arya knew this because he boast every night when he gets drunk.

"You." He said while he was pointing at Arya, he was giving her a big smirk, showing his white teeth. Arya began to struggle when she felt two Lannister men lift her up from the ground. "Let go of me!" Arya struggled. She looked back to Naruto who didn't seem to give a damn about the noise.

She was thrown down in the hard wooden chair and strapped to it. "Now boy, where is the brotherhood?" A man asked, she didn't know his name, but it was the man who would always ask the questions while eating an apple, and true enough he had another apple that he took a bite from.

"I-I-"Arya stuttered desperately trying to turn her head and look over at Naruto.

"Have you forgotten how to speak boy?" The man asked as he looked over at his fellow torturer and gave him a nod. The other man then took a bucket and put a rat down into it. Arya had seen all this before, and had no wish to become the next victim.

The man then lifted up in her shirt revealing her stomach and put the big bucket unto it, the bucket itself were almost too big to be placed on her stomach. In her panic she threw her head to the sides and struggled, and thank the gods she saw Naruto on his white horse and all those gold cloaks riding behind him, as they were about to leave. She had to do it, she didn't want to die, and this was the only way.

"Naruto!"

**And Cut… Yes we cut here because I'm evil and I love to see you suffer.**

**So I need to answer some questions, mostly why the fuck did this take so long time, well school took all my time from 1-19, and besides all that I'm just really lazy.**

**Other questions :)**

**About the new Telltale game… I use every possible information I can during this fanfic. I have even got a world of ice and fire, so yes they will be somewhat featured or seen in this fic.**

**Much more Cersei on the way… She is pretty much my fave after all. In next chapter there will be a lot involving Myrcella, though no lemon. Perhaps in 2 chapter if enough people wants it some thinks it's too pedo so we can hold another vote at that time.**

**Brienne under Reconsideration.**

**If by chance I made a… Well Naruto x Arya x Sansa X Catelyn at some point it properly would be a one-shot posted somewhere else on the internet. Myrcella and Cersei on the other hand, it can happen.**

**Alright then Author out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright I have now made a total of over 100.000 views on this story which blows my mind! Thank you all so much for all of your support, even though I'm a perverted smut author who has no idea where I'm taking this story -.-**

**A lot of new stories have popped up on this crossover which is great, we can always use more crossovers :)**

_Oh, I am the last of the giants, my people are gone from the earth.__  
__The last of the great mountain giants, who ruled all the world at my birth.___

_Oh, the smallfolk have stolen my forests, they've stolen my rivers and hills...__  
__And they've built a great wall through my valleys, and fished all the fish from my rills.___

_In stone halls they bum their great fires, in stone halls they forge their sharp spears.__  
__Whilst I walk alone in the mountains, with no true companion but tears.___

_They hunt me with dogs in the daylight, they hunt me with torches by night.__  
__For these men who are small can never stand tall, whilst giants still walk in the light.___

_Oh, I am the last of the giants, so learn well the words of my song.__  
__For when I am gone the singing will fade, and the silence shall last long and long._

**Chapter 11  
Tears**

**Disclaimer: I own or know nothing! **

Story Start!

**With Naruto**

Naruto could clearly smell the corpses outside, apparently the guards here loved to torture and kill the people they have captured. His grandfather had often had some problem with a band of outlaws calling themselves the brotherhood without banners. So the prisoners had been tortured for any knowledge about these outlaws.

Naruto had met Kevan Lannister and had decided to talk to him, he could see how stressed the man look, and for once Naruto actually felt a ping of guilt. Kevan Lannister had a total of four children on which he had killed himself, and two other there now were prisoners at Robb's camp.

Naruto was currently walking over the muddy yard towards the stall where Shadowfax where waiting for him, he wanted to go home, normally he didn't mind traveling and one day he would like to see everything in this world like Lomas Longstrider once did, but right now he rather wanted to be with his family than being in this burned down castle.

Naruto and the gold cloaks had spent the last night at Kingspyre tower, his room had been nothing special, but there were no holes in the room, there was a good bed, a bath and a fire place, he didn't really need anything much more than that.

Naruto quickly mounted Shadowfax and quickly began to ride out the stall, even before the gold cloaks had mounted their own horses. "Prince please wait for us!" A gold cloak yelled Naruto looked back a little embarrassed over his rush. "Haha forgive me, I'm just looking forward to returning home," Naruto said with a smile _´Actually I just want to get home quickly so I can have sex with mom again.´_ Naruto thought.

As they began to ride outside the stall and Naruto came closer and closer to the gate, but he stopped when he heard a surprising feminine voice calling his name.

"Naruto!"

Naruto was a true gentleman, when a woman called out to him he would always answer. "Stay," Naruto said as he patted his horse. "That counts for you guys as well," Naruto said addressing the gold cloaks, who nodded in response.

Naruto could see it was a young girl, since she knew who he was she couldn't be completely stupid, he wondered if she wanted to try and strike the same deal as that wildling girl a couple of days earlier, as Naruto got closer he could see how young the girls actually was, she must be around Arya's age.

The torturers were two funny guys Naruto couldn't really decide which one who looked stupider, the one with brown teeth and short blonde hair, or the one who decided to wear a helmet when torturing people. "So my little fair maiden how can I help you?" Naruto smiled, in all honesty if she just asked to be set free Naruto would have let her, simply because he could.

"Naruto, it's me Arya," she said as Naruto continued to look at her.

There was a short moments of silence before Naruto spoke. "Unstrap her quickly, unless you two are the ones who want to get tortured next," Naruto spoke in a tone harsh tone, the men quickly ran towards the chair and began to unstrap her the moment they were done Naruto lifted her into the air.

Naruto not saying anything turned around with Arya in his arms and started to walk towards the gold cloaks. "Plans are changed we will stay one more night, please do take care of my horse." Naruto said as he continued towards the Kingspyre tower. Naruto felt how Arya began to relax into his chest, and her pumping heart began to decrease in speed to normal.

As Naruto began the lift her up the countless stairs in the tower Arya finally opened her mouth. "Naruto… Are you mad at me?" Arya weakly asked and was instantly rewarded with answer.

"Yes." Naruto said not looking down into her eyes.

"Well I'm mad at you too you know! It's true what they say isn't it? You killed my father." Arya said this time trying to sound more intimidating and once again she was rewarded with a quick answer.

"Yes."

"B-but why my father loved you! He raised you just like one of his own children! WHY!" Arya screamed begging to sound more and more hysterical.

"We talk about it later!" Naruto almost hissed at her as he opened the door to his room. Naruto quickly bore her over to the bed and tugged her in.

"Now please just stay here and rest for a bit, I will have some maids prepare some hot water for a bath," Naruto said as he kissed her forehead and left the room. It didn't take a minute before Arya could feel her eyelids getting heavy. It had been so long since she rested in a proper bed.

**With Catelyn**

"And are you absolute certain?" King Renly questioned.

"I swear to you, by the old gods and the new. My son has no interest in the iron throne," Catelyn assured Renly, she had finally gotten the chance to discuss actual diplomacy, Renly kind of reminded her of Naruto in some ways, he preferred all the joyful things, and when something seemed just slightly boring he would try to avoid it for as long as possible.

"Well then I see no reason as for why we shouldn't help each other out, but as the soon to be king I need certain insurances." Renly said as he handed over his crown to the lady Brienne, who was newly appointed to his rainbow guard, which was just another form for the king's guard.

"And what insurances would that be?" Catelyn questioned.

"I let your son keep his crown, and he can call himself king of everything north of Greywater watch, but in return he needs to pledge his loyalty to me, the same words Eddard gave Robert when he became king.

"I will make sure to pass the terms on to my son, when I return." Catelyn answered.

"Good I'm sure that your son is a smart man, and will agree and then we can crush our fellow enemy. Hell the war won't even take a month." Renly laughed a little, unaware of the black smoke slowly sipping into the tent.

**With Naruto**

The bathtub was close to the window, there was a beautiful full moon shinning just outside, surrounded by countless clear stars. Naruto was currently sitting naked in the bathtub, Arya sitting in between his legs while resting her head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto softly ran his fingers through Arya's dirty hair, he thought it looked better in King's landing when it was longer, but he wouldn't tell her, she was properly sad about it too.

Arya felt her eyes getting heavier, she had already rested, but it felt so nice to have Naruto gently play with her hair, there were two reasons as for why Arya had not fallen asleep up against his chest, the first being she was still angry at him, and the second would be the warm dick that was leaning against her lower back.

"You should have called for me earlier, if I had known…" Naruto said in a sadden tone as his hand brushed over her hair.

"That boy you killed, Gendry he was my friend, and yet you decapitated him. Why?" Arya said, not once turning around to look at Naruto.

"Well… I guess I did because I was asked too I suppose, it was just an assignment that I handled." Naruto said as he grabbed a swamp and began to clean Arya's shoulders.

"Do you even care for other human lives?" Arya questioned.

"No. I care for a small group of people, but in return I would gladly die to protect those people, the world is simply to cruel to be able care for everyone." Naruto said honestly continuing to rub her shoulders.

"And my father wasn't one of those people?" She questioned in a more stern tone.

"Arya I'm so sorry about your father, but what he did was unforgivable. He conspired against the thrones, he invented horrible lies, that would make me, my brothers and my sister bastards. Though still I suppose I never wanted him to die." Naruto said sadly.

"That's not true everything my dad said was true, and he never conspired against the throne." Arya said angrily turning around glaring at Naruto.

"Arya enough. Too many people already believe in those filthy lies, I admit that my father was a whoring idiot, but my mother did always stay faithful to him, and she gave him four children," Naruto said annoyed as he brought the soaked swamp to her front and started to wash her chest. Naruto pushed Arya closer to himself, so he could easier wash her. Arya noted how his dick slid up against her stomach, and couldn't help, but to look at it a bit, she after all already knew that it was very tasty.

**Next morning with Cersei**

"Killed? By who?" Cersei questioned looking out the window watching Myrcella play with other children her own age.

"It's still unclear however most say that Catelyn Stark was involved somehow." Tyrion answered, the news of Renly's death had only just reached King's landing, apparently he had been assassinated in the night.

Cersei wasn't too fond of assassins at the current moment the picture of a horrified Lancel with a dagger showed down into his throat still hunted her.

"Other people say that it was a woman a guard in his own rainbow guard, some people make claims that it was Stannis himself after negations failed, but everything leads up to that a woman and Lady Catelyn running away from the camp." Tyrion said.

"Well whoever did it I can only say well done," Cersei said happily raising a cup of wine into the air.

"Well not exactly. Renly overpowered us on the land, and Stannis overpowered us in the sea. Now Stannis overpower us on both fields, all the Stormlords had quickly gone to join Stannis right after Renly untimely death." Tyrion said with a sour look.

"You are forgetting that we are still much richer than him, and beside we have the home advantage. Beside shouldn't you soon start to pack Myrcella in a box and send her off to Dorne?" Cersei questioned her joyful mood right out the window.

"We promised her that she could at least say goodbye to Naruto before she left, but if he doesn't soon return we will have no other choice, but to send her away, we don't know when Stannis will come here." Tyrion said looking out the window and down at Myrcella.

"We will soon need to prepare for a siege," Tyrion said turning to Cersei

"No need to concern yourself about that, the king himself is personally looking into the matter." Cersei assured him.

"And could I possibly ask what specifically the king has in mind?" Tyrion questioned.

"You can ask of course, but would I answer? Properly not." Cersei joked.

"You may not believe this, but I too am concerned for your children's lives, so please let me help protect them." Tyrion begged.

There was a small silence while Cersei took another sip from her cup. "No." She then answered.

"It is within the king's power to withhold sensitive information from his councilors." Cersei continued, and she gave a little smirk when she saw that Tyrion was leaving.

She was left with a thought that she didn't think she was capable of. _´Gods I need Naruto's cock right now.´_

**With Margaery**

"He was really handsome." Margaery spoke, her hand resting over her brother's shoulder, while Loras was on his knees by the now dead Renly's side.

"I-if only I hadn't pushed him… I was the one who told him to become a king, an-and had I just beaten that whore of a woman none of this would have happened." Loras said tears streaming down his cheeks, it was only because that he lost a fight against that woman Brienne that she got so close to him.

"I swear that I will find that bitch who did that to him, and before I'm done she will be begging for death." Margaery just watched silently how Loras raged around the room, before he finally fell to his knees once again.

"I loved him." Loras said tears streaming down his face as he was brought into a hug by Margaery. "There, there I know you did," she silently comforted him.

"But right now we need to get away from here, so please go get the horses."" Margaery silently said rubbing his hair.

**With Naruto**

Both Naruto and Arya showed big sleeping bags under their eyes, they hadn't gotten any sleep at all that night.

"I'm not complaining it was just as delicious as I remembered it, but now I'm tired and my jaw really hurts." Arya said as they were slowly walking down the staircase in the Kingspyre tower.

"I'm honestly surprised I remember you being good, but that was just, wow. Perhaps we should have stopped after the second time, I'm also really tired, and of course your jaw would hurt you have had your mouth full for almost 7 hours." Naruto said with a little laugh.

"Bet I could have made that 10 hours had we more time, but this still doesn't mean that I like you… I like Kurama." Arya said with a small smile.

Shortly after Arya stood patiently waiting for Naruto in the stables. Naruto had promised her to go get Needle back for her, and help her friend Hot-pie, who she kind of had forgotten last night, so he had to sleep outside in the mud.

Shortly after Naruto returned holding her small sword in his hands. "Here you go," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks… What about Hot-pie?" She asked.

"He has a job now, with the closest baker that I could find, lucky there were quite many the castle is still full after all." Naruto said as he looked around, he was a bit curious. Tywin had said that they would move today, but there were no signs that they were about to travel.

Naruto then lifted Arya up on Shadowfax, and he jumped up afterwards, sitting right behind her. As Naruto, Arya and all the gold cloaks ride out the gates of Harrenhal, nobody sees the lone man in Lannister armor watching them from a distance.

"A man still owes a debt."

**3 days later**

Naruto was tired as hell when they finally rode inside King's landing, the city was almost 100% soundless, the moon shined high up in the air, Arya was sleeping up against him, when they got to the stables Naruto gently helped Arya down, making sure she wouldn't wake up.

"Deliver the bag to the king, and then I guess you guys need some sleep too." Naruto told the gold cloaks as he bore Arya with him into the Red keep. Naruto would make sure that she would get her own room tomorrow, but right now he was delivering her to Sansa. Naruto was sure she could sleep with her sister for a night.

As Naruto got closer to Sansa's chambers he got more and more nervous, what should he say?

**Knock**

Naruto carefully gave the door a small kick, it didn't take long before the door was opened revealing Sansa, and a woman Naruto didn't recognize behind her, perhaps a new handmaiden.

"Naruto?" Sansa questioned.

"Hi Sansa, I umm kind of found Arya can she sleep here tonight?" Naruto asked rather fast.

It took Sansa a little while before his words finally sank in, and she looked at the girl resting in his arm, her breath started to become unstable and her eyes began to water, she nodded furiously, and Naruto quickly went over and gently placed her on the bed.

When Naruto turned around and got a quick look at Sansa he saw her tears streaming down her face and she was gasping for air, while holding her hands up to cover her mouth.

"I-I should just leave now." Naruto said as he quickly left the room. Now he could finally go to bed, while he had slept together with his mom a great deal, he was just to fucking tired to go all the way to her chamber, when his own was so close.

When Naruto got to his room he opened the door, not bothering to close it after him, when he got to the bed he quickly fell down upon it.

…

…

…

**1 hour later**

"I can't fucking sleep, fuck" Naruto said to himself as he was about to get up, but as soon as he left the bed he heard small footsteps approaching his room, Naruto curious as to who would be up at this over sat down on the bed and waited.

"Naruto are you here?" A sweet feminine voice asked.

"Myrcella? What are you doing up at this over?" Naruto questioned, she didn't answer instead she quickly came running towards Naruto and quickly brought him into a hug. "I missed you so much." Myrcella said in a shaking tone, almost as if she were sobbing.

Naruto know fully awake looked worried at his little sister. "Myrcella what is wrong? Have someone hurt you?" Naruto asked ready to kill someone in the most brutal way possible.

"No… Can I sleep here with you?" Myrcella asked in a weakly tone.

"Of course," Naruto said as he fell down unto the bed with Myrcella, tomorrow he would really have to ask her about this. Soon after with Myrcella by his side he let sleep take him.

**Next morning**

Naruto could feel something weird pressing against his face, slowly his eyes began to flutter open, before they shot open in wide shock. Myrcella, she was kissing him, she had her lips pressed down against his own, and Naruto remained absolutely still.

However when he saw a small tear fall from her eye, he quickly got scared was that his fault? If it was he was going to fuck himself up later! Just this once Naruto said to himself as he gently kissed her back until she retreated.

Naruto looked at Myrcella as she slowly began to tremble. "Myrcella what's wrong?" Naruto questioned, he became absolute mortified when she brought her hands up to her face to hide her tears. Myrcella was crying.

Naruto felt an incredible anger inside, Myrcella didn't see it because she was too busy wiping her tears, but Naruto right eye, for a brief moment turned golden colored with a slit instead of a pupil.

"Myrcella what's wrong, please you know that I will do anything for you." Naruto said as he brought her into a strong hug.

"I don't want to go." Myrcella said silently as another tear fell from her check.

**A couple of days earlier with Ygritte**

She felt sore all over that little blonde shit! For the first he refused to have her as his personal servant, hell she knew she was beautiful, and second then he had given his men fucking permission to rape her, the next time she will see that little shit she would fucking kill him!

As she was laying there hearing the men and that shit finally leave, she heard nearby footsteps, she had barely any power, being raped by 15 men takes its toll.

"Do you need help?" A female voice said when she figure finally appeared before her Ygritte could see she had long white hair, two very weird eyes… And was that an eye in her forehead?

**Chapter 11 END**

**I'm very sorry it's not longer, but I really wanted to cut here.**

**Alright so I don't plan on doing a Myrcella lemon in the next chapter, and I need to give some sad news too. I simply cannot allow Arya to stay in King's landing her story is simply too important.**

**On a side note I'm will soon begin… And with soon I mean I have no idea, on a spin-off story to this one called: Arya's tasty adventures (Will only be posted on adult fanfic, for obvious reasons.**

**Next chapter if you guys are up to it, we will have a Sansa flashback lime!**

**Hopefully I can make a lemon with Arya at some point, before she needs to leave.**

**What more… What more, oh right please don't forget to review this story, every single review means a lot to me, and is what inspires me to keep writing not including hate reviews. **

**Well Author out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
One Big Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I did buy the books, so I kind of own them… Does that make sense?**

**Does the title give too much away? Don't worry it's just most lemon, there is a little bitsy tiny bit of plot as well.**

**Yay more reviews I can already feel my power grow, and soon I will conquer the known universe!**

**Story Start!**

With Cersei

The long summer was finally declared over by the maesters of the citadel… Then why was it still so damn warm? Cersei had to sleep with the door to the balcony open tonight, just to stopper her from sweating to dead.

Lately everything had been stressing to her, her little brother Tyrion, sending Janos Slynt to the wall without her knowing, then he conspires behind her back, want to ship her only daughter of to Dorne, even sending Pycelle into the dungeons.

So on one hand she has her little brother, an ugly dwarf who has been on a power rampage, since he had gotten the title hand of the king, so he was meddling in everything, on the other hand there was the countless complains from Jacelyn Bywater, the new city watch captain, who once again had been installed by her little brother Tyrion. Apparently a baker had been baked in his own oven last night, because someone thought he was taking too much for his bread.

And then there was the last problem, which was her second son Naruto, who have left her sexual frustrated, seriously she had never craved sex this much ever before. Her and Naruto had been at it with every chance they got, and then he just leaves on a trip for almost two weeks.

Last night she had been masturbating, she knew that she could just have gone out the room and pulled any man inside, and he would never speak of it, but she didn't want any man, she wanted him, and only him. His touch that would make her shiver, his kisses on her neck, the way he would take command over her. He was just so perfect.

Cersei had gotten up early not being able to take the heat anymore she was only wearing a sleeveless crimson gown, she was prepared to leave her chambers for another tedious day of complains from the small council, but as she was checking herself one last time in the mirror there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." She answered, only hoping that there finally was some good news.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you this early in the morning your grace, but there is new that your son, prince Naruto returned during last night," A young girl who looked to be around her early twenties said. Cersei only managed keep a straight face, but inside she was jumping around.

"Understood, if that's everything please leave." Cersei managed to say natural. When the young girl left Cersei took one last glance in the mirror, and pushed her breasts up.

_´Why is the walk so long?´ _Cersei asked herself walking towards Naruto's room, why was she so excited? It was not like she only missed him because of the sex, he was her baby boy, she would miss him no matter what, just like any of her children, and yet her heart was eating twice as fast.

When Cersei got to Naruto chamber she silently opened the door and looked inside, and was left in shock, Myrcella only in her night gown. She had her arms around Naruto's neck and she was kissing him, and even more he was kissing back!

Myrcella slowly pulled back and Cersei could hear that she was slightly crying. "I don't want to go," She said as she rested her head in towards Naruto's bare chest. Cersei couldn't help, but to feel sad for her little girl, but also extremely aroused by the previous kissing.

"What are you talking about sweetie? You don't have to go anywhere. If you want me to I will stay like this all day long for you." Naruto said as he stroked Myrcella's hair. "I'm afraid that she has to Naruto," Cersei cuts in revealing herself.

Myrcella blushed furiously. Naruto however looked like nothing is wrong. "What do you mean mom?" Naruto asked not understanding what was going on.

"Due to recent trouble in the city, and with the possibility of an attack by Stannis, the king, and the hand of the king has believed it would be for the best if Myrcella went to Dorne." Cersei said looking into Naruto's deep sea blue eyes.

Naruto's responds were to give Cersei a small smile. He then cupped Myrcella's cheeks in his hands and made her look at him. "Why are you so afraid for going to Dorne sweetie? It will be just like a vacation, and once we have won we will come and get you back home." Naruto said with a smile.

"No Naruto, she will marry Trystane Martell, prince Doran's youngest son in order to get an alliance with the Martell's." Cersei cut in and fully explained, in an instant all mirth left Naruto's eyes they became deadly dull. "No she won't." Naruto said as he resumed stroking Myrcella's hair.

"Narut-"Cersei tried to say, but Naruto beat her to it. "We are no longer talking about this," Naruto answered quickly, as his usual happiness returned to his eyes, it was so much like him, if he didn't like it, he would just act like it won't happen.

"Is there anything else that I should know of?" Naruto asked.

"You can get a summary at the small council meeting later today… But right now, I desperately need to talk to you about something… ´else´" Cersei said with clear lust in her voice.

Cersei approached the bed and laid her hand on Myrcella's shoulder. "Sweetie I know I said that you could spend the rest of the day with Naruto, but if you could possible give me just one hour I would be really grateful." Cersei begged Myrcella who gave a small nod. "I need to say goodbye to Tommen anyway," Myrcella said sadly as she left the room.

Cersei quickly locked the door when Myrella left, not that anyone would barge in this was a prince's chambers after all. Cersei then almost tackled Naruto down on the bed and Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

"Well someone is eager today." Naruto mocked as Cersei slammed her lips upon his, it quickly turned into a heated tongue battle, Naruto decided to surrender and let Cersei explorer his mouth. "You taste like smokeberries." She decided which was pretty accurate since it had been the majority of the food he had eaten.

Naruto for once was the one being dominated, not that he minded, his mom was looming over him and Naruto raised both his forefingers and poked them into each of Cersei's nipples. "Umh," Cersei gave a little whimper as she brought herself down to sit in Naruto's lap she began stroke her lover half against Naruto's erection, and Naruto didn't even get to say anything before his mom had ripped his pants of revealing Kurama in all his 9½ inches of glory.

Cersei leaned back so she sat on his knees as she grabbed his shaft with both her hands and began to stroke it. "Hey Naruto out of curiosity, have you had sex with Sansa?" Cersei asked much to Naruto's surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked surprised.

"If Joffrey is going to marry her, she needs to be a maiden, and I just want to be sure that you haven't done anything." Cersei said, her eyes refusing to leave his cock.

"W-well…"

_**Flashback  
Winterfell**_

It was late night, everyone had gone to bed, the wind outside blew powerful and snowflakes flew throughout the wind. Taking a closer look at Winterfell and you can see a tower with a greenlight from the window, inside the room where a fir place burning in a beautiful green color, the color of wildfire.

On a bed no too far, but neither too close to the fireplace laid a 14 year old Naruto Baratheon. "Aghhh," Naruto let out a deep groan, as the beautiful auburn haired lady next to him sucked on his tongue, while she was using one hand to jack him off with.

The woman was Catelyn Stark, she had a beautiful pale skin, which perfectly matched her blue eyes, her longer fingers slid all over his throbbing erection, and he could feel pressure begin to build to down in his ballsack.

Naruto pulled his tongue out of Catelyn's mouth. "Cat, I'm about to cum!" Naruto wheezed. He didn't want the neighbor Robb Stark, to know what exactly they were doing. Catelyn quickly turned around and put the purple cockhead in between her luscious red lips, while Naruto shot stream after stream of salty semen in to her mouth.

When Naruto was done Catelyn gave the shaft a few last pumps, before she released the cockhead with a loud pop noise, Catelyn was so friendly to show Naruto what she had in her mouth and asked for permission before she swallowed. She then licked her red lips, before giving the lower head one last peck before she laid herself down next to Naruto.

They talked about various things that night as they laid in close to each other, bot however careful of not giving into sleep, Catelyn needed to be back in her and Ned's bed before anyone could wake up, as their small talks continued the wildfire burning in the fireplace began to die, as time flew by.

Catelyn was looking out the window, when she suddenly got hit in the face by something that gave her a little shock. A sunray, the sun was getting up, she quickly pulled back causing her left nipple to fly out of Naruto's mouth. "What now?" He asked not wanting to give her up just yet. They hadn't even gotten to anal yet.

"The sun is getting up," She told him quickly as she threw her gown over her head. "I plan on going to the hot springs in a little hour care to join?" She questioned with a small smile.

Naruto knew of the hot springs underneath Winterfell, some rumor about they being heated by a dragon, or some nonsense, however there was two small problems, first it was only allowed to be used by Starks, unless you were invited of course, Naruto had bathed down there with Ned, Robb and Theon once, which leads to the second problem there was a male and female side, again was mostly used when they had guests since family can all bath together.

"Naruto just look long enough there is a hole in the wall that separates the hot springs, it has been covered up, but can easily be removed." She told him as she opened the door and hurried down the hall.

When Catelyn walked back into her and Ned's bedroom she let out a sigh of relief, he was still sleeping, she had heard sounds from some rooms she crossed that could indicate that people were waking up.

She gave her husband a light tap on the shoulder. "Ned wake up its morning." Catelyn tried to wake him up, but he seemed to stubborn on that today was a lazy day, which he actually could take whenever he wanted his castle, his rules, so Catelyn decided just to let him sleep, granted she didn't really try all that hard to get him up.

As Catelyn left for the hot spring it didn't take long before she was met by the first and only challenge, her oldest daughter Sansa. "Hey sweetheart, where are you going this early?" Catelyn asked.

"I'm going to the hot spring. I woke up early and felt like taking a hot bath, are you coming to? No offense mom, but you kind of smell." Sansa said, Catelyn obviously paled a little at her answer, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit nervously.

"Yes I'm heading there too." Catelyn answered, much to Sansa's joy.

Meanwhile Naruto had entered the hot spring, you could almost forget that you were far up in the cold north, when you were bathing down here, the entire room had a thick layer of steam in the air, if Naruto got caught he would say he didn't know the rule about him not allowed down here, and honestly what can the punishment possible be for using a hot spring?! Well then again Naruto wasn't too interested in the water. Instead he went over and started to inspect the wooden wall.

Naruto pressed his ear up against the wall, he wanted to confirm that Catelyn was there as well, when he heard someone enter the room, Naruto began to look for a hole of some sort.

Meanwhile with Catelyn, she loved her daughter dearly, but right now she was such a… What was the term that Naruto uses… Cockblock Perhaps? Well anyway her heart ate was beating way too fast, she knew that Naruto wouldn't let a chance like this one pass, what in the world should she do? How would Sansa react, perhaps she can force Sansa's gaze away from the wall.

When both Catelyn and Sansa slipped down into the water they let out a small moan from the hot water as it came into contact with their skin. Catelyn quickly took a seat in the warm water, but Sansa began to slowly swim around, she was young and full of energy unlike her who was tired as one of the seven hells.

As time passed on and there hadn't been any incidents Catelyn felt that she could begin to rest a little, she closed her tired eyes. Sansa who saw this couldn't help, but laugh a little at her tired mom. "Mom are you sleeping?" Sansa questioned.

But there was no reply just as Sansa was about to return to her swimming she heard at distance noise, she looked towards the wooden wall, but nothing seemed out of place, She was about to return to her swimming once again.

**Clunck**

Sansa jumped out of the water and quickly walked over to the wall. _´What is wrong?´_ She thought she inspected the wall, while the hot water dripped from her young body. She was about to knock on the wall, but before she could do anything her eyes widened, when a long flesh looking object appeared through the wall.

Sansa looked at it in confusion, it had what looked like a few veins running on its side she went a little closer to get a better look, it had pretty much filled the hole in the wall it had come from, to be honest she had no idea of what it is, but as she got closer she decided it smelled really good.

"Catelyn are you there? Hurry up and grab it," Sansa looked back at her mom, who hadn't moved an inch she was sleeping, and Sansa didn't want to wake her up, so instead she decided to do it herself, she really didn't mind, when her hands latched on to it she noticed it was incredible hot, and also kind of soft. She slowly experimented on it finding it quite amusing actually. She looked astonished when she figured out how to push back the foreskin to reveal a purple cockhead.

"Come on Catelyn. Stroke it harder while you lick it." Naruto hissed. Sansa however had no idea that it was Naruto on the other side, the wall messing up his voice, but none the less Sansa did as she was told, as she held it more firmly, and slowly pushed her hands up and down on it her pace continued rising however, soon after she saw a little drop gathering on the purple head, Sansa a bit more careful this time extended her little tongue, and oh so slowly licked along the slit.

Sansa thought it had a rather unique taste, a bit sweet almost like a lemon cake! Sansa found herself giving the funny purple tip another lick… And another, it didn't last long before she was licking it with a modest pace.

"Agh come on Catelyn put it in your mouth." Naruto said, way too focused on the pleasure he was receiving to notice the gentle treatment his cock was getting, it was a bit different since Catelyn was way more aggressive, at least when it came to sucking.

Sansa gave the fleshy object a look in consideration, it looked a little too big, she could properly get her lips a little bit beyond the tip, but anything beyond that would be impossible. Slowly she brought her head forward and opened her mouth, she took the entire tip inside, once again she didn't mind the sweet flavor, and it made her feel kind of tingly.

Naruto on the other hand was begging to feel his legs quiver, he had already been close before Catelyn left his room, and now she was trying an entire new technique on him, how wonderful. Naruto continued to stand on his quivering legs as he felt a hot office bob up and down on his shaft.

"ARGH! Catelyn…Cumming!" Naruto declared

"Who's coming?" Sansa asked as she took her mouth of the cock and looked towards the door, she let out a high squeak when she felt something hot hit the side of her face. "KYA!" She screamed. This also woke up Catelyn.

As Naruto stood and regained his breath, he awaited a responds from Catelyn, needless to say the responds was not what he had expected. "Agh Sansa that's mine!" It took a while before Naruto could comprehend what he just heard. Slowly Naruto pulled out of the hole, and just started to back out. _´That never happened` _Naruto agreed with himself.

**Flashback over!  
Back in Naruto room**

"UMMMMMMM!" Naruto was brought out of his sexual memories, by the actual sex he was having, and from what he could tell his mom just came riding him reverse cowgirl. Naruto reached up behind her and pinched both her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, getting a small scream from her.

Naruto would feel rather bad if he told his mom, that he would like to get up and start the day, he didn't want her to think that he wasn't enjoying himself. Slowly Naruto fell back down on the bed and enjoyed the sight of his mom's ass which rippled every time she slammed it down on his hips. Naruto the pulled his left arm back, and gave his mother's ass a hard slap, Naruto loved the feeling in his palm and decided that she needed one more.

While Cersei was riding her son's cock for all it was worth, Naruto got shocked when he heard someone was banging at the door, doing the only reasonable thing. Naruto gave a hard thrust upwards, sending his mom flying off his cock and down on the madras, where he quickly covered her with a blanket, and then he quickly pulled on his trousers.

The moment he had adjusted his trousers Myrcella barged into the room. "Mom your time is up!" She yelled. Cersei was responds was just a thumbs up, she didn't even look towards them. "Alright Myrcella I need to go to the small council you can come along if you want." Naruto told her with a smile

"Okay."

**Small council**

When Naruto entered the small council chambers holding Myrcella's hand he quickly looked at the small number of people there. "Where is everyone else, did they decide to sleep in today?" Naruto questioned when he failed to see Pycelle or Janos.

There were only three men sitting at the table, Baelish, Varys and his uncle Tyrion. Naruto quickly grabbed a chair and sat down. There was enough to choose from. He then lifted Myrcella up to sit in his lap.

"My prince, princess, It's good to know that you are back in King's landing your grace, the city is already lightning up by your presence, as for the other councilors I'm sure that's a question your uncle can answer." Varys said.

"Yes as sadly as it is to say, I'm afraid that their loyalties got conflicted. And I needed to dispose of them." Tyrion answered, Naruto showed no outright sign of being bothered by it.

"I see, mom did tell me that you have gone a little power hungry." Naruto answered with a smile. "Alright did anything important happen while I was gone?" Naruto continued.

"It seems that Renly Baratheon have died, betrayed by a member of his own rainbow guard." Varys answered. "I see so our uncle is dead, what do you think Myrcella? We have four uncles. One is dead, another is being held prisoner, and then we are at war with another, and then there is Tyrion." Naruto asked her while holding her tightly.

"I would like if everyone would just stop fighting," She said meagerly, not really sure what to say.

"A most honorable wish young princess, but if I may cut in, I would like to tell the prince that iron bank of Braavos has recalled all of its loans." Littlefinger said. This one did shock Naruto more than his uncles death, weren't they 3 million in debt?!

"Luckily your mother managed to convince an envoy from the iron bank, that we are not currently able to repay them while at war." Petyr assured him.

"Well that's great anything else?" Naruto questioned.

"You noticed perhaps this when you left, but the people are getting restless, somebody dies every night, and we don't have enough gold cloaks to handle it." Varys informed.

"Alright then, can I assume that is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, that is the main thing that has happened, but now we need to prepare, Myrcella's ship has been ready for quite some time. We have to start to make the preparations. Naruto I'm sure that you have heard of this." Tyrion asked.

"Indeed I have." Naruto answered, he began to stroke Myrcella's hair when he saw her downed expression.

"Then you have also heard of the marriage?" Tyrion asked again.

Naruto was just about to answer, but Myrcella beat him to it. "No Naruto says I don't have to, and I don't want to either." Myrcella said, as all eyes were now pointed towards Naruto. Naruto the leaned down and whispered into Myrcella's ear. _"Myrcella just agree to everything they say, lie if you have to, but don't worry I promise you that you won't have to marry." _Myrcella looked up towards Naruto, just to see his neutral smiley face.

"Naruto you need to understand, that this doesn't please me either, but it's necessary if we want an alliance with Dorne." Tyrion said.

"Of course I know, I was just too upset at the moment, I said things that I didn't mean to say, I'm sorry Myrcella." Naruto said as he held her tighter. "Now when I was gone I managed to find Arya Stark, she is an important prisoner in this war." Naruto said, he noticed how Petyr Baelish was the one who seemed the most shocked.

"She will need a room for her own, with guards constantly watching her." Naruto continued.

Shortly after the council meeting had ended Naruto and Myrcella were walking hand in hand down the hall towards Tommen's chambers, then in her last hours here they could all three play together, but before they arrived they heard a voice calling for them. "My prince and princess," the voice said they both turned around to see Petyr Baelish approach.

"Oh Lord Baelish, how can I help?" Naruto asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like this was something to be said at the small council, it could be nothing, but your mother queen Cersei lately brought three sellswords brothers, despite us being in our financial troubles, that it all." Petyr said as he turned around and left, just as soon as he arrived.

_´Why would mother hire sellsowrds? She is the one who once said that a loyal sellsword is just as rare as a virgin whore´_ Naruto thought curiously, as he and Myrcella continued towards Tommen's room.

**At the shore**

Naruto was down on his knees so he was on Tommen's level, he had placed an arm over Tommen's shoulder as the boy was sobbing, Naruto had done his best to assure him that Myrcella will be home again before he knew it.

Naruto had talked a lot about Dorne with Myrcella, he had also assured her that she will make many good friends in Dorne like Arianne Martell, and that she had cousins on her own age, this did seem to help her a bit.

Ser Aerys Oakheart was the king's guard member that will be sent to protect her. Naruto believed it was a good choice. He was a fine man and good with children. Naruto looked around to see who was there when the boat began to sail off shore, first towards Braavos where she will meet a dornish envoy, Myrcella got to see some of the free cities before himself.

Naruto couldn't see Baelish anywhere, but perhaps he was occupied in his whorehouse, Naruto wondered if he ever gave himself a discount. His mom and uncle were talking close by, but Naruto couldn't hear them, but he could however hear Joffrey.

"Ugh Naruto, can you make Tommen stop, he is a prince not some crybaby." Joffrey said as he looked annoyed at Tommen.

"But Joffrey everyone can cry, why not do it when you can?" Naruto asked as he brought a finger up to Tommen's cheek and brushed a tear away.

"Because royalty don't cry, it's something peasants do." Joffrey said with anger in his voice.

"I saw you cry," Sansa suddenly cut in, and Naruto quickly new there was going to be problems, Sansa really needed to know when and when no to open her mouth.

"What did you say?" Joffrey asked slightly baffled thinking he must have heard wrong.

"I only mean that my younger brother Rickon cried, when I left Winterfell." Sansa said, and Naruto relaxed a bit at least she quickly got out of that one.

"Well is your brother a prince?" Joffrey asked annoyed.

"No."

"Well seems kind of irrelevant then. Come dog we are leaving," Joffrey said as he left, shortly after everyone else followed Naruto, Tommen and Cersei being the last ones as they waved out towards the small boat in the distance, even though she properly couldn't see them anymore.

"Hey mom?" Naruto asked

"Yeah?"

"Have you taken all my wildfire?" Naruto questioned suddenly, he had been looking through his stash and everything was gone.

"Yes we will need it later, I promise to get you more." She assured him.

"That's fine just wanted to be sure." Naruto said as they all left, and joined the other on walking back to the red keep.

The walk started silent enough. "Hey Sansa, how it going with Arya?" Naruto questioned when he came close enough.

"Hey Naruto It's going very well, she is really tired, but I have never been so happy to see my sister again… I just hope that Joffrey won't do her anything." Sansa said.

They continued like that having small talks, and Naruto was just generally happy to see her smile, see had been so sad for so long, her smile just brightened his day so much more.

"Seven blessings upon you your grace!" Naruto heard a man yelling, as they had gotten further into the city, the crowd had gotten bigger and bigger.

"Long live king Robb!" Someone shouted.

"No Stannis is the one true king!" Another then shouted.

Naruto looked behind him Tommen was already being escorted away through a safer way, this could very possibly end in blood, but for now, they were only throwing with words, and words could not him.

"Brotherfucker!"

"Come down here and fucking repeat that you jizz loving son of an underpaid whore!" Naruto yelled ready to kill for that insult.

"Bread!"

"Bread!"

"Bread!"

The next thing Naruto knew was that a cow shit was hurling towards his face, Naruto watched how it drastically began to slow down, more and more, it barely even moved at one point, Naruto watched the cow shit in awe.

Naruto then looked around there was still motion, but everything was so slow, and just as Naruto took a step everything returned to normal pace, the cow shit flew right behind him, but he saw how one managed to land right on Joffrey´s forehead.

_´Hehehehehe´_

"ARH! Who threw that! I want him executed!" Joffrey yelled as his entire face was covered in cow shit, the mass of peasants then started to attack and Joffrey did the only thing he could. "Kill them all bring me their heads!" He gave a stupid order.

It took about three seconds before the entire place became a chaos, the guards started to slash at the people who tried to get to close, it was almost like a small civil war, except it was every man for himself, instead of being a faction.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" Naruto looked towards where the yell had come from, and saw a man standing with the high septon's arm. Needless to say it looked pretty fucking gross. Suddenly Naruto felt someone grab him.

"This way my prince!" He yelled as he began to push Naruto towards a building, once inside Naruto made a quick count of whom was there starting by checking his mom, then Sansa… "Where is Sansa?" Naruto began panicking as he looked around, he then ran back out into the chaos, ignoring his mother's screams for him to stay.

Sansa was running as fast as she could, unfortunately that wasn't very fast, mainly due to that long gown she was wearing weren't really made for running in, she was currently a prey and she was being hunted, and she was afraid, because even though only a quick glance Sansa could see it, their intentions in their eyes. After she had ran into a corner she turned around, and was met with a harsh slap in the face that sent her to the ground.

She began to fight furiously as one of the men sat down on her back. He then leaned down to her ear. "Have you ever been properly fucked girl?" His tone was full of malice, the others grabbed and swiftly turned her around so she was on her back, one man held her arms, while two other men held her legs split open, the last man was between her legs fumbling with his trousers. "Going to fuck you fucking bloody." He said coming closer.

The men were too strong all she could do begging for mercy, as tears were falling from her cheeks. She looked through tearstained eyes the man between her legs, but then her eyes widened in shock, as a bit of blood splattered unto her face.

It was a hand, a hand right in front of her face, had emerged from the man's chest, it all went so fast, the arm flew back, revealing a massive gaping hole in the man's chest as he fell over she could see Naruto standing there, his arm painted entirely red.

Quickly he grabbed the two men that were holding her legs split, he grabbed them both in the side of their head and smashed them together, a total of four times, the same number for each man there. The final man let go of her arms and tried to make a run, for it, but just as he was about to jump away from Naruto.

Naruto took a quick step to the side, and grabbed them man by the throat, again it went so fast she couldn't comprehend it as Naruto just squeezed his fist and the man's throat gave in, and the man fell to the ground dead. Naruto then came near her and went down on one knee.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sansa, can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" Naruto questioned with a smile.

"I-I think I can walk." Sansa said, Naruto helping her to her feet, but Naruto quickly saw how she struggled, and scooped her up in his hands. Naruto felt jealous at his brother that he had Sansa, now that he was holding her and she was blushing, he wanted her too.

Naruto then lifted Sansa back to the red keep using a more distract route.

**Night**

They had lost the high septon today and the king's guard member Ser Preston Greenfield, tomorrow a new man would take his place.

Naruto had only briefly talked to Arya, she was under constant watch, by a minimum of four guards, but as far as he could tell she could move around in the red keep with an escort, just like any other.

He had then talked a bit with Sansa, who was clearly shaken up, but she would calm down, he was sure, but right now most of his thoughts went to Myrcella, and what she was doing, it would take some days, perhaps a week before she arrived at Braavos.

Naruto turned his head when he heard the door was being opened. "Hi mom, you seem happy did something happen?" Naruto questioned.

"Well I guess you can say that, but right now I'm here for you, she said as she dropped her gown, and revealed her beautiful naked body. Cersei then slowly approached and blew hot air into his ear. "Naruto tonight we can do anything you want, it's a special occasion after all," Cersei said with a smile as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

"So you did remember?" Naruto questioned.

"How could I ever forget my own boy's nameday, happy 16 Naruto." Cersei said as she turned his head and gave him a small peck on the lips, Naruto wasn't able to resist for long, as he turned around and slowly placed his lips on top of his mothers.

"I love you." They both moaned into the kiss. Soon enough Naruto was naked as well, they both embraced each other and shared another kiss on the bed, neither noticed the pair of mitch matched eyes, watching them from a little opening in the door.

"Mom. What. About. Tommen? He can't be here either Naruto tried to say, while Cersei quickly continued to give Naruto small kisses, only allowing one word out each time.

"Early tomorrow Lord Gyles Rosby and Boros Blount along with some guards will escort him to stay at Rosby." Cersei said as she continued kissing her son. Shortly after those words were spoken the little opening in the door along with the mitch matched eyes disappeared.

As Tyrion was walking down the hall he thought to himself. _´Cersei spreads her legs for one of her brothers and one of her sons should the rest of us be jealous?´ _Tyrion wondered, just a little hour ago Cersei thought that she had captured Shae, and he was about to give her some payback.

**Chapter 12 END**

**I think I'm a review whore, so please give me plenty more! It helps my writing!**

**Alright unto some more important things about this story, Arya I have already said she isn't there to stay, so a quick question, do you guys want a full blown lemon with her?**

**Secondly I have once again gotten a PM for the lemon in chapter 3 as I mentioned I kept back when writing that Naruto x Catelyn lemon, and people want it without restraint is it something you guys want like a side lemon at the end of the next chapter with Naruto x Catelyn next to Bran? Please keep in mind I would love to write that, but I would have to put up a shit-ton of warnings.**

**Sorry for the lack of a proper Cersei lemon, but she isn't going anywhere.**

**When I wrote the Sansa flashback I was a bit worried that I was making her too stupid, but she is 100% clueless when it comes to sex so I pulled it off.**

**If the gods are kind then next time battle of blackwater!**

**Remember let me know what you are thinking and give me a review :)**

**Author out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**So I posted something recently, some of you may know what I'm talking about, and I was so nervous to die in a sea of flamers, but I got even more worried when some people said that they liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Story start**

**With Cersei**

Cersei was taking long quick steps down through the hall, an incredible anger burning in her emerald green eyes, early this morning Ser Boros had been given the honor of escorting Tommen to Rosby, she feared for her son's safety, here in King' landing.

She was currently angry over two things, one Varys had hurried to her chamber while she had been eating breakfast, Tyrion have had Jacelyn Bywater intercept the escort on Tommen's way to Rosby, the order had been given by her little brother Tyrion.

The second person she was angry with was Boros Blount, the second Jacelyn had showed up he had immediately surrendered, and given Tommen up to Jacelyn. Boros had proven himself a craven, he was a member of the king's guard, they were supposed to die defending the royal family.

When she arrived at Tyrion's chambers she didn't bother to knock, she wasn't surprised to find him sitting at his desk, drinking while reading in all those books he were so fond of.

"Have you forgotten how to knock now, dear sister?" Tyrion asked, not even bothering looking up from his book.

"How could you? Tommen is your family, your nephew, and you kidnapped him!" Cersei yelled at him losing her temper.

"Well it was actually pretty easy, I did promise you that I would hurt you for what you did, and know this. Whatever you do to that girl, I will do to Tommen, after all I'm a little monster aren't I?" Tyrion said referring to last night when Cersei had mistaken Shae for another whore.

"And for a whore, you would dare threaten your own family?" Cersei spoke, now that she had calmed down a little.

"I suppose I will now if you excuse me, I would like to finish my book." Tyrion said calmly, returning to the book.

"One day, I will make sure that you will lose everything, you will fall into a pit of desperation, well knowing I'm the one who did." Cersei said with and ice cold voice, she then turned around and was about to leave.

"Tell me sis, Is it only Naruto, or do you do it for Joffrey as well, spreading your legs of course." Tyrion questioned as he continued to read his book, while he wasn't looking at Cersei he could feel it, the pale color in her face.

Cersei remained motionless for a short while, before she approached Tyrion, ad with a loud smack from her palm, send him tumbling down from his chair unto the floor, she then turned around and left.

"I guess I did deserve that one." Tyrion said to himself as he lifted himself back unto the chair.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had woken up, his mom had apparently left early, since she wasn't sleeping beside him, too bad, he then got up and did his usual morning routine, which involved stretching out naked on the balcony, putting his clothes on, and now… He was looking for Varys.

"Spider-man, spider-man give me my daily news~" Naruto sang to himself as he was happily walking down the hall. The sun was burning incredible hot today, and there were a rather disgusting aroma in the air, this morning.

"Sansa?" Naruto suddenly questioned, when he was about to turn a corner he saw Sansa walking by with one his mom's hand maidens, but she looked sad, and she was still wearing her nightgown.

Sansa turned around, when she heard Naruto calling her name, her and Shae were being escorted towards the Queen's chambers, when Naruto was close enough Sansa and the handmaid, offered a bow, but Shae remained completely still, staring at Naruto, who would stare back.

Sansa had to give Shae a small clap on the shoulder, before she offered a small bow, and Naruto was rolling with his eyes, was she supposed to be a handmaiden, she acted much more like some foreign whore.

"So Sansa, I saw you walking by, and you looked a bit sad is something wrong?" Naruto questioned a hint of concern in his voice. "No, no nothing is wrong Naruto. It's just that I…" Sansa quickly said, but quickly fell silent.

"My prince. Lady Sansa has flowered last night, so I'm bringing her to your mother queen Cersei." His mother's handmaiden answered. Naruto could literally feel his next words freezing in his throat, "C-congratulations," Naruto said, but then remembered what exactly this meant. And suddenly he felt like hitting himself.

"Thank you Naruto, now that I can finally fulfill my duty, I can't wait to marry the king." Sansa told in a tone drained of all emotions, and with that they left Naruto who in return felt like an idiot. Standing alone in the long hall Naruto finally started to walk again.

When Naruto finally got to Varys room he knocked on, and waited for permission to enter, Naruto stood patiently and waited, when the door lightly opened up, Varys looking out. "Ah my prince, please do come inside," Varys said in his usual tone, but Naruto didn't know how he felt about entering the room, now that he knew how careful Varys was, usual people just yell. "Enter or something like that.

"Are you scared of something? You seem quite anxious." Naruto questioned him, as he entered Varys chambers. It looked like a standard guestroom, no unneeded furniture. "In these day one can't be careful enough. There are many people who desire my job." Varys said as he sat down at a nearby table.

"So, what brings you here my prince?" Varys asked curiously.

"I believe that you already know what I want." Naruto said his voice suddenly changing to a more serious tone.

"So you have heard. I'm afraid that I haven't heard anything from Winterfell, not since Theon Greyjoy took control of it, however I do know the bastard of Bolton is gathering men, to reclaim Winterfell, which is all I know so far." Varys said calmly.

"I see anything about Robb or Stannis?" Naruto questioned, he didn't want to ask how much Varys knew. Naruto knew that Varys was incredible intelligent, and he didn't want to know how much he knew about his and Rickons relations.

"Your friend Robb is currently marching on the Crag, with a little army of 6.000 men, his remaining 12.000 garrisoned at Riverrun. Stannis has just left shipbreakers bay, and is now North of Tarth, with over 200 ships, and 30.000 men." Varys spoke.

"You sure are well informed, is there anything else I should know about, or anything that you want to tell me?" Naruto questioned.

"If you are talking about Daenerys Targaryen, then she would still be in Qarth. Beside that the only other thing that might interest you would be that your favorite ship Silence has been spotted sailing west from Volantis." Varys said.

"Alright then, I'm off to find Tyrion, you don't know where he would be do you?" Naruto asked.

"My prince, please don't underestimate me, he is currently in his own room, with that sellsword he is so fond off, reading about the great sieges of Westeros." Varys said much to Naruto's amazement.

"Are you all knowing or something, because you are really starting to scare me," Naruto said as he stood up from his chair.

"Oh nothing of the sort, I just spoke with him just before I came here myself," Varys said, and Naruto was once again feeling like an idiot at the answer.

When Naruto left, Varys was left wondering if Naruto already knew about Tommen.

**With Tyrion**

"Why in the world are you so down today?" Tyrion looked up from his book and towards his friend Bronn who had just spoken.

"Well I have been reading all night for once, and beside that I think that my entire family hates me now, due to Tommen. Why am I even telling you this? I made you head of the relief effort in the streets, aren't you supposed to be working?" Tyrion questioned.

"Well there is not much work left to do, and what did you expect you basically threaten to rape the poor boy, if I was your sister I would hate you as well." Bronn said as he sat on his chair, with a cup of wine in his left hand.

"I know, I know, my sister has already slapped me today, and before the day is over I expect to receive one more, Naruto will without no doubt be here soon enough to do it for her. He might be poses more intelligence than Joffrey, but Naruto is not smart." Tyrion said staring at Bronn.

"What exactly is your point?" Bronn questioned while cleaning his nails.

"My point is that I like to think that I'm smarter than him, and therefore outwit him," Tyrion answered. As he went back to read about the great sieges of Westeros, he needed all the information he could get, the had just around 7.500 men in King's landing, around 2.000 gold cloaks, another 4.000 newly recruited, and finally 1.500 sellswords.

Sure the 2.000 gold cloaks were all a little above average in fighting, but the 4.000 were young and barely trained, and the sellswords are unreliable, when the first one runs, the rest will follow.

At the exact moment Tyrion flipped another page, the door was opened and Naruto was strolling in wearing his crimson colors, his mom had properly tricked him into those too. "Uncle and you must be the sellsword he is so fond of." Naruto said with stretched out arms.

Tyrion was carefully watching Naruto approaching Bronn. "I would like to speak with my uncle alone, leave." Naruto said in a commanding tone. Bronn offered Tyrion a look, which pretty much told him, that he was fucked. Bronn then grabbed the can of wine, and offered Naruto a mock bow before leaving Tyrion.

"Dear nephew, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tyrion asked remaining cool.

"You know, I don't plan on becoming a kinslayer, but I am going to beat you," Naruto said with a bailed fist.

"Whatever you do to me, I will do to Tommen, so his destiny is totally in your hands right now." Tyrion said glancing at Naruto's face, but he did find Naruto's neutral face kind of unsettling.

He watched carefully as Naruto stood by the side of his desk, when Naruto suddenly flipped the entire desk sideways only using one hand. Tyrion did know Naruto was insanely strong, then again they could really use that in the coming battle, but right now he didn't want to get hit by him.

"I admit you have very big balls for someone so small." Naruto said as he and Tyrion was having a staring contest.

"Be careful uncle, you don't really have any friends," Naruto finally said as he started leaving. Tyrion was then left alone to think. "Bronn!" He yelled after a moment, another door then opened and Bronn strolled in. "Help me put the desk back in place." Tyrion spoke.

**With Rickon**

He did not understand why, he thought Theon was a friend, but for some reason Theon had taken over Winterfell, and he had been very cruel. Osha had taken him, Bran, Hodor and the direwolves and escaped during the night.

They had been walking all night, but Hodor had been kind enough to carry him, so he could sleep on his shoulder, but suddenly Hodor fell on his knees he sounded as if he was in great pain. Rickon looked in front of him, and saw a strange woman, she had long white hair, what seemed like horns, and some very weird looking eyes.

Bran, Osha and the wolves seemed almost frozen in time, but Hodor instead looked like he was in pain, and the woman was also looking at Hodor in anger, Rickon didn't understand whatwas happening, but he was suddenly picked up by the woman, and the next thing he knew he was in a small village.

**Night of Battle with Naruto**

His father's armor from the battle of the trident, Naruto had seriously considered wearing it for the battle, but in the end he couldn't. His mother have had special armor made for, shining in golden color, and with a lion formed helmet. With all the money put into the armor there was no way he could say no.

Naruto would be fighting alongside Balon Swann, the new member in the king's guard after Ser Preston died in the riot, Naruto had herd only Preston's head have been recovered so far. Naruto, Balon and the hound would all be fighting outside the gates, his mom did argue against it though, luckily Naruto convinced her he would be safe.

And to be honest Naruto was perhaps the calmest in King's landing, now that he has that trick with his eyes, he just feels safe, hell he could properly take the 30.000 men himself.

Naruto was currently entering Maegor's holdfast, it reminded him of a castle within a castle, when Naruto opened the door there was filled with high born ladies, some very young boys, and a few old men, before Naruto could get far he was surrounded by all the young boys who were all staring at him in amazement.

Naruto could see his mom and Tommen further down in the room. Tyrion had been so kind as to free Tommen to Cersei before the battle, however Naruto had to promise he would not hit Tyrion.

Naruto took a couple of awkward steps, trying to get around the children there were ganging up on him. "Hello Tommen, how are you?" Naruto questioned now closer to Cersei and Tommen.

"I'm just fine, but I would really like to fight with you, you look so cool!" Tommen said happily, apparently Tommen didn't even know he had been kidnapped, so at least Tyrion must have been kind to him, which was a comforting thought.

"Mother where is Arya and Sansa?" Naruto questioned not seeing any of them in the room.

"Arya the little wolf girl is on the way, but having her constantly watched by four guards are making trouble , Sansa will arrive herself, but Joffrey wanted to see her before he took off." Cersei answered.

"Alright then I guess I should leave as well." Before Naruto could turn around, the door was opened revealing Arya, she looked better, or at least cleaner than the day he found her. "Hey Kurama!" Arya yelled from the other side of the room and Naruto was instantly paling.

While most people looked confused by the outburst his mother did know who this Kurama was and her eyes turned towards Naruto in shock.

"Yeah gotta go bye!" Naruto rushed out the room.

When Naruto entered the throne room, he spread out his arms. "Oh look like everyone is already here, Ser Mandon why are you looking so fucking grim, oh wait you are always looking like that." Naruto joked as he went down the stairs.

Before anyone could responds, Naruto had sneaked and arm around Joffrey's shoulder. "Brother are you ready to kill some traitors?" Naruto questioned with a smile.

This question did seem to raise Joffrey's mood. "Of course, but naturally they are all weak compared to me, so I fear that I might even get a decent challenge. Come dog, we have traitors to kill," Joffrey said as he began to leave.

"Sansa how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing fine Nar- my prince why are you asking?" Sansa said, suddenly changing tone, as she got eye contact with Meryn Trant, he was in her opinion the 2nd worst king's guard, Boros Blount was worse, but lucky for her he has been kicked out.

"Well I was just thinking about Winterfell belonging to Theon and everything, Sansa please trust me when I say that I am your friend, and I would love to help you with anything." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you my prince I will pray for your safe return," Sansa said sweetly.

"Thank you Sansa, your sister is waiting for you with my mother." Naruto said as he offered a bow, before he left them to go outside.

There was a calm wind tonight, which suited the dark night perfectly, Naruto did wonder if it had to be a night attack, nearly no one lay siege to a castle during daylight, a stupid though perhaps, in the distance Naruto could hear the bells ringing, and some distant drums.

**With Davos**

"Around 150 ships will attack the river gate, the other 50 and the pirates will attack the Iron Gate, where Dale will lead the troops." Davos said to his third son Matthos, who was on board his ship, but he was caught off when the bells started ringing from the city.

"The city is welcoming their new king. R'hollor has shown us the way." Matthos said with a pleased smile. "I have never known bells to mean surrendering, start the drums." Davos said.

Everything went perfectly so far, they hadn't seen any ships from the royal navy, there was a thick mist which did take up most the vision, finally all the 150 ships had sailed into blackwater, but the silence would not last forever.

There was a massive noise behind them, Davos looked back and saw a massive chain emerging from the sea behind them, preventing any other ships from coming in or leaving, this did confuse him why not have raised the chain earlier and prevented them from sailing in?

**With Naruto**

"It sure is a nice chain you have there." Naruto said as he stood beside Tyrion. "I just hope that it will fulfill its purpose, there comes our ship." Tyrion answered as a lonely ship came sailing across the water towards the others.

"There is only one ship! Where is the rest of them?!" Joffrey yelled. "Well they are east of the city, we need the other ships to ram the other of Stannis ships." Naruto said calmly.

"Then what are we supposed to do with that ship!" Joffrey yelled pointing at out towards the ship that now were starting to pass through the other ships.

"_Stand clear!"_

Naruto could hear the tiny yell from one of the ships out there. "Allow me to demonstrate, a lot of what is on that hip belongs to me anyway," Naruto said as he took the bow an archer next to him was holding, he then set fire to an arrow and released it into the night sky.

The lone arrow was beautiful enough by itself, but when the water was set ablaze it was a truly amazing sight, the flaming sea was getting closer to the ship before it finally came into contact.

**BOOOOOM**

The entire night sky changed into a green color, as the explosion raged on, Naruto was left staring at it in awe, it was just so beautiful. Some were looking at it in awe, others in fear. Joffrey were smiling too, but Naruto didn't think it was because of the beauty in it, oh well some people just can't realize that art is and explosion.

"Holy shit, they are still coming?" Naruto questioned as he saw the rowboats sailing in towards land.

"Stannis is a very serious man, it will seem." Tyrion said looking serious.

"Brother do you want to go out there with me and kill some fuckers?" Naruto questioned his brother with a smile.

"I-i-I can't the m-men inside n-needs my support." Joffrey stammered a bit.

"Oh… Alright have it your way, but I'm gonna borrow your dog, hound you gather the men you are better than me at intimating people to fight." Naruto said as he walked down the stairs, drawing his sword, the only steel he had was his sword, everything else was made of gold, even his shield.

Shortly after the hound, Ser Balon, and additional 300 men were behind him, as he stood in front of the river gate. "Open the gate," Naruto spoke in an excited tone.

"Open up the gate!" Another voice yelled as the gate was opened in front of him, there was many men, and there were many yells possible 3.000 men here alone, there had to be many more close by, and there would properly also be survivors there was attacking the Iron gate, it would be a busy night.

As soon as the gate was closed behind them, they quickly got into fighting, they were the obvious target. Naruto looked on bored as a soldier ran towards him, he was so slow, they were all so slow, with a quick swing of his sword Naruto split the man's stomach open, and then walked away.

Naruto was wondering how fast he was walking to all these people, he then stabbed another soldier through the throat, and quickly pulled the red blade back out. Naruto was literally just walking around killing people. It was going to be a long night.

After having killed just about 15 men, Naruto saw his next target, what appeared to be a very skinny soldier, the soldier had its blade raised and was slowly charging towards the mass, Naruto could not see the soldiers face, with a quick swing he tried to decapitate the soldier.

**Clang**

Naruto's eyes shot up in shock as steel met steel, the soldier had blocked the swing with a quick movement of his own sword, it had to be a fluke of some sort, the soldier was still in slow-motion, he tried to swing his sword again, but tried desperately to pull back when his wrist was caught by the soldiers hand.

"I thought you were faster than this," The soldier spoke in a merry. The soldier began turning around not letting go of Naruto's wrist which effectively lifted him up from the ground as he was spinning around, before being released so he skidded across the ground.

The moment he was done skidding across the ground he instantly tried to get up, but the soldier already stood in front of him, Naruto looked around they were all still so slow, but this one soldier was even faster than him.

Naruto could feel a hand gripping his shoulder, the fingers easily bending the golden armor around his shoulder, in panic Naruto brought up his sword in an attempt to impale the soldier, but felt dread creep up his neck when the sword shattered.

Naruto was lifted up into the air with the on hand that was gripping his shoulder, while another was bailed into a fist, the second the soldier, then hit his breastplate, Naruto could feel blood gather in his mouth, and darkness took over as he lost consciousness.

Shortly after the hit, cracks could be seen forming in the armor, and shortly after big amounts of gold fell off as the entire breast potion of the armor broke into pieces. "Somehow I had expected more." The soldier said before throwing Naruto into the sky like a ragdoll, before hitting the blackwater, and his armor dragged him down under.

With a big jump, the soldier jumped atop the water and looked on as Naruto started to sink beneath the water, the soldier could no longer see Naruto, but as soon a ripples started forming on the water's surface, a small smile spread across the soldier's lips. "Now that's more like it.

A deep voice beneath the sea could be heard. "**Shinra Tensei"**

**END**

**Yep I am that cruel, this got a little delayed, I have been busy.**

**But hey now there is a trailer for GoT season 5, but honestly I was a little disappointed, no Euron, Arianne or young griff, they are all on my top 5 list, so I'm really sad right now, but the world goes on and Telltale is soon upon us with "The lost lords"**

**Looking forward to next time.**

**Author out.**

**Ps. Sorry for the lack of lemons**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Story start**

**With Melisandre**

She was scared, the full moon shining down upon her, while that man was hunting her, one of his eyes shining icy blue, it's very gaze made her shiver, while his other eye burned with a fiery red, which comforted her.

His body was covered in darkness, black wings sputtered out from his back, he did not speak, he roared as if he did not understand a single word. She was running as fast as she could, but there were walls all around her, she was trapped in a maze.

She never stopped running, because she could still feel his gaze upon her, as if he was right behind her, finally she could see the finishing line to this great maze, but when she crossed she was met with a new horror.

Another man, short and fat, standing upon a thousand skulls, his laughter was wicked and sent chills down her spine. There was a sudden wet sensation on the side of her neck, she did not dare to look, the wetness was being spread from her collar bone, to her ear, she let out a gasp as she felt the pain of someone biting into her.

She shot up from the bed. Stannis had denied her the right of being present during the siege of King's landing, but she did not mind. A flame was flickering in the corner of her room. Slowly rising herself from her bed she approached the small flame.

When she could finally see into the flame, she felt her previous dread take hold of her, the demon from her dream, it was in the flames, but it was drowning. The demonic looking creature was slowly sinking beneath the ocean floor. It looked like it had been slain.

That was until she saw the thin line, his mouth breaking into a smile.

**With The soldier**

"**Shinra Tensei!" **The soldier who was now spotting a smirk, quickly jumped back, as debris from the burned ships along with parts of men that had been floating on the water, were sent flying into the air.

The soldier did his best to look in between the falling debris, which wasn't a hard task, since Naruto still wore his shitty golden armor which made him an obvious target. "Are you ready to take this to the next level?!" The soldier yelled with Naruto in sight.

However there was no answer, instead Naruto remained unmoving. When Naruto finally lifted his gaze to meet the soldier's they were golden, shining just like his armor, there was no proof that he was even alive at this point, he stood as still as a corpse.

The soldier did a swift movement with his left arm, as a bow appeared in his hand, there were no need of arrows, the soldier pulled the string back and released creating a powerful air wave that was sent towards Naruto, however just as the air wave was about to hit him, Naruto made a swiping motion with his left arm redirecting the air wave.

_`I should keep my distance from now, at least until I figure out how strong he is right now.´_ The soldier thought as he once again pulled the string back, preparing for a new attempt.

"!" The soldiers eyes widened in shock as Naruto disappeared from sight, only to reappear right in front of him. _`Too fast!´ _The soldier thought when Naruto´s fist was approaching his face, the helmet carved in at the impact, and the soldier started to leave ground.

However instead of being sent flying Naruto had managed to catch the soldier by the ankle. And threw him all the way across Blackwater unto the street of steel. _`I might have gone a little too far, oh well about time to tidy up.`_ The soldier thought raising himself from the ground.

With quick movements the soldier bound a thin blue string between two trees, and then started to pull the line backwards, had to hurry quite a bit. It was incredible hard to pull this string and Naruto was approaching rather fast.

The soldier held in a groan, feeling the immense strain in his arms. The soldier doubted that Naruto had any idea of what was going on, and acted more like a mindless beast. The moment Naruto crossed from the Blackwater unto the ground, a thin smile spread across the soldiers face. "Bye bye." The soldier said releasing the string.

It happened in less than a second, Naruto was charging, the soldier released the string, and Naruto disappeared. "Well I do suppose that was rather f-ARGHH!" The soldier had to stop the sentence feeling the side effects of the attack he just did.

**With Naruto**

_`How beautiful, I've never seen the moon so big before.`_ Naruto thought, as he looked at the moon with dull eyes, sadly he looked around his body. It was all ruined, everything was broken. His arms and legs were only hanging in a few strands of meat.

Despite the excoriating pain, he was still able to feel the air waving in his hair, as he felt to his death, it was cold all the way up here in the sky, and down below. King's landing looked so tiny. You couldn't even see it was under a siege.

As Naruto fell from the sky, he found himself thinking of Rickon, his handsome son. He would have made a good match for Myrcella, yes he wouldn't mind that. And he was hoping that Sansa and Arya would be able to handle themselves now that he would no longer be there.

And his mom, god he wanted to fuck her right now, out of all the things he could possible do right pounding his mother's ass would properly be his favorite thing to do right now.

_`Oh well despite everything my life w-` _Naruto's thought was cut short as the back of his head met the pavement, his skull cracking open, his limbs all fell off, and his back broke. He was dead.

**With Kaguya**

"So how did it go?" Kaguya asked, not taking her gaze from the burning flames in front of her, as the as the soldier dressed as a Stormlander entered her little hut.

"I thought you knew everything, why even bother to ask?" The soldier questioned.

"Oh I do know, but I like to talk to somebody once in a while. I could feel it, Naruto is dead." Kaguya spoke.

"Well I sure would be dead if I was on the receiving end of that kind of attack, what are you looking at?" The soldier questioned.

"I'm not looking at anything, and there is no need to worry about Naruto, he won't stay dead for long, an unfortunate trait that he has picked up from his father. Oh and do take of the helmet Ygritte you look ridiculous." Kaguya said.

"Fine, fine I'm going to take a bath, do you want to come too?" Ygritte asked.

"No." Kaguya quickly answered.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ygritte answered annoyed and put her focus back unto the young boy Rickon. He had been scared and silent at first, but he has started to open up, when he figured out that they weren't going to hurt him.

"Yes." Rickon answered.

**With XXXXXX**

*Crack*

*Crack*

*Crack*

Sound of bones snapping back into place, Naruto was still lying helpless of the ground, but his skull was starting put itself back into place, and his back was handling the bones. There were small tapping noises as Naruto's arms and legs were moving around on the street, trying to get back to Naruto.

One after another the limbs placed themselves back unto the body, until he was as good as new, still partly naked though, only wearing some pants and a much worn out tunic. Shortly after all this had happened a woman came running around the corner, with an angry look in her eyes.

Approaching Naruto with an angry expression she leaned down and slapped him. "W-what! I'm alive?" Naruto said as he looked at his arms and legs.

"I'm sorry to spoil your little nap your highness, but if you haven't noticed. WE ARE UNDER A FUCKING SIEGE!" She screamed into Naruto's ear. Before Naruto could even say anything she had forced him unto his legs.

Naruto was lost for words. "R-right where are you headed?" Naruto asked still surprised that someone would speak to him like that.

"I'm coming from the River Gate, but I'm headed for the Iron Gate, you are Naruto Baratheon right, you killed Gregor Clegane?" The red haired beauty asked.

"Yes I did, tell me how long has the siege lasted, since I was out?" Naruto questioned, there was also the question of how long him and that soldier had fought.

"How long was you sleeping there? Well we have only been fighting for about five minutes, but a lot more soldiers survived than we thought, anyway you can come too, we could use you." She said as she started leaving.

"Hey what is your name?" Naruto questioned

"Tayuya."

**At the Iron Gate**

"Wow, half of these men look like cock suckers, and the other half looks like cock suckers who has never been told to believe in themselves." Naruto said as he looked at the men stationed at the Iron Gate.

"What did you expect? All the decent men are with the king at the River Gate." Tayuya said over the sound of a ram being hit against the gate. She and Naruto were currently in the nearby armory, since Naruto really needed some new armor.

They would have to look for the gold armor, some day since it must lie in junks all over the battlefield. Though there properly wouldn't even be time for that if Stannis wins. The new steel armor, wasn't as heavy as the previous one, there was only two reasons Naruto chose to wear the golden armor in the first place.

It looked awesome, and his mom had it made for him. "Is there any shields back?" Naruto questioned, the armory was already nearly empty for weapons, there were a few armors left, and he had found a one-handed sword.

"Yeah one, but it's only ironwood, there is no iron ones left." She said as she threw him the shields.

"I guess it will have to do then. How long do you think the men can hold the gate?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know, maybe five minutes, the hinges on the gate is already rusty. Any bright ideas?" Tayuya asked sarcastically as she and Naruto left the armory.

"How about we let them in?" Naruto asked, with a serious voice, indicating he was not currently joking around.

"I think your crown has been set a little too tight, cause that was the dumbest idea I have ever heard." Tayuya insulted.

"Well I was completely serious, leave the gate and once they get in have a spear wall ready for them, when they start to charge inside, their commander should follow. We take him down and they lose most their morale." Naruto offered his idea.

"Most of the men out there are stronger than the ones in here." Tayuya said, still fighting against the idea.

"How about a bet then? If my plan does work I get to fuck you." Naruto said shocking Tayuya, but before she could voice her opinion Naruto continued. "However if the plan should fail I will grant you high lordship." Naruto declared and her eyes shot open in shock.

"Deal!" She yelled, not even caring that the soldiers close by were able to her.

"Great, please get the men to take their positions, and then I will take mine.

**With Jon Snow 3 days earlier**

They had marched north from the wall with no less than a thousand men. Their mission was simple, they wished to find out why all the wildlings were leaving their villages, they also were out looking for Benjen stark his uncle, and finally they needed details about the so called king beyond the wall.

After a long journey, they had finally made it to the Skirling pass, there they had teamed up Qhorin half-hand, who was to sneak into Mance Rayder camp, and Jon had volunteered to go with them. Later they had ambushed some wildlings. They managed to kill them, but took one for prisoner, a woman. She entranced Jon with her short blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes and her fair skin.

Jon had offered to be the one to kill her, and said he would catch up the Qhorin later. Jon had his sword raised for a time, but in the end he could not bring himself to kill a defenseless woman, so he let her go, she didn't say anything, in fact she looked none caring at everything that had happened.

Jon had then teamed back up with Qhorin and the group, he had lied, said he had killed the girl, but the lie did not go on for long, as it were their turn to be ambushed, more wildlings had showed up, and the girl was with them. They had fought, but there was simply too many.

Only he and Qhorin half-hand had survived, the men originally wanted to kill him, but the girl insisted that he lived, Jon had thanked her for her help, but she instead took Long claw, and said that his valyrian sword would do as payment. Apparently she thought the sword was "cool."

And now he was here, being dragged around as a hostage.

**Back with Naruto**

***Kr-krack!***

The sound of the gate falling apart, accompanied by countless of men's battle cry, as they started to charge into the city, the dust hadn't settled so a few men ran directly into the spear wall. There were about 500 men wielding a spear and another 300 men wielding a sword and shield as backup that blocked the path of 4.000 men.

While all this was happening Naruto was looking from the top of the wall, where the stormlander men were pushing each other in to the now destroyed gate. Naruto was looking for a man who was supposed to stand out, like any leader would.

_´Must be him, typical cowardly leader, who leads from the rear.´ _Naruto thought as he saw a man with a pure steel armor, he was not wearing a helmet like the other men, he had short dark hair, and a small dark beard, and he looked rather muscular.

Naruto threw a quick glance back, too looked at the spear wall. it looked like it was thinning every second. Naruto then turned back towards his target, and jumped down the wall after him. The man didn't even see it coming. He was too preoccupied with their process of getting into the city. Naruto while in jump had his sword raised in mid-air and with a quick slash, decapitated the man.

Naruto did a slight roll when he hit the ground it was a big jump after all. Not even a single soldier saw Naruto take the head of their leader, so he quickly grabbed the head of the man, and threw into the big mass of men fighting.

…

…

…

Naruto shortly after saw two men being pushed to the side, as a young man chose to abandon the siege, no more than five seconds later another soldier chose to follow, and the another. More and more men started to desert. However it still wasn't enough, so Naruto picked himself up from the ground and prepared to charge the fuckers from behind.

However just before Naruto decided to do he solo charge, he could feel the ground started to vibrate beneath him, it was getting strong and stronger, he looked to his side, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the Cavalry, or rather he got shocked when he saw who was leading them.

A green shining armor, with great wide antlers pointing out from the helmet. The armor of Renly Baratheon.

_´G-g-g-g-g-g-GHOST!´ _Naruto paled to the point he lost all color. "LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the gate, throwing countless of enemy soldiers the ground to get through to safety, he even bashed through the shield wall, their own defense.

Tayuya looked towards Naruto, confused of what was going on, but while she was looking away a random soldier took the opportunity to charge at her and he showed his sword right through her stomach. The gold cloak beside her then ended him the man by showing his spear up through his face, killing her attacker.

She then fell to the ground, she could feel blood starting to bottle up in her mouth, and she was forced to cough some out.

Naruto quickly rushed to her side. "Oi this isn't fair my plan worked, you can't just die." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oi I don't plan on arrrw-"She was cut off she began to throw more blood up.

"Prince Naruto, right?" Naruto looked up and saw the ghost he had just ran from, but before Naruto could say anything, or rather before he could scream and pass out, the ghost took its helmet off revealing a man, and Naruto could have sworn he had seen him before.

"Garlan Tyrell?" Naruto questioned, it was first at this point Naruto was beginning to see the Tyrell sigil, with all the other banner men.

"I'm glad I found you my prince, we are headed for the red keep, would you come along?" Garlan questioned.

"Yes, but first I need to take this girl to Pycelle, she might die at this rate." Naruto said in haste.

Garlan only needed to take a quick look at the girl to see her situation was dire. "Here please take my horse, I can walk." Garlan offered with a smile, happy that he could help.

**With Cersei**

She listened as the fighting almost stopped. there was only a few men who still screamed out there. She had Tommen placed on her lap. He was so perfect just like her other children, yes Joffrey had already been escorted back inside, under her order. She had given the same order about Naruto, but nobody could find him.

So that is why, she is currently sitting on the iron throne, tears streaming down her checks be believing that she have lost her second son, and now they are coming for Tommen and Joffrey as well, she would not allow, nobody could touch either of them.

The doors to the thrones room finally opened and Cersei brought a small vial closer to Tommen's lips, however she wanted to make sure it was the enemy before she made him drink it, otherwise she would make a mistake she would never forget.

**With Naruto**

"Pycelle!" Naruto yelled quickly as he opened the door with his left leg. Inside he could see Pycelle moving around bottles and vials, he was without doubt getting ready for all the casualties there would come tomorrow.

"My prince, oh please place her right here." Pycelle answered as he saw the bleeding girl in his arms.

"From this moment on she is your number one priority, no matter what." Naruto said as he offered Tayuya last look before he turned around and left the room.

He then chose to head for Maegor´s holdfast to check up on Sansa, Arya, his mother and brother. Honestly though Naruto felt great, if it wasn't for the blood on his armor, one properly wouldn't be able to see that he had been fighting for the most of the night.

When Naruto entered the holdfast he saw three guards talking, immediately Naruto caught their attention. "M-my prince, we thought you died, you left through the gate and then disappeared." One of the men said in shock.

"Hahaha, no need to worry my friends, my skills with a blade are unmatched, yes I did almost die, more than once actually, but I couldn't afford to die just yet, because I needed to protect my beloved people." Naruto said, as he drove a hand through his hair.

He was currently getting a look of awe from the children in the room, and smiles from the elderly, and a somewhat shy look from most of the women.

"My prince we need to report this to your mother, but first we need to escort everyone back." One of the guards spoke out.

"No, you can report to my mother. While you two can escort the elderly and the children back, I will personally see to it that the women will return safely." Naruto commanded as the three guards bowed to him.

When they had left and it was only Naruto and the women left, he carefully looked at them, he had to be very careful with this. There were around 17 ladies still inside the room. "So… How many of you are married?" Naruto questioned.

Ten of them raised their hands. "More than half eh, have you any children?" Naruto asked another questioned, and this time eight raised their hands, some of them even had children on his own age, which was kind of hot.

Naruto finally gathered enough courage, making sure that everyone could see him. Naruto with a quick movement let his pants fall down revealing the legendary 10 inch Kurama. And as if the gods agreed the skies outside broke apart, so that the moon light shined inside giving both Naruto and Kurama a godly outline.

There was a terrifying silence.

**With Cersei**

Walking with a fast pace through the hall, headed for Maegor's holdfast if her son still was there, she had believed he was dead, when she heard that Joffrey was brought back inside, but there were no trace of Naruto, she would have to ask him where he had been later.

Outside there was still people who is being taken prisoner, most of the enemy got aboard a ship, or ran away, however there is still around a total of 1.000 men who have surrendered. Though with father now as hand of the king, it would properly be the usual head, spike and wall.

There would be a council meeting early tomorrow, to go through all the destructions in the city, and for how to dispose of the corpses.

"AHuggg!" Cersei´s eyes widened at the female yell, and her she sped up her already fast pace, when she finally got to the door, she didn't bother to knock, but instead slightly opened the door. And for some reason she wasn't even surprised at what she was seeing.

She was used to see Naruto naked, by now however she did not expect it right now, as a woman had her tongue rolled out as she was pushed up against the wall, she was working on eagerly slapping her ass back unto Naruto thigh, creating slapping sounds at flesh meat flesh.

Another woman was leaning on his shoulder as Naruto was using his left hand to give her finger, there was a third woman on his right side, who was holding his cheeks and were in the middle of a heated tongue battle.

And the last woman who was down on her knees, behind Naruto and she appeared to be actually licking his asshole, and here Cersei thought she would do anything for him, when suddenly she learns that there still are limitations.

There were also many other woman who was pleasing each other all around the room.

"I just come back later." Cersei said in a tiny meager voice, as she slowly closed the door.

"Hmm was anyone theeeeere!" Naruto gasped, when he felt the woman behind him stick a finger up his ass.

**Next morning with Naruto**

Naruto found himself lying surprisingly comfortable in his own bed the next morning, as he slowly opened his eyes he could see the long blonde hair which could only belong to his mother. "Morning mom, how did I get here, last time I checked I was in the holdfast having sex?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, I love you no matter what you will ever do, but please remember the Iron thrones does already have many poor relationships, and last night you had sex with several Ladies who were married to Lords her in the crownlands." Cersei said, the sadness in her tone catching Naruto by surprise.

"I'm sorry I did not know it was displeasing you, but I really don't think any of them will tell most of them can't afford to have a divorce." Naruto said sadly.

"You don't need to apologize, just please be more careful how you use your spare time, I had the kettlebacks escort the women home not too long ago, they should be able to make up some excuse. Now please get up and prepare yourself, there is a council meeting in a short while." Cersei said as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Has last night's casualties been accounted for?" Naruto questioned.

"Most of our fleet, and 2.000 gold cloaks, our more noticeable loses are Ser Mandon Moore of the king's guard, and Jacelyn our Lord commander of the gold cloaks, however Tayuya lady of the Iron Gate is still in a life threatening condition, I've heard that you were the one who brought her to Pycelle." Cersei said, with a slight hint of jealousy in her tone.

"I like her, she reminds me a bit of Arya, not afraid to voice her opinion. So I decided that I didn't want her to die, it's as simple as that." Naruto said as he turned his head towards the window. "Mom when do we have to be at the council meeting?" Naruto questioned.

"Around one and a half hour why?" Cersei asked with a teasing smile.

"Because I'm having a serious case of morning ironwood." Naruto said before he grabbed her wrist and forced her down on top of him. They looked each other in the eyes, as Cersei brought her lips down unto her son's.

They continued their long soft kiss, until Cersei finally remembered something. "Wait why did Arya call you Kurama?" Cersei questioned actually sounding a bit nervous.

"So I give her cock as well, does it really matter?" Naruto said as he grabbed the backside of his mother's head and brought her down into another kiss.

"Naruto she is 10." Cersei insisted.

"10 and a half, actually and don't worry I haven't fucked her, do you think I'm some kind of savage? No I simply like having my cock sucked, and Arya likes sucking cock, it's a win win situation." Naruto insisted.

"Very well, I guess it's me who is over reacting." Cersei said as she sat up on his lap, and quickly discarded her gown, revealing her beautiful naked skin to Naruto's eyes. Naruto took her left breast in his hand and used his thumb to slowly trace over her nipple.

"Mother I love you, just as much as you love men, but when that is said. I want you to cut back on the wine." Naruto said in a bit rude tone, as he looked at a bit of fat that his mother had started to get around stomach, however it wasn't anything a lot of hot sex couldn't remove again.

Naruto sat up his head leaning in towards her left breast as he started to kiss it, while one of his hand were playing with the other one. "Ohh, yes they are all hm! Yours." Cersei moaned as she brought Naruto's head closer to her breast encouraging him to continue.

Cersei could feel Naruto's erection starting to poke against her lower back, as he continued to suckle on her breasts. Slowly she sneaked a hand down and grabbed the throbbing erection through the blanket. Naruto didn't give any responds as he continued working his mouth all over her breast.

Cersei slowly pulled back making a big popping sound when her nipple popped out of Naruto's mouth. "We should get started, father wouldn't be happy if we were late on his first day as hand of the king.

"I thought, that Joffrey first would proclaim him hand of the king later today, when everyone would meet in the thrones room." Naruto said as he threw of the blanket, showing off his own nude form.

Cersei wasted no time grabbing Naruto by the hips, and slowly moved her head closer to the cock. She placed her luscious red lips on top of the head, before she slowly moved forward taking him into her mouth.

"Arghh, fuck," Naruto moaned as he felt his mother's hot wiggling tongue move down the underside of his cock, her warm mouth slowly bobbing back and forth, it started out a little slow, but when Naruto placed a hand on top of her head to encourage her pace became more frequent.

Sometimes she went deep enough for her chin to actually hit against his ball sack, "UGH UMMMF!" Cersei got surprised when Naruto grabbed both sides of her head, and quickly began to fuck her face.

It was strange for her, just a year ago she had never imagined she would try anything like this, but now, she could never have foreseen how much she would love this, her own son using her for his own pleasure.

Naruto pulled out of her mouth, she began to gasp for air, she was drooling heavily from her mouth, and there were several salvia strings connecting from his cock into Cersei's mouth. Cersei wasn't given the chance to regain her bearings, as she was pushed unto all four, and Naruto was already lining up behind her.

Naruto had both his hands placed firmly on her hips as he began to press in against her moist pussy, she had gotten wet from just sucking him off, each time Naruto pressed a little just about an inch slipped up inside of her, and for each inch his mom would reward him with a lewd moan.

Now finally with all ten inches inside her, he could feel the cockhead press up against Cersei's womb, the very place her was created. Slowly Naruto eased himself out, ad Cersei buried her face down into the madras not to let out her scream frustration, she needed a fast pace. And Naruto was only too happy to fulfill her wish.

When he was about halfway out, Naruto in a faster pace pushed himself back inside, he reached down and grabbed his mother's hair forcing her to look up, he wanted to hear her moan as he was filling her up.

For each slap Naruto increased the pace, his mother's small screams were turned into gasps of air. Naruto pulled out and with a hard push forward Naruto sent her flying forward head first down into the bed.

Naruto grabbed her by the ankles and forced her around to look at him. He lifted both her legs into the air and held them still by the ankle, as he once again began to enter her again. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Cersei yelled for each of Naruto's small hard thrusts.

Cersei's head hang over the edge of the bed, and Naruto was currently focusing on her swaying tits, as they bounced up and down on her chest.

Cersei had completely lost track of time, maybe they had missed the entire council meeting by now, and she wouldn't even know. She felt a hand upon her head as she was forced up. Naruto brought the tip of his dick into her mouth and then began to pump the rest of the shaft furiously. Naruto gave a deep gasp before he finally felt his seed shooting from his balls into his mother's mouth.

Feeling he was finally done Naruto pulled, his now limb dick out of Cersei's mouth, seeing she caught in the middle of daze, Naruto decided to help her get out of it and effectively slapped his mom hard across the cheek with his dick. It appeared to help as Naruto could see sense were starting to return to her eyes.

"Wasn't that fun mommy?" Naruto asked as he embraced his mother.

"Ah I oh yes it was…" Cersei managed to say still regaining her breath.

"Mom I think we need to hurry we used more time that we should have." Naruto said, quickly changing into some new clothes, afterwards he helped his mother back into her gown. There was only one little thing they forgot.

Cersei couldn't walk properly.

**At the council room**

They had waited around five minutes, before Naruto and his mother had finally shown up, the queen had walked a bit funny, but perhaps one of her legs were just a sleep.

"Good that you two finally decided to join us, better later than never I guess," Tywin said as he was sitting at the end of the table.

The other people in the room where as usual Petyr Baelish, Varys, Pycelle, but there was also a new man who looked to be around in his forties. Naruto recognized the man as Addam Marbrand a skilled warrior.

"Now then let's get to it we are already five minutes behind. Varys what do your birds have to say about the young wolf?" Tywin asked.

"To my knowledge he is going to get married today, to Jeyne Westerling, however this would mean he is breaking an oath to house Frey, I'm afraid I haven't heard more than that." Varys told.

"Lord Gawen Westerling is currently a prisoner to the young wolf, so we don't know whatever he support this marriage or not. So we can't really paint him a traitor." Petyr said.

"The young wolf isn't going anywhere he can wait. What about Clegane I heard he deserted the city?" Tywin questioned.

"A coward." Cersei cut in.

"I guess we will need two new members to the king's guard then." Naruto said, and for some reason everyone was looking at him.

"No fuck no. I'm not doing it, go celibate?" Naruto questioned, if anyone thought he wanted to join the King's guard.

"Fine we will figure something out, with patience the solution will eventually present itself. What about ships, how many are left?" Tywin asked.

"_Queen Cersei, Seaflower _and _Lady's shame._ They are the only ships we have left, they are all damaged, but at least they can still sail." Naruto answered.

"What would it take to rebuild them?" Tywin asked.

"Well we already have plenty of wood, but some of the bigger ships will require ironwood from the North, however house Forrester is currently refuses to sell to the crown while at war with the Starks, and we would also need a lot of money." Naruto answered.

"Lord Tywin if I may, I would just like to inform that Margaery Tyrell has a handmaiden Mira Forrester, perhaps we could make an agreement through her." Varys said.

"Good. Is there anything else?" Tywin asked.

"Yes my Lord hand, in the North. Theon Greyjoy, had been surrounded by Bolton men, and in defiance he has set all of Winterfell to the torch, including the two young boys Brandon and Rickon Stark." Varys said.

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

"Bran and Rickon are dead?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes my prince burned to death by Theon Greyjoy." Varys answered again, Naruto could feel his teeth start to chatter together.

"Naruto you look pale is everything okay?" His mother asked.

"P-please excuse me I don't feel so good." Naruto said as he was about to walk away.

"No." Tywin said which caused Naruto freeze in his tracks.

"You came delayed. I will not allow you to leave before I dismiss this council." Tywin ordered.

There was a small pause as everyone looked between Naruto and Tywin, until Naruto continued walking ignoring Tywin.

The silence continued for an additional minute. "Council dismissed," Tywin then said as everyone stood up and began to leave.

**With Naruto**

_´Rickon.´ _Naruto thought as he was leaning up against a wall, slowly using the wall as support until he could get to his own room. He was having a ragged breath, and he could feel this tears streaming from his eyes, and he couldn't stop it!

Finally reaching his door, Naruto let himself inside and smacked the door behind him. He was quickly walking towards the wine standing at the nearby table with his shaky weak legs. Naruto took a cup and lifted the wine, unfortunately his hands shaking so much, that a lot of the wine was spilled on the table.

_`Rickon` _Naruto once again thought as he lifted the cup of wine to his lips, quickly swallowing it all. After some time of standing still Naruto lifted his wine table into the air, and went out on the balcony where he threw it out. Landing on the ground beneath with a big crash as Naruto went back inside.

"Naruto?" Cersei stated concerned as she entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Cersei then asked, and Naruto's only responds were to shake his head. "No, I'm not." Naruto answered honestly.

Cersei slowly dragged Naruto towards the bed and brought him into a warm embrace. "Are you crying, little pup?" Cersei asked as she felt Naruto shaking in her arms.

"Yes." Naruto admitted as he brought his arms around his mother, and hugged her tighter.

Cersei began to stroke his blonde locks with a gentle motion. "Don't worry sweetie no matter what ever happens, your mom will be right here, ready to take care of you." Cersei whispered to him.

"T-thank you," Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but in three hours everyone is meeting in the throne room, and we can't have you crying there, but until then, in three hours I will sit with you right here, so cry as much as you want." Cersei gently said making sure to not letting go of her pup.

**Throne Room**

Naruto was looking with dull bored eyes, there were countless men who were being knighted, and some were just getting a fine title, some were even given Lordship. Naruto had looked a little around, but he had not seen any Tyrells.

The funniest thing that had happened was a few women sending him shy looks, and he recognized some of them from Maegor's holdfast, but even that couldn't cheer him up, and honestly Naruto doubted that anything could, not today at least.

Naruto suddenly felt his wrist being grabbed before it landed on something warm. Naruto looked in shock at the woman who had grabbed his arm. Alerie Tyrell. "Don't you want to say hello to your child?" She questioned, and it was first at that point Naruto realized his hand was resting on her highly pregnant stomach.

**With Myrcella some days earlier**

Sunspear was a funny shaped castle. It looked like someone build a castle, and then threw a huge boat on top of it. She had just arrived at the harbor. It was just as lively as the one in King's landing.

Suddenly five women came aboard the ship, Myrcella tried to hide a little bit behind Aerys, when they came towards her. "Hello you are princess Myrcella right? My name is Arianne Martell. have your brother talked about me?" She asked with a beautiful smile.

"He said that you are very sweet and that I should try and become your friend." Myrcella answered.

"Well I would like to become you friend. This woman beside me right here is my oldest cousin Obara, and the three pregnant ones are Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella.

"Happy to meet you princess," They all answered.

"Hey Myrcella did you know those girls all got pregnant by the same man." Arianne said with a smile.

"Eh? But only one man and woman can marry. One man can't marry three women." Myrcella said.

_`So innocent´_ they all thought in shock.

"Well Myrcella believe it or not, but you are actually going to be aunt for those three babies." Arianne said.

"I-I 'am?" Myrcella asked in shock.

"Yes because the father is actually your brother Naruto." Arianne revealed, however Myrcella did not look convinced at all.

"How would that be possible none of you have married Naruto." She said as everyone face faulted.

"We will have to teach you some things." Arianne said with a smile.

**Chapter 14 END**

Chapter 14 out on Valentine's Day.

Morale of the chapter: You can love a girlfriend for a week, a year or even 100 years, but you can love your mom forever.

So two new Naruto characters were introduced, however we won't see the one beyond the wall for some time, and as for Tayuya.

You decide should she Live/Die answer in the review.

Please give me your honest opinion it means a lot :)

**Author out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Scheming and awakening  
**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, how many times do I need to say this?**

**Story start**

**With Stannis**

"It was foolish of me, to put my faith in what? A god of fire? You told me that you saw my victory in the fire." Stannis said as he looked annoyed over the massive painted table that lied before him.

"I did see your victory in the fire, I still do, but R'hollor can change his will at every second, I merely speak for him." Melisandre said in a neutral tone staring out the window. Stannis had returned with only a small 1.300 men and a few ships left.

"Whatever he told you was a lie. Now I have nothing. I have lost my men, and my ships. And for what? It was stupid to put my faith in a god, I was no better than some wildling." Stannis said, as his fist clenched around the painted table.

"You talk as if you have lost, you have only lost one battle, not the war or perhaps I'm wrong?" Melisandre questioned.

"You talk as if you understand war." Stannis grumbled.

"You are Azor Ahai reborn, you wield Lightbringer, and one day the iron throne will be yours. R'hollor has shown me." Melisandre said as she slowly sneaked her arms around Stannis.

"Those are, but words." Stannis muttered lowly.

"R'hollor has shown me. The great other whose name must never be mentioned has a strong grip in King's landing, a demon that only you can kill, with Lightbringer," Melisandre said in a low tone. "Come let me show you." She said dragging him closer to the burning fire blazer.

"Do you see it?" She questioned making sure his eyes were directly gazing into the flames.

"I see it."

**With Cersei**

"I Joffrey of house Baratheon. King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the first men, King of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm hereby proclaim you Tywin Lannister hand of the king and savior of the city." Cersei was sitting right next to her oldest as he proclaimed her father savior of the city and hand of the king.

However her actual interest was towards the large crowd, she tried her best not to show her frown, she couldn't see Naruto anywhere, and here she had used the last three hours comforting him, and begging him to prepare for this.

"Thank you, your grace." Tywin said as he turned the horse he had rode in on out again.

"Lord Baelish. Step forward. The crown thanks you for your job in uniting the houses Lannister and Tyrell, for your duties you're here by given Lordship over Harrenhal, all its lands and its income from this day and until the end of time.

"You honor me beyond words your grace, it's a great honor that I humbly accept." Petyr Baelish bowed before he returned to the crowd.

"Ser Loras Tyrell. Due to treason of Sandor Clegane in last night's battle I have seen fit to honor you with the white cloak. Ser Loras Tyrell of the king's guard," Mace was the first one to clap clearly happy that his third son had been given such a prestigious position.

"Ser Garlan Tyrell, for your services during last night fighting, and now that house Florent has proven their treachery to the crown. I hereby grant you Lordship of Brightwater Keep, all its lands and its income from this day until the end of time." Once again Mace was the first one clapping.

"I thank you your grace. If I may, my little sister Margaery, her husband was taken from her before… She remains a maiden your grace, and I would ask you the honor of combining our houses." Garlan said kneeling on one leg.

Cersei strangely found herself thinking what would Naruto do now? He might not now it himself, but he is much smarter than he thinks.

**With Naruto**

'_Boobies!' _Naruto happily thought as he finally managed to get Alerie out of her gown. She still had absolutely enormous funbags, hell they even seemed to have grown even more now that she was pregnant.

"So what do you think it will be?" Alerie questioned, as she gently sled a hand over her belly.

"I'm sorry what your breast distracted me… Hey are they lactating?" Naruto questioned hope clearly in his voice.

"I asked you what gender you think the baby will be. And as for my breasts, well you're more than welcome to try and find out for yourse-AH~" She didn't get to finish the sentence as Naruto head dived down to her on the bed and latched on to her left breast.

"I hope it's a little girl, I mean you only have one and three sons. I'm sure Margaery wants a sister as well." Naruto smiled. _'And beside I'm afraid that another boy will remind me too much of Rickon.' _Naruto thought sadly as his thoughts suddenly took a more depressed direction.

As Naruto continued licking, sucking and playing with Alerie's enormous chest there was a new feeling there was slowly creeping up his spine, the feeling of dread due to the lack of reaction in his pants.

He could feel Alerie's gentle hand slowly messaging his flaccid penis through his pants, but for some reason it didn't seem to react at all, almost as if it was playing dead. Alerie gave a disapproving moan when Naruto pulled his mouth from her nipple.

"Mh what are you doing?" She questioned still enjoying his other hand that were kneading her other breast. "Forgive me my Lady, but I'm afraid that I will have to leave for now," Naruto said.

"What why?" Alerie asked sadness and a tint of anger in her voice. "Forgive me my Lady, but I just remembered something of great importance, however I swear I will come for you tonight. You and our child, please forgive me for this untimely inconvenience." Naruto apologized his he quickly lip locked with Alerie.

"I guess I can forgive you this once," She said when they broke the loving kiss apart.

"Thank you my Lady, I promise I will make up for this tonight," Naruto offered a deep bow before he left the room.

None of them had been nervous of getting caught due to the huge meeting in the thrones room where most people had gathered, around 600 people were getting knighted, so it would drag on for quite a while, luckily no one had seen Naruto sneaking off with Mace's wife.

**With Tyrion**

"Truly a nasty cut you have gotten here," Maester Pycelle spoke as he removed Tyrion's bandages, and handed Tyrion a mirror so he could see the injuries himself.

It was Mandon Moore. A king's guard no less had tried to kill him, now there was no doubt his sister truly did want him dead, and she would have succeed if it hadn't been for his squire Podrick who had pushed Mandon into the water where he had drowned.

Weird Mandon Moore actually reminded him a bit of Eddard Stark. A stern and honorable man with a strict face almost impossible to read, he wouldn't have thought that he could have just been another one of his sister's pawns.

When Tyrion finally looked into the mirror, he could finally see the devastating damage his face had taken, almost his entire nose was gone, only a small stump of it remains and a long scar ran across his face.

He couldn't even get some guards for protection anymore he had been good friends with the commander of the city watch, Ser Jacelyn Bywater, but unfortunately he had taken an arrow through the throat during the battle, and so the new commander would be a man his father trusted.

"Maester!" A yell outside brought Tyrion out of his thoughts. When the door slammed opened it showed Naruto with an absolutely horrified expression.

"Oh your grace, here with another letter?" Pycelle questioned, however Pycelle quickly saw his mistake in mentioning the letter has Naruto face for a moment changed to a more cold and emotionless one.

"No nothing like that, but I have a friend who has a more medical problem," Naruto said not wanting any of them to know that it was him who had a problem.

"Well I see what I can do, but what exactly is the problem?" Pycelle questioned.

"Well I have this friend who can sleep with this really hot milf right," Naruto said as a dark red hue spread across his face. "No I mean seriously her tits are like the eight wonder made by man." Naruto continued, he seemed to also have sparked Tyrion's interest at this point. "But for some strange reason he can't really get it up to her," Naruto finished with a more sad tone.

"W-well, perhaps your friend could have been a bit too sexually active as of late, and it's simply the body telling him to take a break, or perhaps your friend is caught in a small depression, which could have negative effects." Pycelle said his face still quite red.

"Y-yeah I guess he does seem a bit depressed as of late…But anyway is there anything that you can do about it?!" Naruto questioned, trying his best to conceal his eagerness to fuck Alerie.

"W-well yes, if it is that important you can give him this herb," Pycelle said as he took out an herb from a nearby glass jam, and handed it to Naruto. "However it's very important that he-"

*Slam*

Naruto had already left before Pycelle could finish, "That he doesn't eat it all at once…" Pycelle murmured to himself.

"Oh and maester I come to check up on Tayuya later okay?" Naruto said as he quickly peeked his head through the door. It wasn't as much as a question as a statement.

When Naruto finally left Tyrion decided to let his curiosity be known. "Earlier you mentioned something about a letter, can you tell me whom it was for?" Tyrion asked.

"As a maester it is my duty to be able to keep my clients secrets, I can't tell you on my honor as a maester." Pycelle said stubborn.

**The Shivering sea (North of Ibben)**

"You better be right about this, if you are wrong I'm going to kick your ass." The man who spoke appeared to be in his mid-thirties, he was wrapped up in a lot of clothes, but the cold wind still managed to make him shiver.

"I swear on my life I saw some sea devils out here yesterday, do you even know how rare those fish are? The only people who can afford them are royalty, if we can just catch five, we won't ever have to raise another hand in our life again!" The other man spoke, like the first man this one was also covered up in a lot of clothes.

These two men were local fisher in Ibben, and childhood friends they were alone together in a small rowboat and trying to catch some almost legendary fish.

*_rrrr*_

"Hey Thomas did you hear that?"

"Hear what Lucas?"

*RRRRRR!*

"That! That sound!

"Yearh I heard that, w-wait that's not possible it's the entire sea it's frozen!" Lucas shouted as he realized their small boat had stopped moving and the sea surrounding them had been completely frozen.

Slowly Thomas looked to the side over the small boat down into the crystal clear ice, it looked thick enough, but you could still see the sea beneath, the beauty of it was actually stunning.

Gently and carefully Thomas put his hand down and touched the cold ice, the moment his hand made a contact a sharp light emitted deep beneath them and it looked like it came straight towards them.

*BOOM!*

The ice shattered beneath them and they were both sent flying back into the air, when Thomas landed he quickly felt that his left leg were broken, when he opened his eyes to look at what had hit them, he felt all air leave his stomach in shock.

The most beautiful, yet also terrifying creature he had ever seen. It had gentle blue crystal eyes, with the rest of the body a beautiful harmony between the colors of white and blue.

"Lucas are you seeing this, Thomas questioned, when he looked towards Lucas, he was however felt with fear his friend were completely deep frozen, when he turned back towards the creature he saw that it was staring directly at him, as his body was slowly freezing to eyes.

"What a beautiful creature… An ice dragon…"

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently hiding his special herb for later use tonight when there was a knock at the door, "Enter!" Naruto shouted as his mom and Tommen came into the room.

"Naruto!" Tommen shouted as he jumped up and hugged Naruto around the neck.

"Oh why am I so lucky that I get a hug?" Naruto questioned with a smile as he hugged Tommen back.

"I've been so bored today! Mom has been so busy with that Taena lady the whole day, and I couldn't find you the entire day, and I didn't even want to bother asking Joffrey… I miss Myrcella." Tommen said sadly.

"So do I Tommen, but It won't be much longer now, I bring her back myself soon enough." Naruto promised as he gave Tommen a soft smile.

"Hey Naruto what were you doing with Loras today?" Tommen suddenly asked.

"Hmm what do you mean? I haven't even seen Ser Loras today," Naruto asked.

"Really? It's just that when I went by his chambers I could hear him calling your name along with some weird slapping sounds." Tommen said, poor Tommen just got even more confused when he saw Naruto turning completely pale.

"W-well anyway why are you two here?" Naruto asked directing the question towards his mom who also looked a bit terrified from the information Tommen just dropped.

"Since it appears to that the Tyrells are here to stay we have been invited to dinner. You, me, Tommen and Joffrey." Cersei said, if her tone was anything to go by, it sounded like she didn't really want to.

"Well that sounds cozy, Tommen what do you think of the Tyrells?" Naruto questioned.

"They seem nice enough, but Lord Mace is really fat." Tommen said. "Hey Naruto what is this?" Tommen asked as he found Naruto's special herb.

"Don't touch that! It's my preciousssss." Naruto scolded Tommen.

**Dinner**

"Oh am I the first one to arrive?" Naruto questioned, it had been a small three hours since he talked to his mother and brother. Now that he entered the large dinner room, he saw that it was filled with the Tyrells that had invited him, but no one from his family had showed up yet.

Mace looked like he wanted to be the first to welcome him, but Loras beat him to it quickly jumping in front of his father. "Prince Naruto it's a pleasure to have you here," Loras said with a beautiful smile as he extended his hand.

Naruto was just about to shake his hand when his face darkened… That hand, did he use that hand for… Slowly and shaking Naruto still managed to shake his hand. "I-it's a pleasure to be here." Naruto said with a small weak almost scared smile.

When Naruto managed to gain some distance between him and Loras he was approached by Mace. "Prince Naruto, I'm sorry about the matter about me being the new master of ships."

_´No you are not sorry, just like I'm not sorry for fucking your wife, in that regard we can be equals´_ Naruto thought.

"Oh please bare it no mind, I was far too inexperienced anyhow, I'm sure a man of your stature would be fare better qualified for the job, I'm sure I will be able to find other ways to keep myself entertained." Naruto told him sending a quick look towards Alerie.

"Oh I'm relieved to hear that I would definitely prefer it if we could be friends," Lord Mace said as he used a handkerchief to wipe his brow.

"So would I my Lord." Naruto said as he moved on to the next one. Lady Olenna was an old woman in her sixties, she looked tiny and frail. However she was renowned for her sharp wits and her sharp tongue, so was defiantly not to be underestimated.

"Lady Olenna," Naruto bowed down and kissed her wrinkled hand.

"Oh you must be the prince whose cock everyone's talking about." Olenna stated and Naruto's breath got caught in his throat from the shock.

"Mother!" Mace shouted embarrassed

"No, no it's quite alright, I-"Naruto was trying to say it was okay, but was cut off by a little laughter there could be heard behind him.

"Mira and Sera you two look like you are not busy, why don't you go check on the food." Margaery told her two handmaidens that had been snickering.

When they left Naruto took the opportunity to switch focus. "Lord Garlan, I still owe you a favor for letting me borrow your horse, the poor girl would most likely have been dead now, if it wasn't for you." Naruto thanked him. Tayuya's state was however still critical.

"Don't mention it. I only did what was right. Like any other would have done." Lord Garlan said with a smile.

Naruto then moved on to the beautiful Alerie. "As beautiful as always my Lady, I pray to that you will soon have a healthy child." Naruto said as he kissed her hand too, and managed to resist his urge to start a heated make out session with her.

The next time he moved he met Lord Garlan's wife Lady Leonette. "It's always a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies such as yourself my Lady." Naruto told her as he kissed her hand.

"You flatter me my prince. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Her very personality radiated.

"If possible my lady I have heard that you´re quite skilled at the high harp, and lately I have wished to learn to play it myself, if you could possibly show me some time, if you have the time of course." Naruto asked.

"It would be an honor to teach you, my prince." She smiled.

Naruto finally moved on to the last one he had to greet. "Lady Margaery or perhaps I should start to call you sister now?" Naruto said kindly as he kissed her hand and her check.

"Thank you my prince I look forward to join your family," She said with a sincere smile.

Short time later his mom and Tommen came too, they were placed so that there were five people on both sides of the table and of course at the table ending were the spot for Joffrey.

Finally Joffrey decided to show up, "I'm sorry for my delay I had a couple of tasks that demanded my immediate attention." Joffrey said as he slumped down in his chair.

_´Poor rabbits´ _Naruto thought, since he already knew that immediate attention meant target practice.

The dinner proceed nice and slowly with nothing out of the usual, however suddenly Naruto almost chocked, however he managed to hide his surprise from everyone else there, he gave a small smile across the table to Alereie since he could feel her foot slowly stroking under the table.

**With Petyr Baelish Port of King's landing**

The moon sure was beautiful on a night such as this, all around him walked countless of seamen carrying big crates and put them aboard his ship, now that he was Lord of Harrenhal he made for a suitable suitor for Lysa Arryn.

Well that was at least what Lord Tywin had ordered him to do, not that he cared about what that old fool told him to. If Tywin Lannister truly had been as witted as everyone would claim then Petyr would never have been able to steal from him all these years.

Of course he had offered Sansa to smuggle her aboard with him, but the poor girl was too afraid. Not that it really mattered. With quick steps Petyr went aboard his ship, the sails held his banner a mockingbird.

"My Lord that was the last crate, we will be leaving port a dawn." The captain of the ship said.

"Good, however I will stay here until dawn then, so for now leave." Petyr said to which the captain gave a nod and quickly left Petyr alone.

Now that he was sure he was alone he slowly made his way over to one of the many crates, when he opened it up it was filled with gold coins, from bottom to top. A little smirk raised on his face.

It hadn't been easy all these years, but thanks to Robert who feasted and held joust at every opportunity, it wasn't impossible that some extra gold coins would disappear now and then, and since he had been master of coin it hadn't been a problem to write a few fake numbers into the ledger.

Almost one million gold dragons, all for himself on the crowns debt. Being master of coin was a hard job, but it did have its perks.

**With Naruto**

The clock was a bit over midnight, which meant it was Naruto's play time, with no thought Naruto stuffed the entire herb inside his mouth, and swallowed it. "Ready or not Alerie I'm coming for you~" Naruto said to himself in a way too happy tone.

When Naruto got to Mace's chamber he only knocked once before the door quickly opened. Alerie had told him that her husband was a big drunkard and were mostly out drinking at this time.

When Alerie opened the door Naruto didn't give it a second thought as he immediately drove his head in between her huge funbags and pushed them both against his face.

"N-Naruto I can't tonight." That small sentence ruined everything for Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said sending her an almost cruel look.

"Mace is sleeping inside, I thought that he was going out to drink tonight, but instead he stayed. I can't just leave what would happen if he suddenly woke up. I'm sorry, but just no tonight." Alerie said as she reentered the chamber and left Naruto outside.

If looks could kill then the door Naruto was still staring at would have been dead 10 times over.

*GROWL*

Naruto stomach let it presence be known, Naruto could feel his cock began to make a lot of small twitches.

_´Mom then´ _Naruto thought as he began to run towards his moms chambers, when he was almost halfway to her chambers Naruto almost slipped, he had to lean in against the wall as he could feel he was beginning to sweat.

When Naruto finally managed to get to her chambers he could feel himself starting to get hazy eyes, he was just about to throw himself in through the door when a sound stopped him.

"Hahahahaha!"

It was the sound of laughter with masterful resistance Naruto peeked in through the door and saw that his mom was busy talking with another lady, so she was also out of the picture.

*GROWL*

Currently a million thoughts were running through Naruto's head. _´Arya!´ _Even if she was too young for real sex, she still gives the best blowjobs in Westeros, or perhaps he should try to have real sex with her… No, no he was just so fucking horny right now it was Kurama that was thinking for him.

As soon as Naruto took the first step towards Arya's chambers he threw his head back into the air and gave a low moan as a small orgasm rippled through.

*Drip drip drip*

From the bottom of Naruto's pants small amounts of semen were starting to flow out. As Naruto continued to make his way to Arya he tripped a great many times his eyes were covered in a lustful daze.

*Growl~~~~*

"Oh fuck yea." Naruto moaned as another orgasm rippled right outside Arya's door, he quickly pushed the door open and entered.

"Oh Hey Naruto," Both Arya and Sansa said. "Why are you he- W-wait why are you crying?!" Arya asked in a high voice.

"I-it n-nothing… I-I-I just w-wanted to say HI." Naruto ended in a high pitched voice, as he quickly left again.

_´So this is how I'm going to die.´_ Naruto thought as he slowly walked back to his own chambers.

Suddenly as Naruto made his walk back, the most powerful orgasm in his life came through it destroyed the front of his pants and sent him flying back into the air.

"Ugh," Naruto managed to get back up. If anyone saw him they would believe he was a pale zombie with a giant erection walking around.

Against all odds Naruto managed to get back into his room without being seen. Poor lad who would have to clean up the halls tomorrow.

*GROWL*

"Argh are we not done yet, I have never cummed this much before."

*Squirt* Another big load hit the ceiling

"Kurama please stop! I can't anymore!" Naruto begged.

*Squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt squirt*

His beloved room covered in semen. Desperately Naruto crawled on all four towards his bed, and lay on his back.

Kurama was still red, swollen and pointing directly into the air.

"Kurama please no more." Naruto again begged.

*Squirt*

**With Alerie just after Naruto left.**

Alerie was honestly sad too, she was pretty horny and wouldn't have minded to drag Naruto in with her, but this was one of the few times that her husband actually didn't go drinking.

She slowly made her way back to the bed as a wet feeling suddenly began to run down her thigh. Her water Broke.

**With Cersei Next Morning.**

*Knock knock*

She was knocking on Naruto's door but for some reason there was no responds.

"Naruto I'm coming in!" She yelled the moment she opened the door she was met with what was properly the strongest smell in her entire life, she quickly covered her nose with her hand and hurried herself in and closed the door behind her.

She was shocked at what she was seeing the entire room had been covered in white.

"M-mom?" She heard a weak voice calling her. Her eyes looked for Naruto and the moment she saw him lying on his bed she quickly covered her mouth to hide her horrified scream.

He looked like skin and bones, so frail, but still his cock looked inhuman it looked like something a giant or a huge stallion would have as it pointed directly into the air.

"Mom help me." Cersei quickly hurried to Naruto side.

"W-hat do I do?" she questioned in panic.

"A-all my blood is in my cock I need you to jerk me off." Naruto weakly said.

Lucky for Naruto, there was no limits for what Cersei would for her children so as quickly as she could she started to move her hands up and down his throbbing erection, it had to be 17 inches tall, no wonder he was dying from blood lose.

Cersei couldn't believe the intoxicating smell the erection gave off and couldn't help herself as she leaned in and began to cover it in small kisses. It didn't take long as she could feel the first climax approaching. When it finally erupted from the tip she look up to see where it would land, and thus Cersei got a huge facial.

Even in Naruto's weakened state he couldn't help but begin to snicker a bit. Cersei however didn't seem to mind as she licked everything up. "Come on Naruto I still want more of your cum," Cersei urged Naruto with her seductive voice.

One orgasm after another Kurama was steadily falling towards the bed. Now that it was better at eye eight, Cersei opened her lips as wide as possible it really was a monster cock as she only managed to take in the tip, slowly she bobbed her head back and forth.

"Argh MOM!" Naruto yelled as he came one last time filling her mouth, some even blew out her nose.

In the last 24 hours Naruto have cummed enough to get 1000+ girls pregnant, not really a record he wants to try to beat anytime soon

Finally kurama dropped dead on the ground and Naruto color seemed to steadily come back.

"Thanks mom I love you, not to be rude, but why are you here have something happened?" Naruto questioned.

"I just came to tell you that Lady Alerie gave birth last night." Cersei swallowing the last amount of cum in her mouth.

This immediately managed to get Naruto attention. "Really! What is it boy or girl? Can I go see them?" Naruto questioned a big smile on his face surprising Cersei.

"I didn't know you loved babies that much and its two small girls. And yes you can go see them, but how do you plan on doing that?" Cersei questioned grabbing his still swollen limb dick.

"You can't walk around with this one hanging it's almost one of your legs." Cersei said still impressed.

"Alright I wait a bit until the swollen has disappeared, but are they both healthy?" Naruto questioned still having a hard time believing that he now had two small twin girls.

"Well I guess that they are okay but one of them is doing better than the other." Cersei said still toying with the heavy cock in her hand.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto questioned slightly fearfully.

**Chapter 15 END**

Wow that took longer than expected. (Sorry)

We will learn of Tayuya's fate next time!

There might be some weird one-shots coming up, depends if I have anytime on my hands.

Well see ya all next time don't forget to review and let your opinion be known :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
Nightmares, Swords &amp; Sex  
(Best title ever!)**

**What do we want?**

**Updates!**

**When do we want them?**

**Now!**

**When will we get them?**

**:(**

**Back so soon? What´s the rush? Oh all right I know it's been sometime, but life is one big distraction see what I did there? So yeah… On another account this chapter is written on an all new computer so I apologize if this looks a bit weird.**

**Chapter start!**

Ibben used to be a northern trade port full of life with many merchants coming in daily, but not anymore, gray skies had been gathering for days, the snow in the cities had begun to fall thickly, many of the smart people on Ibben had predicted it was a storm coming.

The days had also grown darker with help from the thick clouds, and a cold mist was lingering in the city, luckily for the population of Ibben their bodies were made for cold, they could handle this, at least for now, since every day were getting colder, but the storm did bring one thing more other than clouds.

A woman, most boats had stopped visiting the last few days, yet this woman with short red hair that reached her collarbone and orange eyes, had arrived on their island, she had arrived by a small boat no sails or oars, just a small wooden boat.

Despite many people choosing to stay inside their homes in the weather, this woman still managed to find the busiest place where people went outside and cause quite a stir, she certainly weren't shy as she loudly proclaimed on the street that there was a reason for this storm.

Many of the people passed her off as another one of those boring priestesses that walk around and pray to fire, however they couldn't help, but feel intrigued when she offered to get rid of the storm for them.

The woman was very persuading in her words, and it didn't take too long before she was brought before the shadow council, which were just a bund of old people that controlled this big island, well anyway the council seemed friendly enough towards or at least until she mentioned her payment.

She didn't desire anything beforehand, but as soon as the storm was gone she demanded 1 million in westerosi currency. This of course set the counsel of old greedy men quite off, and they quickly dismissed her again.

She left with one last message, that the island would max have a few more days, if the council regret their decision she would be waiting in the town square. And true enough as the woman waited by a frozen fountain days passed and the days only grew darker and colder.

The local people got quite intrigued with her, watching her sitting silently by the spring for days, not once losing her little smirk, finally one day a young man came to her, giving her the message that the counsel accept her request.

"Finally and here I was almost losing patience summarizing the last few day in my head, I almost thought I would go mad." The woman joked as she jumped up from her meditating position.

"So that's it? You don't need anything?" The young man questioned.

The woman stared at the young man for a little while which made him a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry I'm taken." The woman then answered.

"W-what, but I didn't even!" The young man stuttered nervously, the woman was really attractive and was wearing quite revealing clothes, which just made her all that more mysterious in this weather.

"Geez take a joke. Well just have the money ready for when I come back, but seriously if you ever stare at my cleavage like that again then." She made her point by dragging a finger along her throat.

This death threat did make the manage to make the young man angry and he was about to retort until he realized his left shoulder was on fire, quickly he took of his fur coat and threw it on the ground and stamped on it, but the flames refused to go out until the entire coat was gone. Looking around for the woman he realized she was long gone.

**With Naruto**

It had been quite the busy morning for the Tyrells, now that two small girls had been brought into the world. Margaery was holding one of the little girls in her arms, the one she was holding looked a little like her brown hair and brown eyes.

The other child however, was a bit more special she had snow pale skin, white hair and dark red eyes, it all pointed towards one very rare skin disease. Though that didn't really matter to Naruto for him they were both perfect.

"They really are two small perfect girls once again congratulations." Naruto spoke as he played with the small white haired girl, her giggle were such a wonderful sound in his ears.

"Yeah thank you my prince, even though one of them is failure." Mace Tyrell spoke, and Naruto had to do his best not to bash the man's head in, for now he would ignore it, after all the little girl was perfect to him, screw what other people thought.

"I don't see a failure, I only see two very small gorgeous girls." Naruto spoke not taking his eyes away from the small girl that were grabbing his finger.

"I do appreciate your generous words, but that doesn't change that she isn't much better than a dwarf in that state." Mace spoke.

**North of Ibben**

As the red haired woman walked across the ocean that was frozen solid, her attention was suddenly pulled towards the direction of King's landing. "Looks like someone really pissed him off." She muttered before she continued towards the storm were the ice dragon were raging.

**With Naruto**

Naruto's eyes had turned a dangerous red, he was just about to kill Mace in front of everyone, but for the good of the realm he was stopped by a simple sound, the little white haired baby began to cry. "Oh I'm so sorry did I scare you? Sorry sweetheart." Naruto apologized.

"Well I do not wish to disturb any further, this is yours day not mine." Naruto said as he was about to leave before Alerie stopped him.

"You are not disturbing at all, please stay as long as you like, the girls do seem to like you too." Alerie spoke, she was still in her bed, exhausted from giving bed, and she did feel bad for Naruto it was obviously how much he loved, but again how much he held back not to show it.

"No, no I smell terrible, besides my grandfather wants to speak with me, and I'm a morning mess, I was just so excited about this that I forgot about my appearance, well congratulations once again to all of you." Naruto spoke before he left. Much to the sadness of both baby girls.

**Bath**

Inside the royal baths a lot of strange sounds could be heard, but if we went a little closer we would be able to that it was simply Naruto who could finally let out his happiness now that he was all alone in the big bath with nothing, but statues and water.

Shortly after Naruto began to relax in the big pool, leaning up against the edge and just letting the water soak in, he didn't even bother to turn around when he heard the door being opened, the only ones that were allowed in here in the entire castle was his two brothers and his mom.

When he felt two feminine hands upon his shoulder he quickly thought it was his mother, the hands made him give a little moan since the message he was receiving was incredible, he could feel his eye lids getting heavier, and finally darkness took a hold of him.

When Naruto next time opened his eyes he immediately shot up, he was back in his room fully dressed, Naruto quickly got up from his bed he was really confused right now, he then remembered his grandfather had wanted to speak with him. Quickly walking towards the door he opened it only to fly back on his ass in shock and horror.

Right in front of his door outside was a human skull, who in the world would have put it there? It must have been some kind of sick joke or a threat.

Getting back on his feet Naruto walked over the skull, and made his way out on the hallway, only to find it dangerously silent, usually there would be guards, noblemen handmaids or someone else, but just a complete silence.

"Hello!" Naruto yelled down the hall, but got no responds. Starting to feel uneasy, Naruto decided to get in a quicker tempo and started to run towards his grandfather room where he was supposed to meet with him, a feeling of terror started to feel his body as he ran around in the castle, but never met anyone. He had never experience this kind of silence before.

Finally Naruto arrived at the door, he quickly knocked on the door, but got no responds, Naruto then opened the door, he was met by horror, a white human skull was placed upon the bed.

None the less Naruto was brave and not a coward, he entered the room, he wanted to have a clear sight of the city quickly pushing the curtains aside Naruto was met with a clear sight of the ocean.

"Okay then," Naruto spoke to himself turning around only to see the skull on the bed had changed direction so it stared right at him.

Not wasting a minute Naruto began to run towards the great hall, even if he only saw the ocean he could still see it was midday. When he arrived as fast as he could run, once again it was completely empty, well the iron throne still stood, and as weird as it may sounded that created a little comfort.

Turning around this time he was heading for his mom chambers, they weren't too long from here so he quickly arrived not bothering to knock Naruto bashed the door in, at this point he was getting desperate all he saw was another skull placed upon the bed.

"MOM! TOMMEN! JOFFREY!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto turned around and ran for Tommen's room, just another skull on the bed.

Tears were streaming down his face as he was walking in a slow pace towards Joffrey's room, but then a sudden realization hit as Naruto did a totally 180 around he took off with such a power it left a small crater in the ground.

As Naruto moved through the castle with inhuman speed, he heard it voices, but he didn't stop the twin girls, that was what he was after. He didn't even stop for the door it was simply thrown to the side as Naruto charged straight into it.

In the two small cribs were two small skulls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Naruto screamed nonstop until he lost his breath.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A foreign voice could be heard from far away.

Naruto managed to get back on his legs, this had to be a nightmare, even if it felt so real, he was barely walking on wobbling legs, he was walking towards the window, he was going to jump out, and then he could wake, moving the curtains he was met with a stone wall.

"Let me out." Naruto spoke silently as he made a small punch towards the wall in front of him.

**BOOOM!**

The sound of his fist connecting with the wall, yet nothing happened the wall remained not even a scratch.

**BOOOM!**

**BOOOM!**

**BOOOM!**

Naruto continued to punch the each punch powerful enough to kill a fully grown elephant yet the wall didn't receive a scratch.

Turning around he saw a skull placed at the door opening, but this time it was different there was another skull behind it and so it continued making a line along the entire hall. Slowly dragging himself across the castle once again.

He then arrived at the main hall once again, the skulls led towards the gates in the hall, on the gates was the word EXIT written in big red letter, however even if Naruto was at his lowest this was still his home, he knew those gates didn't lead outside, however he still approached and was about to open the gates when a voice stopped him.

"Naruto are you leaving me?" A question filled the room causing him to instantly turn around.

"Mom?" Naruto asked as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Come here little cub." Cersei said as she spread her arms.

Naruto almost fell over his own legs as he walked towards her and fell into her embrace.

"Don't worry you know I protect you right sweetie?" Cersei talked in her sweet voice as Naruto hugged her tighter.

"Mom where is Tommen and Joffrey?" Naruto questioned as he snuggled in closer.

"They are both dead, but don't worry about it as long as we have each other." Cersei spoke her voice was beautiful music, well until Naruto figured out what it was she said.

"Mom?" Naruto questioned as he looked up at her to see a sick green skin, one eye hanging out of the head, the lower jaw missing.

There was a short moment where the two just stared at each other "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the woman began to laugh the same foreign laugh he had heard earlier, and with that Naruto fainted.

**!**

Naruto opened his eyes with a shock as he realized he could not breath he shot up from beneath the water his arms placed over his heart as he down from his shock. "Worst nightmare ever." Naruto spoke to himself as he had woken back up in the baths.

Naruto did a quick look around the baths finding nothing out of place, however he felt cold and quickly jumped out, as soon as he had gotten redressed and left the halls were once again filled with voices and people.

Naruto had one last stop before he met up with his family. Slowly he opened the door to the maester´s room. To see the old man bend over curiously looking at some bottles. "Ah my prince, does your friend require more of this?" Pycelle questioned as he held up a herb that made Naruto pale.

"No that stuff almost killed him, but I'm actually here to check up on Tayuya, is there any news?" Naruto asked as his voice became more serious.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any good news, she has an infection. Under normal circumstances I would just cut it out, but this one is too big, and would kill her if I tried.

"So, you are saying she is going to die?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, right now she seems fine, but it won't be too long until it reaches her heart. If she survives it would be a miracle." Pycelle answered in a grim tone.

"Fine I will go see her now then." Naruto said as he continued walking across the room until he reached the next door where inside Tayuya was laid on a bed.

"Hey shit face long time no see." She answered as she looked at Naruto.

"How you have managed to survive in King's landing for this long with that mouth amaze me. And it hasn't been that long." Naruto defend as he sat down on a chair next to him.

"By the gods just laying here is so boring at this point I wouldn't even mind if the stranger came to visit me soon." Tayuya complained.

"Oh don't talk like that sometimes I wish I could lie in bed all day, besides there is no certainty that you´re going to die." Naruto answered.

"Nah that old creep already told me that I was a goner." She answered calmly.

"Why would he say that?" Naruto questioned, he had just spoken with Pycelle.

"Well he looked rather grim the last time he looked at my stomach, and then he tried to literally look inside of me so I kicked him in the face, I rather die than having that old bearded bastards face down there, so he said I was a goner and left with a bloody nose."Tayuya answered sounding proud.

"I guess that makes sense, so… I'm sorry it's just that you are taking this very well." Naruto answered.

"I've been thinking that too actually I thought I would take it harder, but for some reasons I have zero fucks to give, there is actually one thing that I want, can you get a bit closer?" Tayuya asked and when Naruto's head got closer she slammed her lips on his.

"Meh kissing is overrated." Tayuya said as she leaned back down on the bed.

"That's only because you did it wrong," Naruto spoke.

"Well then how do you do it?" Tayuya asked.

"Like this." Naruto answered with a small smile before he put his lips unto hers. It was a slow kiss. Naruto felt Tayuya gripping his hand, and decided to stop the kiss.

"Alright I admit that was better," Tayuya said as she looked surprisingly meekly into Naruto's eyes. "Maybe one more time?" She questioned.

"Well I guess I can spare 10 minutes." He answered as they continued their kiss.

**With Tywin**

"You´re late." Tywin spoke in his firm voice as Naruto finally arrived to his table, other than Naruto and Tywin, were Cersei and Tyrion also present at the little meeting.

"Yeah well I've had a pretty shitty morning, fell asleep and had a pretty terrible nightmare, so my mood is not the greatest right now, so if we could just have this taken care of quickly." Naruto spoke as he took his seat at the end of the table.

"Why are you in a rush for something?" Tyrion asked as he sat across for Cersei and drinking the wine that had been put on the table, despise it being midday.

"Well no not really, but I would like to get outside shortly and get some fresh air." Naruto spoke as he slumped down in his chair.

"Good fresh air is exactly what I plan on giving you. You know Robb Stark better than anyone else in King's landing, our spies have informed me he will soon try and march upon Casterly rock, I'm surely you can see why that's a problem." Tywin spoke

"So you want me to visit Robb and make some kind of treaty right?" Naruto questioned.

"Father we have many skilled diplomats here in the city why not send one of those instead?" Cersei asked she didn't like the idea of Naruto entering hostile territory.

"Because Naruto will have more free movement than everyone else inside the camp, and I need him to confirm whatever the Westerlings have become traitors." Tywin spoke.

"Naruto you have of course already heard that Robb have decided to marry Jeyne Westerling, but the problem is that Robb have also taken his now father in law as a prisoner, so we can't say if this marriage is being forced upon them, or if the Westerlings is trying to secure themselves in case the North's case turn sour, you will confirm this for us, and if they are still loyal to us Tyrion will marry the younger sister Eleyna Westerling." Tywin said causing Tyrion to choke on his wine.

"W-what why me? I have no desire to marry." Tyrion answered quickly.

"Because it's about time you did your duty to your family," Tywin spoke, Tyrion sent a full on glare towards his sister who was spotting a small smirk.

"And Naruto as soon as you return may it be success or failure you will marry Sansa Stark." Tywin spoke, causing an instant silence in the room.

"Okay, I get the entire she is the key to the North now, but wouldn't it be far more beneficial for us if I married Arianne instead, she totally wants me." Naruto asked.

"I've already tried that, but prince Doran refused, and did not want his daughter to marry." Tywin spoke as the room once again became silent.

"What the fuck? I'm the most desired and powerful single in the entire world right now, I'm the best marriage deal his daughter would ever get, why did I get a no?!" Naruto seemed pretty mad.

"Father, perhaps it would be in the best interest for Joffrey to marry before Naruto, the oldest sibling usually marry before the younger." Cersei spoke, as she quickly looked towards Naruto who still seemed pissed.

"Usually yes, but Joffrey is the king his wedding will need greater preparations, and the Tyrell's are already trying to get Sansa to marry their heir Willas, but instead both me and Macy Tyrell came up with another idea, for you to marry Willas instead." Tywin said causing Cersei to go instant pale.

"I refuse," Cersei quickly answered. Anger could be seen on her face.

"Normally I wouldn't give you a choice, but if you are really against it you can choose to marry Balon Greyjoy instead, hopefully making him come back to the iron throne, we need his iron fleet." Tywin said ignoring the anger rising from Cersei.

"I'm queen regent I'm staying right here with my children, this is where I belong." Cersei insisted.

"Joffrey and Naruto are both adults, Myrcella is in Dorne and Tommen will understand." Tywin insisted.

"Actually I would be really sad too if mom were to leave, so I don't want her to leave either." Naruto spoke up, as he walked over to his mom and hugged her.

"Yeah I bet." Tyrion murmured under his breath.

"And beside that's not really a choice Balon greyjoy is already married." Naruto objected not letting go of his mom.

"Balon has no longer any sons only a daughter, and his wife is an old gray haired lunatic, she would not be a problem-"Before Tywin could continue his talk knocking from the door was heard.

"Enter," Naruto was so polite as to answer for his grandfather.

A massager, looking to be in his mid-twenties entered through the door. "Forgive me for my intrusion, but I bring important news, Balon Greyjoy is dead and _Silence _has returned to the iron islands."

**Later With Cersei &amp; Naruto**

"Who in the seven hells do he think he is, no who does he I am?!" Cersei yelled as she bashed the door to her chambers open." Cersei yelled in wrath.

"Poor mommy, do you want me to hold you?" Naruto asked as he sat on her bed with opened arms, Cersei quickly fell into his embrace and both of them down unto the bed, where Naruto began stroking her hair.

"I'm never going to leave any of you Naruto," Cersei said as she snuggled in closer to Naruto.

"I know mom, and beside if the worst possible happened and grandfather will try and force you to leave I have a plan b." Naruto spoke confidently.

Cersei tilted her head so she looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "And what would this plan b be?" She asked.

"Simply we run away together to Essos." Naruto answered and surprised her with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Romantic today, okay where would we stay in Essos remembers I have already seen all the free cities," Cersei played along.

"All of Essos, just like Westeros. I would try to unite it all to one big kingdom." Naruto spoke happily as he walked out of bed and towards the window.

"Naruto honey Essos is made out of almost countless different cultures and religions, to make a united Essos is a good dream, but impossible." Cersei answered as she looked towards Naruto.

"Perhaps, but one day I would still like to try… Hey mom what about my escort tomorrow who will follow me to Riverrun grandfather didn't mention." Naruto changed topic.

"Just take as many as you want, I'm sure father won't care anyway, but enough about that come back to bed and cuddle with me." Cersei demanded.

"If that is what you wish." Naruto responded with a smirk when he saw his mom starting to get undressed.

**Next morning**

Everything was packed up. It was some pretty standard equipment and some weapons, Naruto were wearing some very light armor, since it would be a toll for Shadowfax to bear him all the way to Riverrun if he had to use normal heavy armor.

Naruto looked over all the men he had picked to accompany him, which was absolute null, yeah his mom would probably get a heart attack, but she said he could take as many as he wants and that means nobody too.

"Alrighty then," Naruto spoke as he jumped up on Shadowfax, "Yip yip Appa, I mean Shadowfax."

**Margaery 1 week later**

"Lady Sansa, I hope I'm not disturbing." Margaery asked. She could see Sansa was praying, but it didn't look like she was praying for anything specific and she had been at it for quite some time.

"Lady Margaery. You´re never disturbing, congratulations with your two little sisters, I haven't seen you the last week, but I remember my parents when they just had Rickon, they were all so busy all the time." Sansa spoke.

"Yeah the two sure takes up a lot of attention, but I managed to get out my brother Garlan and his wife is watching them for now, but I wanted to talk about you, what do you think about your marriage?" Margaery asked as she grabbed Sansa's arm and forced her to walk with her through the gardens.

"I have known Naruto my entire life. We grew up together and played together as children, it's going to be a little weird for me, but I know that he would never hurt me, I'm just happy that it isn't-" Sansa stopped herself when she realized what she was saying.

"You are happy that it isn't Joffrey no that honor goes to me." Margaery said her smile never wavering.

"No, no that's not it. I'm just saying that I could have been forced to marry worse people than Naruto. My thoughts are in a mess I'm so sorry." Sansa apologized

"Don't worry about, but I need to ask you aren't you nervous? The first time is a bit painful and with the rumors of Naruto… You know." Margaery hinted as she sat down on a bench with Sansa the Narrow sea in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked. Margaery was a bit taken back of how innocent Sansa was, even when she tried to show her meaning with her finger Sansa still didn't get it.

"Just forget I said anything, so Naruto will be your first kiss too you have never kissed anyone else?" Margaery asked.

"Yes, I'm nervous about that too, what if I mess up?" Sansa did lie a little, but she was too embarrassed to admit that she had once kissed her friend Jeyne.

"Don't worry it will be fine, close your eyes and relax." Margaery soothed her, Sansa did as Margaery told and started to take deep breaths, however her eyes shot open when the feeling of something soft on her lips, Margaery was kissing her.

**Naruto on the kingsroad**

…

…

…

…

"Argh!" Naruto grabbed his heart in sudden pain, "What is this feeling? Like something amazing just happened and I didn't see it." Naruto slowly regained his bearings on the horse. He had been moving slowly getting to see every bit of the land he came across.

He had even been hunting something he hadn't done since he left the North. Naruto was just a couple of miles from the place he would spend the night, with a minor vassal named house Gaunt, well apparently the house was or is still big Targaeryen loyalist, with the current Lord's brother being a former king's guard to the mad king.

When Naruto was able to see the high stone walls in the distance of the keep the sun had already started to set, Naruto could swear that the days were getting shorter.

"Halt!" Came the yell from a guard standing on top of the wall, but unfortunately for him Naruto was hungry. "No I will not fucking halt, but you will open the fucking gate in the name of your prince!" Naruto yelled back as he continued to ride towards the gate.

The guards not wanting to test their luck quickly opened the gate and Naruto rode straight under it without stopping. Naruto had just stepped down from his horse and handed it over when an old sound hit his ear.

It was a high sharp trilling that caught his attention, Naruto looked towards the sky to see a horde of snow shrikes flying high above them, the weird thing was that those birds are only in the North and on very rare occasions spotted in the Riverlands, unless it was winter.

**VROOOOOOOM**

"Oh shit" Naruto muttered as he ran up the stairs to the guard post so he could watch the hills in the distance, he could feel the rumble in the earth, as more and more small dots came over the hills, and they only grew in numbers.

All North men. There had to be around 4-5.000 men. "So… How many men is stationed here?" Naruto asked a guard watching the same show besides him. "Not enough," was his simple answer.

"Well I guess I will go see the Lord for now," Naruto spoke, there was no way this battle could be turned victorious anyway, and this was supposed to be such a fun little vacation.

Well maybe if he was silent enough and didn't partake in any of the fighting he could leave, this was a diplomatic mission after all. Then again this city was a part of the Crownlands. He couldn't just stand by and watch it getting destroyed.

When Naruto entered the main hall of the castle he could see the Lord Anders Gaunt getting ready in his armor. "Arh my prince are you ready for some serious fun!?" Lord Anders yelled he looked like a well build man in his mid-thirties with short messy brown hair and blue eyes.

"You do realize we are extremely outnumbered my Lord?" Naruto questioned, something told him that this man wasn't exactly sane.

"Of course I do, but it wouldn't be any fun if we weren't, hey what is that?" Lord Anders suddenly pointed behind Naruto, and when Naruto turned around there was nothing, but out of the corner of his eyes he caught a fist flying towards his face.

Using his quick reflexes Naruto caught the fist and put Anders unto the floor. "As expected your reflexes are in top conditions, I look forward to fighting with you." Anders spoke raising himself from the ground.

Naruto was seriously about to call him an insane idiot with a death wish, if not a guard had disturbed them. "My Lord, Your grace. The Enemy will soon be at our gate, we have counted around 5.000 men in total, while we only have 400. What are your orders?" The man asked.

"My orders? Bows at the walls, spears and swords by the gate, we only have one fucking gate, so defend it, but watch out for ladders, it's not like I need to tell you all this it's bloody standard defending." Lord Anders scolded the guard.

Alright that was the first thing he said that made sense, perhaps Naruto was a bit too fast to judge.

"My prince let's together kill countless of enemies side by side and bathe in their blood, and then afterwards we can have supper." Lord Anders spoke and left for his city leaving Naruto stunned, he was a bloody lunatic.

**City walls**

"What can you see up there!?" Lord Anders yelled to Naruto. Anders was standing light armor close to the gates with 350 men, while Naruto was on the wall with the remaining 50 that knew how to use a bow.

"For the seventh time I can still see the enemy, but they are still a little out of reach!" Naruto yelled back.

"Sorry my memory is not that great, but hey what can you see up there!?"

Naruto was at the point of a mental breakdown.

The sudden voice that screamed, "Loose!" Snapped Naruto out of his annoyance and on instinct he released the arrow without aiming. "My knee!" The moment the first arrows were sent off the army began to charge straight at the walls. However a small portion of the army stayed back out of range, most likely the commander.

Shortly after the second volley of arrows was sent off, however they were barely doing any damage. The ladders were quickly put up against the wall, they were too heavy to tilt backwards and groups of men held them at the bottom making them secure.

Naruto and the fifty men switched from their bow and arrows to swords now that the enemy was only a few feet away, however Naruto's attention was divided as the sound of the gate taking a heavy pounding could be heard.

Steel clashing against steel began to ring on the wall, and Naruto quickly joined in, the first man he came against was a large man with a great black beard. Naruto knew that North men were great offensive in their attacks and awaited his first move, but surprisingly it didn't come.

"Blond hair and blue eyes… He is over here!" The large man caught Naruto off guard, and quickly caught the attention of many others, Naruto's eyes widened in horror for a short moment so they were after him, Naruto taking advantage of the clearly distracted man who was busy yelling, quickly cut off the man's arm before with another quick slash across his throat ended his life.

Naruto decided it was in his best interest to end this battle as fast as possible, however for each man Naruto saved another was cut down, there was a loud bang from beneath them letting them now that the gate had fallen. And the enemy could now freely run in.

Naruto was rushing towards yet another big man quickly dodging beneath a swing from his axe Naruto impaled him through the chest. However Naruto missed the heart, Naruto just barely reacted in time and jumped backwards, unfortunately this also resulted in Naruto jumping down from the wall.

Naruto with his quick reflexes managed to land on all four and was quickly helped up Lord Anders. Naruto and Anders were then quickly protected by a wall of the few men left, the enemy continued to march into the city, but the few men in front of them protecting them showed no signs of fear.

"Listen all we want is the prince, if you all just step aside then you´re free to leave." A man spoke with a smirk, however the guards gave him no responds and Naruto deeply admired their loyalty, this Anders may be bat shit insane, but he has some strong willed men.

However strong willed or not, they were still heavily outnumbered and barely a minute later it was just Naruto and Anders left, spears all around them. "This is the second worst position I have been in." Anders joked on.

"We only need the prince, kill the fool." A random man spoke, as both Naruto and Anders were restrained, with a big cut Anders's head landed with a thumb on the ground, Naruto was met with a total of eight hits to the head before he saw darkness, perhaps he should have put up a better fight, but chances are just they would have crippled him first then, and no matter how he looked at it he would never be able to win in a fight against thousands.

A man had just thrown Naruto over his shoulder, when a foul stench hit every soldier. The men they had just beaten were rotting in front of them, until they looked like nothing, but a decayed old corpse.

"Did you people never find it weird that besides being so hopelessly out numbered none of them deserted or showed any form of fear, well that that's because dead men have no fear." The soldiers were frightened as they tried to locate the source of the voice.

Their attention were drawn to a small sound, and their blood ran cold when one of the old corpses decided to stand back up, another corpse followed suit until all the dead were standing back up. "Now then, shall we begin round two?" Anders spoke with an insane smile as he put his head back on his shoulders, he then slid his hand across his sword making it change form till it revealed the valyrian sword Dark sister.

**Naruto five hours later**

"Ugh my poor head." Naruto slowly opened his eyes he was laying atop a soft mattress inside a big green tent, looking around for a sigil he found the Tyrell rose and the huntsman of Tarly. Naruto's eyes shifted towards the opening of the tent when a young man came inside, he didn't stay for long however, as soon as he saw Naruto he turned around and left again.

Naruto waited patiently for someone else to come and shortly after there was another shift at the opening, the full beard and the complete bald head meant that he could only be his uncle Stannis or Randyll Tarly, he went with the latter option.

"Lord Tarly what a pleasure, I apologize if I'm a bit lost right now, my head took quite the bashing." Naruto spoke as he felt some of the bandages on his face. He rolled his tongue around his mouth, at least all the teeth were still there.

"Of course your grace, but I'm still very much curious how you came across this," Lord Tarly spoke as he pulled out a sword. Naruto's eyes instantly lit up and he shot forward for the sword quickly taking it from Lord Tarly.

"This is Dark sister, where did you find it?" Naruto asked as he studied the blade in awe he had only seen drawings and read about it.

"We found it on you. When we heard that a northern army marched towards house Gaunt, we figured that you were only a pebble on the way. The army was on its way to Duskendale so we planned to meet them halfway there. However no one showed up so we marched forward until we came here to a castle filled with corpses and then you with this sword." Lord Tarly explained.

"Wait everyone was dead, I remember me and Lord Anders being the last two, his head was chopped off and I was knocked unconscious." Naruto said as he looked at Lord Tarly.

"We found the late Lord Anders corpse in his own chambers it was about a week old, we found none survivors except for you even the civilians." Lord Tarly spoke with a deep voice.

"I must really have hit my head, oh well about this I dare not bring it into enemy territory, I can trust that you will safely deliver this to my mother, let her know that this is of great importance to me." Naruto said as he handed over the sword.

"Wait what about my horse Shadowfax, is he all right?" Naruto asked he was so occupied about the sword he forgot his friend.

"We found no survivors in the city neither human nor animal, I'm afraid you will have to get a new one." He spoke in his none caring tone.

"We will provide a new horse. I would also ask you to take a small group of my men. I couldn't let the prince continue on his own after all" Randyll said, and Naruto agreed it might not be so bad with some company for now, and if they were annoying he could ride away from them, he was confident with his skills on a horse.

"One last thing your grace, have you heard about the storm north of Ibben?" Tarly spoke confusing Naruto.

"A storm north of Ibben how does that concern me?" Naruto asked.

"Word is that the entire Island has disappeared." Randyll said shocking Naruto.

"That´s not even possible that island have around the same mass as the Crownlands, something like that just doesn't disappear, a foolish rumor nothing more." Naruto said not believing it.

**Robb Stark 2 weeks later**

Eight people stood around a great table with a huge map of the Riverlands drawn unto it lion and wolves and many other symbols were placed on the map as it was carefully studied, Robb was one of the eight who overlooked it along with his most trusted Lords.

A quick messenger came running into the tent, "Your grace Naruto Baratheon has arrived and requests an audience. Robb looked shocked for a moment, "I will be back shortly my Lords." Robb spoke as he left the tent and in the distance he could hear a faint yell. "Get your bloody hands off me!" Yeah that was Naruto all right.

"Robb!" Naruto yelled as he finally got eye contact with him, "I can see a lot of soldiers from the Reach why not any from the Stormlands?" Robb mocked.

"Cause they are all bloody traitors and heretics who praises a god with a fetish for red, but how are you doing I have heard that you are starting to lack soldiers, you know with some lost battles, some oath breaking and even beheading one of your own vassals, don't mistake me Lord Kevan was more than happy that you avenged his two boys." Naruto returned his mock.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked his patience wearing thin.

"Terms for peace, my grandfather can see what you´re up to and wants to put an end to it." Naruto spoke.

"As custom dictates I will hear you out, but I'm currently in the middle of another meeting that will drag on sometime, you can wait inside my tent, do try and feel at home." Robb pointing to the biggest tent in the distance.

"By the way Robb I have heard that you decided to marry Jeyne Westerling, is her father a prisoner here?" Naruto asked trying to get some info.

"Lord Gawen is our prisoner, but he lives under good terms, wasn't too thrilled when I decided to marry his daughter though." Robb said with a small smirk.

"So you forced her to marry you?" Naruto asked.

"Take what you can and give nothing back, of course I forced her, you didn't think she would marry me of her own accord after conquering her home did you?" Robb asked.

"Just curious," Naruto answered, Robb had probably hoped that Naruto wouldn't have seen the one man wearing the sigil of an oyster on his shield. However Naruto decided not to ask about him, and instead hoped that he could meet this Jeyne. Robb was very serious after all for him to break an oath she must be a true beauty.

When Naruto entered the tent and was left by Robb he couldn't help, but think that either Robb was compensating for something or he had plans to stay here for a long time the tent was humongous and split into two parts.

When you just entered it was pretty much empty, so he decided to move forward in the next room there was a table and chairs and even a big bed, why people drag beds with them on war campaigns was beyond them.

However Naruto's attention was quickly drawn to the moving sheets as he spotted curly brown hair. _´Do try and feel at home.´_ Robbs voice sounded from Naruto's head as he slipped down in the bed right behind her.

It didn't take long before Naruto could feel a hand on his crotch region. Naruto spotted a big happy smile as the hand gave him a couple of squeezes even tested his balls. "Did it grow?" She asked as she turned around the moment her brown eyes came in contact with his blue she gave a powerful push to his chest causing her to fly out of the bed herself.

Jeyne quickly stood up fully naked and Naruto took a quick couple of mental photos, he hadn't had a girl in a month and was very horny at this point, so the second head was the one in charge.

"Who in the seven hells are you!?" She screamed and Naruto quickly told her to be quiet. "I'm Naruto Baratheon crown prince to the iron throne. Does that answer your question?" he asked as he gave her another smile as she looked shocked.

Naruto saw the confusion in her face an decided to take advantage. "So tell me do you love Robb?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course I do he is my husband." She answered.

"Oh so it is treason? You see if you, your father and mother were being held here against your will we would marry your sister to my uncle Tyrion, but now that I know it's treason I guess… Well my grandfather usually goes with the head, spike, wall." Naruto spoke shocking her to her core.

"You would kill my sister!?" She asked terror in her voice.

"No, by the gods I could never kill a beautiful woman, but I can't speak for my brother and grandfather they can be a bit ruthless, of course I could lie to my grandfather, but what could I possible get out of that?" Naruto asked.

"So if I sleep with you, you promise me that nothing will hurt my little sister is that it?" She asked there was some anger in her voice, but also something else Naruto couldn't put his finger on what it was though.

…

"Pretty much yeah, I'm horny." Naruto apologized.

"And you promise she will be safe?" Jeyne asked again.

"I swear on my life that no one will hurt her." Naruto gave her his word.

"Alright then." Jeyne agreed as she sat back down on the bed and threw the sheets to the side. Honestly she didn't seem to be too much against all this right now, or maybe she is just trying to enjoy it so it would be over quicker, well anyway Naruto didn't complain as she started to work on his laces before pulling his pants off releasing the almighty Kurama.

Her hand quickly wrapped around it and she gave it an experimentally squeeze to check its hardness bringing herself closer to take a better look the smell from it was strong and intoxicating, Naruto gave a moan when he felt her hand beginning a pumping motion with her other hand playing with his balls.

"How ugh long will Robb's meeting take agh?" Naruto asked throughout pleasing moans.

Jeyne gave the tip a long kiss before answering the question, "Could take half an hour or it could take four hours. Somewhere in between that." She said before her tongue came out and gave his shaft some long licks.

"You really seem to be enjoying yourself," Naruto said as he reached down and fondled one of her pert tits.

"Don't be stupid, I'm only doing this for my sister." She said before opening her mouth taking his tip into her mouth her tongue circulating around it. Well even if she had said no Naruto would never let anyone execute a little girl, he would have lied either way unless absolutely necessary.

Gripping a fistful of her hair Naruto made her quicken her pace as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft every time taking a little bit more down.

"Naruto?" A voice quickly made Jeyne pull back with a deep gasp she quickly wiped away the salvia strings that connected her mouth to his cock, looking up she saw her mother in law Catelyn Stark.

Before Naruto could respond to anything he had been tackled down into the bed, Catelyn hugging him, once again Naruto was stopped before he could say anything Catelyn was kissing him and they started on a heated make out session, in which Jeyne was only staring at in silence had she just become the third wheel?

"Aren't you angry at me?" Naruto asked finally getting free from Catelyn's hold, "Why would I be?" She questioned with a seductive voice as she grabbed Naruto's hardened wet member and quickly began to pump it. Jeyne could only look on in shock Catelyn who usually wore herself with grace was looking like a needy whore.

"So Naruto I don't really know what is happening, but it looks like Catelyn has everything under control, so should I just leave and then she fulfills my part?" Jeyne asked not really knowing where to put herself.

"No this is your deal continue from where you stopped Naruto said before forcing Catelyn into another kiss, a little into the kiss Naruto feels the wet feeling back upon his dick as Jeyne has taken it back into her mouth.

Pulling back from the kiss Catelyn quickly discards of all her clothes leaving her in all her beauty she had not aged a day since the last time he saw her. He gave her ass a hard slap as he used to even the beautiful bouncing it made brought back memories of all the hot times, so many of nearly getting discovered.

Naruto didn't even say anything, but Catelyn knew him so well she just grabbed Jeyne and forced her down where Catelyn would split Jeyne's lower lips and since he already was plenty wet he would slip right in.

The only thing Jeyne could feel was the sensation of a huge cock starting to force it's way in between her shame lips, but the only thing she could see was her mother in law's pussy that was getting closer to her face.

Naruto could hear Jeyne's deep moan that was suppressed by Catelyn, when he had managed to slip around six inches inside her she began to give more of an challenge his thrust became longer and harder, always burying a little more inside of her and was rewarded with a little scream, Naruto was just happy Catelyn was sitting on her, as a reward Naruto leaned in and took one of Catelyn's nipples in his mouth.

As Naruto continued his deep thrust he finally felt the sensation of his balls touching Jeyne's ass meaning that he was almost complete in now, deciding to give no mercy Naruto began to pound into her as fast as he could, Naruto saw her legs spasm, and he couldn't even guess how many times she had come.

Feeling his release getting close, he released Catelyn's nipple and gave her a big wet kiss instead just before he released his semen inside of her filling her to the brim, keeping himself inside for a minute before pulling back with a deep wet sound he stood up and lifted his now semi erection to Catelyn's mouth. She quickly cleaned it and sucked out the last remains.

Before moving away from poor Jeyne who looked like a complete mess. Naruto straddled Jeyne's chest moving his semi limp cock all over her face giving her a few slaps with it on her checks and on her mouth and forehead.

"Wasn't that just great?" Naruto asked happily.

Slowly her hand came up grabbing the the penis and directing it into her mouth were she gave it a hard last suck. "It was amazing… Can we do it again?" Jeyne asked with a hazy expression.

**Chapter END**

**Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed really wanted to end this before going on vacation in around 10 hours or so and I really need some sleep now, so yeah chances are we will open next chapter with another threesome or so**

**Sorry it took so long been occupied next chapter hopefully not so long!**

**Author out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
Servants of Kaguya**

**Start:**

**Sothoryos:**

Deep within the southern region of this already abandon continent, there could be found ancient ruins, people never came this far though, not that they didn't try Sothoryos was known for its countless diseases and it's deformed human inhabitants.

Now the northern part of this continent was used for pirates, slavers and even hunters willing to risk their lives trying to catch a wyvern. However nobody had truly seen all of Sothoryos, they tried long ago building cities and moving further South, but all the cities died, today there lives less than 3.000 natural born Sothoryos people.

But none of those 3.000 lived in the South. Deep inside a vast jungle big hairy monkeys twice the size of normal humans were swinging in the tall trees, a deep river ran through the forest, and a young woman with long dark hair and green eyes sat with both her feet in the river feeling the flow and fish pass by.

She was wearing nothing more than a worn down robe, behind her was a giant hill, to her left was nothing but forest and to her right were the ruins of a lost civilization. Slowly she looked up at the sky between the tall trees. "Yin and Yang are fighting, Naruto would be sad." The girl spoke before pulling her feet out of the water.

"Wake up. You've been sleeping for too long." The young woman said as she began to knock on the giant hill there had been right behind her. Slowly the entire hill began to shake. Some of the earth began to shatter in front of her to reveal eyes at least twice her own size.

"**Eliza… How long have I been sleeping? I feel gross." **A deep loud voice came from the hill asking her a question. "Around 7.500 years, nature decided to grow on you, do you wish to know how many animals have been crawling on you, I have been counting since I had nothing better to do." The young woman named Eliza answered.

"**I see. Where is the rest? Are they dead?" **The hill continued to question, most animals in the area had left by now due to the loud noise the hill was making. "Now, most of them have joined with Kaguya by now, we are going too and Yin and Yang are currently fighting each other." Eliza continued to answer.

"**Yes I did feel the tension in the air this will make prince Naruto sad, so are we heading towards Kaguya or Yin and Yang?" **The hill questioned before it shook itself one last time causing all the earth and plants to fall of him revealing a dragon easily double the size of Balerion beneath it. **"ARRGGGGGGGGG!" **For the dragon the was just a small sound it made when it stretched its limbs, however the small sound for the dragons still managed to send shockwaves throughout the forest, almost blowing trees away.

"Kaguya, and do try to keep it down, you are being noisy." Eliza answered as she quickly jumped up on the dragon head. I trust you remember the way Ancalagon?"

"**Of course, say do you know what the prince has been up to?" **Anacalagon asked before he with a heavy bash of his wings disappeared up towards the heavens. "The same things he was doing all those years ago, trying to amuse himself and busy sticking his dick in different things." Eliza spoke as soon as they have both passed up over the skies.

"**Well at least he hasn't changed then."**

**Naruto:**

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh rang throughout the huge tent, as Naruto was busy pounding into Catelyn while she was planted on all four. Beneath them both the bed was creaking as it was constantly pushed back and forth, beside them laid an exhausted Jeyne. Her body had collapsed down on the bed, but her ass was still raised into the air.

Catelyn wasn't doing much better since she had to burrow her head in the pillar, if she didn't her moans would be high enough for the entire camp to hear. Naruto feeling yet another climax quickly approaching pulled out of Catelyn's soft walls with a deep grunt. Standing on the bed he lined Kurama up with Jeyne's already used pussy.

"Argh oooo!" Was the only sound an already mostly broken Jeyne could make as Naruto slipped right back into her. Quickly regaining his tempo Jeyne only making small moans, he was using one hand to slap her ass another he used to play with Catelyn's breast since Catelyn had turned around and was currently kissing Naruto.

It didn't take too long for Naruto to break the kiss. He was already close after doing it with Catelyn. "Gods I'm cumming again!" Placing both hands on her hips Naruto's thrusts increased in speed and power, apparently her mother in law noticed her predicament and raised the pillow she had just used to her face, Jeyne throwing her head into the pillow quickly turned her moans to fully blown pleasure screams.

Naruto had his head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure, when he felt Catelyn's soft hand on his chest, her other hand had sneaked behind him and down to tickle his ball sack, as to encourage him on, and finally Naruto came sending torrent after torrent of baby batter into Jeyne's hot canal.

Jeyne fell forward and Naruto fell backwards, both exhausted, Naruto's dick left Jeyne with a soft pop, which caused some of the semen to start flowing out, but most of it had been planted to deep to flow out. It was Catelyn who encouraged Naruto to continue cumming inside of Jeyne. Robb and Jeyne had tried for so long now to have a child, but without luck and Catelyn knew Naruto would be capable of creating a strong child. Surely Robb would be happy for the superior child that Naruto could create.

Naruto lying on the bed was quickly joined by Catelyn who snuggled into him. "Say Naruto do you remember that night you sneaked into mine and Ned's bedchambers and I gave you a blowjob right beside Ned?" Catelyn asked causing Naruto exhausted look to spot a small smile.

"How can I possible forget, my heart had never raced that fast before, what about the time we did it right in front of Hodor? He just stood there looking like an idiot." Naruto laughed before he turned his head and pecked Catelyn on the lips.

"I wish we could have stayed like that, just a couple of years more, we could even have gotten a child more. Wouldn't that have been wonderful?"

"Yeah that would have been nice, but we can't change the past, however Cat I promise you that I won't let anything hurt you, because I love you." Naruto said with truth as he once again kissed Catelyn.

"I love you too Naruto, but Naruto I still want you to lose this was, if Robb wins he would be willing to make you king of the iron throne, he would just demand independence in return." Catelyn reasoned besides him.

"While I'm flattered that Robb would let me become the king, there are still some problems we know exactly what it I Robb wants and while most of it is possible in our eyes. Robb wants half of Westeros. The North, the Riverlands and even the Vale. Besides Robb and my brother wants each other's heads not much I can do there, I'm still trying to come up with the best outcome, but I can't see it." Naruto answered as his hand drew small circles on Catelyn's back.

Catelyn didn't say anything instead she just pulled in closer to Naruto to enjoy his warmth. "Shouldn't we begin to get dressed again? I don't know how long we have been at it. Do you know when Robb gets here?" Naruto asked, because he was pretty sure that even if he was a messenger Robb would still have him tortured and killed if he walked in on him with his mom lying naked on his arm and his wife fucked stupid in front of him with his spunk slowly oozing out. Probably a scene that could traumatize him for life.

"Don't worry we still got plenty of time, most of Robb's meeting are just some of the vassals yelling at each other, why do you think you can squeeze one more out?" Catelyn asked with a smirk, knowing full well Naruto would take this as a challenge.

"Ha who do you think you are speaking to? I'm blessed by the gods of sex I can keep going for as long as I wish." Naruto boasted as he used his hand to lift him up so he was sitting on the bed his crotch now in same height as Catelyn's face. She didn't waste any time quickly raising her head and putting her lips unto the tip of the cock before starting to bop her head up and down slurping on her favorite treat.

While watching Catelyn slurping all over his manhood was a beautiful sight to behold it would almost be a shame not to include the third member on the bed, Naruto putting his hand on Jeyne's firm butt and gave it a good squeeze. "Say Jeyne are you still awake?" Naruto asked.

"Marovfo." She muttered utter gibberish.

"Oh that's good and do you want to join me and Catelyn's fun?" Naruto then questioned.

"Ughwh." She continued as a big smile appeared on Naruto's face, Naruto then raised his hand into the air and quickly smacked it down on Jeyne's rear.

***Smack***

It echoed throughout the tent Jeyne shot forward due to the pain, Naruto's palm would definitely be visible for the next couple of day. Jeyne had a silent scream before falling head first back into bed, through all of this Catelyn never stopped sucking on his cock.

Grabbing Jeyne her turned her around unto her back, so he got a much better view of her nicely shaped body, she was barely keeping up, she was mostly just muttering stuff he couldn't understand, believing it was a waste not playing with her ample pale breasts, Naruto quickly went to them.

His mouth quickly capped her left nipple into his mouth as he began to suck on it, meanwhile his right hand played with her other breast and his left hand was currently intervened into Catelyn's hair.

Catelyn whimpered disappointed when Naruto pulled out of her wet mouth. He then straddled Jeyne's chest and pushed both her breasts up against his erect Kurama. Her Breasts weren't big enough to completely surround his girth, but they still provided a nice warm cover to the sides.

Catelyn had to raise Jeyne's head since she was too weak to do it herself. With each thrust the tip of his cock kissed Jeyne's soft lips, a small white line could be seen connecting the tip and Jeyne' lips. Naruto raising himself quickly pushed his cock all the way back into her mouth causing her to gag, when he pulled out there were multiple more string connecting the cock and her mouth.

Naruto continued thrusting for a long time receiving countless of kisses on the tip from Jeyne, standing up on the fur coated bed Naruto walked over and used Kurama to quickly slap Catelyn's breasts before starting to stroke furiously, telling her that he was about to nut.

Catelyn opened her mouth wide showing where she wanted her load. Naruto's violent stroking suddenly came to an end when he shot two white torrents of cum into her mouth. Catelyn sad still and gratefully drank it all.

Turning back to Jeyne Naruto raised her head and pointed his cock directly to her face, his cum splattered all over her face giving her a beautiful facial, however there was still a little more left cum left in Kurama. Quickly lining himself up with Jeyne's used cunt yet again he quickly pounded into her leaving nothing out.

Her feet were held up in the air by Naruto's hands as he continued to pound into her the sound of his hips meeting hers and his balls slapping against her ass echoed in the tent, with each thrust he sent a small amount of baby batter into her, with his final hard thrust Jeyne was surrounded by darkness as she passed out.

Naruto remained inside of her enjoying the feeling of her warm soft walls milking him of everything he got. While Naruto sat back and enjoyed Jeyne's warm cunt Catelyn came up and kissed his chest. "Gods that was awesome." Naruto said happily as he stroked Catelyn hair, Catelyn just hummed in agreement as she continued to worship his body.

"I'm telling you it's a mistake!" A new loud voice suddenly said which caused Naruto and Catelyn's hearts to race, Naruto quickly stood up on the bed his cock leaving Jeyne with a soft plop, he then literally did a front flip off the bed before quickly and skillfully getting dressed showing that this wasn't the first time that he had done this.

Catelyn quickly followed dressing herself as well, both used their sleeves to clean much of their sweat from their faces, they however didn't have time to dress Jeyne, Catelyn covered her up with the blankets on the bed, and Naruto threw her dress in under the bed, Naruto then made sure her cum soaked face turned away from the opening in the tent.

"I believe the royal wedding between my brother and Margaery will be absolutely stunning." Naruto told Catelyn as they both sat by the table in the tent, this was the scene Robb and Jon Umber had walked in to see.

"Mom I didn't know that you were here?" Robb asked as he looked at them before he found his wife sleeping in the bed. "Jeyne is something wrong?" Robb asked, but didn't receive any answer.

"Robb I believe that Jeyne is a bit sick, if you could take Naruto I will take care of her, you can't afford to get sick yourself right now, not in a war." Catelyn spoke.

"Of course, very well Naruto you can follow." Robb said, as Naruto followed Robb out of the tent he felt Jon Umber staring at him, Naruto quickly avoided eye contact had he done something wrong? Of course he had, but nobody would know of those things, personal grudge maybe, or maybe the man just didn't like enemies this close.

Naruto followed into another tent inside were a long table, in the middle of the table sat Robb and to his sides sat Jon Umber and Roose Bolton. Both scary men, Jon Umber with his size and strength was famous on a battlefield and Roose Bolton with his cold eyes and his deceitful mind, if anything this was the man his grandfather Tywin saw as the biggest threat.

"Naruto Baratheon I believe you are here as a messenger with peace terms that has been signed by your brother king Joffrey." Naruto cringed a little at the cold business tone Robb used on him. "Of course I have the peace terms right here." Naruto said as he put a hand inside his pocket, just to find out it was empty.

O.O

A red blush spread across Naruto's face as he continued to search his pockets for the paper. Meanwhile everyone watched with mixed expression some didn't care, some tried to hide their smile, other didn't bother to hide it and was laughing at him, which made him even redder. "Aha!" Naruto said as he finally found the paper only for it to be snatched out of his hands by a guard and given to Robb, so rude.

As soon as Robb was handed the letter he began to read it, Naruto hadn't read it, his job was simply to deliver the letter and get back with the responds, well that and play with the Westerlings. "You are marrying Sansa?" Robb asked as his eyes landed on him.

"Oh right I thought you knew, know that my older brother is marrying Margaery. It was decided that I would then marry Sansa." Naruto answered, everyone's eyes were on him, because they all knew that if Robb died it would be Sansa's child that would inherit the North.

Naruto continued looking around the tent until the familiar sound of ripping paper hit his ear, so Robb had ripped the paper in half, well his mom did the same when Robb wrote their conditions. He didn't believe in a peaceful outcome anymore either way.

"So I will just be taking that as a no then?" Naruto questioned. "These terms are complete unrealistic and would dishonor all the men we have lost in this cause, and beside blah blah blah." Naruto zoned out.

"You can go tell that to your brother." Robb finished finally getting Naruto's attention. "Wh- oh alright I will tell him." Their meeting was cut short when another man came into the tent. "Your grace." The man said which caused both Naruto and Robb to turn their heads.

"No not you." He told Naruto. "Your grace it's the Ironborn they are all leaving the North and sailing home." Naruto had no idea exactly how many the only thing he knew was that Victarion Greyjoy was holding Moat Cailin. Beyond that information was hard to get from the North.

Shortly after Naruto found himself already thrown out of the tent, he would depart for home tomorrow, funny it had been such a long journey, only for him to speak with Robb in around five minutes before getting kicked out of the tent.

And now he was done and could go back home again. Looking at the beautiful night sky Naruto concluded that fucking Jeyne and Cat really did make time fly by. Waiting outside the tent another man showed up, and guided Naruto towards the tent where he would be spending the night.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto was just about to enter the tent, when a loud feminine scream was heard all over the camp, instantly men began to run towards, when they arrived Naruto saw multiple men trying to help a woman, Naruto didn't know her, but she was bleeding from the throat.

It didn't take long before Robb came running too. "What happened here!?" He yelled as the light left the woman's eyes. "It was a man dressed in black. He stabbed her in the throat and ran into the woods." One of the men holding around her throat explained in panic.

"Then send riders in after him! I want to know who was responsible for this!" Robb yelled getting multiple men to run from the horses and ride into the forest. "Hey who is that lady?" Naruto whispered to the same man who had shown him to his tent just moments earlier.

"T-that's Sybell Spicer our queen's mother." The man responded he seemed to be in some minor shock.

**Whispering Wood**

On the tallest branch on the tallest tree in the woods, sat a young brown haired man, his left index finger was smeared in blood after he had stabbed it into Sybell's throat. Now this man in no way liked murdering women or men, he only cared about one thing and that was how to entertain himself.

The man sitting on the branch was still disguised as Anders Gaunt. Recently he had been following Naruto to see his progress, unfortunately in his eyes there were none, he couldn't even stand up against other humans. He had been spying on Naruto the entire day including his fun time with two women.

Now in this man's eyes he believed the more offspring Naruto created the more he would be able to entertain himself in the future. That's why when he discovered a woman trying to bring the other woman Naruto had just planted all his semen in moon tea. He saw no other possible solution, but to bring the woman down.

You must understand Sybell Spicer was a Lannister loyalist, while her daughter was married to Robb the woman had secretly put moon tea into her daughter's drinks, even though Naruto's children would become weapons of mass destruction in the future, it was still possible to kill them off in the early stages of pregnancy.

Ignoring the sound of the wild horses, men were yelling and dogs barking all around the forest, poor Anders wondered what he should do now. Should he continue follow Naruto, or should he visit some friends, maybe Ancalagon wasn't angry at him anymore.

Finally an idea struck Anders, his friend Patchface on Dragonstone.

**Next day**

Naruto had awoken the next morning in his shitty little tent, by a combination of the birds singing, and Robb yelling in anger, because the assassin who just killed his mother in law was nowhere to be found. Naruto didn't have a chance to see Jeyne again, probably for the best poor girl.

He did get a chance to meet with Catelyn again though, but their meeting was a bit weird, mainly because of the extra security, so they had to speak while under surveillance, a shame Kurama also wanted to say goodbye.

But he promised to talk with Sansa and Arya for her, Robb had given some kind of responds on the peace terms, but he didn't listen so Naruto would just say he said no, and finally he would tell his grandfather that the Westerlings are all prisoner, but even with all this it feels like he forgot something.

"Shit my escort!" Naruto suddenly remembered he had been traveling all morning and would soon arrive at Wayfarer's Rest, no way would he turn around now, oh well. They were 20 Tyrell guards, Naruto was sure they could manage on their own.

This was going to be a long journey back.

**Arya**

The sound of tree hitting against each other echoed in the room, as Arya moved quickly around avoiding every strike her teacher attacked with. Arya was so happy when Naruto got her a new instructor from Bravos to teach her water dancing.

However as they continued to fight Arya realized something, it was getting easier, it could be her teacher. Sure he was no Syrio, but he didn't seem like an amateur either, she could see it in his eyes, he was surprised too.

When Arya had first begun, the sword was way too heavy for her to lift, but now she could wing it like a little stick in just one of her hands and her steps were lighter and faster, she could see where every one of his strikes would land.

Arya and her teacher continued trading blows, dodging, blocking and attacking, until Arya finally managed to land a blow to her teacher's neck. "Dead," she said with a small smile appearing on her face.

Later Arya was walking through the Red keep, she could walk around without guards anymore, since she had pleaded to Naruto and he had to his mom. She was walking towards Sansa's chambers they had really grown closer as sibling than they ever had before.

She had heard that Sansa would soon marry Naruto, and she was fine with it as long as she still got to play with Kurama she didn't bother, arriving at her destination she knocked on the door, there was some shuffle behind it before it was opened.

"Hello Lady Arya." She looked up and could see Margaery in front of her, Sansa and Margaery sure had grown close and used a lot of time together, maybe she was a little jealous that Sansa had gotten a friend, when she mostly spoke to her sister and Naruto.

"Hello Lady Margaery, did I disturb anything?" Arya asked, since it took them some time to open the door.

"No not at all, but you must have me excused I promised my mother I would watch my two little sisters know." Margaery said as she quickly excused herself.

Weird.

**?**

Anders was running through the Kingswood his speed, blowing leaves off many trees and causing animals to seek cover. However his running suddenly came to an instant stop, causing the ground in front of him to shoot up into the air.

"Aw shit, looks like I'm fucked of all people it had to be you." Anders spoke as a small amount of blood began to flow from his throat, before him was a small thread invisible to the human eye, the thread was connected between two trees, had he stopped a second later his head would have come clean off.

"I guess it was too much to hope that you would just kill yourself." A young medium height woman said. As she walked out from behind a tree, the woman had dangerous red eyes with black slits, medium length white hair, with cat ears poking out of it and finally a long single white tail swinging behind her.

"Pitou what the hell are you doing here, I thought Naruto put you in charge of babysitting Yin and Yang, who are currently fighting North of Ibben, and yet you still manage to find time for me, should I be flattered?" Anders asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Don't worry I will get to them, but first I thought I might as well kill an annoying pest, and what is with the ridiculous human form you Hermes?" Pitou asked as she leaned up against a tree.

"What this body, it was just something I used to play with the prince a little, and I have taken a liki-"

**Boom**

Following the blast Hermes quickly stopped speaking and tried focusing back on Pitou, she was right in front of him, he was stupid and got distracted, he managed to turn most of his body, but her fist still made contact with his arm, breaking every bone in it some even stuck out of the arm.

"ARGGH! YOU BITCH!" Hermes yelled angry by both the pain, and the cheap shot Pitou had just taken.

"Why not just let me kill you, there is no way you can win anyway, you gave up your healing factor for additional combat powers, but if you think that, that will help you defeat me you are a delusional idiot. I'm Kaguya's second in command after all." Pitou said as she leaned up against another tree, her amusing smile taunting him.

Looking towards his bleeding arm he realized that he was in trouble, he knew from the start that he couldn't beat her, but still he had expected to be able to keep up longer than this, and yet just being around this woman was freighting, second in command wasn't just for show, but he still had one advantage.

"Bye." Hermes said as he turned around and ran away, he was faster, Pitou legs had incredible jumping powers, but they wouldn't work here. She needed a solid ground to take off from, but this ground was just earth, earth that would give under.

However Hermes had barely set off when he was hit by a fist in his right side, he didn't even get to turn his head to see what had happened before he was sent flying through two trees. He stopped when he hit the third.

"Patchface… Help." Hermes begged as he began to crawl using his one arm.

"Calling for your very last friend in the end, that's just sad." A new voice sad causing Hermes to turn his head, behind him stood Pitou once again along with an old man. He must have been the one who punched him.

"Oh you…" Hermes muttered before the old man delivered another punch to his throat, killing Hermes instantly.

"I believe you could have done this without me Pitou, well then I will return. I promised young Rickon to play tag with him."

"Say hello from me, it's about time I talk to Yin and Yang now."

**Naruto 1 week later**

Naruto was so bored. It had been the same thing the entire week. He would ride during the day and then spend the night in nearby castles, everyone was so honored to have him stay, but it sucked, everyone was just kissing ass, and with the little time he spent everywhere he didn't even have time for sex, so sad.

Naruto was mainly closing his eyes and letting the horse navigate back to King's landing, which wasn't a problem he was traveling on the Gold Road, which is a road that connects Casterly rock to King's landing o there was no chance the horse would take a wrong turn.

However Naruto's eyes snapped opened when the horse began to whine, it almost threw him off, looking around wolves was approaching. Naruto slowly went for his sword, but before he could draw it the biggest of them jumped towards him, but before it bit him, they both looked at each other confused.

The wolf pushed Naruto off the horse and down to the ground with the wolf on top. "Nymeria is that you?" Naruto questioned only to be licked across his face. "Oh it is you, good girl." Naruto said as he began to pet her.

"I know someone who has been missing you, do you want to come with me and see Arya?" Naruto asked to which Nymeria howled in responds, getting all the other wolves to howl as well, wow they could make some noise.

However while Nymeria was happy to hear about Arya again, it suddenly took a look of confusion and raised one paw to point at her big group of followers. "No I'm afraid that they can't come too." Naruto answered.

Nymeria made a small grunt and turned around. "Don't you want to come if you can't bring your friends, that's cute. Then is there any message that you want me to give to Arya?" When Naruto asked Nymeria instantly began to lick him in the face again.

This would be a bit awkward passing this message on.

**4 days later**

The sun was setting as Naruto was home after a long journey. He had just jumped off his horse, when he was informed that his mom wanted to speak with him, she probably just wanted to fuck, so did he, but he would like a nap first.

While Naruto was walking towards his mother's room he realized that the keep were particular lively this evening, when he entered his mom's chambers he was quickly brought into a hug. "Hey mom I missed you." Naruto said as his hand sneaked down to grope her ass.

"I missed you too, did you have fun?" Cersei asked before she pushed her own lips towards his and they began a slow kiss that would grow in passion. "Some of it was fun, other things not so much. Have it been decided when I will marry Sansa?" Naruto asked as he pushed her down on the bed.

"Yes it was decided to be the day after you returned, so tomorrow, many guests have already arrived, reminds me there is someone I would like you to sleep with." Cersei said with a seductive smirk, confusing him.

"Really, okay, but who and if she is hot can we have a threesome?" Naruto asked, he had never expected this from his mom, he thought she wanted him all for herself.

"Her name is Taena and she is good friend, so I just wanted to show her a good time, and I know that you would be amazing at that, my little lion." Cersei teased before throwing off her dress showing her bare skin, and Naruto could feel himself and Kurama ready for more action.

**Chapter 17 END**

**Oh boy introduced some new people into the mix.**

**So what should I do now?**

**Please leave review and feel free to PM me at any time.**

**So we might as well get this over with. I apologize for these long waits, but I have so much that I want to write on the side, I have to work and I have to go to school, if I could update more I promise I would. **


End file.
